El Destino no es lo que Parece
by Helen Black Potter
Summary: y qui estoy con otra historia, este es un crossover de HP y Sailor Moon se dara una profecia y los merodeadores podran impedirla o Voldy les ganara, LJ SR pasen y dejen comentarios
1. Chapter 1

El destino no es lo que párese

Espero que se me ocurra un mejor titulo pero por lo mientras se queda así esta historia es un crossover entre el mundo de Harry Potter y Sailor Moon uno de mis animes favoritos, es un universo alterno, tiene Slash ( relación chico/chico ) y también relaciones hetero; así que si no te gusta el tema te recomiendo que no lo leas ya que no quiero ninguna queja para las parejas las cuales son SB/RL SS/LM LE/JP ST/DC principalmente

Suceso en el bosque

Era una noche muy oscura la luna estaba en cuarto creciente, por lo que solo se veían iluminadas tres siluetas en medio del bosque, pero una estaba en el piso inconsciente

"Lucios nuestro señor estará conforme con esta información" decía una de las sombras

"Lo sé Bella, lo se… desaste de este muggle quieres" dijo con un odio así la persona inconsciente, que minutos antes trato de defenderse cuando las sombras lo llevaron a ese lugar y después de ser torturada obtener la información que necesitaban, lo destinaron aun solo camino.

"Será un placer" con una sonrisa en el rostro y su bocas solo dijo "¡¡AVADA KEDABRA!" y un rayo verde dio de lleno a un joven muggle que en ese momento dejo de existir mientras las dos sombras desaparecían del bosque sin dejar mas que el cuerpo como único rastro

A la mañana siguiente en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechicería a la hora del desayuno se encontraban cuatro personas de Gryffindor platicando lo más importante del periódico "el profeta"

"otro ataque de maldición imperdonable James esto cada vez es mas seguido" dijo un joven de cabello negro y ojos azules

"lo sé Sirius pero no podemos hacer nada" decía James un joven de ojos café y cabello negro indomable mientras veía el periódico que el encabezado decía "LA MUERTE DE OTRO MUGGLE"

"chicos lo que no entiendo es por que matar a los muggles con las maldiciones imperdonables" decía un joven de ojos dorados mientras veía el periódico que su amigo había dejado

"pues es muy buena pregunta Remus" contesto una chica de ojos verdes y cabello rojo "que será lo que estén buscando" parecía que lo meditaba

"Lily no te aflijas tanto recuerda que aun tenemos que preocuparnos por los finales" le decía James

"hablando de los exámenes será mejor ir a clase ya que McGonagall nos matara si llegamos tarde" y así los cuatro chicos de Gryffindor se pararon para asistir a sus clases.

Se encontraban en el mes de abril pronto tendrían vacaciones pero tenían muchos deberes por que los exámenes finales estaban a la vuelta de la esquina.

Al llegar a su salón casi todos estaban adentro pero por suerte no llegaron tarde la clase paso sin contratiempo ya que ellos iban un poco mas adelantados que el resto de la clase, ganaron varios puntos para su casa

Después tenían clase doble de pociones con la casa de Slytherin cosa que no les hacia mucha gracia paro por suerte los cuatro la cursaban. La clase los dividieron en parejas por lo que James se puso a trabajar con Lily y Sirius con Remus su amigo Peter se había ido a Dumstrang (N/A: no recuerdo si así se escribe) ya que su familia no quería que se viera involucrado por la guerra de Voldemort, Dumbledore les había dicho que esa no era la solución pero no le hicieron caso y se fueron, la clase de pociones no era de su agrado pero por suerte el profesor era justo con ellos la pócima les salió bastante bien.

Después de esa clase tendrían la de divinicen donde la maestra estaba un poco loca solo predecían desgracias tras desgracias

"hola mi niños siéntense…esta clase me dirán que les depara el futuro con las bolas de cristal" empezaron a trabajar esta ves los equipos los puso la maestra

Evans con Black

Potter con Deniv el era un chico de Ravenclaw de ojos cafes y cabello negro no era feo pero no se comparaba a ninguno de los merodeadores.

Lupin con Lovegoot ella era de las chicas mas lindas del colegio era rubia y unos ojos azules

Y así siguió hasta que termino con ambas casas los chicos empezaron "a trabajar" pero mas bien solo perdían el tiempo la maestra los empezó a supervisar ya que quería oír sus predicciones, todos se ponían desgracias tras desgracias Lupin y Lovegoot fueron los mejores después de decir que ella moriría en su baño electrocutada por una secadora que caería en el agua y ella le decía que el iba morir en medio de un desierto de deshidratación ya que se había perdido o.O

Y así ganaron 20 puntos cada uno para su respectiva casa

Al salir los cuatro amigos se reunieron para ir a la sala común ya que tenían unas horas libres antes de la clase de la tarde

"Tu predicción hacia Libia fue genial Remus" le decía Sirius

"Fue idea de ella ya que yo pense en la mía" contesto el joven de ojos dorados

"Yo sigo diciendo que es una perdida de tiempo" comento Lily ya que estaba en desacuerdo con hacer cosas que según ella no servían de nada por lo que adivinación era de las peores cosas en las que podía gastar su tiempo

"Pero era adivinación o aritmanca la cual es más difícil" le contesto James

No comentaron mas del tema se la pasaron hablando de mas cosas sin sentido como Quiddich o haciéndose bromas.

Al ir ala clase de la tarde tuvieron CCM, Encantamientos y DCAO, después se fueron a hacer los deberes hasta que les dio la media noche, no tenían sueño por lo que se fueron a dar un paseo por el terreno de Hogwarts se internaron en el bosque donde vieron a dos personas hablando se acercaron si hacer el menor ruido ya que su curiosidad era mucha

"yo soy de la idea de que debemos decirle al tal Dumbledore que Voldemort esta buscando ya sabes que" decía una de las personas por el tono de voz era una mujer

"aun no es tiempo primero se tiene que dar la profecía para que nos crean" decía la otra sombra su vos era de mujer pero mas grave que la primera

"pero si le decimos que investigue objetos con la capacidad de darte mas poder" decía la primera voz

"no es el mejor momento primero tenemos que esperar a que se de la profecía y ver quienes van a ser los que va a ayudar a las chicas"

"esta bien…mejor vamonos siento la presencia de alguien"

"si vamonos" y las sombras desaparecieron

los chicos regresaron a su sala común en el camino nadie dijo nada ya que cada quien analizaba lo que habían oído

"Que será lo que busca Voldemort?" pregunto por fin Sirius

"no lo sé… pero hay que investigar" fue la corta respuesta de su mejor amigo James

"según lo que dijeron es un objeto capas de dar poder al que lo pasea" dijo Remus

"y también algo de una profecía" les recordó Lily

"dijeron que todavía no se daba pero desde cuando la gente sabe que va ha haber una profecía"

opino Sirius, los chicos se quedaron pensando mas tiempo hasta que casi se apagaba el fuego de la chimenea

"será mejor ir a dormir y mañana investigaremos" decía Sirius el cual se estaba quedando dormido, pero nadie dijo que no por lo que todos se fueron a dormir, no fue una de las mejores noches pero aun así se despertaron temprano para ir por su desayuno, el día paso muy lento y con muchos deberes por lo que ese no investigaron nada.

Por fin llego el esperado fin de semana, ya no habían mas asesinatos, el ambiente estaba muy tranquilo pero los profesores no parecía que les diera gusto al contrario estaban mas serios de lo normal por lo que los merodeadores no creyeron prudente a ser bromas

Ese día los chicos se pararon tarde y salieron al jardín para pensar como buscar lo que escucharon en el bosque, después de jugar un rato, aventándose al agua corriendo uno tras otro y después irse a bañar.

Fueron a la biblioteca donde empezaron con mitología para buscar que objetos podría ser el que Voldemort deseara pero después de unas horas encontraron gran variedad de cosas que según daban poder

"chicos no hay de que preocuparse según esto la mayoría están perdidas en lugares muy seguros" decía James que ya había roto su récord de estarse quieto

"si James pero Voldemort debe poder romper los hechizos" le contesto Lily

"creo que no nos sirve nada de esto ya que aunque descubramos que es lo que quiere no podemos saber ni donde esta ni como impedir que lo obtenga" decia Sirius

"estas diciendo que nos demos por vencidos?" pregunto Remus

"no… creo que deberíamos decirle a Dumbledore por que mientras sigamos en el colegio no podemos investigar mucho de lo que pasa en las calles y menos tratar de detenerlo ya que mi familia comento que Voldemort se iba una temporada de Inglaterra"

"por que no noslo dijiste antes" le reclamo James

"por que se me olvido" dijo sin mucho preocupación

"hay Sirius no puedo creer que no nos lo dijeres pero entonces que hacemos?" pregunto la pelirroja

"yo supongo que sus planes de salir de Inglaterra son para buscar el objeto" dijo James

"lo mas seguro y eso quiere decir que lo esta buscando desde?

"Navidad" contestaba Sirius a la pregunta de Remus "no se si recuerdan que me tuve que ir por una importante fiesta, bueno, pues lo que paso fue

Flash Back

"Sirius vete a arreglar en unas horas van a llegar los invitados" decía la madre del joven

"voy mama" y subió a su cuarto pero termino antes de lo previsto bajo y vio que sus padres estaban hablando en susurros por lo que se acerco sin hacer ruido

"si Catherin el señor se va una temporada"

"pero por que"

"no lo se creo que los únicos que saben son los Malfoy"

"por que ellos lo saben y tu no?" pregunto la mujer un tanto indignada

"por que en ellos no hay ninguna deshonra…y en la nuestra si"

"estúpido Sirius pero me va a oír espero que cometa alguna falla para que me escuche" había dicho la madre muy enojada

Fin del Flash Back

"entonces solo oíste eso" le decía un desilusionado James

"si…no sé que más paso" dijo Sirius "por que después salió Kreacher y tuve que salir corriendo"

Los chicos se pararon y salieron de la biblioteca para poder hablar mejor ya que Madame Pince la bibliotecaria los estaba biendo muy mal, fueron a comer y después a la torre de Gryffindor siguieron hablando sobre el teme sin llegar a nada concreto.

Los días pasaban habían salido en las noches buscando las sombras pero las sombras no habían aparecido pero Remus se sentía vigilado cosa que tomo como solo un presentimiento nada serio lo que no sabia es que dos pares de ojos no perdían los movimientos de todo lo que pasaba en Hogwarts.

xxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les guste, les prometo que pronto se pondrá mejor, esto es para explicar mas o menos como esta la situación en el mundo mágico espero que me dejen comentarios hasta luego y si alguien me explica como subir los siguientes capítulos, se lo agradecería ya que si podría actualizar mas rápido


	2. Las Sailor y la luna llena

Gracias por los que la están leyendo, pero me gustaría que me dijeran que opina en este capitulo apenas se están arreglando la cosas para que se junten los merodeadores con las Sailor y la primera luna llena de esta historia

Como saben estos personajes no son míos silos fueran estaría gastando el dinero y no escribiendo ff,

Primer capitulo Las Sailor y la luna llena

Ese día era un sábado por lo que todos estaban en los jardines jugando, platicando o solo descansando, los merodeadores estaban platicando sobre la final de quiddich por que Slytherin y Gryffindor habían empatado y los Gryffindor estaban desesperados por no perder la copa

las horas pasaban ya casi era de noche por lo que solo quedaban ellos el viento soplo y trajo con ellos un olor a perfume que no paso desapercibido para Remus se paro y recordó que Lily casi no usaba por lo que empezó a voltear a todos lados

"que pasa Remus" le pregunto Sirius que lo vio muy nervioso

"nada… es solo que me llego el olor a perfume" Sirius trato de ver quien podría ser, ya que su compañera no era muy frecuenta que los usara y si fuera ella Remus no se habría puesto así, pero lo único que había aparte de ellos era el bosque prohibido, pero no vio nada raro por lo que siguieron su camino

"debemos tener mas cuidado" decía una sombra que estaba escondida detrás de un árbol

"lo sé, pero es increíble que se diera cuanta de mi presencia" decía la otra sombra

"mas bien parecía que te olió…será mejor vigilarlo de cerca"

A la mañana siguiente James y Sirius tenían entrenamiento de quiddich por lo que se pararon temprano no tenían ganas de perder, por lo que sus entrenamientos eran mas constante despertaron a Remus y bajaron a desayunar aprecia que nada malo pasaba todos sonreían y jugaban

James se paro de la mesa y camino hasta el campo de quiddich sabia que su equipo lo seguía ya que el era el capitán y buscador (1) después de cuatro horas de entrenamiento bajaron de las escobas se cambiaron y salieron del campo donde se encontraron a las serpientes

"valla Potter para que entrenar tanto si van a perder"

"ya lo veremos Dolov, haber quien pierde" la respuesta fue muy altanera, normal en James

"Potter te arrepentirás de molestarnos" ¬¬ contesto otra de las serpientes

"ya lo veremos Avery" y sin mas siguió caminando sabia que los Slytherin no le harían nada ya que si los atacaban los descalificarían por que Dumbledore estaba el tanto del odio que hay entre estas casa lo que no entendía era por que Sirius no había dicho nada

Sirius no se dio cuenta ya que cuando salió del campó de quiddich vio dos sombras entre los arboles de bosque trato de ver quienes eran o si había sido su imaginación después de unos segundos opto por la segunda y siguió su camino al llegar a la sala común después de meditarlo un rato prefirió decirles a sus amigos

"chicos vi unas sombras en el bosque" dijo Sirius una ves se fijara de que nadie les prestaba atención

"a que hora" pregunto Remus

"después del entrenamiento" no sabia por que pero quería ir al bosque algo le decía que fuera

"pues vamos en la noche después de la cena" les dijo Lily

"por Merlin quien eres y donde esta Evans" O.O empezó a bromear Sirius

"James eres muy mala influencia para los prefectos" le siguió Remus

"yo no hice nada" ¬¬ dijo el aludido

todos rieron un buen rata fueron a comer y estuvieron caminando por el castillo lo único que querían era perder el tiempo para ir al bosque después de muchas vueltas le cena llego

Comieron lo más rápido que pudieron, salieron del comedor fueron a un pasillo solitario y se pusieron la capa de James y salieron sin ser visto cuando llegaron al bosque todo parecía normal

"Por donde los viste?" pregunto Remus

"por aquí" y los siguieron al llegar vieron tres sombras y una llevaba un báculo

"no pasa nada" dijo una de las sombras

"estas segura que era en este colegio" decía la otra

"si, por supuesto…cuando sea tiempo saldrá la profecía no debe tardar mucho" dijo la sombra con el báculo "que es lo que les mortifica chicas"

"hay un alumno que nos siente y no nos da confianza"

"si siempre sabe por donde estamos es extraño"

"tranquilas solo mantengan mas cuidado y sigan pendientes"

"a donde iras"

"tengo que seguir con mi misión no puedo dejarla y lo saben"

y san mas las sombras se fueron.

Los chicos fueron directo al dormitorio de Gryffindor, al entrar Lily se sentó en la cama de James, junto a su amigo por así decirlo y Sirius y Remus en la misma cama

"siguen hablando de la profecía" decía Lily

"también que nos vigilan todo el tiempo" dijo Sirius, los chicos seguían pensando pero no entendían que era tan importante para tenerlos siempre alerta vigilando un colegio, sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidos, a la mañana siguiente la primera en despertar fue Lily se sentía incomoda había dormido mal volteo y vio a James junto a ella cosa que le alegro, se paro y vio que Sirius y Remus tampoco se habían movido eso le dio mucha gracia despertó a los tres y se fue a su cuarto para arreglarse después de una hora bajaron a desayunar

se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor y empezaron a desayunar

"mala noche chicos" pregunto Libia Lovegoot que pasaba cerca de ellos

"solo incomoda" dijeron los cuatro al unísono

"pues que pudieron a ser para que no descansaran como era adecuado" pregunto la chica con una sonrisa muy picara

"nada malo" contesto Lily un poco roja pero sin perder la sonrisa

"bueno… si ustedes lo dicen, Lily podría hablar después contigo" pregunto la rubia

"claro si quieres ahorita" se ofreció

"no mejor después ya que es un poco tarde te párese bien después de la comida"

"si hasta luego"

ellos no comentaron mas, se fueron a sus clases ese día paso muy normal a la hora de la comida todos fueron a sus lugares después de unos minutos apareció la Ravenclaw para hablar con pelirroja

Lily se paro y salió del gran comedor y Libia la alcanzo

"gracias Lily"

"no hay problema de que quieres hablar?"

"bueno lo que pasa es que quisiera acercarme mas a Sirius"

"y queres que te lo presente"

"no ya le hablo" la chica estaba muy sonrojada "lo que quiero es saber si podría pasar mas tiempo contigo para poder empezar una amistad con Black…claro sino te molesta"

"no…por mi no hay problema" y así las dos se fueron un rato al lago para que los chicos no sospecharan nada

xxxxxxxxxxxx

en un lugar muy lejano cuatro chicas salían de sus clase ellas eran.

Serena Tsukino: una chica de 15 años ojos azules y cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas, de estatura 1.62

Amy Mizuno: de ojos azules y cabello del mismo color pero muy corto, de 15 años y de estatura de 1.64

Lita Kino: de ojos verdes y cabello castaños recogido en una cola de 15 años y la mas alta de ellas de 1.74

Mina Aino: de ojos azules y cabello rubio peinado de media cola con un listón rojo de 15 años y estatura de 1.62

"vamos a buscar a Rey chicas" decía Mina

"y después a lo vídeojuegos" contestaba Serena

Todas fueron hasta a la casa de Rey ella era una chica de cabello negro largo y unos ojos violetas, al llegar ella las recibió y se pusieron a estudiar para su examen de admisión a la preparatoria, después de unas horas Serena y Mina se fueron y pasaron a los vídeojuegos para distraerse un rato ya que casi no les gustaba estudiar, casi al anochecer se fueron a sus casas al llegar Serena vio a Rini comiendo un chocolate se lo trato de quitar pero la niña no se dejo.

Rini es una niña del futuro de ojos rojos y cabello rosa con el mismo peinado de Serena de 12 años y una estatura de 1.13, después de que Serena y Rini cenaran las dos se fueron a dormir ya que las dos tenían clase

Era un lugar muy distinto había mucha niebla sentía miedo no quería estar en ese lugar nada se le hacia conocido, vio a sus amigas con el pegaso pero se supone que el ya se había ido, serena estaba peleando pero el que estaba con ella no era Darién estaba mas que segura era un muchacho de ojos cafés con lentes y un cabello muy desordenado no sabia quien era lo vio caer después de recibir una luz verde que le dio en el pecho, en eso vio a otro joven de pelo negro largo y ojos azules que tampoco conocía que sustituía al primero protegiendo a Serena en eso momento a pareció Darién se veía muy cansado y se acerco a serena la cual se desmayo en sus brazos, volteo a ver el cielo la luna no estaba y en el cielo pudo ver a un hombre con capucha el cual se estaba riendo

en ese momento Rey despertó sudaba frío no sabia que significaba cosa que tendría que averiguar, al otro día se veía muy preocupada cosa que no paso desapercibida ante sus amigas,

"Rey que pasa tuviste mala noche" le pregunta Amy

"no solo estoy nerviosa para el examen de admisión" contesto la chica sin voltear a ver a Amy ya que no le gustaba mentir, se pusieron a estudiar ya que no querían salir mal, esa tarde iría Darién para explicarles lo que no entendieran, Darién era un joven de 21 años cabello negro y ojos azules de 1.83 muy atractivo cabello corto, el es el novio de Serena

después de estar toda la tarde estudiando Darién fue a dejar a Serena a su casa ya que el no la vería en unos días, las otras chicas se quedaron un poco mas para hablar con Rey pero no obtuvieron respuesta de su estado de animo, por lo que también se retiraron

Rey es una sacerdotisa del templo Hitawa (no se si se escriba así pero al menos así suena) y podía leer el futuro atravez del fuego, al verse sola ya que su abuelo había salido fue a rezar después de estar mucho tiempo orando no obtuvo respuestas y después se fue a dormir el sueño se repitió.

Pasaron varios días sus amigas trataban por todos los medios saber que le pasaba pero nada parecía resultar ya que Rey no estaba dispuesta a hablar, los sueños se repetían todas las noches cosa que ponía mas nerviosa a Rey.

Después de unos días Rini dio la noticia que en poco tiempo regresaría a su época ya que extrañaba a sus padres todos se pusieron tristes pero sabían que era lo correcto por lo que no se negaron al otro día era sábado por lo que se la pasarían de compras y después irían al parque a distraerse un rato estaban todos cuando una luz apareció todos la voltearon a ver de la luz salió una voz muy familiar

"no se espanten no hay que temer" dijo la luz "soy yo Eliot" y de la luz salió un joven de cabello blanco con un cuerno dorado el cual era el protector del cristal dorado

"Eliot" dijo la pequeña Rini al verlo ya que el era su mejor amigo por así decirlo lo iba a abrazar pero vio que en su cara había mucha preocupación por lo que no hizo lo que pensaba

"que pasa" pregunto Darién

"no se como explicarlo" dijo el joven "vera después de la ultima batalla todo fue paz pero en eso sentí como varios sueños fueron robados y destruidos"

"y eso que significa" preguntaron Mina y Serena al unísono

"que hay un nuevo enemigo" dijo Amy

"yo supongo que si busque rastro de esos sueños pero no encontré nada como si no existieran" parecía muy triste y preocupado

por fin la luna llena llegaría, James y Sirius estaban contentos pero Remus se sentía muy mal no entendía por que pero se sentía fatal, esa tarde hicieron los deberes lo mas rápido que pudieron Lily ya sabia por que lo hacían pero aun así era muy sorprendente verlos trabajar mas de la cuenta, Remus se fue a la enfermería y después al sauce mientras esperaba el anochecer, y la llegada de sus amigos cosa que fue muy rápida.

Remus se desvistió ya que no quería rasgar su túnica del colegio sus amigos estaban junto a el para cuidarlo la noche llego y con eso los primeros rayos de la luna, para sus amigos seguía siendo muy doloroso verlo transformarse ya que los gritos que daba era aterrador, gritos que poco a poco se iban convirtiendo en aullidos al terminar de transformarse Moony un lobo gris muy bonito con ojos dorados muestra de la licantropía del joven, vio a sus amigos Padfoot un pero negro muy grande y lanudo, de ojos color azul noche (Sirius) y Prongs un ciervo con una enorme cornamenta de color café (James).

Los olió para reconocerlo no había dudo acaricio su hocico al de Prongs el cual lo correspondió se acerco a Padfoot he hizo lo mismo pero cuando Padfoot lo correspondió lo lamió caso extraña pero siguieron como si nada salieron de la casa de los gritos y empezaron a correr por el bosque todo estaba muy tranquilo se la estaban pasando en grande

El lobo empezó a dar de vueltas a Padfoot cosa que puso nervioso al perro derrepente se le aventó derrumbándolo cuando lo tuvo en el piso lo empezó a chupar por extraña razón eso le agradaba al perro por lo que no intento quitarle pero Prongs que no veía bien que sucedía se acerco y cuando trato de quitar al lobo este empezó a gruñirle por lo que el ciervo se hizo para atrás, Padfoot se paro y el lobo empezó a rodearlo el perro ya no sabia que a ser después de unos segundos sintió las patas traseras del lobo en su lomo y algo lo trataba de penetrar eso espanto el perro que lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse el lobo trato de moverlo pero el perro no se movía el viento soplo y Moony detecto el olor que mas le desagradaba el de humano.

Olvido a Padfoot y empezó a rastrear el olor en eso lo descubrió y salió corriendo Prongs y Padfoot salieron detrás de el tenían que detenerlo ya que no podía verlo nadie, vieron al lobo gruñir a las dos sombras del bosque se acercaron con sigilo y vieron que una así movimientos extraños y que una esfera como de agua salía en dirección al lobo.

Padfoot no lo penso dos veces y se aventó para impedir que lastimaran a lobo la esfera le dio y salió disparado contra un árbol chillo ante tal impacto trato de levantarse ya que las dos sombras no se movían Moony les gruña mas ya que habían lastimado a alguien de su manada, Padfoot se trato de parar pero el golpe lo dolía mucho cuando las sombras parecían que estaban a punto de atacarlos de nuevo Prongs se transformo en humano "no los lastimen" grito.

Las dos sombras al verlo se pararon de golpe "déjenlos en paz" volvió a gritar las sombras brincaron a los arboles y se fueron del lugar, James se transformo ya se acerco a sus amigos y Moony se echo junto al perro y lo empezó a lamer para reconfortarlo y Prongs lo imito poco a poco Padfoot recupero un poco de fuerza y se paro Moony lo siguió igual que Prongs los dirigió al sauce James entro por el hueco y después de unos minutos salió con la capa de invisibilidad y las ropas de Remus, los animales se dirigieron al bosque y se volvieron a acurrucar en el pasto cuando los primeros rayos del sol salieron James se destransformo y cubrió el cuerpo de Remus para que nadie lo viera en el proceso para volver a ser humano, Sirius regreso a su forma humana su respiración era entrecortada, James después de ayudar a Remus a vestirse fue a ver a su amigo

"como te sientes" le pregunto

"mal" fue la corta respuesta que le dio y no por no querer decirle sino por que le dolía hasta el hablar

"no debiste a ser eso Sirius" le reclamo Remus

"creo que no es el momento de peleas Rem, los dos devén ir a la enfermería…como los llevare?" Se pregunto y para su sorpresa Lily se acercaba ella les ayudo Lily iba ayudando a Remus ya que al menos el podía caminar y James cargaba a Sirius

"que paso" pregunto la chica después de dejarlos, Madame Pomfrey la enfermera ya no les preguntaba nada solo que fuera muy grabe pero eso se sabría después de revisarlos

"las sombras trataron de atacar a Moony pero Sirius se atravesó recibiendo el golpe"

"que maldición fue" pregunto la chica

"no lo se… salió de sus manos no llevaba varita" los dos se quedaron callados, en eso la enfermería se abrió dando paso a una enfermera con una cara muy preocupada

"chicos que paso para que el joven Black terminara con esas heridas" los dos no sabían que responder ya que no se querían delatar por que si alguien se enteraba de que eran Animagos tendrían muchos problemas

En el pasillo aparecía Dumbledore y McGonagall con cara muy seria "acaso no se les podía escapar nada" penso James

"chicos que asen aquí" pregunto el anciano pero sin su característica sonrisa

"em…bueno…nosotros…vera" Lily estaba demasiado nerviosa

"los jóvenes trajeron a Remus y Sirius a la enfermería" contesto la enfermera

"maldita chismosa" penso el joven de cabello alborotado

"por que trajo al joven Black" pregunto el director "ahora si estoy en un problema" volvió a pensar James

"pues vera el joven Black tiene las costillas rotas y muestra un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo" contesto la enfermera "la verdad no se que pueda ser ya que los sintamos parecen de un cruciatus pero si fuera eso no solo tendría rotas las costillas ahorita se están reparando"

"bueno jóvenes que me pueden decir de esto" pregunto McGonagall

el cerebro de james pensaba lo mas rápido posible pero no se le ocurría algo convincente para poder mentir con algo tan complicado "em vera…nosotros…" era un hecho no sabia que decir ya que toda escusa los pondría en peligro de expulsión

"si señor Potter" pregunto McGonagall

"se que salieron al bosque así que dígame que paso" dijo Dumbledore

"bueno si sabe eso vimos unas sombras que nos atacaron pero Sirius no pudo impedir el golpe no que hechizo fue" dijo el joven

"váyanse a su sala común" dijo la profesora al retirarse pudieron escuchar "no se que sea Dumbledore nunca había visto estas heridas

"puedo pasar a verlos" los murmullos desaparecieron ellos siguieron hasta la sala común se sentaron todos estaba lleno por lo que subieron al cuarto de James el se acostó estaba muy cansado

"duerme un poco" le dijo Lily acariciando su cabello poco a poco James se quedo Dormido ella se acostó junto a el estaba muy preocupada y sin darse cuenta el sueño también la venció en la tarde se despertaron para la cena no lo creían nunca habían dormido tanto

"Lily podemos ir a ver a los chicos"

"si yo también quiero saber como están" y así los dos se pararon y fueron a ver los, al entrar se encontraron con dos chicos prácticamente sanos les dijeron que esa noche estarían en la enfermería pero en la mañana saldrían se quedaron un rato mas y después se fueron a las cocinas y cada quien a su cuarto.

Al día siguiente salieron y le explicaron con detalles a Remus lo que paso en esa noche ya que siempre recordaba pocas cosas por que el lobo lo dominaba casi en su totalidad y Sirius no le contó lo que le trato de a ser por que ni el estaba seguro de lo que paso todo fue muy rápido por lo que prefirió dejar el tema en paz.

Los días pasaron y los chicos entraban a su clase de adivinación, los sentaron por parejas y siguieron con sus predicciones sobre como influía el alineamiento de los planetas Mercurio y Venus con la próxima luna nueva después de casi hora y media perdida la profesora poso para ver que les deparaba todos se pronosticaron desgracias, la profesora no dio puntos ya que no pudo decidir cual fue la mejor, todos salían pero en eso Remus detecto el olor al perfume del bosque por lo que regreso, sus amigos lo siguieron, y al entrar no vieron a la profesora

"que pasa Remus?" pregunto James

"nada será mejor irnos " al tratar de salir la profesora se les pero enfrente sus ojos se vean muy nublados y su voz sonó mas grabe de lo que era

"Cuando se haga la unión del mal no habría oponente aparente ya que juntas serán indestructibles para cualquiera que los ataque pero si juntas a las fuerzas del bien tendrás una oportunidad para derrotarlo separándolas y enfrentarlas divididas ya que divididas se pueden destruir, paro juntas no lo lograran la unión se ara en la luna llena cubriendo la tierra de oscuridad esta luna llena será el inicio del fin.

Los jóvenes la escucharon sin decir nada en eso empezó a toser y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad

"que desean mis niños" pregunto muy amable como siempre

"nada solo olvidamos un libro pero ya nos vamos" contesto Lily

"bueno que les baya bien" y los chicos se salieron lo que no notaron fue que aparte de ellos dos sombras habían oído su profecía

"el tiempo es poco nos queda una menos de una semana"

"lo se…tenemos que apurarnos la unión esta muy cerca"

y asi las dos sombras desaparecieron de la torre de adivinación, ese día paso muy tranquilo pero antes de ir a cenar James y Sirius vieron a Snape caminando solo por lo que se les ocurrió que podrían hablar con el unos momentos

"hola Snivellus (llorón o Quejicus que es como le pusieron en español) como has estado estos últimos días

"genial lo que me faltaba ver a los estúpidos de Gryffindor"

"mide tus palabras Snape"

"Potter no te temo ya no me puedes lastimar al contrario te are pagar lo que me hiciste"

"uy que miedo quiero verlo" y sin mas los dos sacaron su varita "expeliarmus" grito James

"protego" grito Snape evitando el hechizó de James

"Desmaius" grito Severus "James lo esquivo "petrificus totalus" grito James dándole a su oponente asiéndolo caer "creo que solo eres un hablador Snivellus" y se alejaron dejando en el piso a Snape, al llegar al gran comedor donde casi todos estaban cenando se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor "que hicieron chicos" les pregunto Remus ya que los conocía muy bien y pudo ver un brillo en sus ajos que no traería nada bueno

"nada" dijo Sirius sonriendo mas descaradamente "por que tendríamos que haber hecho algo"

"por que los conozco" dijo el de ojos dorados

"bueno como no podemos mentirte Rem nos encontramos con Snivellus" contesto James con una sonrisa de superioridad

"que le hicieron al pobre" pregunto Remus

"no entiendo por que siempre lo defiendes Rem el es una mala persona te lo recuerdo" le dijo Sirius nunca había soportado que se hablaran

"lo que digas Sirius pero que le hicieron" Remus no tenia ganas de pelear con su amigo

"lo dejamos petrificado en el pasillo solo hay que esperar a que mi hechizo pase y estará bien" le contesto James ya que sabia que Sirius no lo haría

"bueno chicos será mejor irnos a dormir" contesto el joven de ojos dorados ya que seguía cansado por la luna llena

xxxxxxxxxxxx

se que JK dijo en una entrevista que era cazador pero lo prefiero en el lugar que le da en el libro

Gracias, y espero que me dejen algun mensaje, critica amensaza de muerte, si les gusta o mejor me dedico a otra cosa bueno nos vemos

Helen Black Potter

Miembro de la orden Siriusana

Miembro de la orden de los Merodeadores

Hasta luego!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Aquí les dejo este capitulo, como saben estos personajes no son míos solo los tome prestados y los junte

Explicar un poco las fechas ya que creo que no fui muy clara:

Las sombras aparecen a principios de abrir cerca de la luna llena Pasa la luna llena donde atacan a Remus pero Sirius es el herido Y las sombras dicen que les falta poco ya que casi a pasado un mes en el cual parecía que no había nada Puse que Remus aun no se recuperaba ya que esta siendo afectado por una alineación que ay en los planetas

Después de dejar esto los dejo con la historia nos vemos

**empieza la profecía**

Los días pasaron y la luna llena llego, los merodeadores no encontraron nada y mucho menos sabían de que trataba la profecía estaban muy nervioso fueron a la torre de astronomía para poder ver los alrededores ya que era la torre mas alta pero no vieron nada

Estuvieron toda la tarde, no dijeron nada solo veían los alrededores que por cierto se veía mas oscura de lo normal Remus se apoyo en el hombre de Sirius se sentía muy raro no sabia que le pasaba era como si el lobo quisiera dominarlo pero ala vez estaba muy inquieto y asta cierto punto con miedo, Lily y James se tomaron de las manos, esa mañana había salido en el profeta que una docena de dragones los habían asesinado y extraído sus corazones y que cinco unicornios habían sido asesinados sus cuerpos los encontraron sin una gota de sangre y para terminar cincuenta muggle habían desaparecido, en ese mismo momento entendieron la profecía esa noche seria el principio del fin

xxxxxxxx

En una mansión algo antigua que parecía que en barios años nadie había vivido, las plantas estaban muy grandes y cubrían parte de los muros había mucho polvo y cristales rotos.

En el jardín habían varías personas, arreglando las cosas para un ritual que se daría en ese lugar cuando la luna estuviera en su mayor altitud y en el centro había un caldero donde estaba hirviendo una pócima de un color rojo intenso la cual la estaba vigilando un joven de 16 años el cual no permitía que le vieran el rostro pocas personas sabían que el ya estaba en las filas de Voldemort, siendo de los mas jóvenes y poderosos el joven era Severus Snape, Malfoy estaba alado dibujando una estrella de cinco picos blanca para atraer la poca luz y marcar el camino de lo que fueran a invocar después de que el terminara se acerco Bellatrix y en las puntas de la estrella puso velas negras

"todo esta listo" dijo la mujer muy satisfecha

todos empezaron a platicar estaban muy excitados pronto su señor seria él más poderoso y no tendrían rival para alcanzar el poder que tanto deseaban la noche llego

xxxxxxxx

"será mejor irme, tengo que estar en la casa de los grito" dijo Remus empezando a levantarse

"vamos contigo" dijeron sus dos amigos

"será mejor que tu James te quedes con Lily no seria bueno dejarla sola" dijo el chico, Lily lo voltea a ver un poco agradecida ya que no quería quedarse sola tenia mucho miedo

"si mejor me quedo con ella" dijo el joven de lentes, sonriéndole

"pero hay que encaminarlos a la enfermería" dijo la pelirroja levantándose y así los cuatro bajaron para que Remus fuera a ver a Madame Pomfrey, después de eso, Sirius se fue con Remus y Lily y James a la torre de Gryffindor.

"Lily quieres ir al cuarto?" pregunto James

"no sé si sea bueno" contesto se sentía incomoda

"te prometo que no are nada pero quiero descansar" dijo el joven

"esta bien" y así los dos subieron al cuarto de chicos y se acostaron en la cama de James, el la abrazo y la beso en la mejilla después de eso trataron de dormir, después de unos minutos Lily se sentó en alféizar de la ventana escucho los aullidos de un lobo vio la luna casi estaba en el punto máximo del cielo y el lobo parecía mas desesperado "JAMES" el joven con el grito casi se cae de la cama

"que pasa Lily" pregunto un poco adormilado

"escucha" el joven presto mas atención los aullidos eran muy fuertes y desesperados eso lo preocupo pero sabia que Sirius lo protegería se acerco y abraso a Lily se le quedo viendo a la luna el estro que mas le gustaba pero desde ase unos años ya no la veía como algo hermoso sino como la causante del dolor de uno de sus mejores amigos, la luna empezó a desaparecer poco a poco eso le extraño ya que el cielo estaba muy despejado

xxxxxxxxxxx

En la casa de los gritos Remus se desvistió para no rasgar su ropa, Sirius se sentó junto a él

"tranquilo todo estará bien" trato de animar a su amigo

"si…es solo que…"

"que pasa Rem" Sirius sabia que algo molestaba a su amigo

"nada importante" trato de mentir a su amigo

"no me mientas que pasa?" dijo Sirius tomándolo de la cara para que lo viera a los ojos

"siento al lobo extraño, ansioso pero temeroso a la ves" Remus parecía muy preocupado

"no te preocupes, esta noche no saldremos de la casa nos quedaremos aquí los dos" dijo sonriéndole Sirius lo que mas deseaba era poder tranquilizar a Remus ya que sino lo lograba el lobo se podría poner agresivo y la ultima ves que se puso en ese estado salió muy mal parado, aparte que no lo quería ver sufrir no lo soportaba.

La luna empezó a salir y con ello los primeros gritos de dolor de Remus, Sirius lo abrazo odiaba eso con toda su alma por que era escuchar como su amigo lo que mas quería sufrir y de una manera muy aterradora esos gritos perforaban sus oídos, cuando empezó a sentir que los huesos de su amigo se modificaba, lo soltó para transformarse y los gritos se volvieron aullidos la transformación había terminado y el lobo reconoció a su amigo, el perro se le acerco y frotaron sus hocicos .

Moony volteo a la luna y empezó a aullar pero su vista no se movía del astro, Padfoot se le acerco para ver que pasaba el lobo estaba muy excitado y se movía de un lugar a otro, se acerco a la puerta y la rasco quería salir pero el perro no se lo dejo, el lobo empezó a morderse por la frustración, Padfoot no soportaba que se hiciera daño por lo que le abrió la puerta y así los dos salieron.

El lobo corrió hacia el bosque se introdujo en el y busco una cloro el cual le permitiera ver la luna cuando se detuvo la volteo a ver y le empezó a aullar otra ves. El perro se le acerco y trato de distraerlo, pero en eso la luna se empezó a ocultar lo que no entendía era por que si no habían nubes

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"ya casi es hora" decía una de las sombras nada menos que Lord Voldemort "mis fieles súbditos acérquense pronto empezara el conjuro" y sus fieles mortifagos se pusieron en circulo dejándolo a él y a Snape en el centro y en el momento en que dieron las doce Voldemort se paro en el centró de la estrella, la luna se empezó a ocultar pero en el cielo no habían nubes.

En estos momentos que no hay luz ni del sol ni de la luna te invoco princesa de la luna obscura princesa de la oscuridad te llamo no como sirviente sino como igual.

Esta noche que se presagia como el fin de lo que conocemos te invoco pare que tu cobres venganza y yo pueda obtener lo que más deseo

Esta noche que esta destinada con la alineación de Venus y Mercurio, los animales de la noche lo saben y por ellos están inquietos buscan poder.

Esta noche es la nuestra dándonos la unión mas grande a ti Princesa Nigerenia y a mi Lord Voldemort para obtener lo que deseamos

Severus le acerco un baso el cual lo derramo en el centro donde empezó a brillar era una luz muy fuerte, la luz se perdía en el cielo.

Voldemort estaba muy feliz la luz se intensifico haciendo que los mortifagos salieran volando todos menos su señor y frente a el apareció un espejo donde se veía una mujer muy bella

"para que me as invocado?" pregunto la mujer del espejo

"se que tu sabes donde esta el cristal dorado" le dijo Voldemort

"en verdad crees que te lo diré" parecía muy contenta

"se que quieres la juventud eterna y vengarte de los que te encerraron" la mujer dejo de sonreír

"tu me lo darás?" pregunto la mujer

"claro siempre y cuando tu quieras gobernar conmigo" la mujer en verdad era hermosa

"me párese bien… sácame de aquí" ordeno la mujer "si en verdad lo logras te ayudare

Voldemort sonrío eso era pan comido extendió su mano Severus el cual después de haber salido volando se acerco lo mas rápido que pudo por suerte no había pasado nada con la pócima que él había hecho.

Le paso otro vaso con la misma pócima su señor la tomo y cuando Voldemort estuvo apunto de vertirla en la superficie del espejo la mujer hablo

"antes de que lo hagas necesito sueños hermosos para recuperar la juventud que perdí en mi ultima batalla

"crees que no lo tenia planeado" movió su varita y aparecieron varios muggle.

"contenta princesa" la mujer volvió a sonreír

"prosigue Lord Voldemort" dijo con un tono meloso

En eso Voldemort tomo el vaso y lo vertió en el espejo y empezó a hablar en parsel, el espejo empezó a brillar y se escucho como si unos cristales se rompieran la luz esta ves fue mas fuerte y cuando desapareció se veía una mujer muy vieja junto al espejo los muggle empezaron a gritar y de ellos salían unos espejos rosas los cuales los absorbió poco a poco mientras mas lo hacia iba recuperando su belleza

Las personas que se quedaron sin sus espejos los cuales eran los reflejos de sus sueños y al perderlos quedaron como sombis, ya que no tenían sentido sus vidas, la gente antes de que saliera sus espejos gritaban mucho de hecho parecía que ni el cruciatus fuera tan doloroso Voldemort, Bellatrix y Lucios parecían muy contentos todos los demás parecían aterrados después de unos minutos los gritos pararon y la mujer había recuperado el aspecto que tenia en el espejo ella parecía muy feliz

"Lord Voldemort que es lo que quieres saber" pregunto en un tono muy meloso

"la ubicación del cristal dorado" contesto Voldemort

"pues esta en el mundo de ilusión custodiado por un joven llamado Eliot" contesto Nigerenia

"y como llego a ese lugar?"

"lo mas seguro es que ya no este en ese lugar a de haber sentido la perdida de los sueños de estas personas y si es a si debió de ir a buscar a los guerreros de la luna llena

"entonces no tienes idea de donde esta" contesto Bellatrix

"no seas irrespetuosa Bella" le regaño Voldemort

"lo ciento mi señor" contesto la mujer pero parecía muy molesta

"no ciertamente pero se como traerlo" dijo la mujer "lo conozco muy bien"

"mañana planearemos como atraerlo" dijo Voldemort "por lo momento Bella te guiara a un cuarto para que descanses" y los demas desaparecieron del lugar

en el bosque prohibido

"la unión se realizo" dijo una de las sombras

"espero que todo salga bien… que no nos equivocamos al no intervenir"

"no estamos seguras donde se realizo nunca pude encontrar donde seria"

"lo se…no te preocupes si ellas no pueden nosotros lo lograremos"

"tienes razón"

a la mañana siguiente

"Chicos párese todo normal no creen" dijo Remus tratando de calmarse mas a el mismo que a sus amigo, además que casi no recordaba nada de la noche.

"si todo párese normal" le contesto Sirius bajaron a desayunar ya que después de que la luna volviera a perecer Moony se quedo dormido por lo cual el también había descansado un poco

Ese día era sábado habría salida a Hosmeade por lo que se bañaron para recuperar un poco de fuerza se sentían menos adormilados y fueron a desayunar, Libia se reunió con ellos y Lily les dijo que iría con ellos ya que se había peleado con sus amigas por lo que no tenia con quien ir, ninguno puso objeción y salieron del gran comedor subieron a los carruajes, en el camino

"chicos tengo un mal presentimiento" dijo James

nadie le contesto Libia sentía el ambiente muy raro

"que les pasa?" pregunto Libia

"nada…fue mala noche" contesto Remus

"si les incomodo díganme yo lo entenderé"

"no eres tu" le decía Sirius "es solo que no es nuestro mejor día"

Nadie dijo nada mas hasta el pueblo, donde fueron a Zoncko para comprar cosas para sus bromas poco a poco volvieron a la normalidad el ambiente estaba mas tranquilo al salir de la tienda todo estaba normal mucha gente abarrotada en las calles.

Los merodeadores bromeaban entre ellos, Libia se sentía a gustó con ellos, después de varias horas de caminar y visitar varias tiendas ya que tanto Lily como Libia querían comparar muchas cosas, fueron a las tres escobas bromearon un rato con la Señorita Rosmerta era una mujer dos años mas grande que ella y le gustaba Sirius y James siempre se divertía con ellos y ese día no fue la excepción, comieron y estuvieron platicando, todos estaban tan distraídos que nadie noto que empezaron a aparecer gente en las azoteas de los negocios y casa.

Los chicos ya querían regresar al castillo pagaron y cuando estuvieron a punto de salir las luces parpadearon varias veces hasta extinguirse a los merodeadores esto los puso aun mas nerviosos y salieron del local cuando lo hicieron se escucho como gritaron.

"MOSMORTE"

Y en el cielo apareció una calavera y de su boca salió una serpiente, la gente vio la marca tenebrosa y empezó a gritar y el antiguo pueblo donde solo había paz se volvió un caos.

Todos querían huir, los alumnos de Hogwarts querían regresar a su colegio, las maldiciones no se hacían esperar rayos rojos salían a si a cualquier humano que estuviera corriendo en el piso, empezaron a caer gente desmayada y muerta, los heridos estaban al por mayor ya que unos mortifagos también aventaban a la gente para que rompiera los cristales, otros mortifagos asían estallar las casas

Las piedras también salían volando en eso Lily vio a una niña que lloraba por su mama la cual estaba en el piso, Lily la escondió junto al cuerpo de su madre la cual solo estaba inconsciente pero cuando volteo ya no vio a sus amigo.

James estaba desesperado donde se había metido Lily, Sirius vio a varios del colegio para ser más exactos alumnos de su casa "oigan vengan" les empezó a gritar los chicos los siguieron y los escondió entre los arbustos "quédense a que y cuidado" y salió ya que no veía a sus amigos corrió al centro del pueblo esquivando varios hechizos por fin vio llegar a los profesores eso lo tranquilizó un poco solo esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

Remus había ido con Libia y estaban ayudando a los alumnos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff de menor grada para que no los lastimaran cuando ya no vieron mas se fueron al centro del pueblo para buscar a sus amigos James estaba tratando de lastimar a los que estaban en las azoteas, vio llegar a los aurores eso lo tranquilizo ahora tenia que buscar a sus amigos los aurores empezaron a poner las cosas bajo control pero para sus sorpresas, aparecieron unas criaturas que no los podían detener los desmaius, expeliarmus y demás hechizos no servían de nada solo las criatura empezaron a escupir o de sus manos salía fuego, agua y mas cosas, las cosas se ponían peor.

James vio a Lily que estaba tratando de alejar una criatura pero no lo lograba en eso una luz muy fuerte ilumino el cielo y poco a poco fue descendiendo hasta el centro del pueblo junto a una fuente, la luz poco a poco se disperso dejando ver a unas muchachas con una vestimenta muy rara eran unas minifalda de colores y dos niños y un joven uno de los niños estaba totalmente en vestido de blanco con un cuerno dorado y el muchacho estaba de traje negro y un antifaz.

Malfoy a verlo les aventó un avada ya que la princesa Nigerenia les había dicho que los matara cuando los vieran, Lily vio el hechizo pero ella estaba mas cerca y les aventó un expelliarmus para moverlos del rayo de Malfoy no fue la mejor forma pero de unos raspones a la muerte esperaba que prefirieran los raspones

xxxxxxxxx

"no se como explicarlo" dijo el joven "vera después de la ultima batalla todo fue paz pero en eso sentí como varios sueños fueron robados y destruidos"

"y eso que significa" preguntaron Mina y Serena al unísono

"que hay un nuevo enemigo" dijo Amy

"yo busque rastro de esos sueños pero no encontré nada como si no existieran" parecía muy triste y preocupado

"no te preocupes" le dijo Lita

"te ayudaremos y a ver que pasa" le dijo Mina en eso llego Sailor Plut

"chicas hay un problema, se donde se encuentran las personas que están lastimando los sueños" contesto la Sailor

"donde es" dijo Darién

"príncipe es en un país llamado Inglaterra" contesto la mujer

"Inglaterra? Pregunto Mina "yo he estado en ese lugar" 

"lo se Mina pero esta ves no van a estar en el mismo lugar sino donde están los magos"

"los magos?" O.O pregunto Serena

"los magos son personas con la capacidad a ser magia" le contesto Rey

"a si es" contesto Amy "pero creía que esos eran mitos"

"no lo son, en estos momentos están en guerra y creo que ustedes deberían ayudarlos"

"yo iré sea donde sea para ver que paso con los sueños" dijo Eliot

"nosotros te acompañaremos" dijo Rini "verdad?"

"si" contestaron al unísono

"entonces hagan la teletransportacion de las Sailor, yo las guiare cerca de un colegio donde se encuentran Sailor Uranus y Neptiun"

Las chicas se pusieron en sus lugares dejando en el centro a Rini o Sailor chibimoon a Darién o Tuxedo Mask y a Eliot o pegaso unas luz las cubrió y se fueron poco a poco sintieron que sus pies tocaron suelo firme se soltaron y en eso al abrir los ojos vieron que había mucha gente gritando no supieron de donde pero el suelo en el que estaban voló en una gran explosión salieron volando el golpe fue muy duro

"están bien" les pregunta una jovencita de ojos verde y su cabello de rojo muy intenso

"si" contesto Rini

"que bueno tengan cuidado con los hechizos que les lancen principalmente el avada" y salió corriendo a enfrentar a un hombre cubierto de negro con una mascara blanca

Vieron que todo estaba en ruinas y a una persona que aventaba rayos de la mano destruyendo todo y la gente se alejaba de ellos estaban aterradas nunca habían visto tanto caos

Paso una mujer corriendo era muy bonita de pelo negro ondulado y unos ojos oscuros "bella no huyas" grito un joven que era muy guapo de ojos azul oscuro y el pelo negro

"que quieres primito" grito la mujer deteniéndose para enfrentar a su primo

"por que" fue la única pregunta que le hizo

"Por que? "su cara demostraba que le daba risa y con tono burlón le contesto "creo que estar con los Gryffindors te dejaron sin cerebro, pero te contestare de todos modos…a diferencia tuya yo sigo con los ideales de mi familia y no soy una deshonra para los Black" y sin mas se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo

Sirius la vio irse en eso volteo y vio a Remus y Libia tratando de detener a la cosa que aventaba rayos se acerco y los ayudo, Eliot lo entendió el por que esas personas no eran lastimadas, sabia que eran humanos pero no actuaban como tal, los sueños desaparecidos y en ese momento lo comprendió ¡sus sueños habían sido robados!

"Sailor chibimoon as el llamado"

"que" fue la pregunata de la niña, en eso reacciono se hinco y saco una campanito "llamado estelar" y salió un pegaso que ilumino todo el cielo borrando la marca tenebrosa y en eso Serena o Sailor Moon se hinco y grito.

"sublime, meditación lunar" y el ser que molestaba desapareció los chicos voltearon a ver y por fin repararon en la presencia de esas personas, Eliot recobro el conocimiento ya que cuando salió el pegaso su alma se separo de su cuerpo los seres y los mortifagos desaparecieron

"Chicos" grito un joven de cabellos negro revuelto y ojos cafés con lentes que corría asía ellos

Rey sintió miedo eran los jóvenes con los que había soñado el de ojos azules y el de ojos cafés los dos eran altos y muy guapos con tez blanca

"James" grito una vos de mujer del otro lado, el joven volteo y vieron que la que le hablaba era la pelirroja, James salió corriendo así ella y la abrazo y después se dirigieron a los demás que también se abrazaron en eso vieron a su alrededor todo estaba en ruinas Libia se acerco a las Sailor.

"muchas gracias por su ayuda" dijo la joven de cabello rubio

"no hay problema" dijo serena cuando ya se iban a separar un anciano con una barba muy larga se les acerco

"podrían acompañarme" las Sailor se voltearon a ver

"si" fue la respuesta de Darién y caminaron hasta unos carruajes pero antes de subir volteo así los merodeadores Señores Black, Lupin, Potter"

"si profesor" contestaron al unísono

"ayuden a los alumnos para volver al colegio y después los espero en mi despacho y también a la señorita Evans"

"si profesor" fue la respuesta y se subieron al carruaje Amy vio que este no tenia animales que lo jalaran pero Serena al ver vio unos criaturas muy feas

" AHHHH"

"que sucede" le pregunta Darién y la abrazo entes de que se cayera

"nada importante es solo que la señorita si pudo ver a los therthal son inofensivos no se preocupe" le dijo el anciano y subieron al carruaje y este empezó a moverse y los llevo hasta un castillo muy grande era hermoso tenia un lago y pasaron por un bosque, las chicas lo veían muy asombradas

"y dígame que es lo que esta pasando" pregunto Darién

"lo hablaremos en mi oficina quiere"

"por que" pregunto Lita

"nunca se sabe donde están los espías de Voldemort" contesto Dumbledore con simpleza y no dijeron nada asta llegar al despacho del director.

Al entrar vieron que el cuarto era circular y estaba lleno de cuadros don de se veían dormidos las personas dibujadas, las chicas no disimulaban su sorpresa, el director se sentó y movió su varita para a ser aparecer sillas

"siéntense por favor… no quieren un caramelo de limos" pregunto los mas cortes posible todos tomaron un después de unos minutos tocaron la puerta "adelante"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

cuando el profesor se fue y los chicos empezaron a buscar a todos los alumnos que ayudaron, los subieron a los carruajes para que llegaran al castillo y que Madame Pomfrey los revisara, después de revisar el pueblo vieron que los heridos eran enviados a san Mungo ellos subieron al ultimo carruaje

"párese que no hubieron muchos muertos" dijo Sirius

"eso párese pero que eran esas criaturas" pregunto Remus

"vieron como los extraños los desaparecieron" pregunto Libia

"no, yo no lo vi" dijo James

"se vio como una luz blanca le dio y desapareció" comento Remus

al llegar al colegio vieron que los profesores estaban afuera

"señores, el profesor Dumbledore los espera y usted señorita Lovegoot baya a su sala común" les dijo la profesora McGonagall, los merodeadores se dirigieron al despacho del director, dieron la contraseña y subieron tocaron la puerta y la conocida voz del profesor les dijo "adelante"

Abrieron la puerta y al entrar vieron a los que habían aparecido en el pueblo "siéntense" les ordeno el profesor, los alumnos le hicieron caso sin protestar

"muy bien se han de preguntar por que los he citado" los merodeadores asintieron "tengo entendido que se dio una profecía y que ustedes la escucharon?"

"si profesor" contesto Lily

"que tiene que ver con nosotros?" pregunto James

"bueno creo conveniente que se enteren de la verdad ya que siempre lo logran y prefiero decírselas a ustedes y no que se sigan exponiendo en el bosque"

"…"

"bueno creo que antes que nada las presentación yo soy el director de este colegio mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore" les hizo una reverencia a los extraños "ellos son el señor James Potter dijo señalando al de lentes "el señor Sirius Black" dijo señalando al joven que se encontraba alado de James "el señor Remus Lupin y la señorita Lilian Evans" cada uno hizo su reverencia "y ustedes son?"

"bueno yo soy el príncipe Endimion pero todos me dicen Darién ella es mi futura esposa e hija señalando a una rubia de dos coletas y a la niña de 12 años su cabello era rosa y peinado de dos coletas sus nombres son Serena Tsukino y Rini" las dos se inclinaron "ella es Amy Mizuno dijo señalando a la de cabello azul Rey Hino que era la de cabello negro, Lita Kino a la mas alta y de cabello café, Mina Aino la otra rubia, el es Eliot el guardián de la tierra de ilusión y ellos son Luna, Artemis y su hija Diana"

"mucho gusto señores" respondieron los gatos

"guau como hizo eso" pregunto Sirius, Remus le dio un codazo para que se comportara, en eso sus trajes cambiaron a ropa Muggle común

"bueno después de esta presentación creo que lo mas recomendado seria que se queden aquí ya que es uno de los lugares mas seguros" les informo el profesor

"pero eso seria mucha molestia" dijo Darién

"para nada casi todos pueden pasar como alumnos menos usted que es el mas grande… pero si podría ser maestro" la Sailor se voltearon a ver para saber que pensaban todos sobre la oferta del director al final

"esta bien" contestaron

"se les ara la selección para ver que casa son aunque creo que no hay necesidad pero son las reglas de este colegio… hoy en la cena se les ara la presentación y la selección"

"disculpe profesor para que nos trajo a nosotros" pregunto Remus

"bueno señor Lupin, ustedes conocen mejor el colegio que cualquier persona por lo que quiero que guíen a los nuevos para que no llamen tanto la atención tenemos espías dentro del colegio y se que ustedes pueden lograr que pasen mas desapercibidos que cualquier otra persona"

"nos esta dando permiso de hacer nuestras bromas?" O.o pregunto James un tanto incrédulo

"ciertamente no, quiero algo para después de esta selección… que haga olvidar a todos los resultados de la selección"

"por que le pide eso profesor?" Pregunto Lily

"es preferible eso a que alguien sé de cuenta de que ellos participaron en la pelea del pueblo"

"sobre la vestimenta que va a ser" pregunto Sirius

"no se preocupe la profesora McGonagall fue a conseguirla ropa"

"y para que me sito Profesor" pregunto Lily

"bueno señorita Evans quiero que les de unas asesorías, para que participen el las clases teóricas ya que no estoy seguro de si ellos pueden a ser magia con varita, pero si no hacen nada llamaran la atención…además creo que ustedes podrían explicarles sobre las criaturas que puede ocupar Voldemort y los hechizos que podrían afectarles"

"si no se preocupe yo las pondré al corriente" dijo la pelirroja

"bueno pueden retirarse una hora antes de la cena quiero que los lleve al despacho de la profesora McGonagall para que les de la ropa que llevaran …paro antes acérquese joven Eliot" y con un movimiento de varita su cuerno desapareció el joven puso una cara de sorpresa

"no se preocupe esta en el mismo lugar solo que si no lo necesita es invisible tanto para el tacto como a la vista para que no despierte la curiosidad de nadie…Pueden retirarse" y sin mas todos salieron Eliot se sentía raro pero no dijo nada

"bueno chicos creo que hay que separarnos" dijo James

"para que?" pregunto Remus

"muy sencillo Moony tu y la pelirroja se encargaran de a ser el recorrido por el colegio y James y yo nos encargaremos de la broma para distraer a la gente"

y sin dejar que alguien protestara James y Sirius salieron corriendo

"bueno que quieren conocer" pregunto Remus

"lo que sea nos da igual" dijeron los demás

"que les párese si empezamos con el gran Comedor después los salones y al ultimo los alrededores?" pregunto la pelirroja

"si nos párese bien" dijo Luna

"entonces síganos" empezaron a caminar y conforme les mostraban los lugares les decían la historia de Hogwarts les explicaron las rivalidades de las casas después de varias horas fueron con McGonagall los cuales les dieron sus túnicas negras se veían muy bien y a Darién le ponían una de color azul marino bueno será mejor ir a la cena dijo Lily a Remus y se salieron

"donde crees que queden?" pregunto la pelirroja

"lo mas seguro es que sean Gryffindor ya que son muy valientes" contesto Remus

"seria muy bueno que se quedaran con nosotros me caen muy bien"

"si son agradables"

se sentaron vieron que Sirius y James estaban muy contentos

"nadie olvidara este día" les susurro, en eso voltearon a ver al profesor Dumbledore el cual estaba de pie "bueno quiero decirles que por desgracia este no a sido el mejor día no se reporto ningún alumno muerto lo cual me agrada los que faltan son por heridas un tanto graves por lo que se les recomendó quedarse en la enfermería y aunque haya desgracia debemos tener en claro que las clases a si como la vida tiene que seguir un curso, curso que no debemos modificar pero basta de tantas palabras lo único que me queda es que me complace presentarle a un nuevo profesor este les enseñara como pelear con espada solo entraran los que desean no hay problema, el profesor es el señor Darién Chiba" Darién se para he hizo una reverencia todos le aplaudieron volvió a tomar asiento "y también me complace informar que habrán nuevos alumnos" en eso las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dando pasa a cinco señoritas y dos mas jóvenes se quedaron en medio de las mesas, el profesor Dumbledore hizo aparecer al sombrero seleccionador en eso la profesora McGonagall se paro enfrente de ellos saco un pergamino

"Aino Mina" nombro, una de las rubias camino con paso decidido hasta el sombrero se sentó en el taburete le pusieron el sombrero y en eso escucho una vos

"eres muy valiente siempre pones a tus amigos antes que a nadie te gusta esforzaste para conseguir lo que quieres eso es de Hufflepuff pero sin duda la valentía es lo que mas te rige por lo que serás mejor

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Le quitaron el sombrero y se acerco a la mesa donde estaba los chicos y la pelirroja ya que esa mesa se paro para darle la bienvenida

"Chiba Eliot" volvió a pronunciar la profesora el único niño paso le pusieron el sombrero y en eso

"muy interesante muy interesante joven Eliot veo gran sabiduría en tu mente, sabiduría que se perdió con el pasar de los años y tienes un gran poder capas de lastimar a muchos o proteger al mundo si te lo propones tu mente es tan grande que podría superar a la bruja Rowina Ravenclaw pero eso lo sabes y aun así tu lealtad esta muy bien marcada gran aspecto de Godric por lo que creo que será mejor que bayas a su casa

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todos aplaudieron

"Hino Rey" la joven de cabellos negros paso se sentó le pusieron el sombrero

"muy bien eres valiente ya que la valentía se mide por como superas tus mas grandes temores y tu lo has logrado sin problemas si, sin duda tu eres la mas indicada para

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Todos volvieron a aplaudir

"Kino Lita" nombro la profesora ella también se sentó le pusieron el sombrero

"muy interesante igual que tus compañeras eres muy valiente, pero te gusta pelear para tener tus triunfos eres muy trabajadora gran prueba de Hufflepuff, pero en esa casa no tendrías a nadie como igual por lo que sin duda eres

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Ella se paro y fue a sentarse junto a Mina y Rey

"Mizuno Amy" pronuncio la profesora, ella se sentó

"muy interesante eres muy inteligente lo sabias te guste leer mucho tu mente es muy despierta sin duda alguna serias una bueno Ravenclaw pero también tienes un gran valor eres muy sincera y te preocupas por tus amigas por lo que seria injusto alejarte de ellas así que"

¡GRYFFINDOR!

"Tsukino Rini" pronuncio la profesora ella apenas le pusieron el sombrero y este grito

¡GRYFFINDOR!

por lo que la profesora se lo retiro y ella tomo asiento junto a Eliot

"Tsukino Serena" la joven paso era la única que se veía con miedo al sentarse

"muy interesante" cuando holló la vos brinco "tranquila que no te lastimare solo relájate" le dijo el sombrero "sabes tienes mucho miedo pero como le dije a tu amiga Rey el valor no se mido si tienes gran cantidad de miedos o son muy pocos el valor se mide por como los enfrentas por lo que déjame decirte que tu eres muy valiente y solo los valientes van a

¡GRYFFINDOR!

Le retiraron el sombrero ella se sentó

Todas las casa empezaron a hablar ya que era muy raro que todos fueran a Gryffindor sin excepción alguna pero antes de que siguieran asiendo hipótesis, las luces se apagaron la mayoría agarro la mesa por que no se veía nada y cuando lo hicieron encontraron con una sastanca pegajosa, la mujeres empezaron a gritar

En la mesa de Slytherin se vio que una luz los alumbraban y sus túnicas negras desaparecieron dejándolos vestidos a los hombres con minifaldas y tops y los mujeres con pantalones y camisas la ropa era de color fosforescente.

La sustancia que había en las mesas volaron a todos los Slytherin y para desgracia de ellos sonó una música muggle de los 70 asiéndolos bailar ya que las ropas estaban hechizadas las demás casa se reían del espectáculo y para terminar Snape se beso con Nott otro chico de su casa la luz volvió y los Slytherin ya traían su uniforme pero la sustancia verde pegajosa no se les quito y sobre la mesa salió un pergamino que decía

"¡¡TRAVESURA REALIZADA!"

Snape se paro muy indignado "malditos merodeadores me la pagaran" y salió lo mas dignamente posible tomando en cuenta que estaba cubierto por una cosa pegajosa los chicos estaban riendo

"a mi despacho ahora mismo señor Lupin, Black y Potter" dijo la profesora McGonagall muy enojada ellos se pararon e hicieron un reverencia donde todos les aplaudieron y salieron al llegar a su despacho "se que Dumbledore les dio permiso pero no cree que exageraron"

"profesora cree que con esta broma alguien se va acordar de los nuevos, mínimo una semana van a hablar de lo que hicimos y después nadie se acordara de los nuevos" le contestaba James

"el tiene toda la razón nadie los recordara" le siguió Sirius

"esta bien pueden retirarse" dijo muy molesta

Ellos salieron después se fueron a la sala común donde los trataron como héroes poco a poco la gente se fue a dormir dejando solo a los chicos

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"fue sorprendente lo que se logra con la magia" dijo Serena

"todo lo que hicieron deben de romper mas de cien reglas científicas" opino Amy

"fue genial" opino Mina

"así son ellos ya lo verán para mañana puede que no hagan nada pero después estoy segura que aran otras bromas" contesto Lily

"es sorprendente el poder de esos jóvenes" opino Eliot

terminaron de cenar

"bueno yo las llevare a la torre de Gryffindor y les mostrares sus cuarto"

se pararon y la siguieron Lita noto que varios las veían y eso la puso un tanto nerviosa, Lily lo noto "tranquila para mañana el ambiente estará mejor" y siguió su camino

"estúpida sangre sucia dile a tus amigotes que me las pagaran"

"haste un favor Nott y piérdete, y si tienes algo que decirle a los chicos dicelo tu que no soy una lechuza y antes de que te bayas 5 puntos menos por insultar a un prefecto" siguió con su camino sin voltear así atrás "esa mujer si que tiene un carácter muy feo" susurro Serena

"y también buen oído" contesto la pelirroja

"lo siento no quería molestarte" contesto Serena

"no hay problema después de 6 años con los chicos ya me acostumbre a ese tipo de comentarios" y siguió caminando "cuidado con las escaleras ya que hay ciertos escalones que son falsos" y empezaron a subir, las chicas veían como los cuadros se movían he incluso unos hasta les hablaba

"y a que año entraron ya que nunca me lo dijeron la profesora McGonagal" Pregunto la pelirroja

"nos dijo que por la edad a quinto y Rini y Eliot a primero" contesto Rey

"yo les daré clase después de las tres los Lunes. Martes y Jueves; Miércoles y Viernes serán a las cinco dependiendo lo rápido que aprenda se vera si también Sábados y Domingos…los chicos puede que me ayuden" les informo la prefecta "las que estudien mas se irán con James y Sirius y ya que ellos están entrenando para el quiddich por lo que no tienen tanto tiempo pero bien eso lo veremos mañana" se detuvieron enfrente de un cuadro con una mujer gorda y de vestido rosa "palabra"

"colmillo de dragón" contesto Lily la mujer se retiro dejando a la vista la sala común "bueno es importante que recuerden la contraseña ya que ella no los dejara pasar, déjenme mostrarle su cuarto a Eliot y después les mostrare el suyo" y sin mas camino hacia el lado izquierdo

"Eliot tu te quedaras con los chicos un consejo si empiezan a susurrar no te metas para evitarnos problemas"

"si no se preocupe"

"bueno tu camas es la que esta junto al baño…que descanses" y salió del cuarto bajo las escaleras

"me siguen?" Las chicas caminaron hacia ella bueno este es su cuarto todas dormirán juntas" ellas se acomodaron "bueno mi cuarto es el de alado si algo se les ofrece entren sin problemas ya que mis compañeras casi nunca llegan a dormir por lo que se podría decir que es mío y se escuchan mucho ruido les recomiendo que toquen"

"por que casi nunca llegan a dormir" pregunto Rini

"eres muy inocente Rini… digamos que prefieren hacer otras cosas antes que dormir" dijo Lily un tanto roja casi del mismo color que su cabello "bueno que descansen" y salió del cuarto

"hay Rini como preguntas eso" le dijo Serena

"tenia curiosidad" se defendió la niña

"será mejor dormir ya que mañana tenemos clases" dijo Amy las chicas se acostaron para caer en un sueño muy profundo

Lily bajo a la sala común sentándose junto a James

"Dumbledore sabia que serian todos Gryffindors por eso los mando para que hicieran la broma" les dijo Remus

"si lo imaginamos" contesto Sirius

"por lo que nos lucimos" dijo James

"si la verdad fue muy buena la broma" contesto Lily

O.O "quien eres?" Pregunto Sirius

"déjate de payasadas" ¬¬ le contesto Lily

después de bromear un rato mas se fueron a dormir

xxxxxxxxxxx

espero que les guste, trate de cortarlo pero no pude y preferí publicarlo de una ves así, espero comentarios, y como ven ya los chicos están juntos, diganme se les gusta o mejor me dedico a otra cosa, no sean crueles y dejen comentario solo les quita cinco minutos bueno nos vemos


	4. Aviso Impórtante

Hola!

Viendo que no hay mucho apoyo a mi historia de "el destino no es lo que párese" les voy a dar dos semanas para que me manden aun que sea dos comentarios, sino la voy a retirar ya que no creo que sea bueno tener una historia ocupando espacio que no tiene excitó, prefiero dejar el espacio para una historia que tenga mayor gusto para los demás, por lo que pongo este aviso ya que tengo problemas en la escuela, por lo que no veo el por que darle tiempo a algo que nadie lo esta leyendo, por eso si alguien quiere que lo siga avíseme, nos vemos

¡¡Hasta luego!


	5. los primeros dias

Hola!

Ya estoy aquí con otro capitulo, como saben yo no soy dueña de ningún personaje solo los tome prestados para escribir esta historia.

Este capitulo va dedicado a dos personas que me están animado a seguir muchas gracias Licon y Noemi Potter este capitulo va para las dos y gracias para los que la estén leyendo

**los primeros días**

a la mañana siguiente

"Serena despierta ya es tarde" le gritaba Rey

"cinco minutos mas mama" dijo la chica

"si no te paras te dejamos serena" la chica muy a su pesar se tubo que parar se cambio y fueron al gran comedor en donde vieron a Lily desayunando sola "hola Lily" dijo Lita

"Ah? Hola como durmieron" pregunto la chica

"muy bien las camas son muy cómodas" contesto Mina

"que bueno" la chica parecía ausente

"Estas bien?" pregunto Rey

"si de maravilla" ninguna le creyó pero antes de hablar oyeron comentarios de "ya vienen"

"que pasa?" pregunto Serena pero antes de que alguien contestara vieron entrar a los merodeadores rodeados de muchas chicas James volteo a ver a Lily y vio que estaba desayunando parecía que no le afectaba por lo que siguió tonteando con sus admiradoras, Remus que fue el primero en acercarse saludo y se sentó a desayunar, Lily parecía mas huraña de lo normal después de unos minutos se acercaron los otros dos

"hola bellas damas y pelirroja" dijo Sirius todas le contestaron menos Lily

"hola chicas" saludo James pero otra ves Lily no contesto "que tienes Lily?" le pregunto James

"nada…yo me retiro" se paro y se fue sin voltear atrás

"que le pasa?" pregunto James

"ni idea" contestaron los demás

Desayunaron y cada quien se fue a su clase Lily se sentó enfrente del profesor sabia que James no lo haría por nada, no tenia ganas de hablar con el, ya que siempre después de una broma se sentía el rey del mundo y le lastimaba que el estuviera rodeado de mujeres mas bellas y que no le importaba que le metieran mano enfrente de todos, cosa que nunca entendió, por que a James les gustaba estar con esas.

Ese era el por que no quería estar con el, otra vez le había demostrado que no había cambiado ya que volvió a preferir a sus fan que desayunar con ella, y le dolía mas, recordó cuando le dio una oportunidad.

Flash Back

"hola Lily" dijo un joven de ojos dorado

"hola Remus" contesto ella se sentó junto a ella, se encontraban en un pasillo solitario y Lily estaba en el alféizar viendo los jardines del colegio

"sabes por que no le das una oportunidad a James" dijo el chico

"para que para ser una mas, no Remus sabes que eso no me gusta a diferencia de ellas yo no quiero ser una mas de su lista" dijo la chica

"ya se si tu lo tratas yo me encargare que ni sele ocurra tratarte como a las demás" dijo Remus

"por que lo aria?" pregunto Lily

"por que el en verdad te quiere y si le digo que si te toca tu nunca le volverás a hablar vas a ver que el te tratara muy distinto"

"esta bien le daré la oportunidad" dijo la chica sonriéndole "si lo cumple demostrara que me quiere"

y sin mas Remus salió corriendo cuando llego a la sala común James la saludo y se acercó a ellos se sentó junto a Remus y así les empezó a hablar

fin del Flash Back

eso fue a finales de quinto año en sexto parecían amigos cosa que mas le dolió a Lily ya que era cierto no la trataba como a las demás, la trataba como si fuera un chico y parecía que ya no le importaba , la trataba solo como amiga ya no habían mas proposiciones para salir ni nada por el estilo, tal ves después de conocerla se dejo de interesar en ella ya que no se sentía capas de competir contra las chicas que lo seguían como perritos falderos.

después de unos minutos el que se sentó a su lado fue Remus

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los merodeadores terminaron de desayunar y fueron a su clase en el camino James parecía muy preocupado

"que creen que le pase a Lily?" pregunto James

"no lo se, pero parecía triste" dijo Remus

"de seguro esta en sus días ya veras que se le pasa pronto" dijo Sirius en un tono arrogante

"no lo creo parecía triste y cuando están en sus días son muy agresivas" opino James

"claro que no" dijo Remus "cuando están en sus días son sensibles y mas susceptibles" dijo el de ojos miel con un tono comprensivo

"nos lo dice la persona que cuando esta cerca de la luna llena casi siempre nos muerde por querer estar con el" dijo Sirius

"si el experto lo dice por que en ese periodo esta susceptible, pero sumamente violento" dijo James riendo del comentario

"si, pero si lo tratas con cariño y comprensión es muy pasivo" dijo Sirius acariciando su cabello.

"ya dejen me en paz solo quería ayudarte James pero si prefieres a serlo a tu modo es tu problema" dijo el lobato disimulando estar ofendido

"no te enojes Rem es solo que Lily me preocupa" dijo el joven en forma de disculpa

"si Rem solo jugamos" dijo Sirius abrazándolo por los hombros le gustaba tener a Remus cerca de él no sabia por que pero le agradaba, al entrar vieron que la pelirroja estaba sentada al frente era una forma muy sutil de decir "James no te quiero cerca" pero Remus no se lo iba a poner tan fácil el quería saber que le afectaba a su amiga por lo que el se adelanto mientras James y Sirius se sentaban casi hasta atrás al llegar Remus se sentó

"que pasa Lily" le pregunto

"no estoy de humor por eso preferí alejarme" contesto con simpleza en eso entro el profesor y empezó la clase en un momento donde el profesor no los vio volteo a ver a James y le hizo una señal para decirle que no sabia que pasaba, después de eso toda la clase paso muy bien ganaron 15 puntos para Gryffindor salieron del salón y las demás fueron muy tranquilas Lily se alejo de ellos se sentía un tanto molesta bien no sabia el por que

xxxxxxxxxx

Serena y sus amigas no iban muy bien, no entendían nada todo lo que decían jamas lo habían escuchado hasta la pobre de Amy se veía un poco frustrada ya que después de todo ella siempre había sido la mejor de su escuela y llagar y no saber nada era algo que no soportaba.

Serena y Mina empezaron a platicar en susurros para que nadie las escuchara ya que estaban mas que aburridas, Rey y Lita sacaron una libreta y empezaron a estudiar lo que vieron en la secundaria.

Por suerte los profesores no les exigían mucho ya que sabían que ellas no eran alumnas de ningún instituto de magia y hechicería por lo que todo lo que ellos decían era un hecho que no lo sabían, lo que casi ningún profesor entendió es por que dejarlos en Hogwarts si no eran magos, mientras pasaban las clases y al ver que no entendían nada prefirieron tomar el ejemplo de Rey y Lita y ponerse a estudiar para su próximo examen, los profesores parecían que no lo notaron y si lo hicieron no les importo

xxxxxxxxxx

Rini no entendía nada de lo que decían y se estaba aburriendo, trataba de hablar con Eliot pero el parecía muy interesado en la clase por lo que desistió y empezó a jugar con la tinta y el pergamino

Eliot parecía que mas o menos sabia del tema ya que cuando el profesor de Historia Bins el fantasma hizo una pregunta pensando que como siempre nadie le haría caso pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el alumno nuevo alzaba la mano le dio la palabra el lo contesto a la perfección por lo que le dieron a los Gryffindor 20 puntos y en las demás parecía que no se le dificultaban

xxxxxxxxxx

Darién por otro lado estaba explicando como tomar la espada y movimientos básicos para empezar, le gustaba dar las clases ya que al menos los que asistían tenían mucho interés por aprender por lo que se la estaba pasando en grande, le preocupaba como les iría a las chicas en sus nuevas clases ya que estaba consiente que ellas no sabían mucho del tema para que mentirse no sabían nada del tema y lo mas seguro era que les estuviera contestando mas de la cuenta, pero prefirió dejar de pensar para prestar atención a su clases y a sus alumnos, parecía que en un mundo donde se ocupa la varita el saber pelear con espada era inútil, pero si lograban aprender tendrían muy buenos reflejos cosa que si les serviría para la guerra que estaban viviendo.

"muy bien señor Snape" dijo el profesor después de que el joven desarmara a uno de sus compañeros

"gracias señor" dijo el alumno lo mas respetuosamente posible para un Slytherin, cosa que parecía que no le importaba lo que le dijera el profesor

pero Darién sintió que era honestó veía en el joven algo extraño parecía frió pero no lo era "por su desempeño déjeme darle 10 puntos a su casa" y le sonrío lo mas amistosamente que pudo y aunque el joven no respondió nada, vio en sus ojos que si lo agradecía, que algo le impedía decirlo pero con el paso de los días vería mas al chico, no sabia por que pero quería saber por que se comportaba así por que era tan frío sin sentirlo.

xxxxxxxxxx

Las clases terminaron para Gryffindor y fueron a la sala común para esperar a Lily y los merodeadores en eso el cuadro de la dama gorda se abrió para que entraran los chicos, Lily parecía de muy mal genio pero al verla les sonrío

"siento la tardanza, que clase se les dificulto mas" pregunto la pelirroja, todas pusieron una cara de decepción cosa que no les dio mucha esperanza "y bien"

"todas son muy difíciles" dijo Serena

"Ha" suspiro "O. K bueno creo que voy a necesitar ayuda" se paro hacia los chicos "Rem amigo me ayudarais?" puso una carilla de niña bueno para convencerlo

"claro Lily que deseas?" pregunto Remus

"que me ayudes a explicares" los dos se sentaron y se las dividieron Lily se quedo con Rini, Eliot, Rey y Mina y Remus se quedo con Amy, Lita y Serena

Los otros dos se veían molestos ya que a ellos no les habían pedido ayuda, Lita se le insinuaba mucho a Remus cosa que no le agradaba a Sirius ya que estaba acostumbrados a que Remus casi no se separaba de ellos

Bueno ya estamos los dos que es lo que se les complico pregunto Remus a sus alumnas, Serena Lita y Amy se voltearon a ver

"no entendimos nada" dijo Lita

"ha veamos que les toca mañana" pregunto el prefecto

"Historia de la magia, encantamiento, pociones, defensa contra las artes oscuras y en la noche astronomía" dijo Amy

"bueno empezamos con historia y después defensa para terminar con pociones, les párese" pregunto el chico

"esta bien" dijeron las tres chicas

la guerra de los duendes contra los vampiros en el siglo XIII fue muy importante ya que en ella se pelaba por igualdad y una posición económica muy parecida, no estaban de acuerdo que los duendes pudieran convivir mas con los magos y los vampiros son según las normas criaturas oscuras…

"bueno chicos por lo que vi no entendieron nada así que primero les explicare a Rini y Eliot ya que a ustedes les servirá ver las cosas desde el principio" dijo la pelirroja

"yo quiero saber mas cosas sobre cuidado de criaturas mágicas" dijo Rini

"Me párese genial, bueno que animal podría ser…" después de meditar unos minutos "los hipogrifos, los unicornios, los thertal que es lo que quieren saber?

"los unicornios" dijo Mina muy entusiasmada

" veamos los unicornios viven en lugares donde hay mucha vegetación, los bosques son sus predilectos, ya que en ellos se pueden esconder, no les gusta convivir mucho con los humanos, y siempre se dejan agarrar por alguien de buen corazón, son muy puros y su sangre te mantiene con vida…

Después de dos horas James y Sirius salieron ya que tenían entrenamiento para el ultimo partido del año al bajar vieron que ya estaba todo el equipo, entraron a los vestidores y se cambiaron salieron y empezaron a dar de vueltas para calentar, después de unos minutos James que era el capitán saco las pelotas y se pusieron a jugar era un equipo muy sincronizado por lo que estaban casi seguros de que ganarían

Pero James no quería riesgos les exigía mucho después de dos horas volando el equipo se retiro al llegar vieron que Lily, Remus y los damas bajaban, ya que querían ir a la clase de Darién por lo que fueron con ellos ya que el sal estaba en el primer piso cerca de McGonagall al entrar lo vieron

Lily se quedo con la boca abierta al igual que cierto lobito que disimulo muy bien uno de los mas grandes secretes de Remus aparte de ser licántropo, era que a el le gustaban los chicos, el era gay obviamente sus amigos no lo sabían ya que se sentía un monstruo como para decirles mas sobre sus secretos.

Darién estaba con una blusa blanca que por el sudor de estar entrenando todo el día se transparentaba permitiendo ver mejor su cuerpo el cual estaba muy bien formado y el pantalón era negro que lo así ver demasiado Sensual, Lily cerro la boca al ver que Serena la veía mal y James tampoco había perdido las reacciones de la pelirroja

"hola chicos y chicas como les fue?" pregunto Darién que parecía que no había notado la cara de los presentes

"bien" contestaron todos a la unísono

"les párese que nos esperemos unos minutos para ver si llegan mas Gryffindor" todos se sentaron

"Lily deja de verlo quieres" le susurro James

"por que?" pregunto Lily que no lo dejaba de ver

"por que te lo estas comiendo y tiene prometida" le contesto James en verdad le molestaba que Lily lo viera de esa forma

Lily lo volteo a ver "si tu puedes ver a cualquier chica de esta forma por que yo no?" pregunto la pelirroja

"es muy diferente" le contesto James "pareces perra en celo" le susurro

Lily se cabreo su respiración se volvió entrecortada Sirius se alejo de ella ya que sabia que la pelirroja enojada era de temer, hasta el mismo Dumbledore le temía

"COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ESO?" Pregunto, parándose, se veía muy molesta "ERES UN IDIOTA POTTER, UN VERDADERO IDIOTA PERO SI PIENSAS ASI DE MI SERA MEJOR QUE NO ME VUELVAS A HABLAR NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERTE EN MI VIDA"

y se dio le media vuelta dispuesta a irse pero James reacciono y la tomo del brazo

"espera Lily" ella se dio la vuelta y

PLAF

la cachetada que le dio le volteo la cara Lily tomo su varita se la puso en el cuello "es enserio Potter no te me acerques" se lo susurro muy cerca del oído y salió de la clase todo quedo en silencio ya que para que Lily usara la varita era por que estaba muy molesta, cosa que sabían a la perfección los merodeadores, por otro lado las Sailor estaban muy sorprendidos ya que Lily se veía muy tierna como para esa reacción, y no era como se la imaginaban, nadie dijo nada hasta que entro

Fank corriendo "lo… siento… por el… retraso" dijo jadeando "saben que le paso a Lily me la encontré y estaba muy molesta" todos voltearon a ver a James

"iré a buscarla" dijo James levantándose

"no James después yo la buscare sea lo que le dijiste la hizo rabear" le contesto Remus

"será mejor empezar la clase" opino Darién "empecemos con movimientos simples de las espadas"

les hizo la muestra y después empezaron a practicara mientras el maestro les corregía hasta que pasaron las dos horas

"muy bien pueden retirarse" Serena se quedo al ultimo

"como te fue este día Darién" le pregunto la rubia

"bien, muy bien sabes me preocupo la reacción de Lily en verdad estaba enojada" a Serena no le agrado que se pusiera a hablar de ella

"si se veía muy molesta" contesto Serena apoyándose en la pared

"bueno y dime como te va con tus nuevos compañeros" pregunto Darién tomándola de la cintura

"bien pero creo que a las chicas les empiezan gustar los merodeadores"

"era normal por lo que he escuchado que cualquiera se enamora si no es por su físico es por su cerebro"

"son un tanto arrogantes" opino la rubia

"si todos los adoran es normal que se vuelvan arrogantes… será mejor que te bayas a tu sala no quiero que estés tu sola en este castillo" serena le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió del salón empezó a caminar llego a su sala y vio que los merodeadores estaban en los sillones

"que les pasa" pregunto al ver al de lentes tristes

"es Lily no quiere verme esta ves si me pase" se lamento James

"tranquilo ya veras que mañana va ha dejar que le hables"

"no creo Padfoot no lo creo" y sin mas se paro y subió a su cuarto

"será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir" dijo Serena

"si que descanses" le contesto Sirius y se paro también subió al entrar vio que sus amigos y Eliot dormían no quería dormir se sentía mal y no era por lo que le pasa a James se desvisto quedando solo en boxers y se acerco a la cama de Remus el cual estaba ya acostado " rem estas dormido"

"no, que pasa"

"podría quedarme contigo me siento raro" como respuesta se movió dejándole un espacio para que se acostara, se abrasaron y se quedaron dormidos.

Era un cuarto muy grande lo conocía muy bien era su cuarto en la mansión Black se holló el grito de su madre y el niño bajo

"muy bien es hora de tus lecciones" le decía la señora.

"quiero que me digas para que sirve la piel de serpiente herborea africana?" pregunto

"se ocupa en las pociones" contesto el niño muy asustado

"de que tipo"

"no lo recuerdo"

"ha no lo recuerdas… muy bien" saco su varita y grito "CRUCIUS"

el niño sintió como su cuerpo se contraía por el dolor "UN BLACK no puede olvidar algo tan básico en pociones" sintió como su cuerpo se relajaba a Sirius se les escaparon las lagrimas el dolor era muy fuerte

"estas llorando Sirius" parecía que se divertía "recuerda que no debes mostrar debilidad eres un Black y actúa como tal" y lo volvió a torturar. Después de unos minutos su cuerpo se relajo tenia miedo

"ya que en pociones no eres muy bueno dime cuantas maldiciones imperdonables hay" pregunto la señora

"tres oficiales pero hay mas con la que se necesitan rituales" dijo el niño con solo ocho años

"cuales son las oficiales" dijo la mujer caminando alrededor de la mesa eso siempre ponía más nervioso a Sirius por lo que mas lo hacia ya que tenia que soportar la presión para ser un buen Black

"el imperio, cruciatus y el avada o maldición fatal" dijo el niño muy seguro eso lo sabia muy bien

"como se hace el cruciatus" pregunto la señora

"debes desear hacer daño a tu oponente, y después avientas la maldición, entre mas daño quieras producir y disfrutes el hacerlo el hechizo será mas potente" dijo el niño estaba aterrado pero no podía demostrarlo ya que si lo hacia estaba seguro que su madre lo torturaría hasta dejarlo inconsciente

"muy bien Sirius muy bien…" la madre se veía muy contenta todo se oscureció

"no quiero hacerlo" dijo un niño de diez años

"tortura a este muggle y podrás cenar dijo su madre"

"no, no lo quiero lastimar" volvió a decir el niño

"será bien que aprendas Regulus si no lo haces te esperara lo mismo que a tu hermano" dijo el padre de Sirius

"hijo mío no es bueno la misericordia y mas hacia un muggle que no son dignos de nada" tomo la varita y lo apunto "para que aprendas a que no me debas desobedecer ¡crucius!" grito el padre dándole al niño, si al dolor que le producía su madre era muy fuerte el de su padre era mucho peor trato de no gritar pero todo fue inútil, pero algo empezó a escuchar un susurro alguien lo llamaba

Escucho una voz muy linda y tierna se preocupaba por el lo sentía "Sirius despierta" su cerebro reacciono poco a poco hasta que se vio en los brazos de Remus, el había sido esa voz dulce, era la de él

Remus al ver que despertaba lo abraso ya que estaba temblando "tranquilo solo fue un sueño" le acariciaba el cabello para clamarlo poco a poco se fue relajando hasta que se quedo dormido

Xxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente todos despertaron y bajaron a desayunar, Lily no los voltea a ver era muy indiferente, Eliot se acerco a Sirius

"disculpa te encuentras bien?" le pregunto el niño

"si por que no he de estarlo?" pregunto el ojiazul a la defensiva

"es que en la noche te veías mal" contesto Eliot

"no es algo que te importe" se levanto y se fue con el porte con el que siempre andaba

Eliot parecía preocupado ya que no lo quería molestar, no entendía muy bien el comportamiento de ellos estaba acostumbrado a que si alguien te preguntaba era una forma de decir que le importabas, no era para que se pusiera a la defensiva

"no te preocupes Eliot" le sonrío Remus "a Sirius no le gusta mostrar debilidad por lo que tu te preocupes por el es algo que le incomoda"

"yo no quería molestar, es solo que yo reino en el mundo de ilusión por lo que ver a alguien sufrir en sueños es como si yo lo viviera"

"Sirius es una gran persona pero su pasado no fue el mejor que digamos no lo presiones y te recomiendo que no seas tan directo" y se levanto para seguir a su amigo

James se quedo viendo a Lily la cual no le hizo ni caso y después de un rato se fue para ir a clases, Lily sabia que no la dejaba de ver pero se sentía herida ya que nunca le habían dicho así lo vio irse y antes de que saliera entraron corriendo las Sailor para desayunar

"Hola" saludo Lily

"hola" y empezaron a comer Rini vio a Eliot muy concentrado y se le acerco

"que sucede Eliot?" pregunto la niña

"nada" no quería preocuparla

"no me mientas quieres, ya no somos amigo?" pregunto de nuevo Rini

"si claro que lo somos es solo que aquí todos tratan de ser felices pero hay mucho dolor en sus vidas" contesto

"pero aunque hay dolor los sueños nunca dejan de existir y hay que pelear por las personas que no quieren dejar de soñar" trataba de animarlo ya que no le gustaba verlo triste

"tienes razón Rini, será mejor ir a clases" se fueron para empezar un nuevo día

las demás chicas también se levantaron pero como era de esperare no entendían nada por lo que siguieron estudiando lo que vieron en la secundaria

Lily se la paso casi todo el día con Libia

"lo siento pero me pelee con James y no quiero estar cerca de ellos"

"no hay problema pero dime que paso"

"es una tontería olvídalo" y siguieron caminando a la tres Lily se despidió de ella para seguir con sus clases, Remus la ayudaría y James y Sirius fueron al entrenamiento de quiddich donde James parecía muy distraído en dos horas de entrenamiento solo atrapa tres veces la snich dorada por lo que todo su equipo se dio cuenta que estaba mal y les preocupaba ya que estaba en juego la copa de Quiddich.

Al acabar se tardo mucho en asearse y fue directo a su clase de duelo con Darién al llegar vio que todos estaban y Lily lo ignoro, Remus empezó a practicar con Lily para explicarle lo primero que vieron ya que Remus tenia mucha facilidad.

Sirius y James también practicaron mucho y eran muy bueno, Frank estaba contra Mina la cual era muy buena pero debes en cuando Frank le tiraba la espada.

Amy y Mina estaban juntas peleaban muy sincronizadas se estaban divirtiendo mucha ya que ninguna estaba interesada en ganar a la otra pero a Amy le costaba mas trabajo ella no era mucho de peleas físicas pero aun así era un digno rival.

Serena y Rey les toco juntas Rey debes en cuando asía que Serena se cayera ya que ella era mejor esquivando que atacando y cuando se caía Rey le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

Rini y Eliot no se estaban esforzando ya que ninguno de los dos quería herir al otro, por lo que casi no se esforzaban, después de estar así Darién les felicitó, sabia que ellos tenían mejor nivel que los de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, ya que se había enterado que peleaban mucho contra los Slytherin por lo que al comprobar que no eran malos los puso a practicar en una supuesto duelo, la clase paso sin muchos problemas

"la clase termino" dijo diez minutos antes" siéntense por favor

los alumnos se sentaron en el suelo ya que en ese salón no había ninguna silla por que les quitaría espacio y además podría haber accidentes

"me complace su desempeño, en general, los rumores de cómo son los Gryffindor veo que son ciertos, pero me gustaría darles unos consejos" dijo el joven

"no pongan a los amigos primero en un duelo los dos son rivales, se que ustedes son muy leales pero están en una guerra por lo que deben comprender que cuando los dos están de frente la amistad deja de existir, cuando baja uno la espada o varita la amistad regresa, por que sino puedes perder"

"profesor creo que nunca un amigo este de frente a mi" contesto Sirius ya que no le así gracia tener que pelear con sus amigos

" nunca se sabe Sirius, por otro lado les aviso que mañana yo voy a poner las parejas y quiero un mejor desempeño, Rini y Eliot no quiero volver a ver que no trabajan bien, un mal entrenamiento es muy peligroso por que no te preparas para la verdadera batalla" dijo Darién

"profesor, creo que un amigo pueda traicionar?" pregunto Lily

"nunca se sabe…y esta guerra por lo que se es muy sutil lo cual es muy peligroso Lily, pero bueno vallan a descansar y nos vemos mañana" y así todos salieron

xxxxxxxxxxx

"Joven Darién" dijo una vos detrás de el

"profesor Dumbledore que desea" dijo el muchacho

"veo que se a enterado de cómo esta la situación en esta guerra" dijo el director

"no muy bien solo he escuchado comentarios ya que me tratan como si lo supiera todo" dijo el mas joven

"lo se, se supone que todos los maestros saben la situación, es bueno que les dieras esos consejos ya que ellos me preocupan" dijo el anciano

"por que Dumbledore?" pregunto Darién

"es que los quiero mucho y son muy fieles pero se exponen demasiado, el joven Black viene de una familia que esta de acuerdo en los ideales de pureza de sangre…"

"pero se ve que no esta de acuerdo" interrumpió el profesor

"lo se, a lo que voy es que es un grupo singular, el señor Lupin es algo así como un monstruo para muchos, un ser de la oscuridad, cosa que no es cierto" dijo el anciano antes de que lo volvieran a interrumpir "por otro lado esta el joven Potter el cual a sido educado sin el ideal de pureza de sangre, esta la señorita Evans la cual es una hija de muggle o sangre sucia como vulgarmente se les dice y esta un joven llamado Peter el cual idolatra a sus amigos pero el se fue de Inglaterra" termino el anciano

"por que me dice esto" pregunto Darién

"por que los quiero mucho y me gustaría que los protegieras, y que te des cuenta que en este mundo no hay nada impuesto todo tiene varios caminos" dijo el anciano

"a que viene esto señor"

"se que estas preocupado por esta situación pero el destino solo nos puede mostrar un camino aunque hay muchos… será mejor que descanses" y sin mas salió del salón

xxxxxxxxxxxx

al salir Lily fue a la biblioteca ya que aun le faltaban parte de sus deberes por lo que tendría que desvelarse para terminarlo al llegar fue directo a la estantería par buscar el libro que le faltaba

"hola Evans" la vos la conocía muy bien al voltear se encontró con Snape

"que deseas" no era mal educada por lo que le contesto

"veo que no te alegra verme" opino Severus

"por que me alegraría el verte?"

"tal ves por la amistad que teníamos" volvió a contestar

"la amistad termino hace mucho" dijo Lily un poco triste

"tu la terminaste teníamos acuerdos y tu los rompiste" opino el joven

"perdón…pero yo no recuerdo que los amigos se insulten así como tu lo hiciste"

"no tenias por que meterte era pelea entre Potter y mía, te recuerdo que soy Slytherin" parecía muy arrepentido

"yo solo quería ayudarte" contesto la pelirroja, Snape se le acercaba ya casi la tenia arrinconada contra el muro

xxxxxxxxx

James vio que Lily no se dirigía a la sala común, se puso la capa y la siguió ya que no quería verla sola y tal ves podría hablar con ella y pedirle disculpas por su comentario vio que iba a la biblioteca y prefirió esperar un rato hablar con ella cuando saliera, empezó a tener un mal presentimiento por lo que entro la busco pero no la vio empezó a caminar por las estanterías y vio una cabellera roja arrinconada por Snape…

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno lo prometido es deuda ya tengo dos comentarios pero espero que me dejan mas ya que si no lo hacen no se si les agrada o no, si quieren otro capitulo pido mínimo un mensaje, y lo tendrán lo mas rápido posible, así sea como mínimo dos días solo si quieren capitulo rápido sino se esperan una semana

¡¡Hasta luego!


	6. el primer enfrentamiento

Hola!

Este capitulo contiene Lemmon son los primeros que escribo, les avisare cuando empiece ya que no quiero quejas, estas escenas son un tanto explícitas pero no interfieren en la trama de la historia por lo que no hay problema si alguien no lo lee; después de una escena donde participa LM, BB, LV y la princesa Nigerenia y otra de SS/LM; la cual es un poco mas tierna no va haber mas relaciones asta el final y eso no estoy muy segura, este según yo es el único capitulo con relaciones solo es para que se den una idea de que pasa en la mansión de Voldemort, también este capitulo trata mas de Severus.

bueno los personajes no me pertenecen

y asiendo las aclaraciones apropiadas que empiece la historia

El primer enfrentamiento

vio una cabellera roja arrinconada por Snape…

Se enojo, se quito la capa y corrió para ayudarla cuando estaba cerca escucho la vos de Lily "yo solo quería ayudarte" esas palabras lo helaron pero aun así siguió con su plan, tomo a Snape del hombro lo volteo y le dio un con su puño en la cara

"Potter que te pasa?" pregunto una cabreada Lily acercándose a Snape esto le recordó la ves en su quinto año cuando puso de cabeza a Snape y Lily lo defendió (libro cinco Harry Potter y la orden del fenix)

"te estaba agrediendo" fue la respuesta que dio James

"no es cierto" se defendió Severus limpiando su labio partido

"tu no hables" lo callo James

"Potter será mejor irnos…Sev luego terminamos de hablar" y tomo del brazo a James para salir de la biblioteca, James estaba mas que molesto ya que el la defendió y ella le siguió hablando a Snivellus al llegar a la sala común se sentaron cerca del fuego

"gracias por preocuparte" le dijo Lily

"eres mi amiga" fue la respuesta del buscador y la tomo de la mano

"pero as me un favor y no me sigas, se defenderme bastante bien sola" se paro, pero James la detuvo "esto no quiere decir que te haya perdonado por lo de la clase de duelo como te dije no te quiero cerca de mi" se soltó del agarre de James y subió a su cuarto dejando a un mas que deprimido Potter en la sala común

"no te quiero cerca de mi… no te quiero cerca de mi" esas palabras sonaban una y otra ves en la mente de James había cometido un error y todo por sus estúpidos celos, por fin había podido ser amigos y lo tenia que regar y por que? por sus celoso no soporto ver a SU Lily viendo de esa forma a otra persona y hablo sin pensar, las lagrimas salían de sus ojos bañando sus mejillas se sentía muy mal

no escucho cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se habría para dejar pasar a Serena, Rini y Eliot que venían de cenar ya que se habían quedado mas tiempo para hablar con Darién al entrar vieron a James llorando se acercaron sin hacer ruido

"que pasa" le pregunto Serena

James escucho una suave voz al voltear a ver se dio cuenta de que era una de las nuevas chicas

"nada importante" contesto y se trato de parar, no quería que lo vieran llorar

"sabes James eres muy parecido a Sirius siempre se tratan de a ser los fuertes" comento Eliot

"…"

"todos necesitamos desahogarnos y no es malo llorar" opino Rini

"no deseo hablar buenas noches" y subió a su cuarto corriendo donde esperaba que sus amigos estuvieran dormidos al entrar vio que Sirius no estaba en su cama se acercó a la de Remus pero tampoco estaba eso le preocupo voltea al baño y lo vio salir

"que pasa Prongs por que esa cara?" pregunto Sirius

"Lily me odia no me quiere cerca de ella" dijo lo más indiferente que pudo pero no engaño a su amigo

"será mejor que duermas ya veras que se le pasa pronto" trato de animarlo

xxxxxxxx

"señor como ordeno los dementores están cerca de el pueblo de Green Hollow (n/a: no existe me lo acabo de inventar) y también los sombis solo esperan sus ordenes" comento un mortifago

"muy bien háblale a Lucios y Bellatrix" ordeno el Lord Voldemort

"si señor como ordene" y salió

"veo que tienes sirvientes muy leales" dijo la princesa abrasándolo por la espalda y besando su cuello

"saben donde esta el poder" y dejando que lo besaran al fin quien podría detener a una mujer tan bella, se abrió la puerta

"señor nos llamo" preguntaron los dos mortifagos

"si mañana atacaremos por lo que estoy feliz así que quiero una sesión con mis mejores servidores" la princesa Nigerenia se sentó junto al Lord el cual la empezó a acariciar.

**Empiesa el Lemmon (quedan avisados para los que quieran leer)**

Bellatrix y Malfoy se voltearon a ver y apareció una cama de dos piezas Bellatrix se acostó

"Malfoy has la gritar" le ordeno

"será un placer" contesto se acerco a Bellatrix y la empezó a besar, se empezaron a desvestir poco a poco no tenían prisa y sabían que mientras mas se tardaran dejarían mas satisfecho al Lord

Malfoy empezó a acariciarla, Bellatrix siempre le atrajo por lo que le pedía no era de su desagrado, al contrario lo disfrutaba, pero prefería mas tener a un hombre en su cama.

Poco a poco le empezó a quitar la ropa y donde antes estaba la ropa era sustituida por la lengua de Lucios. Bellatrix empezaba a dar gemidos y mas cuando Lucios se detuvo en sus pechos poco a poco bajo hasta el sexo y lo empezó a lamer con maestría.

Bellatrix le adoraba esos juegos lo único es que preferiría a otra persona y no a Lucios pero no podía quejarse ya que Malfoy era muy bueno, después de unos minutos Bellatrix se harto de la parte pasiva por lo que se paro y Lucios se acostó Bella empezó a desabrocharle la camisa mientras devoraba sus labios después de que se la quito metió sus manos en el pantalón y empezó a rozar su miembro.

Lord Voldemort desapareció la poca ropa que le quedaba a si Bella dejo los labios y bajo hasta el miembro de su compañero, lo empezó a chupar desde los testículos hasta el glande y le daba besitos en la punta hasta que se lo metió todo, haciendo que Lucios gritara del placer.

Lucios la separo y la volvió a acostar y la penetro poco a poco las envestidas fueran mas violentas pero antes de que se viniera Lucios sintió que lo acariciaban voltea a ver y vio a la princesa desnuda su cuerpo la excitaba con solo verla, salió de Bellatrix y fue a besar a Nigerenia la recostó en la cama y la beso y empezó a acariciar todo su cuerpo.

Sus dedos entraron por la vagina para dilatarla ya que no quería lastimarla, cuando sintió que ya estaba lista la penetro despacio ella le rasguño la espalda voltea a ver a Bellatrix y se encontró con que estaba lamiendo la erección de su señor vio cuando se derramo y bella lo lamía con devoción y como la excitación de Lord despertaba de nuevo

Regreso su mirada y le encanto ver que Nigerenia se curveaba del placer que sentía, el aprovecho para besar su cuello a sus oídos llegaran los gritos de placer de Bella y al voltear vieron como su señor la penetraba sin ninguna piedad y le acariciaba los pechos

La imagen éxito mas a Lucios y sus envestidas se volvieron mas fuertes, después de unos minutos termino y salió de la princesa se acostó para tratar de calmar su respiración voltea y vio que Bellatrix también trataba de calmarse volteo a ver a Lord y el se estaba vistiendo igual que Nigerenia y después de unos minutos se levantaron, se vistieron para salir ya que cada uno tenia otras cosas que hacer

**Fin del Lemmon (pueden continuar sin ningún problema después les aviso del siguiente)**

**xxxxxxxxxx **

La mañana siguiente bajaron todos a desayunar James se veía muy deprimido pero trataba de disimularlo, si sus amigos no lo conocieran creerían que estaba normal ya que asía bromas y sonreía por todo pero si prestabas un poco de atención se podía notar que la sonrisa era muy forzada.

Remus estaba mas tiempo con Lily ya que no quería verla sola, por lo que casi no estuvo con James o Sirius, ese día paso muy tranquilo pero en la tarde…

Sirius, James, Serena y Mina salieron al jardín ya que casi no se les separaban, Rey se había desaparecido ya que quería orar por que sus sueños no estaban muy tranquilos, y Remus Lily Amy y Lita fueron a la biblioteca para estudiar un poco.

Amy se sorprendió de ver tantos libros empezaron a hacer sus deberes parecían muy concentrados Amy se paro para ver que podía leer, si ya estaba sorprendida el empezar a ver todos los títulos la sorprendían mas "mil y un formas de cómo atrapar un boggart, los duendes de corners son tan terroríficos, los duendes y sus creencias, los hombres lobo bestias, animales o humanos, la inmortalidad: vampiros y seres de la noche" seguía leyendo y sin querer choco con un chico de pelo grasiento

"lo siento"

el joven la vio muy fijamente "ten mas cuidado" y siguió buscando su tarea "que es lo que buscas" pregunto el joven sin voltearla a ver

"nada en especifico" y el joven se fue, ella tomo un libro y se sentó este trataba sobre las acromantulas por otro lado Lita trataba de saber que asía Remus, el era un hombre muy amable y eso le agrado.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rini y Eliot estaban también en los jardines pero no cerca de Serena, querían hablar un rato ya que se habían acostumbrado a pasar mas tiempo juntos en eso vieron que un profesor se les acercaba

"chicos necesitamos su ayuda"

"que pasa?" fue la pregunta de Rini

"hay un ataque en un pueblo pero vienen las criaturas que no podemos lastimar"

"esta bien" salió corriendo por Serena y Mina cuando les explico la situación ellas ocuparon unos comunicadores para hablarles a las otras tres que les faltaban, se situaron frente de la gárgola para ir a la dirección, después de unos minutos se encontraban en el despacho de Dumbledore

"las estabamos esperando" dijo el director "será mejor irnos" el les dio una lata de refresco

ellas sacaron un objeto con forma de pluma que era para su transformación, menos Serena y Rini las cuales sacaron un broche de corazón.

Rey grito "por el poder del cristal del planeta de Marte transformación" (ella es la Sailor de Marte o Sailor Mars)

Amy grito "por el poder del cristal del planeta Mercurio transformación (ella es la Sailor de Mercurio o Sailor Mercuri)

Lita "por el poder del cristal del planeta Júpiter transformación"(ella es la Sailor Jupiter) (1)

Mina "por el poder del cristal del planeta Venus transformación" (ella es la Sailor de Venus o Sailor Vinus)

Y Serena y Rini gritaron "doble poder cósmico Lunar transformación" y así las chicas se transformaron en las Sailor Scaut, tomaron la lata

"por nada del mundo lo vayan a soltarla, hasta que sientan el suelo y para regresar lo deben de tomar y las regresara" ellas lo sujetaron bien y sintieron como se separaban del suelo y eran llevaban a otra parte, al caer se vieron en una callejón obscuro pero a lo lejos se escuchaban los gritos de las personas ellas corrieron hacia donde se escuchaban los gritos.

Después de unos minutos vieron todo el caos que había ellas empezaron a controlar a los sombis mientras los aurores trataban de detener a los magos, después de una pelea Rini invoco al pegaso para destruir a tres que ya los tenían inmóviles.

"Sublime, meditación Lunar" grito Serena, poco a poco la situación fue mas controlada y después de unos minutos se les acerco una cosa que despedía mucho frío y les empezó atraer malos recuerdos cada ves se sentía mas triste y parecía que todas tenían la misma sensación

Cada ves se sentían peor se dejo caer y la criatura se le acerco mas, Serena vio una especie de boca la cual se le acercaba pero antes de que la besara vio una luz blanca la cual hacia que se alejara, se sentía muy mal, demasiado triste sus ojos mostraban que había estado llorando vio que sus amigas estaban bien por lo que se tranquilizo mucho se abrazaron ya que uno de los temores de las Sailors era no poder ganar y por ello el mundo sufriera las consecuencias y recordar como murieron en su primera pelea, después de unos minutos de felicidad recordaron que seguían peleando por lo que regresaron a lo que hacían.

Después de unas horas de pelea por fin desaparecieron los dementores y los sombis, lo que no les agrado es que todas las personas afectadas por los dementores habían sido secuestradas, ellas regresaron al callejón recogieron la lata y se encontraron en el despacho del director, se destransformaron y fueron a ver a Darién el cual al verlas las abraso

"como les fue?" pregunto el joven mas tranquilo

"bien" contestaron las chicas

"sentí que estaban en peligro…que paso?" pregunto después de unos minutos de comprobar que estuvieran bien

"habían unas criaturas que nos recordaba nuestros temores, y recuerdos tristes dejándonos coma las personas mas tristes del mundo" comento Lita

"esa cosa casi me besa" grito Serena

"pero agradece que no lo hizo" dijo Lily la cual iba asiendo su ronda (ella era la prefecta de Gryffindor de sexto grado) ya que era muy tarde,

"por que lo dices Lily" pregunto Darién

"por que los efectos que escuche suena a que eran dementores" opino la pelirroja

"y que tiene que sean dementores" pregunto Amy

"es muy simple" opino Eliot "son criaturas que se alimentan de los recuerdos felices y se roban las almas… pero creía que eran mitos"

"pues no son mitos" comento la pelirroja

"como se roban las almas" pregunto Mina

"no lo se" dijo el niño, todos voltearon a ver a Lily

"después de alimentarse y dejar a la persona muy deprimida, se acercan y párese que te besan a eso se le llama el beso del dementor"

"en ese momento mueres?" pregunto Rey

"no" dijo la pelirroja"

"pero una persona no puede vivir sin alma o si?" pregunto Lita, se veía aterrada

"ciertamente si, ya que tu cerebro no muere, sigues respirando, tu corazón sigue latiendo"

"eso es horrible" opino Rini

"si son de las peores criaturas, bueno ya no se preocupen están bien y eso es lo importante, será mejor que se vallan o tendré que bajarles puntos" todas se empezaron a retirar menos Serena la cual no le gustaba que Lily y Darién se fueran a quedar solos "pues será mejor que tu también te bayas" opino Serena

"si es lo mejor" y así las dos chicas salieron juntas no hablaron de nada por varios pasillos después de un rato de caminar Lily la volteo a ver

"al rato nos vemos" y se empezó a alejar

"no iras a ver a mi querido Darién o si?"

"por supuesto que no" dijo la pelirroja un tanto irritada, que le pasaba ella no quería nada con el

"entonces a donde vas" pregunto la rubia

"tengo que seguir con mi ronda ya que soy una prefecta" dijo, se dio la media vuelta y siguió caminando, Serena fue a la torre de Gryffindor y al entrar vio que Sirius y Mina estaban hablando se veían muy animados

"hola, que asen" pregunto Serena

"me estaba contando cosas sobre Hogwarts" dijo Mina muy emocionada

"ya veo hollé Sirius quienes son los prefectos de Gryffindor"

"por que la pregunta"

"quiero saber quienes son"

"pues de sexto son Lily y Remus los de quinto es una chica llamada Diana y Marcus y de séptimo son Andrea y John"

"ha, bueno y por que siguen despiertos"

"yo estoy esperando a Remus" contesto Sirius

"y yo al entrar lo vi sólito y me quede a platicar" opino Mina

"bueno yo me voy me siento a un deprimida" dijo Serena

"deprimida, por que?" pregunto Sirius

"es que nos atacaron unos dementores" dijo la chica

"dementores? Pero cerca de Hogwarts no hay" comento Sirius

"no es que fuimos a un ataque" dijo Mina

"ya veo, bueno tengo el remedio perfecto" y de su túnica saco unas barras de chocolate "denles a sus compañeras las hará sentir mejor" dijo el chico dándoselas a las dos por los que las chicas subieron a su cuarto dejándolo solo

xxxxxxxxx

Rey, Amy, Rini y Lita subieron a los cuartos se sentían muy mal casi nadie hablaba, se acostaron pero no tenían sueño, después de unos minutos entraron Serena y Mina "chicas Sirius les manda esta para que se sientan mejor" dijo Mina y les entrega unos pedazos de chocolate

después de que lo comieran se sentían menos un poco mejor

"bueno pues yo voy abajo ya que Siri esta solo y no tarde en aparecer Remus" al escucharlo Lita se paro y las dos bajaron

Sirius estaba leyendo pero escucho que alguien bajaba esas niñas le caían muy bien, eran muy tiernas

"ya volvimos" dijo Mina

"que gusto" dijo el merodeador ellas se sentaron junto a Sirius lo vieron leyendo un libro de defensa contra las artes oscuras

"y para que sirve esa materia" pregunto Lita

Sirius serró el libro y las volteo a ver "para poder defenderse de las criaturas que las ataco y otras mas"

"solo para eso?" pregunto Mina

"y poder evitar hechizos, maldiciones y poder salir bien librado de un duelo"

"es sorprendente" dijo la castaña

"si es de las mejores materias que hay y es la favorita de… bueno eso no importa" no entendía por que no le gustaba que la castaña se le acercara a Remus y no le iba a decir cuales eran las materias preferidas de su amigo, era mas que obvió que e ella le gustaba su lobito pero eso lo desagradaba.

"y James?" pregunto Lita no quería ser muy obvia por que no sabia como lo tomarían si daba muestras de que le gustaba Remus

"ya se fue a dormir esta un poco depre por que Lily no le habla

"y por que se pelearon? Pregunto Mina

"no lo se… James no me lo ha dicho" y en eso el retrato de la dama gorda se abrió dejando entrar a Lily y Remus que venían hablando muy animadamente

"buenas noches saludo" Remus y se sentó un rato serrando los ojos para descansar un poco

"bueno yo me retiro" dijo Lily y desapareció por las escaleras

"estas muy cansado Remus?" pregunto Lita

"no mucho por que" pregunto el joven con su tierna sonrisa, la cual le encantaba a Lita, y a Sirius eso le molesto.

"solo curiosidad?" y sonrío la joven le gustaba mucho estar con el y parecía que a el no le desagradaba

"gracias por preguntar pero sera mejor que nos vayamos a dormir" opino Remus

"si fue la respuesta de Sirius que inmediatamente se puso de pie para seguir a su amigo las otras dos se despidieron y subieron a su cuarto al entrar vieron que ya estaba dormidas sus amigas por lo que las imitaron

estaba caminando por las calles había mucho niebla eso le daba mucho miedo, encontró una mansión era vieja pero muy grande, no supo como pero llego a un calabozo en el cual habían tres personas encadenadas, uno era un joven estaba muy delgado y su torso mostraba muchos golpes alado estaba su amiga Lita ella parecía casi muerta sino fuera por que se veía que seguía respirando y la otra estaba en el piso era Rini, también mostraba golpes escucho la vos de una mujer "solo esperar la luna nueva y estará todo listo" y una risa muy fría la cual la espanto salió del calabozo y vio el jardín de la mansión, había un hombre, Rey recordó que no era la primera ves que soñaba con el, pero atrás había una mujer que lo estaba abrazando, y el unicornio blanco se volvía negro igual que el cristal dorado, volteo a ver a su alrededor y vio que Sailor Moon estaba muerta y junto a ella estaban Sirius y James

"Rey despierta, Rey despierta" poco a poco la joven fue abriendo los ojos y se encontró con Serena viva y preocupada por ella aunque discutían mucho ambas sabían que se querían por lo que ella la abrazo

"estas mejor" le pregunto la rubia

"si solo fue un mal sueño no te preocupes duerme un poco mas" y así las dos se volvieron a acostar aunque Rey no podo volver a dormir por lo que bajo a la sala común, encontrándose a James

xxxxxxxxxxx

en otro lugar

"perdimos quince sombis, dijo un mortifago pero obtuvimos 60 cuerpos sin alma"

"muy bien dijo el Lord ya que sus planes seguían funcionando

"y díganme aparecieron las Guerreras de la luna llena?" pregunto la princesa Nigerenia

"si, casi le dan el beso a una pero los aurores no lo permitieron" comento Lucios

"estamos investigando pero no sabemos de donde salieron… de repente aparecieron pero ningún supo de donde" dijo Bella con la cabeza agachada

"muy mal debemos saber donde se esconden, supongo que Dumbledore lo sabe maldito anciano" dijo Voldemort parándose

"lo averiguare así sea lo ultimo que haga" dijo Bellatrix

"Lucios ve a ver a Snape y ayúdele en lo que falte para la pócima ya que tiene que regresar al colegio" si señor y salió del cuarto estaba contento desde el año pasado no había estado a solas con Sev la ultima ves que lo vio fue cuando el se hizo mortifago y de eso era casi un año, toco la puerta y entro con su porte altivo el de un buen Malfoy

"en que te puedo ayudar Severus" pregunto el rubio un tanto meloso

"ya casi termino solo hay que esperar para que hierva y dejar reposar después se la podrán dar a sus víctimas" dijo el joven

"que bueno" opino el rubio y abrazo a Sev por la espalda se apoyo en su hombro "sabes que te extraño" dijo el rubio

"yo también" y acto seguido los dos se estaban besando poco a poco los besos se hacían mas apasionados,

**otra escena de Lemmos (es mas tierna pero para quien no la quiera leer no afecta en dada)**

las manos no se quedaban atrás y se iban quitando las prendas, tenían mucho de no estar juntos y aun que no lo aceptaban se querían y se extrañaban.

Poco a poco la piel fue descubierta, la sensación era excitante Lucios se puso arriba de Severus para tenerlo a su merced le encantaba ver a su amor gimiendo y mordiéndose el labio inferior para no gritar ya que si alguien los escuchara estarían en serios problemas.

Malfoy acariciaba todo el cuerpo de Severus, se detenía un poco en los pezones para ponerlos duros, o acariciaba su erección con la suya sabia que eso lo excitaba mas, después de un rato se harto de solo tocarlo y lo empezó a besar fue descendiendo hasta le erección de Severus, con su lengua lo empezó a recorrer y después le daba pequeños mordiscos, las caderas de Severus se movían pidiendo mas.

Malfoy acerco sus dedos a la boca de Severus e hizo que los lamiera cosa que no fue del desagrado del otro Slytherin, después de unos segundos los bajo hasta su entrada y lo empezó a preparar nunca le gusto lastimarlo y no lo haría en esta ocasión, después de que introdujo dos y tres dedos volvió a la boca de su amado y lo penetro poco a poco.

Severus lo extrañaba mas que a nadie, y aunque un le dijera nada sabia que el rubio lo quieroa ya que solo con el mostraba esa ternura, cosa que le agradaba siempre se preocupaba por no lastimarlo en el momento de la penetración, lo preparaba muy bien y aparte hacia que en otras partes de su cuerpo sintiera placer para no prestar mucha atención al dolor que venia cuando su miembro se abría paso en su estrecha entrada.

Pero aun así dolía un poco por lo que Malfoy se esperaba en lo que el cuerpo de su pareja se acostumbraba a su miembro, después de unos minutos las embestidas empezaron muy tranquilas ellos se seguían acariciando hasta que Lucios aumento la velocidad.

Las embestidas hacían que Severus se mordiera ya que no podía gritar y le empezó a clavar los dedos en la espalda pero a Lucios no le importaba solo quería terminar y que su pareja también lo disfrutara, después de unos minutos llego el momento del orgasmo donde los dos envés de gritar se basaron para tratar de amortiguar el sonido producido

Se dejaron caer y Severus lo abraso el otro lo correspondió y así se quedaron hasta que sus respiraciones se calmaron Malfoy salió del cuerpo de su amado y con un movimiento de varita limpio todo rastro del amor que habían sentido en esos momentos

Fin del Lemmon 

Después se vistieron y apagaron la poción para salir del cuarto y cada uno tomara su camino el mortifago a avisarle a su señor que todo estaba listo y el otro regresaría al colegio para volver a dormir solo como todas las noches de su vida, sabia que el enamorarse de Lucios era malo ya que aunque se mostrase mas tierno con el, no podía estar seguro que en verdad lo amara ya que sabia que tenia una relación según formal con Narcisa una chica rubia de la misma edad de Lucios, la mujer era sangre limpia, por lo que no había problema por su árbol genealógico, de único lo que estaba totalmente seguro es que a los que mas odiaba era la estúpida familia Black.

Al principio cuando llegaron en el tren vio a un joven de pelo color paja y ojos color miel era muy tierno se le veía y su aspecto enfermizo le encanto el joven era Remus Lupin primera desilusion amorosa el parecía interesado por Sirius Black, se empezó a interesar en uno de los hermanos Lastranger que era mas grande que hasta Lucios, segunda desilusión el se comprometió con Bellatrix Black y por ultimo estaba Lucios el cual seguía siendo su amor después de eso ya que siempre lo protegía de cualquiera que lo tratara de lastimar, y le encantaba nunca había sentido nada mas fuerte por alguien y además aunque no lo dijera le mostraba mucho amor pero en eso apareció Narcisa la cual se comprometió con ella y adivinen como es su apellido Black, Narcisa Black todo parecía que mientras existiera un Black el no podría ser feliz y lo que le preocupaba es que aun quedaban mas Andromeda hermana de Narcisa y Bellatrix que acababa de terminar el colegio y Regulus el hermano menor de Sirius el cual estaba en cuarto año de Hogwarts casi ni hablaba con su hermano por que era la deshonra de su familia.

Lo de Remus de atracción paso a solo una amistad como lo sospecho era muy tierno pero nuca pudo amarlo solo lo quería como a un hermano que necesitaba que lo protegieran, lo de Lastranger no fue mas que atracción y cuando supo que Bella era su prometida se desapareció, es cierto la primera noche le dolió pero después con Malfoy alado no paso nada al contrario gracias a esa noche empezó una relación con el.

Flash Back

"Snape debes felicitare" le dijo una joven de pelo negro ondulado y unos ojos grises

"por que debería hacerlo" dijo el joven no se llevaban muy bien pero se soportaban

"por que ya estoy comprometida" dijo la joven muy contenta presumiendo un anillo de plata

"y quien fue el pobre que te aceptó" pregunto el joven entre ellos era muy normal el sarcasmo por lo que nunca sabias si lo decía enserio o no

"quien mas, Lastranger" dijo la mujer mas que contenta

eso si que impacto a Severus sabia que el estaba interesado en el mismo Lastranger el mas grande, eso lo desplomo pero no lo iba a demostrar no podía

"pues felicidades Bellatrix" dijo y salió del cuarto, Bella sonrío sabia lo que sentía el chico por su prometido pero aunque su prometido no hubiera querido estar con ella lo habrían obligado, eran las ordenes de su señor, y como disfrutaba lastimando a la gente al fin ella nunca podría ser feliz su amor estaba interesado en un sangre sucia.

Lucios se paro disimuladamente y siguió a Snape, lo quería pero no podía demostrarlo, pero estaba preocupado por el, subió hasta su cuarto

"se puede" dijo asomando su cabeza, vio a Severus llorando eso le rompió el corazón, se acerco hasta el y le empezó a acariciar su cabeza Severus se volteo y lo abrazo cuando el de ojos negros dejo de llorar Malfoy tomo su barbilla y lo beso, el beso era para demostrarle que habían mas personas que lo querían, que el era una de esas personas, poco a poco el beso se volvió mas profundo, pero Severus lo separo "no puedo no ahorita dame mas días" pidió el joven

"esta bien pero no abuses te doy una semana y sin mas salió de su cuarto

Fin del Flash Back

Llego al colegio y fue directo a su cama pero esa noche no pudo dormir recordó como había seguido su vida después del beso, y como había afectado asta ser lo que era.

Lo recordaba con lujo de detalles

por extraña razón esa noche durmió muy bien el beso que había recibido era su primer beso y aunque no simbolizaba mucho le agrado que fuera Malfoy quien se lo había dado lo único malo es que quería mas por lo que no tardo en aceptar tener una relación al principio fue muy tierna poco a poco mas apasionada y aun que era dos años mas pequeño aveces lo había hecho gritar de pasión cosa muy difícil pero como en su vida no puede ir bien

Flahs Back

"mira si es nuestro buen amigo Snivellus" dijo James acercándose a el

"tienes razón" dijo Sirius "que ase una pobre serpiente sola?"

su cuerpo estaba paralizado vio que James le movía su varita de un lado a otro en se momento entendió que estaba en problemas lo transportaron a los baños de profesores y lo dejaron en el techo casi desnudo para su maldita suerte la primera en entrar fue la profesora McGonagall la cual es muy estricta después de pegar un grito, que lo mas seguro era que todo el colegio lo escucho.

Lo bajo del techo y lo llevo a su sala común, se sentía mal solo quería ver a Lucios por desgracia todo su cuerpo le dolía subió al cuarto y escucho ruidos extraños desde el cuarto de Malfoy abrió la puerta y lo que encontró le dejo sin habla su amado estaba en la cama con otro, era el menor de los Lastranger tenia catorce años era de la misma edad que Regulus

"es cierto lo que me dijo el joven Black" dijo entre jadeos Lastranger

"que te dijo ese niño" dijo Malfoy acelerando sus embestidas

"que eras muy bueno" Severus no soporto mas y salió del cuarto sin hacer ruido pero el rubio si lo había visto

Severus lloro en su cuarto otra ves había vuelto a sufrido es que nunca podría ser feliz.

Fin del Flash Back

Ya no quería estar con Malfoy ya que lo que había visto le dolió, demasiado y cada ves era mas frío, pero no lo pudo alejar por completo de su vida, se había acostumbrado a el y no quería dejarlo por lo que era débil y eso también lo mortificaba.

y el ultimo día de clase Malfoy fue hasta el "quieres estar siempre con migo" le pregunto

"si" otra ves siendo débil, otra ves había aceptado que Lucios se burlara de sus sentimientos

"en la noche te llevare con mi señor si el te acepta nada nos separara, y el joven solo movió la cabeza estaba muy preocupado, pero si quería seguirlo por lo que no lo dudo

"esa noche ocupo un traslador hasta una vieja mansión, en ese lugar habían pocas personas pero las distinguió eran ex alumnos de Slytherin y uno que otro que no conocía, Lucios lo llevo hasta una de los cuartos y lo presente y fue cuando lo vio el señor tenebroso, estaba parado enfrente de él.

"el nunca nos traicionaría" dijo Malfoy al presentarlo "su nombre es Severus Snape"

"muy bien Licius párese que ya empezaste tu misión" y le sonrío poco a poco se acercó al joven el cual estaba mas que blanco saco su varita y grito Legeremans" Severus vio sus recuerdos como pasaban de una imagen a otra lo que no permitió fue que viera lo sucedido con Malfoy no quería que nadie lo supiera, y por suerte se lo pudo ocultar "muy bien, traigan algún Muggle" y después de unos minutos apareció un mortifago con un muggle se veía que era pobre por las vestimenta, y pedía que lo soltaran

"mátalo" fue la orden del señor "para que funcione tienes que desearlo

tenia que hacerlo no podía irse era su vida o la del muggle y siendo buen Slytherin saco su varita

"Avada kedabra" y el muggle murió con el impacto de la luz verde

"muy bien Severus, lo hiciste muy bien serás de los mas poderosos, solo Bellatrix y Lucios lo lograron a la primera, con ustedes tres tengo un muy buen ejercito" se dio la media vuelta y se sentó "Lucios enséñale las normas pero antes ven que tengo que marcarte" el se acerco y "dame tu brazo" el lo extendió y vio como el Lord apuntaba con su varita empezó a sentir que le quemaba un dolor muy grande por lo que grito no lo soportaba casi pierde la conciencia, pero el dolor seso y vio que Lucios tenia un pedazo de tela sobre su brazo "y regrésalo al colegio y déjale el traslador, cuando sientas que te quema la cicatriz tendrás que venir" y Lucios lo cargo hasta un cuarto en el cual le hizo el amor y después fueron al colegio donde Lucios estuvo en vela para ver que su niño estuviera bien, a la mañana siguiente todos salieron del colegio el pasaría a su sexto año y sin lucios, en Navidad se entero que el estaba comprometido, y se juro así mismo no volver a caer en el juego

Fin Flash back

pero lo había vuelto a hacer, pero una ves se casaran el juego terminaría era mas que obvió, y sin darse cuenta cayo en los brazos de Morfeo

xxxxxxxxx

"James?" el chico voltea y le sonrío a la chica

"no puedes dormir?" pregunto el joven

"no" dijo simplemente la chica

"pesadillas?" pregunto el joven

"si y muy fea" ella se sentó junto a el y se apoyo en su hombro, le empezaba a gustar el chico era muy apuesto y tierno

"y tu por que no duermes?" le pregunto la chica

"no tengo sueño" y siguieron viendo el fuego de la chimenea que casi se apagaba

ella estaba muy nerviosa le gustaba estar así pero le agradaría mas que la abrazara y tal vez que la besara pero no se lo podía pedir o no se sentía capaz de pedirlo

"tienes frío" pregunto James ya que estaba temblando lo que el nunca penso es que fuera por que estaba nerviosa

"si un poco" mintió ya que si no lo hacia no podría explicar el por que de su reacio, el la abrazo y la atrajo mas asía el, para darle un poco de calor Rey lo interpreto mal lo volteo a ver y vio que le sonreía en eso hizo lo que nunca se creía capas de hacer tomo la cara de James y lo beso

James se extraño, pero sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, y por una extraña razón en ves de separarse le correspondió y la acercó mas tomándola con una mano en la cintura y la otra acaricio su cabello ella le alborotaba mas su cabello, lo que nunca penso es que una pelirroja lo estaba viendo desde las escaleras, con los ojos llorosos y subió a su cuarto

"no Rey no puedo esto esta mal" dijo James

"por que" pregunto la joven "yo creí…"

"lo siento…pero yo amo a otra" y sin mas subió a su cuarto dejándola destrozada

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

y aquí esta el siguiente capitulo como dije no creo que aya mas relaciones a no ser que las pidan, bueno aquí lo dejo y espero que me dejen algún rr, solo les cuesta dos minutos, bueno nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.

(1) Júpiter se pronunciaría algo así "Yuputer" pero se escribe igual que el planeta por lo que no vi por que ponerlo dos veces seguidas


	7. siguen los dias

Hola!

Siento la demora pero he tenido mucha tarea y regresando de vacaciones tengo exámenes por lo que casi no tengo tiempo de nada, pero me sentía rara sabiendo que no actualices por lo que deje el estudio para subir un capitulo, espero que esta ves si me dejen comentarios

"_si un poco" mintió ya que si no lo hacia no podría explicar el por que de su reacio, el la abrazo y la atrajo mas asía el, para darle un poco de calor Rey lo interpreto mal lo volteo a ver y vio que le sonreía en eso hizo lo que nunca se creía capas de hacer tomo la cara de James y lo beso_

_James se extraño, pero sintió unos suaves labios sobre los suyos, y por una extraña razón en ves de separarse le correspondió y la acercó mas tomándola con una mano en la cintura y la otra acaricio su cabello ella le alborotaba mas su cabello, lo que nunca penso es que una pelirroja lo estaba viendo desde las escaleras, con los ojos llorosos y subió a su cuarto_

"_no Rey no puedo esto esta mal" dijo James_

"_por que" pregunto la joven "yo creí…"_

"_lo siento…pero yo amo a otra" y sin mas subió a su cuarto dejándola destrozada_

capitulo

Lily se encerró en su cuarto por desgracia un de sus compañeras la vio ella estaba llorando

"Lily que sucede?" le pregunto Catherin una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules de la misma altura y edad de Lily, compañera de cuarto

"nada" dijo limpiándose, se encerró en el baño y se puso frente al espejo su reflejo solo le mostraba una chica con los ojos rojos de haber llorado, pecosa y nada bonita,

"no entiendo por que James me seguía tanto" se dijo así misma "pero por fin se a dado cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente buena para el" y se sonrío, empezó a tener muchas nauseas y vomito todo lo que había cenado, no se sintió mal al contrario después de esto su cuerpo se relajo, así se quedo unos momentos y se metió a bañar se sentía tan bien el agua la relajaba, después de unos minutos salió y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó se sentía muy cansada como si casi no hubiera dormido reviso su cuarto, ya no había nadie estaba sola y recordó a su mejor amiga, se vistió para ir a clases en el desayuno vio la noticia del ataque a un pueblo muggle

Los seguidores del que no debe ser nombrado han atacado 

_Los mortifagos como se asen llamar, han atacado un pueblo muggle los daños son muy graves y ya que no solo fueron los mortifagos sino que también los acompañaron los dementores, y otras criaturas que las maldiciones no los lastimaba por suerte para los aurores llegaron unas chicas las cuales destruyeron a las criatuaras que se les ha puesto el nombre de sombis ya que no muestran tener voluntad propia._

_Los aurores Moody a la familia Potter están muy agradecidos ya que aseguraron que sin su ayuda lo mas seguro es que habrían muerto mas personas, lo que los intrigaba fue que los cuerpos de la gente atacada por los dementores fueron secuestradas nadie entiende por que se los llevaron lo único seguro es que con el que no debe ser nombrado nada bueno debe traer._

_No pudimos averiguar quienes eran estas jóvenes lo que si nos sorprendió fue que un pegaso apareciera y borrara la marca tenebrosa que cubría el cielo del pueblo que estaba siendo atacada esperamos que el que no debe ser nombrado no vuelva a atacar a los muggle ya que ellos no se pueden defender._

Todos parecían muy sorprendidos y se preguntaban quien podrían ser estas personas "si supieran que las tienen en el castillo" penso Lily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después del incidente de James con Rey, los dias pasaron, ellos se seguían hablando pero Lily ni los volteaba a ver era mas indiferente y cuando le hablaban era muy fría como en su quinto año, les seguía dando clases pero con Rey parecía que nada asía bien que no entendía nada, la trataba como si tuviera alguna enfermedad, esta actitud molestaba mucho a la joven y un día

"oye Lily podemos hablar" se la encontró en un cambio de clase

"espérame Libia, déjame hablar con **ella**" dándole un tono muy despectivo al ella y se alejo un poco

"que deseas" pregunto la pelirroja como si hablara con una niña de cinco años

"por que me tratas así?" pregunto

"así como?"

"pues como si me odiaras"

"por que te odiaría no eres nada para mi" y sin mas se dio la media vuelta con la intención de irse pero Rey no se lo permitió y la tomo del brazo

"espera aun no termino" dijo la pelinegra molesta

"pues yo creo que si, no me importa lo que te pase o pienses por mi muérete me da igual" y sin mas se fue

James salió de uno de los pasillos muy sorprendido ya que Lily nunca se comportaba así, vio a Rey alejarse muy molesta

"Rey" le grito James la chica se paro

"acompáñame" y sin esperar a que le contestara la tomo del brazo sabia que Lily iba a la biblioteca ya que tenían muchos deberes y hasta Sirius estaba en ese lugar, caminaron por barios pasillos hasta que salieron enfrente de la biblioteca se espero unos momento y apareció Lily ella los vio enfrente como esperando algo.

se acercaron a ella y vio que iban agarrados de la mano eso la molesto mas, pero lo mejor era ignorarlos no hacerles caso

"Lily podemos hablar?" le pregunto James

Lily se paro y le susurro algo en el oído a Libia y se volteo hacia James y Rey "una cosa Potter para ti soy Evans y segundo lo que quieras decirme hazlo rápido que tengo muchos deberes" eso le dolió mucho le había costado demasiado poder hablarle por su nombre para que ahora saliera con que soy Evans

"que es lo que te pasa?" pregunto James

"nada me, debería pasar algo?" pregunto con una sonrisa que parecía que era sincera

"nada?…y por que eres así con Rey" volvió a preguntar

"como le dije a tu amigita ella no es nada para mi por lo que no me importa si es todo lo que querían me retiro"

"Espera" ella se soltó "déjame en paz Potter"

"baya, baya, así que Potter es rechazado" esto molesto mas a James por que siempre el tenia que interferir "felicidades Evans me has demostrado que aun tienes cerebro que el a verte acercado a ellos no te afecto como yo creía" dijo la burlona vos de Snape

"Sev que bueno que bienes tenemos una platica pendiente" sonrío Lily ya que no quería seguir viendo a James con Rey

"pues es mejor hablar de una ves, claro si no tienes que seguir escuchándolos" dijo con una sonrisa burlona

"no prefiero ir contigo" y sin mas se separo de ellos y empezó a caminar junto a Severus el cual la tomo de la cintura sabia que Lily debía estar muy molesta para actuar como lo hacia en esos momentos por lo que si la tocaba, claro sin sobrepasarse, lo aceptaría y era lo que mas le podía doler a Potter que su preciosa Lily estuviera con otro.

Después de dar la vuelta a la esquina el la soltó, entraron en un salón vacío, y lo hechizaron para que nadie los escuchara

"que paso?" pregunto Severus

"por que todos me lo preguntan" dijo la pelirroja harta de que se lo preguntaran

"por que te conozco y se que algo malo paso para ponerte así" dijo el joven

"lo vi besándose con la estúpida de Rey" dijo mas que indignada

"y eso te esta matando de celos o me equivoco"

"si estoy celoso y para colmo llega reclamándome por mi actitud agarrándola de la mano" Lily empezó a dar de vueltas por el salón

"tranquila" pero sus comentarios eran inútiles ya que Lily se puso hablar sola

"como si alguna ves le importo alguien mas que su estúpida escoba, el muy imbécil me dice el año pasado que me quiere que empecemos por una amistad para ver si funcionaba y voy yo de mensa, creyendo que tal ves era distinto que mi concepto de el estaba equivocado y le doy la oportunidad, y párese que toda va muy bien" Severus eso le hartaba ya que si se salía en esos momentos no se daría cuenta

"y por extraña razón no me vuelve a insistir en que salgamos después de casi tres años que me lo pedía a cada segundo lo deja de a ser, no le doy importancia, soy tan ingenua como para no darme cuenta que algo va mal que James ya no me hacia caso pero aun así trato que sigan las cosas bien, pero en eso el estúpido me dice perra en celo" eso si que descontrolo a Severus ya que solo un idiota le diría así a la mujer que ama, pero era Potter todo era posible y siguió prestándole atención

"y después lo encuentro besando a Rey, pero no le vuelvo a hablar no se lo merece" Severus se acerco y la abraso sabia que su amiga podía ser muy fuerte pero con Potter casi nunca lo lograba y como lo espero empezó a llorar en su hombro, el la trataba de calmar no le gustaba verla sufrir era como una niña pequeña que quiere ser querida.

xxxxxxxxx

James entro con Rey todavía de la mano cosa que extraño a Sirius y Remus, los cuales estaban haciendo sus deberes pero Remus casi los tenia terminado solo estaba de ayuda para las Sailor ya que ellas necesitaban su guía para poder entregar un buen trabajo, lo que no entendía era por que Lily no había llegado se suponía que el tenia que ayudarla no ser el responsable, pero en ves de molestarlo solo le preocupaba ya que su amiga era muy responsable eso quería decir que algo andaba mal.

su amigo tomo asiento enfrente de ellos y soltó la mano de Rey

"donde esta Lily?" pregunto Libia que lo había visto entrar

"pues no lo se" dijo el joven sin darle mucha importancia no quería demostrar que estaba destrozado

"como que no lo sabes si te quedaste con ella" le reclamo Libia

"pues no lo se…se fue con Snivellus" y abrió su mochila para sacar sus cosas para los deberes

Sirius y Remus se voltearon a ver no entendían por que James seguía sentado y no estaba matando a Severus, prefirieron no decir nada.

Pero Remus siendo de los mejores amigos de la pelirroja se paro para buscarla, sabia que Severus nunca la tocaría o lastimaría, no por nada se habían hablado y habían sido buenos amigos, pero para que Lily prefiriera irse y mas después de la ultima pelea que tuvieron sabia que la pelirroja estaba mal

"adonde vas" pregunto Sirius, que lo vio pararse no le agradaba que su amigo se fuera

"no me tardo, me harían un favor explíquenle lo que no entiendan" y sin dar explicaciones salió de la biblioteca empezó a caminar por los pasillos, si conocía a Severus y Lily sabia que buscarían un aula vacía algo simple paro siendo dos enemigos que no se soportan es un buen lugar para esconderse, después de unos pasillos encontró el salón había una hechizo silenciador la abrió y se encontró a Lily abrasada de Severus y llorando

"que pasa Lily?" pregunto Remus

Lily se separo de Severus, se limpio la cara "nada" mintió la chica

"no me mientas Lily"

"soy una tonta creí en alguien que jamas cambiara" y le dedico una sonrisa

"por que lo dices?" pregunto el Licántropo

"por que el nunca me va a querer solo juega con lo sentimientos de los demás" y mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

quedaron en silencio, Lily se sentó, y a su lado se sentaron Severus y Remus abrasándola y así se quedaron hasta que Lily se calmo

"saben nunca creí que estuviéramos los tres de nuevo" dijo Lily

"ni yo" comento Severus "será mejor irnos y nos vemos en la biblioteca"

y sin mas el se fue ellos también salieron, se fueron a la sala común ya que era muy tarde, al llegar se encontraron con James y Rey en la sala común platicando muy cerca.

Remus lo vio todo era tan simple por lo que su amiga estaba muy lastimada era por James, pero ella fue la que no le habla por que ponerse así

Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió a su cuarto, se trato de dormir pero su estomago no lo permitio y fue al baño ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre, vio la barra de chocolate y la guardo en su baul, se acosto pero no pudo dormir Rini y Mina entraron en su cuarto

"se puede pregunto" la mas pequeña

"pasen" dijo la chica sentándose en su cama ellas se sentaron enfrente donde dormía Catherin, Lily ya tenia su pijama la cual era de ciervitos, James se la había regalado en Navidad ese año se veía muy tierna así vestida

"como estas" pregunto Mina

"bien" dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

"por que no hablas con James" pregunto Rini

"no tengo nada que hablar y si el los mando dígale que me busque" dijo Ella

y las otras dos se pararon para salir se dieron cuenta que hasta que James no hablara con ella las cosas no se solucionarían ya que ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer, y las dos bajaron a la sala común.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

James vio el beso que le dio Lily a Remus y eso le molesto todavía mas, se paro muy de golpe "Sirius y Remus acompáñenme" y sin mas subió a su cuarto Eliot comprendió que seria mejor no interrumpir por lo que se quedo en la sala común

Al llegar a su cuarto James hechizo la puerta

"que demonios pasa contigo y Lily?" grito James

"nada… por que?" pregunto Remus

"entonces por que te beso" pregunto su respiración estaba entre cortada

"James no me beso solo se despidió, además no es mi culpa que tu la hayas lastimado" dijo el joven

"pero bien que te aprovechas" dijo James

"no entiendo" dijo Sirius

"que este lobo esta tratando de quitarme a mi Lily" grito James

"yo no trato nada, Lily es mi amiga" su respiración también se estaba agitando

"esperen, cálmense" dijo Sirius no quería que en ese momento sus dos amigos se mataran "muy bien ya que empezó la hora de la verdad dinos James que le dijiste para que se molestara y te dejara de hablar y después Remus nos explicara que paso en realidad"

"bueno digamos que la insulte" dijo James muy avergonzado "no soporte verla como veía a Darién"

"pero que le dijiste" pregunto Sirius

"si es mejor que ya lo digas así podemos ayudarte" dijo Remus mas calmado

"perra en celo" dijo el otro en un susurro Sirius se tuvo que agachar y acercares para entenderle pero Remus si lo escucho eso lo dejo sin palabras

"solo a ti se te ocurre James" dijo Sirius después de analizar lo que su amigo les había dicho

"como pudiste hacer eso" dijo Remus un tanto incrédulo

"ya les dije me dieron celos, por dios, saben que la amo, no soporte eso y se me salió ni siquiera lo pense"

"pues si va a ser difícil" dijo Sirius analizando las cosas y viendo el carácter de Lily

"y mas si te ve tomado de la mano de otra" le reclamo Remus

"pero ella se puede ir con Snivellus y yo no puedo estar con Rey"

"James, James, James te recuerdo lo básico no puedes decirle a una chica te amo y a los cinco segundos estar con otra solo es para quitártelas de encima" dijo Sirius como si explicara la suma de dos mas dos son cuatro

"tiene razón Sirius, Lily cree que solo jugaste con ella" dijo Remus

"bueno yo ya dije lo que paso que hay entre Lily y tu" dijo James ya que sus amigos no sabían su promesa

"James solo soy su amigo es como decir que entre tu y yo hay algo"

"y que paso con Severus" pregunto de nuevo

"nada solo estaban hablando y se fue con el por que esta dolida por tu comportamiento… bueno si no les importa voy a bañarme" dijo el lobito

y sin mas los dejo solos

James estaba muy mal no sabia que hacer, Lily estaba molesta pero como recuperarla

"tranquilo hermano será mejor que trates de dormir, voy a la sala ya que aun no tengo sueño" y así salió del cuarto James se acostó pero no podía dormir

al salir bajo despacio y se sentó junto al fuego Mina se acercó a él

"hola Sirius" dijo la chica sentándose a su lado

"hola" fue su corta respuesta

"que sucede?" pregunto la joven

"que arias si sabes de dos personas que se quieren pero no pueden estar juntos?" pregunto el chico bien no sabia por que le contaba eso a ella, pero quería ayudar a su amigo y ella se le hacia muy tierna por lo que le daba mucha confianza

"pues le diría a el que ella lo quiere y que baya y se le declara, ya que no debe temer por que ella le dirá que si" opino la joven "y dime quienes son ya que este trabajo es para la diosa del amor y la belleza ósea de Sailor Vinus" la joven se paro y dio una vuelta alzando su mano (tipo anime)

eso le dio mucha risa a Sirius "bueno no lo se…será bueno decírtelo?" pregunto haciéndose el muy interesante

"por supuesto" dijo la joven sentándose y tomándolo de la mano, puso una carilla de te juro que seré discreta

la mano de la joven descoloco a Sirius ya que sintió una sensación cálida y muy reconfortante le agrado la sensación por lo que no quito la mano

"bueno pero será nuestro secreto" dijo Sirius en el oído de Mina

"me párese muy bien" dijo la joven sin soltarlo

"bueno se trata de Lily y James veras ellos se quieren pero no se lo dicen por lo que quiero ayudarles"

"será muy difícil" dijo Mina "ya que ella es de carácter muy fuerte por lo que se ve"

"dímelo a mi pero no me gusta ver a mi amigo mal, deseo que este con ella"

"déjame pensar mañana te digo si seme ocurrió algo" escucho ruidos alguien bajaba al voltear vio a Remus y soltó a Mina no sabia por que pero no le gustaba que su amigo la viera tonteando con ella

Remus tenia el pelo mojado el cual caía desordenadamente y le cubría partes de sus ojos, al bajar vio a Sirius de la mano de Mina eso le dolió pero no podía demostrarlo se acercó a Lita y Amy que estaban estudiando

"hola chicas necesitan ayuda" pregunto muy cortes

"si nos podrías explicar algunos termino ya que tenemos que entregar la tarea de transformaciones" dijo Lita ya que quería que se quedara con ellas, el chico cada ves le gustaba mas

"por supuesto a ver que es lo que no entienden" pregunto el lobito sentándose junto a ellas Serena y Rey estaban discutiendo por lo que parecía que nada les importaba

Rini y Eliot estaban cerca del fuego platicando

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Después de que bajara de la platica con Lily se fue a ver a Eliot ya que los merodeadores no estaban cerca

"sabes Rini creí que no te vería en mucho tiempo" dijo el chico

"lo se yo creí lo mismo pero me agrada que estés aquí" dijo apoyándose en su hombros el la abrazo

"tengo mis sospechas de quien es la causante de todo esta" dijo el chico

"a si quien crees que es" pregunto la joven

"no se te hacen conocidos todo lo que esta pasando en este lugar"

"Si ya lo había notado es muy parecido a todo lo que sucedió contra la princesa Nigerenia"

"exacto todo se parece por lo que creo que es ella" dijo el joven

"entonces le ganaremos ya la derrotamos una ves, por lo que creo que será muy fácil" dijo la niña muy animada

"yo lo dudo, por que tiene aliados poderosos" dijo el chico

"no te preocupes recuerda que tenemos todo el apoyo de nuestros amigos y de todas las personas que tengan sueños hermosos" dijo la chica

"tienes razón por suerte ya se quien puede usar el cristal" dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla "y dime que te preocupa pequeña dama"

"nada importante" dijo Rini

"desde cuando no me cuentas que te pasa, siempre me lo decías o es que me tengo que transformar en pegaso para que me lo cuentes"

"no, es solo que…si dos personas se quieren por que estar separadas" dijo la niña "no lo entiendo"

"lo dices por Lily y James?" pregunto Eliot

"si es que ellos se quieren pero no están juntos, por que Eliot?"

"bueno hay veces que las situaciones no se dan para que estén juntos, pero al final si es amor ya veras que lo lograran solo hay que dar tiempo para que se den cuenta que se quieren" dijo Eliot volviendo a besar a Rini sabia que no debía involucrarse tanto con ella pero era inevitable el la quería y se había enamorado de ella desde que la conoció, después de unos minutos así se separaron para ir a dormir

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius se acercó a Remus ya que Lita lo había besado en la mejilla

"lo ven, si ocupan cosas que conocen como referencia es mas fácil" dijo Remus

"eres muy inteligente" dijo Amy

"si eres el mejor" dijo Lita y le dio un beso en la mejilla

"que asen" pregunto ojiazul, esto espanto a Remus,

"nada padfoot" dijo Remus sin voltearlo a verlo ya que estaba revisando el ensayo de Amy para que no notara que se había puesto rojo

"y por que te acaban de besar?" pregunto quería saber si había algo entre ellos, cosa que le preocupaba

"por que fue mi forma de agradecerle, el haberme explicado las cosas" dijo Lita quitándole importancia aun que para ella había sido muy importante

"esto esta muy bien Amy hasta creería que ya sabias el tema" dijo el joven "será mejor ir a dormir ya que mañana hay clases y sin mas se levanto y subió las escaleras Sirius lo vio subir se despidió de todas y salió tras el, al llegar lo vio cambiándose el lo imito ya los dos se acostaron ninguno se despidió ya que los dos estaban sentidos Remus sabia que quería a Sirius de una forma especial, de hecho gracias a eso, se dio cuenta que las chicas le eran indiferente y sabia que se había enamorado de su amigo, pero nunca había tenido problemas siempre estaba con el y diferencia de todos el lo conocía, sabia que el no quería a ninguna chica que el no era el mujeriego que todos creía era cierto le gustaba flirtear, con las chicas pero nunca había tenido intimidad con nadie, pero el verlo de la mano de Mina le dolió es como si perdiera algo muy importante, aunque sabia que no había perdido nada porque nunca lo había tenido cosa que lo mortificaba mas.

Por otro lado Sirius estaba muy dolido aparte de que Remus se fue con ellas en ves de ir por el prefirió explicarles las cosas sabia que su amigo le gustaba ayudar a los demás pero le dolía y ver que la tal Lita lo besara y el no dijo nada, fue ver que a la persona que mas quería la estaba perdiendo, sabia que poco a poco su amistad tendría que variar ya que en algún momento todos tendrían novias y era perder tiempo para los amigos pero no quería que eso sucediera en este momento el aun necesitaba a su amigo a su Moony y no lo quería perder pero solo era como amigos o no, tenia que ser como amigos ya que el habia tenido muchas sitas pero ninguna había funcionado

Poco a poco se quedo dormido pero fue un sueño intranquilo

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus estaba en su cama le había agradado hacer las paces por así decirlo con Lily ya que la extrañaba cuando estaban los cuatro el era muy distinto era tierno y comprensivo, no podía dejar el sarcasmo pero aun así era mas humano, por lo que parecía iba a volver a hacer sus deberes con ellos pero en estos momentos su vida era muy difícil, ya que Lily era hija de muggle por lo que no debía hablarle al contrario debía odiarla, ya tenia el trato con Voldemort se quedo viendo su marca aun le daba comezón, que le dirían ellos si se los decía tal vez le dejen de hablar pero esta ves para siempre o tal ves traten de persuadirlo para que no siga pero no quería separarse de Malfoy no lo deseaba tenia mucho que pensar pero por el momento solo le quedaba seguir normal tratar de estar con Lily y Remus pero sin levantar mucho las sospechas y sin mas se quedo dormido

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Darién estaba en su cama amaba a Serena y lo sabia pero habían cosas que lo descolocaban Lily era muy bonita y sabia que estaba sufriendo quería ayudarla, por otro lado estaba Severus el le despertaba mucha curiosidad ya que no sabia por que era así y quería ayudarlo, y por otro lado sabia que James estaba mal en su próxima clase aria algo para ver que pasaba quería saber mas

Esto le afectaban mas de la cuenta y eso hacia que dejara de lado a Serena por lo que ella también estaba triste tenia que solucionar las cosas y no solo por curiosidad o por quererlos ver felices, también estaba que Dumbledore se los encargo, por lo que no quería defraudarlo después de todo el los estaba protegiendo así pasaron unos minutos y entraron Artemis y Luna

"Joven Darién" dijo el gato blanco Artemis

"si que sucede"

"vimos a Sailor Neptiun y Uranus" dijo el gato

"si y han estado investigando saben que van a atacar cerca de otro pueblo" dijo la gata llamada Luna ella era una gata negra

"y también han detectado a un joven que entra y sale del castillo" dijo Artemis

"pero no lo han podido seguir" dijo Luna

"dicen que sale del castillo" pregunto Darién

" y desaparece" dijo Artemis

"por lo que he investigado si tienen la cualidad de desaparecer por lo que nos costara mas trabajo saber a donde van" dijo Darién

"ellas quieren salir de los terrenos, he investigar" dijo Luna

"esta bien díganles que tengan mucho cuidado" contesto Darién

"señor yo me iré con ellas" dijo Artemis "ya que un gato pasa mas desapercibido que un humano, y Luna se quedara para seguir vigilando a las chicas y los terrenos"

"me parece muy bien también seria bueno Luna que empieces a darle clases a Diana tiene que empezar a aprender no seria bueno que en un futuro la lastimaran

"si Darién, pero sabe donde esta" pregunto la gata

"debe estar en el salón siempre se pone a jugar" y sin mas los dos gatos salieron tomando distintos rumbos ya que Artemis se tenia que ir con las otras dos Sailor y Luna por su hija para seguir su ronda

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"muy bien echo" dijo Voldemort

"ya les dimos las pócimas y se volvieron mas resistentes" dijo Malfoy arrodillado ente su señor

"si señor ni los Avada los lastiman" dijo Bellatrix alado se Lucios

"a ver que asen las guerreras de la luna llena" dijo Nigerenia muy contenta por fin las derrotaría

"pueden retirarse" dijo el Lord y así los dos salieron del cuarto

"tenemos que matar a Dumbledore sin el Inglaterra será nuestra" dijo Voldemort

"y teniendo Inglaterra, tendremos el cristal dorado para conquistar el universo" dijo la princesa

"hay que hacer mas ataques y buscar a la descendiente de Ravenclaw por que si se une con el descendiente de Gryffindor me darán problemas"

"quien es Ravenclaw y quien es Gryffindor" pregunto Nigerenia

"son magos muy poderosos que vivieron en este país pero no se quienes son sus descendientes paro tengo que destruirlos lo ultimo que se es que eran hombres pero no hay nada claro" dijo el Lord

"no te preocupes cuando tengamos el cristal nada ni nadie nos detendrá somos muy fuertes como para que nos lastimen" dijo la princesa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía muy normal, James estaba con Rey y Serena platicando, Remus con Lita y Amy y Sirius y Mina, Lily desayuno sola no quería ni acercares Eliot trato de tranquilizarla pero después de una platica de casi media hora la prefecta se desespero y se despidió para salir, en eso Severus entro y le sonrío ella le contesto la sonrisa y salió del gran comedor ese día extrañaba mucho a su amiga casi así un año de su muerte su nombre era Sahara Brontrig gracias a ella conoció a Libia, recordaba cuando se entero que habia muerta amabas las mandaron a llamar,

Flahs back

"Señorita Evans venga por favor" dijo la profesora McGonagall y la siguió fueron hasta la clase de pociones donde estaban los de Ravenclaw

"profesor me permite a las señorita Lovegoot" dijo la profesora

"por supuesto" y en unos minutos Libia estaba junto a ellas

"síganme el director quiere verlas" y las dos la siguieron conocían el camino ambas eran prefectas de sus respectivas casas

dieron la contraseña a la gárgola la cual les dejo pasar y subieron al despacho tocaron la puerta pero solo pasaron ellas la profesora se fue, si analizaba mas las cosas se dio cuenta que McGonagall estaba triste pero en el momento no lo noto

"siéntense" dijo el directos

las chicas lo obedecieron

"como sabrán la señorita Sahara fue a su casa por cuestiones familiares" dijo el director las dos asintieron

"bueno pues esta mañana hubo un ataque en ese pueblo" la sangre de Lily se congelo tenia un muy mal presentimiento el cual se hizo realidad

"por desgracia la familia de su amiga fue acecinada totalmente" los ojos del director mostraban mucha pena su característico brillo estaba apagado Lily y Libia no lo querían creer las dos lloraban

"no es cierto" dijo Libia negando lo obvió

"tiene que haber un error" dijo Lily

"temo decir que no, ella murió y siendo ustedes sus dos mejores amigas siento que lo correcto es decir les ha ustedes primero antes de que sus compañeros se enteren, lo siento pero es la verdad" las dos estaban llorando cada una en una silla ninguna dijo nada el director las veía con mucha pena el también quería a es familia, el mismo había dado clases a sus padres pero era el precio de estar en guerra lo que mas le dolía es que después de estos hechos los niños que el tenia como alumnos tendrían que madurar y después tomar un bando para enfrentarse destruyendo familias, amigos y hasta el amor solo importando el poder

fin del Flash Back

y en estos momentos la necesitaba quería tenerla ella siempre la hacia sentir mejor fue directo al baño donde saco toda su comida después de lavarse su cara fue a la clase de pociones era la primera se sentó hasta enfrente recordó que su amiga y ellas siempre platicaban antes de esa clase las lagrimas se le empezaron a salir de los ojos sintió que alguien la abrasaba deseaba que fuera James que el la fuera a buscar pero llego un olor que no era la del merodeador volteo y se encontró con Severus

"veo que tu también sufres Lily" dijo el chico

"solo recordaba a Sahara" dijo la joven

"no creo que Sary le gustara verte llorar, y menos por su causa" dijo el chico sentándose junto a ella

"se que Sary no lo querría pero la extraño, me sentía bien con los merodeadores pero ya no es lo mismo" dijo Lily, Severus le limpio las lagrimas y le acaricio la cara justo ese momento entraron los merodeadores.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta aquí lo dejo el próximo espero subirlo el miércoles después de dos exámenes el de ingles y matemáticas, bueno nos vemos y espero sus comentarios gracias por los que la están leyendo

¡¡Hasta luego!

M.O.S

M.O.M

M.O.R


	8. el sueño de Rey

hola!

Y aquí esta el capitulo, como he dicho no me pertenece nada solo la trama, no los entretengo mas y a leer

"_veo que tu también sufres Lily" dijo el chico_

"_solo recordaba a Sahara" dijo la joven _

"_no creo que Sary le gustara verte llorar, y menos por su causa" dijo el chico sentándose junto a ella_

"_se que Sary no lo querría pero la extraño, me sentía bien con los merodeadores pero ya no es lo mismo" dijo Lily, Severus le limpio las lagrimas y le acaricio la cara justo ese momento entraron los merodeadores_

xxxxxxxxx

Después de desayunar los merodeadores se pararon James quería ver a Lily mínimo saber que estaba bien, iban a su clase.

"tranquilo Prongs ella esta bien" dijo el Animagos

"si ahorita que lleguemos la encontraras sentada frente al maestro lista par una nueva clase" dijo Remus

"si pero y si alguna serpiente la molesta, o esta deprimida por que yo no estoy con ella" dijo el chico

"si te extrañara te buscaría" dijo Sirius

"no lo hace por que esta enojada" dijo Remus antes de que su amigo se fuera a deprimir por el comentario de Sirius.

"se que ella esta mal" y en eso entraron lo que vieron los dejo con la boca abierta principalmente a Sirius y James ya que Remus sabia que nunca habría nada entre ellos, pero eso no le quito que se sorprendiera no era normal que Severus acariciara a Lily.

Eso si que destrozo James el maldito de Snivellus se la estaba quitando y en sus narices, recordó lo que Remus le dijo "ella te quiere" eso no era cierto eran mentiras, pero deseaba creerlo lo necesitaba

Remus se acerco y vio que Lily había estado llorando en ese momento lo entendió Severus solo la estaba consolando se sentó junto a ella

"que pasa Lily" pregunto Remus

"extraño a Sary" dijo Lily abrazando a Remus

Remus la empezó acariciar la espalda, para tratar de calmarla

"sabes que ella no quisiera verte triste" le dijo el joven

"lo mismo le dije yo" dijo Severus

"pero quiero que regrese la extraño al menos con ella no me sentía sola" dijo la chica tratando de calmarse

"pero no estas sola me tienes a mi y a Severus crees que alguno te dejara sufrir sin tratar de ayudarte?"  
"no pero Severus solo me puedo hablar en las clases y a ti cuando no estas con el estúpido de Potter" dijo hipando "simplemente hoy desayune sola y desde que me pelee con Potter me siento peor" después de unos minutos se recupero volvió a sonreír "gracias chicos los necesitaba, son solo tonterías ya estoy mejor"

"no son tonterías" le dejo Remus "sabes que me puedes contar lo que sea"

"y a mi aunque sea mas disimulado" dijo Severus se sentía tan identificado con la pelirroja y Remus los tres sufrían por personas que aunque los quisieran se esforzaban por demostrar lo contrario, por personas muy importantes, en cualquier ámbito lo único que lamentaba es que Remus y Lily estaban mas cerca de la felicidad que el.

Después de esos minutos la campana sonó y los demás alumnos empezaron a llegar Severus se cambio de mesa pero se quedo lo mas cerca posible

xxxxxxxxx

James vio a Lily abrazar a Remus le dolía ver que se desahogara mejor con otras personas que no fuera el, pero al menos sabia que lo de Snape no fue importante por que ya estaba con Remus y eso le calmaba tenia que pedirle perdón pero como si era romper con dos promesa

Flash Back

Remus entro corriendo parecía muy contento

"lo conseguí" dijo el joven

"enserió pero si me detesta" dijo Potter

"puso condiciones pero quiere darte la oportunidad" dijo Remus

"que fue lo que pidió" dijo Sirius

"que no la trates como a las demás ya que no quiere ser una mas… y mas te vale cumplirlo James di mi palabra" dijo Remus

"como que no la trate como a las demás?" Pregunto el chico

"eso es fácil" dijo Sirius

"si lo es" dijo Remus

"primero no la molestes con el quieres salir cada tres minuto" dijo Sirius

"no la compares con nadie y que no te vea viendo a otra chica" dijo Remus

"se comprensivo y no la fuerces a nada ella te lo pedirá" dijo Sirius

"no intentes sobrepasarte cuando la abrases" dijo Remus

y después de mas cosas que le prohibieron james tenia una cara de y entonces que voy a ser

"si no puedo hacer nada como la voy a tratar?" pregunto James

"muy simple trátala como si fuera Sirius por una temporada después la empiezas a cortejar y al final estará en tus manos" dijo Remus

y así se prometio que le haría caso a sus amigos ya que estaba la palabra de Remus y además quería estar con ella por lo que ella se merecía eso y mas esa tarde llego y se sentó junto a Remus y eso era muy bueno.

pero también estaba la otra promesa

fin del Flash Back

No podía decirle que aun la amaba por que se lo podría tomar como que otra ves la iba a tener que soportar pidiéndole una sita pero si no lo hacia como podría explicarle que lo dijo por puros celos? En eso entraron todos los del salón para empezar la clase.

Sirius lo miraba sabia que le dolía no poder ayudar a Lily, pero no entendía por que no le decía lo que sentía la clase paso sin contratiempo, Remus no se separo de Lily en todo el día cosa que molesto a Lita ya que casi la ignoraba por la pelirroja

"oye Lily" dijo Remus que estaba acostado en el pasto cerca del lago

"mande Rem" dijo la chica

"es cierto que ellas ya se enfrentaron a los dementores" pregunto el prefecto

"si por lo que creo que es necesario explicarle sobre los boggart, los vampiros, los dementores y las demás criaturas nocturnas" dijo la pelirroja

"si es lo mas recomendable hablar sobre ellas y también sobre Licántropos" dijo el chico con pesar

"si pero la verdadera versión no la que dicen los tontos libros" y se empezaron a reír en eso llegaron Lita y Amy

"los estabamos buscando" dijo Amy

"para que?" pregunto Lily distraídamente se empezaba a quedar dormida

"nos podrían explicar por que ya no están con los demás" pregunto Amy su curiosidad era muy grande

"yo discutí con Potter y es por eso" dijo la pelirroja lo mas seguro es que James las había enviado y eso le molesto mas

Lita se había acostado junto a Remus adoraba al chico era muy tierno y guapo, era paciente y siempre trataba de comprenderte era el hombre perfecto pero no sabia como acercarse mas, que tal si el no pensaba lo mismo de ella, y por otro lado cuando iban allegar se estaba riendo como nunca lo había visto parecía que se llevaba muy bien con Lily, en ese momento deseo poder estar en el lugar de Lily que le brindara esa sonrisa, la mirada tierna que ponía solo para ella y en eso sintió como la sangre se le helaba Remus estaba enamorado de Lily.

"que hora es" pregunto la pelirroja dando un gran bostezo

"las cinco" dejo Amy "

"será mejor ir a la torre es hora de sus clases" dijo la prefecta parándose

los demás la imitaron Lita estaba muy triste y Amy lo note se acerco a ella

"que pasa"

"es solo que me di cuenta que no tengo esperanzas con Remus" dijo la joven

"por que lo dices"

"por que el esta enamorado de Lily" eso si que descoloco a cierto licántropo que venia escuchando la conversación

"Lily" dijo el joven

"que pasa" pregunto la joven volteando a ver el campo de quiddich sabia que James estaba entrenando y avía escuchado rumores que decían que perderían la copa por que James estaba muy mal que ya no veía la snich por ningún lado que en un entrenamiento Sirius le tubo que señalar donde estaba la dichosa pelotita para terminar el entrenamiento.

"por que no vas solo velo" dijo Remus

"si", le sonrío "empieza sin mi no me tardo" y salió corriendo sabia que eso no aria que se volvieran ha hablar por que Lily seguía sentida pero era una forma de decirle a James que aun lo quería el se volteo asía las otras dos

"hagan me un favor" pidió el prefecto con un semblante muy serio

"cual" dijeron las dos al unísono

"no vuelvan a decir que me interesa Lily ya que me meterán en problemas con James y además si la quiero pero no como pareja seria mas como una hermana" dijo el chico

"nos escuchaste?" pregunto Amy, roja ya que le dio vergüenza estar en esa situación.

"si tengo buen oído y Lily y yo no somos nada"

y sin mas siguieron su camino hasta la sala común

xxxxxxxxxx

Lily salió corriendo quería verlo, llego hasta la entrada y subió a las gradas lo vio de inmediato estaba dando de vueltas buscando la snich, se veía tan bien el era muy bueno en la escoba, deseaba volverle a hablar pero como si ni siquiera había ido a buscarla al contrario le había dejado ir vio a las gradas contrarias en las cuales estaba Rey eso la destrozo "que así ella en ese lugar?", y además James la i va a ver eso quería decir que el estaba distraído no por su pelea sino por la chica que se la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con el, se dio la media vuelta y empezó a caminar, se sentía mal nunca creyó que podría perder a James.

"lo dejare en paz si sales conmigo Evans" recordaba cuando molestaba a Severus para llamar su atención

"si sales con migo haré lo que quieras"

"si tienes una cita con migo te juro que no te estropeare ninguna cita que tengas por un mes"

"si sales con migo le diré a Sirius que deje a Sahara, ninguna broma mas para tu amiga que opinas"

todos los intentos de James fracasados le daba risa y mas por que siempre le sabia como contestar, no "saldría contigo aunque fueras el único hombre de la tierra"

"no saldría contigo si tuviera que escoger entre tu y el calamar gigante"

"no saldría contigo por que aun así haces lo que quiero" esa ves James se ofendió pero era la verdad

"Sary se sabe defender muy bien no tengo por que sacrificarme" dijo la chica las lagrimas salían de sus ojos verdes, si le hubiera dicho que si las cosas abrían sido diferentes.

Se sentía vacía y sola, nunca se había sentido así y no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo sentirse tan mal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antes del entrenamiento Sirius y James iban directo al campo

"Remus ya no se le separo de Lily" dijo Sirius un poco molesto

"prefiero a Remus que a Snivellus" dijo James

"tienes razón pero soy de la teoría que vallas le digas que te perdone que no puedes seguir sin ella" dijo Sirius, tenia dos motivos uno el cual era ver a su amigo feliz y la otra era recuperara Remus

"no, esperare mas tiempo para que se tranquilice no quiero morir" dijo el joven

"bueno pero aléjate de Rey solo te meterá en mas problemas con la pelirroja" dijo Sirius con un tono da sabio que molesto mas a James

"que quieres que le diga?… vete… es muy linda no quiero lastimarla" dijo el chico

"hermano alguna de las dos va a sufrir por que las dos te quieren y si no quieres lastimar a Rey a la que vas a lastimar es a Lily" dijo el joven

"ya vasta Sirius déjame tomar mis decisiones" dijo James harto del tema

"como veas pero después te lo voy a hechar en la cara" siguieron caminando cuando se escucho un grito

"JAMES" era Rey que los seguía

"vamos al entrenamiento" dijo el joven

"voy con ustedes" y tomo del brazo al chico y salieron al campo a lo lejos vieron a Remus y Lily acostados en el pasto, pero siguió su camino.

ella se sentó en las gradas mientras se cambiaban los del equipo, después los empezó a ver volando a los siete se le hacia fantástico la agilidad con la que se movían, ya que era sorprendente ver como se movían sin chocar el trabajo de los golpeadores la dejo sin habla ya que se movían entre los demás jugadores sin lastimarse o estamparse con ellos y le pegaban a unas pelotas que se veían muy agraciabas.

James se le acercó por que ya era hora de su clase y sabia que Lily la iba a destrozar donde llegara tarde

Sirius no sabia que hacer no entendía por que no iba y le pedía disculpas y todos felices a no tenia que ser orgulloso, aventó una blodger así el otro lado donde estaba James y vio una cabeza de pelo rojo que se alejaba muy dignamente Sirius se acerco a James

"bien hecho Potter" dijo el joven

"que pasa por que me dices por mi apellido" pregunto el chico mientras Rey se iba para llegar a su clase

"por que te lo dije, aya va la pelirroja" dijo señalando un puntito que se movía hacia el castillo

"por que no me dijiste" le reclamo el buscador

"por que si no te das cuenta Lily va corriendo y avanzo todo eso en lo que yo llegue a verte" James se sentó en las gradas estaba desesperado, Lily lo había ido a ver y el estaba con otra si antes era difícil cada ves seria mas, tenia que volver a hablarle, y para colmo Sirius se lo advirtió le dijo lo que iba a pasar si seguía así, y no le hizo caso, pero es que el apreciaba a Rey y lo estaba confundiendo la chica era muy linda y tierna además siempre estaba pendiente de el lo que así lo que quería cosa que Lily nunca lo demostraba además Rey lo aceptaba como era no ponía nada de condiciones para hablarse.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Rey llegaría tarde pero había valido la pena ver a James volar, había sido increíble entro por el retrato y fue directo a ver a Lily

"siento la demora" Lily no le contesto, Remus la veía de lejos, veía mas que dolor en su mirada, pero el siguió con su clase no podía distraerse, después hablaría con su amiga.

"bueno como les decía los boggart te demuestran lo que mas temes, son criaturas que sirven para distraerte en ellos veras tu peor miedo hacer se realidad, lo que los destruye es la risa y …

así siguió un buen rato, Rey estaba incomoda ya que parecía que no existía Mina y Rini parecían normal pero Eliot sabia que el hermoso sueño de la joven que estaba enfrente se estaba rompiendo por la tristeza, y en esos momentos de guerra contra sus enemigos era lo peor que podía hacer pero no sabia como ayudarla todos en ese castillo se negaban a aceptar que algo malo les pasaba, Lily se empezó a marear pero el estomago le dolía

"lo siento" y salió corriendo a su cuarto en el cual saco todo lo que había comido tenia muchas nauseas las lagrimas salían sin control no podía seguir ya no quería parecer tierna no lo deseaba después de vomitar otras tres beses bajo para seguir con sus clase, no podía defraudar a Dumbledore y no lo haría tenia que lograrlo por que no solo estaba en juego su vida sino la de mucha gente mas

"lo siento pero tenia que subir rápido y díganme en que me quede" pregunto sonriendo

las dos horas pasaron muy rápido y bajaron para su clase con Darién

al llegar Frank, James y Sirius ya estaban en la clase y ellos entraron Lily parecía mucho mejor cosa que extraño a James

"bienvenidos chicos hoy les pondré como yo crea conveniente" por desgracia Darién no sabia lo últimos problemas entre el grupo

"vemos Sirius y Remus; Rini y Eliot; Lily y Rey; Serena y James; Frank y Amy; Lita y Mina y así siguió hasta que todos estuvieron por parejas empiecen

Sirius y Remus no querían pelear juntos les disgustaba la idea de enfrentarse pero trataron de hacer lo sin lastimarse demasiado, ellos nunca pensaron que en algún momento de su vida podrían enfrentarse de verdad

Rini y Eliot estaban en las mismas condiciones

Serena y James estaban peleando como dos desconocidos pero sin ningún rastro de querer lastimar al otro

Frank y Amy peleaban lo mejor posible, pero los dos eran muy bueno cosa que pudo apreciar Darién

Lita y Mina era una pelea muy pareja ya que las dos se defendían y atacaban al mismo tiempo y en la forma de esquivar demostraban que se conocían muy bien

Donde había problemas era con Rey y Lily ya que ellas se estaban atacando como si fueran verdaderas enemigas, Lily era muy hábil y después de varios intentos le corto el brazo a Rey esta al sentir el ardor de la espada atravesando su piel se enojo y se aventó contra Lily abriendo le en el costado pero ninguna de las dos se quejaba su pelea estaba cada ves mas agresiva hasta que Darién llego para ver como iban

"basta" grito las dos se distrajeron y todos las voltearon a ver James se quedo con la boca abierta las dos estaban en muy malas condiciones

"Black y Lupin llévenlas a la enfermería" los dos jóvenes se las llevaron, de los que se quedaron ninguno dijo nada

"la clase termino" ordeno Darién y así todos salieron

"no lo creo Lily nunca lastimara a nadie" dijo Frank muy afectado por lo que vio, nadie dijo nada todos fueron a la enfermería al llegar vieron que Sirius y Remus estaban hablando

"como están" pregunto James

"bien no son profundas las heridas mañana salen" dijo Remus

"será mejor irnos por que ya se acabo la hora de estar en los pasillos" dijo Sirius

y así todos se fueron al llegar a la sala común cada uno tomo su camino hacia su cuarto, casi nadie durmió bien, las Sailor no le agrada ver a su amiga en ese estado ella era muy buena y nunca había tenido problemas en ese sentido, por lo que Lily tenia que haber sido la culpable.

A la mañana siguiente lo de las chicas era un gran chisme

y la versión que se tomo como original fue, que cuando Lily fue al campo y vio a James poniéndole el cuerno su ira llego hasta lastimar a la otra chica pero como no se iba a dejar Rey, se pelearon hasta casi la muerte pero las descubrieron y las llevaron a la enfermería, James no había tenido el valor de elegir a alguna por lo que el no fue a la enfermería y lo mas seguro era que ya se estaba viendo con otra por eso no le afectaba que Lily su amor desde cuarto estuviera en le enfermería.

James estaba harto el nunca traicionaría a Lily pero si la pelirroja no la hablaba por que no podía tener una amiga? Pero ella podía estar con Severus por lo que el no dejaría de hablarle a Rey.

Al salir Lily y pasar por los pasillos veía que todos murmuraban y la señalaban estaba desesperada vio a Severus y fue con el

"vaya Evans ya te gusto llamar la atención, igual que Potter"

"cállate" grito la chica haciendo que todo el pasillo volteara a verlos

Severus se empezó a reír "tranquila leoncita, y dime como estas"

"bien si a esto se le puede decir bien" dijo la chica

siguieron caminando hasta la clase de Lily ella entro y fue a su lugar de siempre Lily vio entrar a los merodeadores que se despedían de las Sailor eso la molesto mas pero lo disimulo bastante bien se sentaron muy cerca de ella ya que James quería saber como estaba, no sabia si preguntarle o dejarlo pasar ya que no se veía mal

Remus se sentó junto a ella y le dio una barra de chocolate

"como algo que no fuiste a desayunar"

"gracias Rem, después de la clase me la como no te preocupes" la clase de defensa paso muy rápido empezaron a hacer hechizos para dominarlo mejor tenían que lograr hacer que apareciera un escudo capas de detener tres maldiciones al mismo tiempo lo cual a los alumnos les costaba mucho trabajo el mejor de la clase fue el escudo de Remus solo detuvo dos el tercero lo hizo salir volando, todos parecían muertos, pero aun así nadie quería darse por vencido después de esa clase se fueron a una doble de pociones donde tenían que aprender como preparar una poción revitalizadora por equipo de dos personas el cual el profesor los acomodo y para desgracia de Lily la pusieron con James

"hola Evans" dijo el joven al llegar a su lugar

"Potter" fue la única respuesta de Lily

"como te encuentras?"

"Bien, ya estoy de maravilla" dijo sonriéndole y tratando de ser cortes

"me alegro, y bueno pues manos a la obra" después de preparar la pócima James sabia que Lily era muy buena y le encantaba verla agregar los ingredientes con sus movimientos tan delicados que la asían ver mucho mas hermosa de lo que era la extrañaba tanto pero parecía que nunca lo podría perdonar ella estaba muy concentrada pero aun así se sintió vigilada volteo a ver a James y vio que su vista estaba en ella, eso la exaspero mas

"Potter pásame los ingredientes"

el joven pareció salir de su sueño y se los dio mientras empezaba a picar los que le faltaba casi al terminar la pócima el maestro lo reviso y los felicito Lily sabia que tenían el excelente asegurado la dejo hirviendo

"Li, digo Evans por que se pelearon?" Pregunto James

"pregúntaselo a tu amiga quieres" dijo la chica otra ves molesta ya que creí que el le preguntaba por que estaba preocupado por Rey

"sigues muy molesta?" volvió a preguntar

"sabes Potter que me desesperan las preguntas tontas"

"es que yo quería saber…"pero su comentario se vio interrumpido por la campana

"lleva la pócima yo me tengo que ir y sin dar oportunidad a replicas salió del salón otra ves tenia nauseas fue al baño mas cercano donde volvió a vaciar su estomago con la diferencia que esta ves no había comido nada se apoyo en el lavabo y después de ver su reflejo se hecho agua para ver si se sentía mejor lo cual sirvió, tomo la barra de chocolate pero no se la pudo comer por lo que la volvió a guardar y salió del baño y fue a su siguiente clase que era adivinación y así como el resto todo paso muy tranquilo al terminar fue y se enserro en su cuarto ya que aun faltaba media hora para su clase con las Sailor al entrar tiro todo lo que había en su cama y se dejo caer en ella y las lagrimas empezaron a salir sin control por sus ojos

xxxxxxxxxxx

en el desayuno nadie vio entrar a Lily

"parece que la pelirroja no tiene hambre" dijo Sirius al ver que Prongs no dejaba de ver la puerta del gran comedor

"si eso parece" contesto Remus "será mejor ir a la clase"

a Rey no le agradaba que hablaran de la pelirroja ya que se había dado cuenta que James sufría por que ella no le hablaba y no se le hacia justo verlo sufrir por lo que le empezaba a caer mal la pelirroja; ellas se ofrecieron a dejarlas todos se pararon pero antes de dar vuelta al pasillo donde tenían clase

"Rem amigo dale esto a Lily no es mucho pero al menos habrá comido algo" dijo el joven dándole una barra de chocolate por su lado Remus había pensado en lo mismo pero guardo la suya para darle mejor la de su amigo al entrar la vieron sentada hasta enfrente se veía muy tranquila se despidieron de las Sailor y se fueron a sentar la clase de defensa paso relativamente rápido los escudos le estaban costando trabajos y mas por que no le quitaba la mirada a la pelirroja su escudo solo resistía un hechizo pero lo hacia muy bien, el de Lily era bueno pero el que mas le sorprendió fue el de su amigo Remus ya que parecía que si iba a detener los tres hechizos pero el ultimo no lo detuvo y salió volando

después de esa clase les toco pociones por suerte el profesor los acomodo juntos pero para su desgracia Lily parecía que no tenia ganas de hablar ya que era un poco fría en sus respuestas, no veía el brillo en sus ojos ni su sonrisa y para desgracia salió corriendo de la clase, en adivinación llego un poco tarde pero parecía normal por lo que no se pregunto a donde había ido

xxxxxxxxxx

Sirius veía mucho a Remus, se sentía feliz por que su escudo fue el mejor de la clase, Remus parecía muy satisfecho por su desempeño, cosa que le encantaba ver a Sirius era el brillo de esos ojos dorados cuando algo le salía bien,

"Sirius concéntrate" le dijo su amigo muy cerca del oído

"si eso trato" dijo el animagos pero el tener a Remus tan cerca lo puso un poco nervioso ¿que le pasaba? era SU amigo solo eso por que se ponía así, tal ves estaba ya muy estrésado, si solo era eso y siguió tratando de hacer su escudo.

Remus lo observaba algo le pasaba pero que podría ser lo había sentido raro desde que pasaba mucho tiempo con Mina tal vez se estaba enamorando de ella y si eso era cierto sus pocas esperanzas se reducían aun mas, por estar pensando en eso cuando un tercer hechizo dio a su escudo y el salió volando

Sirius vio volar a su amigo cosa que le preocupo, "¡Remus!" el fue el primero en salir a ver que le había pasado

"ahh", se escucho el golpe de la caída, después del golpe supo que ese no era lugar para ponerse a pensar en esas cosas, el golpe le había sacado el aire.

(por si no se entiende se supone que Sirius grito el nombre de su amigo cuando estaba en el aire y después cayo)

"estas bien" pregunto Sirius hincado junto a él.

"si solo fue el golpe" al escuchar esto Sirius se tranquilizo y se paro después ayudo a su amigo y la clase siguió normal, unos mas lo intentaron pero nadie podía con el segundo hechizo, los minutos pasaron y Remus ya no lo quiso volver a intentar.

después de eso les toco pociones donde ellos quedaron junto y les dio gusto ver que Lily y James empezaron a decirse algo pero el gusto les duro poco por que después los dos se quedaron callados

"como les podemos ayudar" susurro Sirius

"no lo se" dijo Remus

"debe a ver una formar tal ves un encuentro en algún salón vacío"

"Lily no iría esta sentida por lo que le dijo"

"pero que hacemos?"  
"mientras James no se aleje de Rey no podemos hacer nada"

y ellos también empezaron a trabajar pero en ellos habían muchos roces por los ingredientes o por la forma de mezclarlos,

"oye Sirius y tu que piensas de Mina" pregunto el joven no podía seguir con ese presentimiento

"Mina…que quieres que piense?" pregunto el joven divertido

"no se si es bonita, si te gusta" pregunto Remus tratando de que sonara un poco indiferente

"no estarás celoso mi lobito?" pregunto Sirius bromeando, siempre le gustaba molestarlo tratándolo como si fuera su pareja

"por que he de estarlo,O es que debo preocuparme?" pregunto Remus le encantaba que le hablara así por que era una forma de que uno de sus mayores sueños pareciera real por lo que siempre le seguía el juego aunque el no lo tomaba así

"no, no debes, es muy tierna y linda lo admito"

"si no quieres que me preocupe vas por muy mal camino sabes" dijo sonriéndole aunque se sentía raro nunca se había expresado así de nadie.

"pero no es para mi" dijo simplemente y abrazo a Remus

"por que lo dices?" pregunto Remus

"por que una yo no me enamoro y dos como me podría fijar en alguien mas, teniendo a un lobito mas tierno?" pregunto el castaño

eso si que sorprendió a Remus pero en eso escucho la risa de Sirius

"debiste jajajaja haber visto jajajajaja tu cara jajajajaj Remus fue jajajajaja muy graciosa jajajajaja

"cállate Sirius por que nos van a quitar puntos" Sirius medio se calmo

"no ya enserio no me agrada para tener algo con ella además ella si cree en el amor eterno y pelea por el, no se me hace justo jugar con algo tan valioso para una persona" y siguieron con la clase y los roces disimulados.

Después de que sonó la campana vieron a Lily salir corriendo eso les extraño pero Remus no quería alejarse de Sirius tenia unos días que no pasaba tanto tiempo juntos y no quería arruinarlo sabia que Lily después le diría que le pasaba, siguieron las demás clases sin ningún problema bueno solo el hecho de que Sirius tiro su pluma y acaricio la pierna de Remus pero nada mas

Sirius y James se iban para entrenar Remus vio que les faltaba media hora para su clase y decidió acompañarlos

"chico espérenme" dijo mientras los alcanzaba

"y ese milagro Rem tu prefiere hacer todo menos ver un entrenamiento" dijo James

"pues no quiero ir todavía a la torre" dijo el joven

"pues vamos Lobito" dijo Sirius abrasando a Remus por los hombros y así llegaron al estadio de quiddich donde la esperaban las Sailor, Remus creyó que lo iba a soltar pero no lo hizo siguió como si nada Mina y Lita se les quedaron viendo tratando de analizarlos

xxxxxxxxxxxx

las Sailor en las clases ya empezaban a entender las clases no muy bien pero los cursos que les estaban dando les servían por lo que ya casi no se distraían y en dos oportunidades Amy contesto correctamente por lo que se gano puntos, pero a Serena parecía que se le seguía dificultando pero todas la animaban y Remus le tenia mucha paciencia por lo que parecía que no le iba tan mal, Rey no podía dejar de pensar en James en verdad se estaba enamorando pero sabia que el quería a Lily no entendía que le veía si tenia un mal genio y se era bonita pero no le veía nada fantástico, y se preguntaba si algún día a ella la iban a querer igual que como James quería a Lily.

Mina se estaba empezando a encariñar a Sirius pero sabia que su corazón era de otra persona no sabia quien y no se imaginaba quien podría ser ya que si estaba rodeado de verías chicas pero parecían que a todas las trataba igual con ninguna era especial, ni mucho menos, tal vez ella era la chica que mas cerca ha tenido pero estaba segura que no era ella por que desde que lo vio supo que su corazón ya tenia dueña el problema es que no daba con quien era por otro lado estaba el favor de ayudar a Lily y James el problema es que Rey quería a James no sabia que hacer.

Lita por fin había conocido a su hombre ideal pero estaba casi seguro que el estaba enamorado de Lily actuaba muy raro con ella y lo que ella le pedía el otro la hacia, si hablaba de Remus era el chico ideal comprendido, tierno y siempre parecía contento y tranquilo, pero dijera lo que dijera el quería a Lily.

Tuvieron una hora libre y fueron a los jardines en esa momento los merodeadores debían tener Adivinaciones.

"el sol esta perfecto" dijo Mina estirándose

"si es bueno poder estar en este castillo" dijo Lita

"sabían que en Inglaterra era gobernado por Reyes y para ellos eran los castillo" dijo Amy

"nunca podrás dejar los libros" dijo Rey la cual se acostó

"saben desde que venimos casi no paso tiempo con Darién" dijo Serena lamentándose

"es normal el tiene que dar clases para explicar su estancia en el castillo" dijo Rey

"si pero quiero verlo" dijo Serena haciendo un puchero

"saben chicas creo que estoy enamorada" dijo Lita

todas se sorprendieron

"pero Lita no crees que es muy pronto" dijo Amy

"pero es que es perfecto" dijo la chica sin evitar el suspiro

"si me lo preguntan a mi yo prefiero a Sirius sabían que le encanta romper las reglas" dijo Mina

"pues para mi el mejor es James" dijo Rey

"no por supuesto que el mejor es mi querido Darién" dijo Serena

"claro que no el mejor es Remus" dijo Lita y así se empezaron a pelear, Amy solo trataba que no gritaran tanto

"por Merlín que chicas tan mas escandalosas" dijo un chico que sobre salto a todas ellas se le quedaron viendo el chico se parecía Sirius pero sus ojos eran grises, y era mas pequeño y llevaba de escudo los colores verde y plateado con una serpiente que hacían resaltar sus ojos.

"quien eres tu?" dijo Serena acercándosele el chico le había gustado

"veo que hablaban del estúpido de Sirius" dijo el chico sin responder a la pregunta de Serena "y sus idiotas amigos"

"por que les dices así" se exalto Rey la actitud del chico no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo

"por que es lo que son" dijo el chico "pero es normal que les agrade al fin ustedes son unas pobres Gryffindor" dijo el chico viéndolas Mina se le hizo atractiva tal ves para un rato estaría bien, pero la de cabello corto y azul estaba bastante bien vio que traía un libro era fácil, si las apariencias no lo engañaban se veía con la personalidad de una Ravenclaw y esas eran las mas fáciles de engañar ya que son muy inocentes

"y dime como te llamas" dijo el chico tomando la mano de Amy al final se había decidido por ella

"Amy Mizuno" dijo la chica con las mejillas coloradas

"es un nombre bonito" dijo besándole la mano, no recordaba a nadie con ese apellido de hecho ni se le hacia un apellido ingles, debía ser una sangre sucia.

todas se sorprendieron ya que había llegado muy altaneramente y en esos momentos era muy caballeroso

"por su bien tengan cuidado con los merodeadores ya que nunca toman a nadie enserio" dijo el chico

"no sabes lo que dices" dijo Rey

"lo se muy bien a diferencia suya yo llevo conociéndolos desde hace mucho" dijo el chico sin soltar la mano de Amy

"entonces debes darte cuenta que ellos ya están enamorados" dijo Mina

"jajajaja, Black enamorado solo de él mismo, Remus don bondad andante el solo quiera a Black nunca se va a enamorara de nadie y San Potter enamorado de la Sangre… digo de Evans, eso nunca se va a romper jajaja si creen que ustedes los van a cambiar son muy ilusas o muy tontas" dijo el chico

"no les hables así a mis amigas" dijo Amy soltándolo

"si, lo siento, pero es que eso es desde que empezaron las clases cuando tenían 11 años ellos no van a cambiar, es solo que no quiero que se hagan ilusiones" dijo el chico, ya se había decidido a Tener a Amy en su cama y un Black siempre obtiene lo que desea

"y dinos cual es tu nombre" pidió Amy

"Regulus… bueno luego las veo" y sin mas se retiro no era bueno decir su apellido ya que lo mas seguro era que Sirius trataría de meterse en sus planes con suerte ellas no le dirían nada a los merodeadores.

"que extraño chico" dijo Serena

"no es muy de mi agrado" dijo Rey

"y si les decimos a los merodeadores" opino Mina

"no lo se chicas a mi no se me hizo muy desagradable" dijo Amy

"lo dices por que le interesaste" dijo Lita

"no claro que no" dijo Amy muy avergonzada

todas comenzaron a reír

"será mejor ir a clases" dijo Lita

"y después podemos ir a ver el entrenamiento de James y Sirius" dijo Rey todas dijeron que si y se fueron a su clase de encantamientos, en la cual paso sin contra tiempos

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Darién estaba en su clase con Slytherin

"bien señor Snape" dijo el profesor "podría quedarse después de clase?"

"por supuesto profesor" y la clase siguió los Slytherin eran muy bueno le sorprendía mucho pero el mejor era Snape al terminar la clase

"que desea Profesor" dijo el joven

"sabe ha mejorado mucho y le pedí permiso a Dumbledore para que me dejara hacer una especie de torneo lo que quiero es que el mejor de cada casa se enfrenten y el profesor acepto, por lo que me gustaría saber si esta usted esta de acuerdo en participar"

eso si que sorprendió al joven ya que sabia que era bueno pero el mejor de su casa era algo que le encantaba

"si profesor cuando seria"

"en un mes es algo apresurado pero me gustaría mucho hacerlo" dijo Darién

"si será un placer" dijo el chico desde que había recuperado la amistad con Lily se sentía mejor ya que en verdad quería a esa niña, y también era pasar mas tiempo con Remus sin sus inseparables amigos,

"sabes Severus no es bueno ser tan frío solo alejas a la gente"

eso saco de sus pensamientos "creo que es algo que no le incumbe profesor"

"sabes se que no me incumbe pero quiero ayudarte" dijo el profesor

"usted será un buen Gryffindor siempre quieren ayudar a los demás" dijo en un tono sarcástico

"sabes tal vez si, pero si no ayudo a nadie no me siento completo no me gusta ver sufrir al mundo" dijo Darién recordando todas las peleas que habían tenido con las Sailor

"bueno profesor me retiro" y sin mas salió del salón

xxxxxxxxxx

En el campo de quiddich el equipo de Gryffindor empezaban su entrenamiento mientras todos los veían Lita se apoyo en el hombro de Remus le gustaba su olor era muy tranquilizante y vio que el chico no apartaba la mirada del equipo parecía que le gustaría volar

"tu no vuelas?" le pregunto la joven el la volteo a ver y le sonrío

"no, no me gusta la sensación del vuelo" dijo el chico ya que no sabia como explicar que el lobo prefería estar en el suelo firme

después de unos minutos vio su reloj era casi la hora

"será mejor irnos por que Lily se va a enojar si llegamos tarde" dijo el chico parándose Lita le molesto e

otra vez Lily no entendía que tenia esa chica James babeaba por ella y era muy obvio, y Remus que también la quería el único que parecía que le era indiferente era a Sirius por ese lado Mina la tenia muy fácil penso la chica

Ella lo siguió ya que no quería que Remus se molestara Sirius vio que Lita lo tomaba del brazo parecía que se estaba enamorando cosa que no le agrado, tendría que averiguar que pensaba Remus de ella

"Sirius cuidado" grito James el chico volteo y a duras penas pudo esquivar la blodger "no es lugar para pensar en eso se dijo y volvió a prestar atención a su juego

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily se lavo la cara sus ojos se veían rojos pero no podía faltar a su clase, salió del cuarto y bajo se quedo viendo el fuego y no escucho cuando el retrato de la dama gorda se abría para dejar pasar a los demás, Remus la vio viendo el fuego se veía tan tierna que sonrío Lita no predio el detalle se acerco con mucho cuidado y la tomo de los hombros

"reacciona Lily" dijo el chico asiendo que brincara

"por que siempre me espantes?" pregunto la chica ya sonriendo

"por que es muy fácil" dijo el joven sin quitar su sonrisa

"será mejor empezar con la clase" Remus vio sus ojos rojos había estado llorando pero prefirió no decir nada Rey también lo noto pero no le dio importancia la clase se dio sin ningún problema y después fueron con Darién donde ya estaban todos esperando los

La clase paso sin problemas Lily le toco pelear contra Remus; James y Sirius; Rini y Serena; Mina y Frank; Rey y Lita por suerte esta clase no hubo accidentes, Remus fue el mejor pero Sirius y James tampoco lo hacían tan mal por lo que hizo que se quedaran los tres

"chicos hable con el director y me dio permiso de hacer un torneo pero los tres son muy buenos y no se a quien elegir"

"profesor para cuando seria?" pregunto James

"en un mes" dijo Darién

"por la fecha tenemos que dejar pasar la oportunidad de ser duelistas" dijo Sirius

"si ya que para en tres semanas es la final de quiddich, y no creo que en una semana podamos entrenar mucho" dijo James

"bueno entonces tu que opinas Remus" dijo Darién

"si me párese bien" dijo el joven con sus ojos brillante siempre había querido participar en algo extra, fuera de sus clases, pero solo los grupos eran de estudio cosa que no le agradaba mucho, y el equipo de quiddich donde el no podía volar el lobo se ponía muy nervioso con solo separarse del piso por lo que participar en el duelo le gusto mucho y mas por que no tenia que competir contra sus amigos.

Todos se fueron a cenar pero Lily solo jugo con su comida por extraña razón no tenia hambre, todos se fueron a dormir.

había mucha neblina vio Remus torturado pero en la celda había mas luz estaba una joven de cabello negro, la joven era muy bonita a lado había un hombre con el pelo rubio los dos estaban torturando a Remus y Lita los cuales gritaban como si los estuvieran matando, la puerta de las mazmorras se habría y vio a Lily pero se veía muy distinta se acercaba a Remus y lo golpeaba el joven lo veía como si estuviera viendo mal no lo quería creer que asía Lily en ese lugar pero lo que la confundió mas fue cuando el joven de pelo rubio se le acerco

"princesa Nigerenia ya casi es la hora"

"muy bien Lucios, muy bien" la vos no era de ella, después estaba en un patio donde no había luna y parecía que había una pelea Serena estaba muy cansada se le veía y James la trataba de proteger subió su mirada y se encontró a un hombre y lo estaba abrazando Lily por la espalda feliz de ver todo lo que estaba pasando un rayo de luz verde dio en el pecho de James y Lily se empezó a reír su risa era muy fría, sin piedad alguna.

Despertó de golpe estaba en el cuarto con sus amigas era Lily estaba segura pero por que le dijeron princesa Nigerenia al menos ya sabia quien era su enemigo el problema era como encontrarlos?" ya no pudo dormir y bajo a la sala común y se encontró con Lily parecía muy concentrada Rey se dio la vuelta no quería verla

"no te vallas?" dijo Lily

Rey se detuvo y se a cerco a ella vio que estaba llorando se sintió mal

"sabes me he comportado como una tonta" dijo Lily pero parecía mas que se lo decía a ella misma que a Rey

"me dolió que James pasara mas tiempo contigo por lo que me puse así contra ti… pero tu no eres la del problema" dijo la chica "por lo que quiero pedirte disculpas no te merecías ese trato"

"no hay problema" dijo la chica después de su sueño no estaba segura de creerle

"no sabes mentir" y despego los ojos de las flamas para verla "espero que hagas feliz a James algo que yo no pude hacer" dijo la chica, Rey en ese momento vio sinceridad pero entonces su sueño que era

"sabes el es una gran persona lastima que nunca se pudo dar nada entre el y yo pero bueno he tomado la decisión que si James te quiere a ti pues bien no tango nada que hacer solo quitarme de en medio y dejar mis niñerías por que no tienen caso" y se levanto lo que Rey no vio es que la mayor ilusión de Lily se estaba rompiendo en esos momentos como sus ojos trataban de conservar las lagrimas no quería que la viera llorar

Rey no dijo nada no entendía como es que Lily podría lastimar a alguien si estaba hablando de que James fuera feliz

"no te preocupes por James yo creo que deberías hablar con el" dijo Rey no sabia que estaba asiendo pero no podía dejar que dos personas que se amaban se dejaran y solo por un mal entendido

"no… lo mejor es dejar las coas tal y como están" dijo Lily y subió a su cuarto Rey si que estaba confundida y su sueño no la dejaba pensar en nada concreto que podría hacer ella estaba segura que era Lily pero nunca le dijeron por su nombre, sino Princesa Nigerenia, pero se suponía que ya la habían derrotado como era posible que se volvieran a enfrentar a ella, tendría que hablarlo con Amy ya que era la menos impulsiva.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno el capitulo me costo mucho trabajo, pero aquí esta lo cambie mucho y mis personajes se apoderaron de la historia, Regulus se supone que no aparecía pero bueno ya entro en la trama, ni yo misma se que va a pasar lo primero es recuperar mi historia y después seguir escribiendo

GRACIAS por lo que la están leyendo

¡¡Hasta luego!

M.O.S.

M.O.M.

M.O.R.


	9. el secuestro

Hola!

Siento el retraso pero es que ya mi año escolar esta terminando y los maestros no me dejan ni dormir pero pude hacerme un espacio para subir el capitulo, ya que aunque no me dejen comentarios se que lo están leyendo, gracias por ello; bueno sin mas que empiece el capitulo

El Secuestro 

A la mañana siguiente todos parecía muy tranquilo, el día estaba muy bien para dejar unos minutos los deberes y la sala común de sus respectivas casas

"Hola" Lily acaba de llegar junto a los merodeadores ellos estaba en la sala común ya que nadie estaba en ese lugar, se sentía mas relajada pero seguía deprimida, pero no podía seguir de agresiva ya que solo ella tenia la culpa de sus problemas y no debía desquitarse con los demás

"hola" saludaron las Sailor

"hola Lily" dijo Remus con una sonrisa

"hola Evans" fue la respuesta de James,

"que haces por aquí pelirroja?" pregunto Sirius ya que en los últimos días se habían distanciado mucho

"solo saludando pero viendo que te molesta será mejor irme" esa fue la excusa ya que todos se le quedaron viendo y se sintió incomoda

"no Lily, quédate con nosotros" dijo Remus ya que si se iba Sirius estaría muerto porque que James lo estaba matando con la mirada y no quería que sus amigos se pelearan, Lily se sentó junto a Sirius ya que era el único lugar libre y por lo que se veía Lita no se alejaría de Remus.

"bueno teniéndolos a todos quiero pedir una disculpa por mi comportamiento se que he sido muy agraciba y hasta mal educada pero no estaba en los mejores días de mi vida por lo que espero que me traten de entender y me disculpen

"no hay problema" dijo Serena quitándole importancia

"si todo esta bien" dijo Amy

después de eso empezaron a platicar de cosas menos importantes hasta que dio la hora de la comida cuando bajaron se encontraron en el camino con Severus, Lily se despidió para estar con su amigo James no le quito la mirada hasta que la predio de vista eso lastimo a Rey ya que se sentía invisible para el chico de lentes.

"James no te la comas con la mirada" dijo Sirius

"es que me pregunto si podré platicar con ella sin que se aleje cuando me ve cerca" dijo el chico se sentía mal

"James ella te quiero solo espera que se sienta un poco mejor y búscala" dijo Remus todas las Sailor menos Rini y Eliot se les quedaron viendo horrible ya que sabían que su amiga se estaba enamorando del chico, después regresaron a la sala común y se fueron a dormir menos James que quería ver cuando Lily llegara por suerte no espero mucho la chica se veía tranquila pero parecía muy interesada en lo que estaba pensando ya que subió a su cuarto sin ver ningún lugar de la sala después de eso James subió para dormir

Los días habían pasado y de eso casi eran dos semanas ese fin habría salida a Hosmeade y el próximo seria el partido de Gryffindor contra Slytherin y después de la luna llena todos tendrían que empezar a estudiar para los finales

Lily casi no se arreglo de echo no sabia si iría a Hosmeade salió para desayunar esperaba que esta ves si pudiera comer y no le vomitara, entro en el Gran Comedor y encontró a los merodeadores se sentó alejada de ellos ya que no quería saber mas sobre las Sailor, aun que hizo las pases con todos prefería mantenerse alejado ya que todos tenían con quien hablar y se sentía incomoda.

Rey y James casi nunca se separaban, Remus y Lita también se la pasaban juntos pero sabia que era Lita la que nunca se le alejaba, Sirius y Mina siempre riendo y jugando los dos eran muy parecidos, Rini y Eliot esa amistad era muy sospechosa ya que en verdad no parecían amigos mas bien parecían novios por que siempre estaba abrazados o agarrados de la mano, Serena y Amy se la pasaban con cada uno por momentos Amy se le hacia muy brillante se veía que le importaba mucho estudiar y tenia una mente muy despierta era raro que estuviera en Gryffindor pero por algo el sombrero lo había puesto en ese lugar, por otro lado Serena era la mas despistada pero con un muy buen corazón era muy tierna y amable, las seguía ayudando por que Dumbledore se lo pidió pero ya no le interesaba nada.

Volvió a ver su comida la cual parecía que no iba a poder comérsela estuvo un rata jugando con ella hasta que se harto se paro lo mejor seria ir un rato a alguna torre y pensar en que aria con su vida tenia que dejar ese estado no era bueno, se paro y Libia salió corriendo para verla

"Lily" grito la chica

"que sucede" pregunto la pelirroja

"tenemos que hablar" dijo la rubia

"si por supuesto" y salieron, fueron hacia al lago y se sentaron

"se que algo te pasa" dijo la chica "me lo podrías decir?"

"solo estoy deprimida" dijo Lily sin darle importancia

"es por Potter?"

"no, solo es que no se que hacer…no es nada importante" dijo levantándose "será mejor irnos o te van a dejar"

"tu no vas a ir?" pregunto la rubia

"no mejor me quedo" dijo la chica y empezó a caminar

Libia la vio alejarse sabia que estaba mal pero no quería que nadie le ayudara, también noto que tenia un hechizo ilusiónador eso quería decir que algo estaba ocultando el problema era que.

Lily fue a un pasillo del séptimo piso se sentó en el alféizar le encantaba estar en ese lugar ya que se podía ver el lago y parte del bosque y se predio en sus pensamientos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la mañana Remus se despertó y se encargo de que los demás también lo hicieran después de media hora y un par de almohadasos a cada uno los logro levantarlos, todos se arreglaron para ir a Hosmeade

"creen que valla Lily?" preguntó James

"no lo se" dijo Sirius

Eliot salió en ese momento del baño

"el sueño de esa chica se esta destruyendo" dijo volteando a ver a los merodeadores

"que quieres decir con eso" dijo James

"que su sueño se esta destruyendo" y salió del cuarto ese día el no ira a Hosmeade tenia el presentimiento que Lily no iba a ir y deseaba hablar con ella

los chicos se quedaron callados y bajaron a desayunar no les había gustado lo que les dijo Eliot y si era cierto y si Lily estaba tan mal por que no se le notaba se veía muy bien al entrar vieron que ella no estaba pero si las Sailor con Eliot desayunando se sentaron con ella y empezaron a platicar después vio James que Lily llegaba se veía tan bien que creyó que Eliot solo estaba agravando las cosas se le quedo viendo pero noto que no comía eso le preocupo ya que no era la primera bes que lo hacia

"deja de verla tanto" le susurro Sirius en el oído, James no le hizo caso solo la veía, Remus disimulo su risa con una tos falsa sabia que a Sirius lo chocaba que lo ignoraran

"James" volvió a decir esta ves un poco mas fuerte, pero el resultado fue el mismo

"déjalo en paz" dijo Remus, pero Sirius no era de los que se daban por vencidos

"¡James!" Rey vio que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la pelirroja ese lo dolió pero aprecia que nadie lo notaba, pero Remus si lo había visto

"¡¡JAMES!" grito Sirius ya estaba harto de ser ignorado en el oído de su amigo

"haa… em me hablabas?" pregunto James tratando de salir de sus pensamientos

"que si te hablaba?" dijo un exasperado Sirius "por dios llevo media hora gritándote y no reacciones"

"lo ciento que deseas"

"olvídalo" dijo Sirius y siguió comiendo

Después de un rato la vio levantarse la iba a seguir cuando vio que Libia corría tras ella por lo que la dejo ir, tal vez ella si lograra que le dijera algo se pararon para ir a Hosmeade seguido de los demás pero cuando empezaron a subir a los carruajes noto que Eliot no estaba pero Rini se veía tranquila por lo que supo que no había problema subieron y fueron al pueblo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

En los pasillos Eliot estaba buscando a Lily después de una hora de caminar la encontró sentada en una ventana

"hola" dijo el joven para llamar la atención de la chica

"hola" dijo ella

"quítate el hechizo no hay nadie mas" dijo el joven

"no se de que hablas" mintió Lily

"si tanto lo quieres por que no luchas por el" pregunto

"por que el nunca va a cambiar me lo ha demostrado muchas veces"

"si deseas que cambien es por que no lo quieres"

"lo quiere… no quiero que deje de hacer sus bromas que siga divirtiendo con sus amigos lo único que quiero es que sea yo la única chica en sus pensamientos" dijo Lily sin quitar los ojos de la ventana

"por que no se lo dices" pregunto "por favor quítate el hechizo solo unos minutos quiero ver como estas"

"por que decírselo va a ser subirle mas el ego y si en verdad le intereso como dice por que el no me busca… por que soy yo quien lo tiene que buscar, sabe que me lastimo y me dejo ir" dijo la chicas sus primeras lagrimas salían con un movimiento de varita se quito el hechizo el cual mostraba que estaba muy pálida con los ojos rojos y ojerosa su estado era deplorable, solo duro unos segundos y volvió a tomar el color normal que tenia en al gran comedor.

"siento mucho lo que pasa lo que no entiendo es por que nadie demuestra su dolor por que todos disimulan que su vida esta perfecta" dijo el chico no quería opinar sobre el estado de la pelirroja

"por que ya hay demasiadas cosas de que preocuparse como para que una simple desilusion afecte a los demás… además cada uno tiene sus propios problemas" dijo la pelirroja en eso se escucharon paso por el pasillo era Severus

"Lily que haces aquí?" pregunto el chico

"solo pienso" dijo la joven sonriendo "te presento a Eliot, Eliot el es Severus"

"mucho gusto" dijo el chico, Severus estaba seguro había escuchado ese nombre pero donde?

"si igualmente" dijo Snape será mejor irme tengo…"

"no quédate" dijo Lily y los tres se sentaron en el alféizar

"como vas con el estúpido de Potter" pregunto Severus eso molesto a Eliot no le agrado que se insultaran ya que eso solo traía problemas

"sigue con Rey" dijo Lily

"por que no vas besas al estúpido ese y todo se soluciona" dijo Severus como si fuera los mas simple

Eliot ya estaba confundido habla mal de Potter y después trata de que se arreglen sus problemas

"te recuerdo lo que me dijo en mi clase de duelo?" pregunto la chica

"orgullosa, que buena Leona eres sabes que cometes los errores de tu casa, creo que nunca voy a poder quitarte ese defecto Lily" dijo el chico sonriéndole

"no, nunca" dijo la pelirroja

"sabes deberías de hablar con el, el amor es un sentimiento muy puro" dijo Eliot

"me recordaste a Darién" dijo Severus como si le diera frío en ese momento

"por que lo dices?" pregunto Eliot

"por que el es de esas personas que dicen que el amor es lo mejor, que vence cualquier obstáculo, se ve que casi no han sufrido que nunca tuvieron problemas con sus padres que nunca han sufrido por el dolor de ser rechazado" dijo Severus con una sonrisa muy arrogante

"todos sufrimos pero cada quien lo enfrenta como puede" dijo el joven

"quisiera verte en un núcleo familiar donde a cada cinco minutos te dicen que el demostrar algo es una prueba de debilidad y te torturan hasta que lo dejes de demostrar, o las únicas palabras de afecto son muy bien estas listo para tu siguiente lección" dijo Severus

"nunca he entendido a las familias puras por que hacen eso?" pregunto Lily

"por que si tu hijo es débil tu familia cae en la deshonra" dijo Severus

"por que son así?" dijo Eliot cada ves sentía mas terror estar en ese mundo

"no quieren ir al pueblo?" pregunto Lily para cambiar la platico sabia que a Sev no le gustaba hablar de su infancia

"no Lily lo mejor será que nos quedemos" dijo Severus

"por que" pregunto la chica

Severus empezó a recordar lo que le dijeron esa misma noche

Flash Back

"Señor me llamaba" pregunto Severus arrodillándose enfrente de Lord

"sabes Severus he descubierto que hay una joven es sangre sucia pero su sueño se rompió" dijo el señor

"la deseo" dijo la princesa Nigerenia

"quien es esa persona?" pregunto Severus

"por lo que Bellatrix nos dijo ella se llama Evans" dijo la princesa

la sangre de Severus se congelo no podía ser Lily pero era la única Evans en el colegio

"en ella hay un gran poder y lo deseamos además seria una buena forma de acercarme a Dumbledore sin que se de cuenta" dijo Lord

"mañana habrá salida" dijo la princesa

"exacto tienes que encargarte que salga del colegio nosotros haremos lo demás" dijo su señor

"si yo me encargare" dijo el joven por suerte su madre le había enseñado Oclumancia por que sino lo mas seguro era que estuviera muerto

y salió del cuarto para regresar al colegio

fin Flash Back

"no por nada como tu quieras si deseas vamos" dijo el chico

xxxxxxxxxxxx

los chicos bajaron del carruaje y empezaron a caminar en el pueblo había mucha gente, después de comprar chocolates, fueron a las Tres escobas tomaron una mesa y empezaron a platicar la señorita Rosmerta se les acerco

"y díganme donde dejaron a la pelirroja?" pregunto la señorita

"pues no quiso venir al pueblo" dijo Sirius

"que lastima, es muy simpática y es la única que les da un poco de conciencia fue una desgracia lo de su amiga" sus ojos se pusieron rojos "pero bueno dejando esos temas y digan me que van a querer?"

"cerveza de mantequilla para todos" dijo Sirius

"esta bien" y se fue siguieron platicando

"que le paso a su amiga?" pregunto Serena

la cara de los chicos se puso sombría

"fue asesinada ase un año" dijo Sirius

"y desde ese entonces Lily se unió mas a nosotros" dijo Remus

"no la podíamos dejar sola sabíamos que Sahara y ella eran muy buenas amigas, por lo que su muerte debió ser muy dura" dijo James

"también era la de Libia pero ella tenia mas amigas que la apoyaron, pero Lily siempre fue muy cerrada por lo que se quedo sola" dijo Remus

"y como no era justo dejarla en ese estado a ella sola pues nos hicimos amigos" dijo Sirius

"ya veo por eso se junto con ustedes" dijo Rey

"que feo pero quien la asesinó?" pregunto Rini

"Lord Voldemort" dijo en una susurro James

"pero cambiando de tema no hay que deprimirnos" dijo Sirius, ya que no le gustaba que se hiciera los silencios por que le traía malos recuerdos

"si ya casi es el próximo partido" dijo Remus

James y Sirius cambiaron sus expresiones por una de nerviosismo en una semana seria la final por lo que decidieron que seria bueno irse temprano por que James quería entrenar ya que era lo único que le hacia sentir mejor

"y por cierto esta Snich a quien se la vas a dedicar?" pregunto Remus

"pues a la misma de siempre" dijo James como si fuera lo mas común

"vas a querer que lo haga publico o solo se lo dirás en la sala común?" pregunto Remus

"pues la verdad prefiero que sea publico" dijo el de lentes con una gran sonrisa

"me parece genial" dijo Sirius

"a quien se lo vas a dedicar la snich?" pregunto Rey tenia el presentimiento de que seria Lily pero quería escucharlo

"a Evans desde que soy el buscador siempre se la dedico" dijo James

eso molesto a las Sailor ya que todas estaban al tanto de su amiga con el chico pero por mas que ella hacia el parecía que no la veía

después de unas horas aparecieron Lily Eliot y Severus en las tres escobas Eliot se despidió y se fue con Rini mientras Lily y Severus se sentaron lo mas alejado de ellos, James se molesto, Remus se paro

"será mejor que me baya" dijo el chico le dolía separase de Sirius pero sabia que el bienestar de Sev estaba en peligro además las cosas se complicarían mas de la cuenta

"hola" dijo Rem al llegar a la mesa

"siéntate" le dijo Lily y así los tres empezaron a platicar ningún Slytherin dijo nada de ver a Severus ya que sabían que Lily era la víctima

Severus se sentía culpable estaba vendiendo a su única amiga, faltaba dos horas para el ataque no soportaba saber que Lily estaba en peligro y que el no lo quiera evitar pero si no iba lo mas seguro era que el Lord lo matara a él.

Lita le molesto que se fuera y lo que mas odiaba era que le había dicho que no sentía nada por Evans pero a ella no la podía engañar, lo que ella no había notado era que James estaba mucho mas tranquilo y que en cierta parte se había ido por su amigo para que no sufriera mas

después de estar una hora salieron a caminar Lily, Severus y Remus pero el ataque se adelanto

¡MOSMORTE!

Se escucho el grito en ese momento supo que tenia que alejar a Lily todos ya la habían visto y con el caos tal ves lograba salvarla.

ellos trataban de protegerse por que cuando hizo que Remus se quitara de un hechizo vio que alguien tomaba a Lily debajo de la mascara vio a Lucius y comprendió que ya no podía ayudarla, que la misión había tenido éxito.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

en las tres escobas los vieron salir las luces se apagaron

"Lily" fue lo único que dijo James antes de salir corriendo cuando abrió la puerta del local se escucho el grito de los mortifagos para hacer aparecer una gran calavera y de su boca salía una serpiente James corría tenia que encontrarla, a ella y a Remus volteo y vio que Sirius estaba también corriendo junto a el, preocupado, pero las Sailor se quedaron ya que se tenían que transformar sin ser vistas, después de estar esquivando hechizos vieron a Lily la estaba agarrando un mortifago

"expelliarmus" grito James pero el mortifago se quito y le dio a Severus dejándolo inconsciente Sirius trato de ayudar pero salió su prima Bellatrix

"a donde vas deshonra" dijo Bella

"quítate perra" grito Sirius, Remus estaba siendo atacado por tres mortifagos y se veía que no iba a resistir mucho

"porque me hablas así Sirius… será que te preocupa que matemos a tu amado?" pregunto con burla

"y si fuera así que mas te da?" pregunto el chico eso molesto mas a la mortifaga se volteo y grito "AVADA…" pero antes de terminar salió una bola de agua muy parecida a la que había pegado a Sirius en el bosque de Hogwarts, el cual le dio de lleno a Bella

Sirius volteo y las vio eran dos Sailor por su vestimenta, pero no se le hacían conocidas

"formo parte de una nueva era… soy Sailor Uranus y entrare en acción" dijo una de cabello corto color rubio cenizo y bastante alta

"lo mismo digo yo soy Sailor Neptiun y entrare en acción" dijo la otro su cabello era azul era mas bajita que su compañera

Bellatrix se paro parecía que todo le dolía y si no mal recordaba Sirius en verdad le dolía, y desapareció James estaba tratando de llegar con Lily mientras Sirius trato de ayudar a Remus las otras dos empezaron a pelear

"ya estamos aquí" dijeron unas voces en coro somos unas Sailor Scaut que luchamos por el amor y la justicia soy Sailor Moon y te castigare en el nombre de la luna" dijo Serena

"esto es una plaga de tontas" dijo Lucius "vamonos ya tenemos lo que queremos" y con su movimiento de varitas desapareció con Lily en sus brazos

"LILY" fue lo único que pudo gritar James cuando vio que se la llevaban se dejo caer en el suelo de rodillas James empezó a llorar tenia que encontrarla "Lily, mi Lily" dijo en un susurro

Sirius se le acercó igual que Remus.

todas estaba calladas al final después de hacer las pases con Rey con todas se había comportado lo mas amable posible y aun que les doliera entendían por que los chicos la apreciaban tanto

"James la encontraremos" dijo Sirius

"Sirius tiene razón veras que en pocos días lo haremos" dijo Remus

Severus empezó a reaccionar y vio a Potter en el piso con sus amigos a lado, Potter se veía destrozado eso quería decir que Lily se había ido y que el era el responsable

Cuando vio solo estaban ellos y Serena con sus amigas llegaban corriendo Rey abraso a James pero este la quito se paro y salió corriendo no le podía estar pasando esto, no ha el que era lo que había hecho para que se metieran con Lily se sentía cada vez peor ya que el no pudo impedirlo solo vio como se la llevaban, algo en el se estaba destrozando no entendía por que se fueron por Lily siendo una sangre sucia como ellos la llamaban por que llevársela si no era importante solo una alumna mas.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Los demás lo vieron salir corriendo Sirius se paro

"James" grito pero su amigo no se detuvo lo iba a seguir cuando Remus lo tomo del brazo este lo volteo a ver y vio que el también estaba lastimado que tenia varias heridas y que a el también le había dolido perder a su amiga; Sirius abrazo a Remus estaba igual que los demás les dolía que Lily estuviera en peligro pero no lloraría.

Ninguno de los dos lo hizo Lita y Mina se les acerco pero ninguno les hizo caso estaban acostumbrados a que cuando se sentían mal se abrazaban solo para sentirse apoyados y se reconfortaba mutuamente, era una unión que se dio desde primero ya que Sirius recordaba mucho su infancia y Remus tenia pesadillas por su condición por lo que descubrieron que no necesitaban palabras solo necesitaban sentirse queridos y protegidos y era lo que sentían cuando se abrazaban por lo que aprendieron a compartir sus sentimientos de esa forma sin palabras solo se tenían que ver a los ojos para saber que en esos instantes se necesitaban James era mas independiente el lloraba mucho y después llegaba les decía lo que sentía y se calmaba, por lo que aunque no era una relación tan unida como la de ellos reconocían cuando su amigo estaba mal por que se desaparecía para desahogarse, pero también su mirada reflejaba su estado de animo por lo que ellos sabían cuando hablar con el, después de unos minutos apareció Dumbledore

"chicos que paso" dijo al verlos abrazados

"profesor es Lily" dijo Remus se voz se escuchaba triste

"donde esta la señorita Evans" pregunto el anciano

"se la llevaron" dijo Sirius "no pudimos hacer nada" Sirius parecía que no le dolía aunque su expresión dijera algo el sentía todo lo contrario quería a la pelirroja era una gran amiga aunque casi siempre se peleaban.

En ese momento las Sailor entendieron que Sirius no expresaba sus sentimientos se mantenía normal, su rostro no había cambiado, ni ningún rasgo en su cara sino fuera por que estaba agarrando a Remus de la cadera todo estaba bien pero Remus no era tan bueno fingiendo aunque su cara casi no reflejaba nada sus ojos estaba rojos y su respiración irregular, y le estaba agarrando la mano a su amigo para que no lo soltara aunque Sirius no tenia intención de hacerlo.

"vallan a la escuela" dijo dándoles la espalda para ver que mas daños habían

Severus se sentía miserable como se había atrevido a lastimar a Lily, la única que lo aceptaba tal y como era las lagrimas se le salieron, pero ya había tomado una decisión la cual era ser mortifago, pero el estar con Malfoy era suficiente para lastimar a su seres queridos; tenia que saber que Lily estaba bien y aunque no fuera convocado tendría que ir, se arriesgaba, pero era lo menos que podía hacer para sentirse un poco mejor o al menos eso creía el, camino hasta el bosque prohibido y de su capa saco una traslador que lo llevo a la vieja mansión

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lily vio que estaba en los brazos de un mortifago pero su cuerpo no respondía vio a Severus y Remus peleando para ayudarla en eso un hechizo golpeo a Severus, Lucius volteo y vio que era James el trataba de llegar pero no se lo permitían, quería gritar para que la ayudara pero ningún músculo respondía y Sirius estaba peleando con otro mortifago por la capas no sabia quien era alguien lastimo al mortifago pero no escuchaba nada vio que todo se movía a una gran velocidad pero no sintió el tirón del ombligo por lo que no estaba segura que fuera un traslador lo ultimo que pudo ver bien antes de las imágenes se volvieran borrosas fueron los ojos de James se pintaba la desesperación, después todo fue confuso y llego a una mansión se veía muy vieja la encerraron en un cuarto.

Sentía que algo se deslizaba por su piernas y subía por su cuerpo era frío cuando lo tubo a una distancia que le permitiera ver se horrorizo era una serpiente odiaba esos animales; la puerta se abrió y entro una mujer era muy bella de pelo negro

"así que tu eres Lilian Evans" dijo la señora, Lily no contesto "sabes eres muy fuerte pero cometiste muchos errores que te costaran la vida"

y salió del cuarto

Lily estaba aterrada para que la habían llevado si simplemente era una estudiante no podía ser nada bueno y eso lo sabia pero como saldría de esta

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno espero que le este gustando la historia, la verdad a mi me gusta mucho esta idea pero mis personajes se siguen apoderando de ella el capitulo lo dividí ya que era muy largo y creo que quedo mejor así, son solo siete ojos y el próximo mas o menos será del mismo tamaño, espero publicarlo este miércoles nos vemos

¡¡Hasta luego!


	10. Se descubre al Enemigo

¡¡Hola!

Siento la demora pero he tenido muchos problemas en la escuela y el viernes tengo final de Ingles y me libro de los exámenes pero por lo mientras tengo que seguir estudiando por lo que solo vengo de rapido, la verdad el capitulo no me convence mucho y espero que me digan si les agrada en este ritmo o quieren que modifique algo en mi forma de escribir

capitulo

Se descubre al Enemigo

Severus llego y entro el primero que lo vio fue Malfoy

"que ases aquí" dijo el de cabello rubio

"como esta" Malfoy sabia que Lily y Severus se hablaban y que ella había sido su amiga sin importarle que fuera de Slytherin, no por nada era la persona que mas le importaba en este mundo como para no saber con quienes se juntaba

"bien, pero mejor vete si el amo te ve puedes estar en problemas" dijo el otro

"Severus que haces aquí?" pregunto el Lord que en esos momentos entraba al cuarto donde estaban varios mortifagos, Lucius casi le da el infarto ya que no le gustaba que Severus estuviera en problemas

"quería saber si todo había salido bien y también me preguntaba como estaban los demás si habían heridos o no " dijo el joven arrodillándose sabia que con eso podría justificarse

"todo salió perfectamente y gracias a ti…sabes necesito una pócima para que la sangre sucia no ponga resistencia" dijo el señor

"Resistencia a que?" pregunto Severus ese comentario no le gusto en lo mas mínimo

"la princesa Nigerenia quiere ocupar su cuerpo y tú eres el encargado de que su resistencia baje Severus a fin confía en ti" dijo el Lord

"si señor será una placer" y fue directo a la biblioteca para buscar la pócima no podía tardarse mucho por que el Lord podía sospechar de él y eso era muy peligroso y todo su esfuerzo se verían reducido a nada.

Empezó a buscarla entre los libros de la mansión por lo que se veía esa biblioteca era muy grande y todas sus paredes estaban cubierto por libreros, menos el espacio de una pequeña ventana la cual estaba cubierta por cortinas muy gruesas y a simple viste se vea que no había sido abierta por la cantidad de telarañas y el polvo que se percibía, los libreros estaban llenos de ejemplares nunca antes visto unos eran hasta los pergaminos enrollados, por lo que dudaba que en Hogwarts pudieran revertir la poción que tenia que hacer pero entre todo eso debía de estar el antídoto, solo esperaba tener el tiempo suficiente para poder hacer las dos pócimas o al menos copiarla

xxxxxxxxxxx

James había llegado hasta su cuarto estaba mal recordaba la mirada de Lily antes de desaparecer si no le hubiera dicho nada ella hubiera estado con el y podría a verla defendido mejor, pero no tenia que insultarla y después en ves de pedirlo disculpas hizo que mas se alejara estaba mal tenia que encontrarla pero como? Estas pregunta se repetía una y otra ves en su cabeza.

Se quedo encerrado todo el resto de la tarde hasta que bajo a la cena, por extraña razón sus amigos no habían ido al cuarto.

Todos estaban muy callados, se levanto Dumbledore su mirada se veía muy opaca sin el brillo característico que siempre tenia la mirada de su director

"mis queridos alumnos quiero decirles que hubo otro ataque en el pueblo por suerte nadie murió, pero tengo que informarles que si falta una alumna" todos se voltearon a ver y trataron de averiguar quien podría ser pero en el gran Comedor faltaban varias personas entre ellas Severus Snape de Slytherin y Lilian Evans la prefecta de Gryffindor

"temo decir que la señorita Evans fue secuestrada por los mortifagos" todas las chicas gritaron y varios voltearon a ver como si no creyeran que ella había sido la afectada en este ataque, de los ojos de Libia escaparon lagrimas primero su mejor amiga Sary y después Lily vio a James el cual se veía destrozado en ese momento Rey trato de abrazarlo pero el la quito no quería que nadie lo tocara, Remus también se veía muy afectado y no se diga Sirius por que aunque lo disimulara no la engañaba el era bueno mintiendo pero sus ojos no lo eran, ese comportamiento la molesto, el director había dicho que había sido secuestrada mas un muerta y al menos tenían una oportunidad se seco las lagrimas y se levanto, camino hacia ellos

"digan me que es mentira" dijo la chica en un susurro pero que claramente los escucharon los merodeadores y las Sailor

"no lo es" dijo Sirius, y agacho la cabeza, ya que sabia que Libia era de las pocas que lo conocían y no quería demostrar debilidad, no debía de hacerlo

"no se comporten así ella ha sido secuestrada mas no muerta" dijo Libia no le gustaba verlos así aunque casi no convivía con ellos en el colegio los conocía desde pequeños al fin ella era sangre pura.

"que quieres que hagamos" dijo James su voz era un susurro

"párese que no eres tu si la quieres que haces lamentándote párate y vamos a buscarla" dijo la chica

"tienes razón nos estamos comportando como si la hubiéramos visto morir solo fue secuestrada" dijo Remus, aunque sabia que casi no tenían posibilidades no podían perder la fe, no tan rápido

James lo penso un poco mas y luego les sonrío sus ojos mostraron el brillo de que algo planeaba y eso animo mas a sus amigos "tienen razón hay que merodear y creo que Snivellus nos puede ayudar" dijo parándose y así los cuatro salieron las Sailor los trataron de seguir

"vamos con ustedes" dijo Rey, Lita y Mina al unísono

"no chicas, déjenlos" dijo Eliot

"por que?" Pregunto Serena y Rini

"por que esto ellos lo tienen que hacer solos" dijo Amy

"si es mejor que no los molesten además ellos han sabido arreglarselas solo si nosotros vamos seriamos una carga" dijo el chico

"además no creo que salgan del colegio" dijo Amy

"y si lo hacen los seguirá Luna y ella nos avisara que pasa" dijo Darién que se había acercado pero ellos no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Subieron al séptimo piso y abrieron una cuarto que solo ellos conocían el cuarto de los menesteres donde desplegaron el mapa buscaron por todos lados pero Severus no estaba

"wow, como lo consiguieron?" pregunto Libia al ver el mapa y mas por que mostraba donde estaban las demás personas

"tienes que jurar que no se lo dirás a nadie" dijo Sirius

"no se lo diré a nadie pero donde lo consiguieron?" volvió a preguntar

"nosotros lo hicimos" dijo Remus

"son sorprendentes" dijo la chica viéndolo, el único que no participo en la platica fue James el cual estaba mas interesado en ver donde estaba Severus que explicar la creación del mapa

"chicos el no esta" dijo James

"es imposible" dijo Sirius

"no tendrá el algo que ver" opino Libia

"si no esta quiere decir que no esta en el colegio por lo que puede que este con Lily" dijo Remus

"si el maldito la toca lo mato" dijo James

"no creo que el la lastime pero yo no sabia que el era partidario de Voldemort" dijo Remus muy pensativo con quien había pasado todo este tiempo, contándole sus sentimientos por su amigo y eso le aterro que tal si todo eso lo sabían los mortifagos para el no era desconocido que Bellatrix la prima de Sirius estaba enamorada de el, se reprendió por estar pensando en el cuando el no era el que estaba en peligro

xxxxxxxxxx

"Rey será mejor que les cuentes tu sueño ya que estamos todos" dijo el pegaso

y fueron al cuarto de Darién ya que el profesor no podía ir a la torre por que el no era el encargado de la casa de Gryffindor y se meterían en problemas

Eliot acerco sus manos y creo una esfera en la cual se repitió el ultimo sueño de Rey todas vieron que era el cuerpo de Lily

"pero si se dan cuenta los mortifagos no le dicen por su nombre" dijo Amy

"eso quiere decir que solo es su cuerpo o alguien disfrazado de ella" opino Eliot

"si recuperamos el cuerpo podemos atrapar a Nigerenia y de paso a Lily" dijo Rini

"no creo que sea tan fácil pero si, se podría decir que si" dijo Eliot

"luna tal ves ella lo pueda encontrar" dijo Serena

"si ellos podrían buscarla y encontrar a los mortifagos" dijo Lita

"hay que ir a buscarla" dijo Rey

"si ya que debe también estar con Artemis " dijo Mina cuando se iban a parar para salir a buscarlos

"que bueno que están aquí" dijo Luna entrando por una ventana "Artemis a descubierto barios lugares donde se podrían esconderla solo tenemos que esperar a que revisen todos antes de atacarlos" dijo la gata negra ya que no podía perder mucho su tiempo

"donde son esos lugares?" pregunto Rey

" bien yo no se pero Artemis se encargara de eso yo seguiré con mi ronda después nos vemos" y salió por la ventana no podía dejar de trabajar ya que seguía sospechando de las cosas y personas del castillo

"bueno parece ser que estamos cerca" dijo Darién

"tenemos que encontrar a Lily" dijo Serena

"Artemis esta investigando" dijo Darién

"el solo por que?" pregunto Mina

"no esta solo esta con Uranus y Neptiun" dijo el joven

" bueno entonces nosotros que podemos hacer?" pregunto Lita

"lo recomendable es seguir estudiando para que no perdamos en la lucha final" dijo Amy

"exacto no podemos hacer nada hasta el momento" dijo Darién

"tenemos que esperar?" Pregunto Rini un poco desilusionada

"es lo mejor por el momento" dijo Amy "bueno voy a la biblioteca quiero estudiar un poco" se paro salió del cuarto y fue a hasta la biblioteca sabia que ya casi se acababa la hora de estar paseando pero quería leer y tal vez podría sacar algo estaba muy confundida y quería adentrarse en una lectura que solo la entretuviera

"hola Amy" dijo una vos detrás de ella

Amy voltio y se encontró con Regulus se parecía mucho a Sirius serian algo?

"que haces sola a esta hora?" pregunto el chico

"venia para leer un poco quiero distraerme" dijo la chica

"y que mejor forma que con una buena lectura" dijo el chico "eso es de lo mas relajante"

"para mi lo es, pero bien no se que quiero leer" dijo Amy

"te recomiendo la historia de la Creación de Hogwarts, es una historia de amor sobre los fundadores de esta escuela, a mi me gusta mucho" mintió el chico pera a todas sus amigas se les hacia un cuento de hadas con un final parcialmente feliz ya que esa historia se quedaba cuando los fundadores por fin pusieron en marcha la escuela

"gracias voy por el" dijo la chica

"te acompaño" y así los dos entraron a la biblioteca, fueron a cierta estantería y cuando Amy lo tomo Regulus la tomo de la cintura y la volea hacia el arrincono entre la pared y su cuerpo

"que haces?" fue la pregunta que hizo la chica

Regulus vio miedo en sus ojos era muy inocente

"es solo que me gustas" dijo el chico sin quitar su mirada plateada de ella

"es… que… yo…" tartamudeo

"lo siento no quería espantarte… será mejor que me baya; espero que esto no afecte nuestra amistad" y sin dejar que ella le contestara se fue, con esa muestra de caballerosidad lo mas seguro era que ella terminara en su cama pero tenia que apresurarse y ser discreto ya que la había estado vigilando y casi no se separaba de Sirius lo cual podría complicarse, si este se enteraba de sus intenciones

Amy lo vio irse, estaba muy confundida, el chico era muy guapo pero antes nunca la había importado, lo mejor seria irse a la sala y tratar de dormir pero por desgracia para ella ciertos ojos grises aparecieron en su sueño

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En la mansión se escuchaban los gritos de Lily que rompían toda la tranquilidad de la mansión Bellatrix se estaba divirtiendo le encantaba verla gritar, no soportaba saber que ella era una de las culpables que perdiera a su único amor, y los haría pagar uno por uno primero ella después James y por ultimo Remus después de eso Sirius lo único que va a desear será la muerte, y ella se la daría.

no podía perdonar que la cambiaran por unos sangres sucias, recordaba la primera ves que la desobedeció y cuando quedo en Gryffindor se sintió morir por que era un hecho que lo estaba perdiendo, y cuando Lupin quedo con el y se sonrieron fue cuando lo entendió su primo había preferido al sangre sucia en ves de ella recordando todo esto y su odio por la pelirroja era mucho mas grande ya que ella se había hecho su amiga era de los culpables que no estuvieran juntos, y los cruciatus que le lanzaba eran cada ves mas fuerte después de unos minutos mas se empezó a calmar ya que solo la tenia que debilitar para que la princesa la pudiera poseer en eso Severus entro encapuchado ya tenia la pócima no había sido tan difícil y también tenia una antídoto pero eso era hasta el colegio sabia que Sirius lo podía hacer ya que era de los mejores en la materia aunque le doliera admitirlo, el no podía hacerla por que si alguien se enteraba lo único que le quedaría es la muerte, por otro lado los merodeadores siempre estaban husmeando y averiguando cosas que no debían habían burlado la seguridad de Dumbledore por lo que no era de sorprenderse que ellos lo consiguieran.

"ya esta la pócima Bella ve por los demás ya que casi matas a la sangre sucia" dijo el joven

"ese es asunto mío pero será un placer ir por los demás" dijo y salió con un porte muy altivo, serrando la puerta del cuarto

"Lily soy yo Severus"

ella lo volteo a ver con un poco de esperanzas

"sácame de aquí por favor" suplico la chica en un susurro con la vos entrecortada por el esfuerzo en hablar le dolía todo su cuerpo

"no puedo pero tomate esto y deja que te posea tengo el antídoto pero te lo tengo que dar en el colegio aquí no puedo por eso necesito que lo bebas" dijo Severus lo mas rápido que pudo y sin dejar de voltear a la puerta ya que nadie lo debía de ver hablando con ella

"si Sev" y el se alejo después de unos minutos entraron cuatro personas mas

"mira Sangre Sucia el que te vendió no es nadie mas que Severus" y le quitaron el gorro de la capa para que lo pudiera ver

ella lloro tenia que engañarlos demostrara que le dolía la traición de su amigo además no sabia que creer pero tenia la esperanza de que si iba al colegio y Sev era el traidor los chicos se darían cuanta o al menos eso esperaba

"mira la sangre sucia esta llorando" dijo Bella dándole una cachetada donde le rompió el labio

"basta bella" dijo su señor "Severus asnos el honor y dale la pócima

el le dio una a Nigerenia y el otro se la quedo el

"princesa su cuerpo será absorbido por el espejo y usted dominara el cuerpo de esta sangre sucia" cuando vea que ella se lo toma usted tome la suya"

y se acerco a Lily vamos bebe ella puso resistencia pero le agarro de los labios he izo que se lo tomara después Nigerenia lo tomo una luz negra salió hacia el cuerpo de Lily el cual absorbió y el cuerpo de Nigerenia se reflejo en su espejo parecía dormida Lily quedo inconsciente

"bien Severus muy bien si sigues así serás de mis preferidos" dijo Voldemort

"gracias señor" y salió del cuarto tenia que regresar al colegio si ayudaba a Lily pondría en peligro su vida y si no la ayuda podría ser de los mejores ante su señor que hacer? Era lo que se preguntaba llego al colegio y se encontró con Darién que caminaba por el vestíbulo y se maldijo por no tener mas cuidado

"que ases Snape fuera del colegio a estas horas?" pregunto el profesor

"nada solo que no podía dormir pero será mejor que me baya a mi sala" y trato de alejarse

"siento mocho que Lily se fuera te vi hablando varias veces con ella" dijo el profesor

"usted no siente nada, no me conoce deje me en paz" grito el chico

"te quiero ayudar" dijo el profesor abrasándolo

"no suélteme, suélteme" sus lagrimas salían sin control no quería volver a llorar pero no lo soportaba, su amiga, su Lily estaba mal y por su culpa

"solo quiero ayudarte" lo que no le dijo a nadie fue que Darién una noche

Flash Back

El salió al bosque prohibido tenia que hablar con ellas después de unos minutos se acerco y las vio a las tres Sailor que faltaban

"buenas noches príncipe Endimion" dijo Sailor plut

"que es lo que pasa?" pregunto el Darién

"pues vera hemos estado analizando la profecía y hasta el momento todo se ha cumplido" dijo Neptiun

"_Cuando se haga la unión del mal no habría oponente aparente ya que juntas serán indestructibles para cualquiera que los ataque pero si juntas a las fuerzas del bien tendrás una oportunidad para derrotarlo separándolas y enfrentarlas divididas ya que divididas se pueden destruir, paro juntas no lo lograran la unión se ara en la luna llena cubriendo la tierra de oscuridad esta luna llena será el inicio del fin" _repitió Uranus

" si entendimos bien" dijo Neptiun "las fuerzas del mal están juntas"

"exacto y las fuerzas del bien se están juntando" dijo Uranus

"pero la profecía habla de una oportunidad para derrotarlo" dijo Plut "nosotras al principio creímos que se refería en la cuestión de una pelea donde se vería esa oportunidad"

"pero estamos creyendo que tal ves esa oportunidad se refiera a una persona" dijo Neptuin

"exacto en mi investigación pude notar a un alumno que sale del colegio, no lo he podido descubrir ha donde va pero tal ves sea el la oportunidad" dijo Uranus

"por que lo dicen" pregunto el príncipe

"por que el esta cerca de lo buenos pero también esta cerca de los malos" dijo Plut

"exacto mire príncipe si el manejémoslo como una fuerza neutro pero que puede tomar cualquier bando" dijo Neptiun

" si unimos las fuerzas del mal seria Voldemort y Nigerenia y las fuerzas del bien seria Dumbledore y las chicas" dijo Plut

"si se ase una suma simple son dos contra dos por lo que necesitan una aliado el cual seria este joven por lo que serian tres contra dos y marcaría la diferencia" dijo Uranus

"exacto el moverá la balanza para el lado ganador" dijo Neptiun

"y saben quien es el joven" pregunto Darién

"no príncipe solo que sale en las noches" dijo Neptiun

"bueno yo descubriré quien es y tratare de acercarme a el" dijo Darién

"si usted falla como dijo la profecía será el inicio del fin" dijo Plut

fin del Flash Back

"déjeme en paz y salió corriendo"

Darién lo vio correr tenia que darse prisa ya que las fuerzas del bien estaban muy divididas y con el secuestro de Lily peor.

James estaba acostado pero se sentía morir por saber como encontrara a Lily, después de unos minutos u horas no estaba seguro se paro y se sentó en el alféizar vio a sus amigos dormir en ese momento los envidio estaban tan acostumbrados a sentirse mal que ya era su habito dormir juntos al verlos bien eso posición una idea se le cursó por la mente, la cual lo hizo sonreír, que sus amigos no se veían como simples amigos sino que entre ellos había un sentimiento mas fuerte tal vez se quisieran pero estaban tan acostumbrados ha estar juntos que nunca se habían puesto a fijarse que clase de cariño se tenían por lo que Sirius casi nunca duraba con sus relaciones y Remus nunca había tenido relaciones con chicas pero debía estar en un error era imposible, ya estaba alucinando por lo de Lily si solo era eso, pero en eso vio como Remus sonreía debía de tener un buen sueño, nunca les tomaba atención a su forma de dormir pero en esos momentos y con lo deprimido que se sentía los detalles se le hacían muy importante, vio como Sirius se empezaba a mover eso lo espanto y se acerco.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus y Sirius se durmieron junto y al estar cómodos se podría decir que descansaron sin tomar en cuenta las pesadillas que los asechaban Sirius recordó su infancia

Sirius estaba leyendo un libro de arte oscura tenia que explicarle a su madre sobre posesiones y como descubrir si esta poseído sin conocer a la persona" ya llevaba casi dos horas leyendo y su investigación iba muy bien

"como vas Sirius" era Regulus su hermano

"bien ya casi termino" dijo el chico sin voltearlo a verlo, Sirius quería mucho a su hermano pero casi no lo podía demostrar si su madre se daba cuenta no quería ni imaginar su enfado por ser sensibles eso no era para los Black

"que bueno" dijo el niño y salió del cuarto después de una hora mas su madre entro

"ya terminaste todo lo que te deje" pregunto la señora

"si madre" dijo el niño de diez años

"sabes que esto te lo deben enseñar hasta séptimo, por lo que creo que tu nivel es bastante bueno espero buenas calificaciones"

el niño solo sonrío ya que su madre la había dicho que iba bien y era de las pocas palabras cariñosas que recibía, por lo que se le escapo la sonrisa

"cuidado con demostrar tus sentimiento en Slytherin tendrás problema si haces eso, cual es el hechizo que expulsa los espíritus?" pregunto la señora

"el alejus animas" dijo el chico

"bien y si es por medio de pócima?"

"la pócima es la transferus curpus y su antídoto es la corpus animas" dijo el niño

"bien por que se llaman así

"por que la palabra anima viene del griego que significo alma y como el poseer un cuerpo es transferir tu alma" dijo el niño muy bien esta vez cenaras como un buen Black

el niño no sonrío aunque se sentía satisfecho por su logro

"eres muy bueno Sirius agradezco que eres el primogénito" esas eran casi las ultimas palabras de cariño de su madre ya que casi cumplía los once años, y pronto seria la deshonra sintió el calor de un cuerpo y acerco mas a ese calor que sentía pero su noche no podía ser perfecta y recordó el verano después de su primer año

el niño llego a su casa la cual la veía mas tétrica de lo normal

"mira pero si es la oveja negra" dijo la voz de su padre

y sintió una cachetada que lo tiro "como te atreviste eres lo peor que me pudo pasar" dijo La madre con mucho odio

"Mama yo…"

"nada yo no soy tu madre, cuando volteo a ver a su padre vio que este tenia la varita en alto eso lo aterro y su miedo se vio cumplido

"CRUCIUS" grito el padre Sirius empezó a sentir el dolo

Sirius despierta es un sueño" decía la voz que siempre lo calmaba pero esta ves no solo fue la de el

"hermano solo estas soñando" decía otra voz

cuando abrió los ojos vio a Remus que lo mecía para tratar de calmarlo y James

"ya gracias" dijo apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de Remus y a James le volvió su loca idea pero no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Remus estaba dormido su sueño lo llevo al bosque, vio la luna llena eso era malo y salió corriendo tenia que huir solo eso escuchaba los gruñidos de un lobo sabia que lo alcanzaba mientras corría mas pero cuando se tropezó para caer en el lodo como siempre una luz lo ilumino era un pegaso

"hola… tranquilo sabes los sueños son para que uno se relaje no para tener mas miedo" dijo el pegaso

"cuando sufres algo muy fuerte es normal que lo sueñes" dijo el licántropo parándose del lodo para poder ver mejor a la pegaso

"sabes tenia que hablar contigo a solas" dijo el pegaso "este mundo es ilusión, donde tus sueños y metas son realzados" el paisaje era hermoso con arboles lagos y ríos de aguas cristalinas, en eso una persona con vestimenta rara apareció, parecía una mujer y muy bonita pero se veía preocupada, su cabello era largo estaba recogido en una coleta "joven Eliot" dijo la chica que vestía de azul

"Eliot?" Pregunto Remus

"si Remus soy yo?" dijo el chico al verse descubierto "que pasa ojo de pez (1)"

"hemos seguido vigilando el sueño de la pelirroja que nos dijo pero no hay nada bueno al contrario el sueño se esta poniendo negro y el espejo tiene bruma y muchas cuartiaduras" dijo Ojos de Pez

"quien lo esta vigilando?" pregunto

"ojo de tigre y ojo de águila" dijo la chica

"muy bien tenemos que darnos prisa el sueño de esa chica esta por romperse"

"es de Lily?" pregunto Remus

"si cuando se dio por vencida su sueño se espeso a cuartear solo hay que esperar encontrarla sin ningún problema y curarla rápido" dijo Eliot

"no te preocupes" dijo ojos de pez a Remus " no es bueno que se den por vencidos será mejor dejarlo ir"

"si su amigo tiene problemas" dijo Eliot y antes de que Remus preguntara algo despertó cuando lo hizo vio que Sirius se movía inquieto y lo abrazo para tratar de calmarlo, lo que mas le sorprendió fue que James también estaba junto a ellos con un brillo extraño en sus ojos

ala mañana siguiente

"_se descubre fortaleza de Voldemort"_

decía el encabezado de el profeta James se puso a leerlo a sus amigos y a la Sailor

"los aurores al cargo de buscar a la señorita Evans que fue secuestrada el pasado sábado por los partidarios del que no debe ser nombrado han encontrado su fortaleza

Los aurores Moody Alastor, Virginia y Alexander Potter encargados de encontrar a la alumna descubrieron la fortaleza la pasada noche y por suerte atraparon a varios mortifagos, la joven esta internada en san Mungo con heridas graves

Pero se cree que esta misma tarde regresara al colegio, para seguir con sus clases y tratar de olvidar este terrible suceso" termino de leer James

las Sailor estaba muy contentas ya que nadie le deseaba que algo le pasara pero los merodeadores no estaban tan contentos

"que les pasa?" pregunto Rini "deberían estar felices su amiga regresa"

"es extraño" dijo Remus

"lo mismo pienso" dijo James

"cuanto duro desaparecida una noche" dijo Sirius

"Voldemort quería que la encontraran" dijo Libia sentándose ella también había leído el periódico

"por que lo dicen?" pregunto Mina

"Voldemort es muy bueno como para que en tampoco tiempo lo descubrieran" dijo James

"oye por cierto dos de los aurores se apellidan igual que tu" dijo Rey

"si son mis padres, de los mejores auror que existen y por eso mismo se que algo raro paso" dijo el chico

"si fuera tan fácil como se ve ya lo habrían detenido" dijo Sirius

"algo le han de a ver hecho a Lily" dijo Remus

"si es Lily?" dijo Libia "recuerden que la poción multijugos se pueda hacer sin ningún problema"

"sea lo que sea tenemos que ver si es Lily y después ver que no este bajo ningún maleficio" dijo James pensando en el imperius

por otro lado Severus sabia que si iba a traicionar a su señor tenia que ser rápido pero como hacerlo, si se tardaba mucho Lily se debilitaría hasta morir, pero si los ayudaba el que podría morir seria el, debería de moverse con mucho cuidado y mas por que los merodeadores no tardarían en buscarlo para sacar respuestas

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

ojo de Pez, ojo de águila, y ojo de tigre, son enemigos de las Sailor al principio, pero después de que

Darién conociera a ojo de Pez y le dijo que no tenia sueños se dieron cuanta que ellos no eran humanos, sino animales pero estaban desesperados por ser unos humanos, por lo que descubren donde estaba el pegaso y ayudan a las Sailor por que la reina Nigerenia los mando a matar, ellos le devuelven el sueño de serena que se rompió en una pelea y el pegaso los vuelve humanos pero los lleva a ilusión.

Bueno hasta aquí los dejo espero actualizar antes del domingo para seguir bien con las semanas que llevo publicando mi historia nos vemos

¡¡Hasta luego!


	11. el pertido de Quiddich

Hola!

La mento el retraso pero tuve verios problemas, eso y decir que la inspiracion me avandono pero ya estoy de regreso y en vacaciones por lo que tendrre mas tiempo para escribir, espero verlas en poco tiempo y gracias por lo que las esten leyendo

Capitulo: el partido de Quiddich

Los merodeadores aunque sabían que había lago raro estaban nerviosos querían ver a Lily que todo estuviera bien, que fuera la de siempre.

En la comida Dumbledore les mando llamar, por lo que los chicos no lo hicieron esperar querian saber por que los llamaba ya que no habían roto ninguna regla

"adelante" dijo la conocida vos del director

"profesor para que nos mando llamar?" pregunto James

"siéntese señor Potter en lo que esperamos a los demás" dijo el director pero ninguno de sus alumnos le hizo caso, empezaron a ver las cosas que habían en el despacho, el director no les dijo nada ya que almenos en esta coacción no estaban en ese lugar por su mal comportamiento y le gustaba ver como los chicos jugaban con sus cosas eran muy curiosos, le daban mucha ternura

"fawkes" dijo Sirius acarician al fénix siempre le había gustado ese animal, el pájaro se dejaba mimar por el animago

tocaron a la puerta y las Sailor entraron, Dumbledore les ofreció asiento y ellos si le hicieron caso después de ofrecer su acostumbrados caramelos de limón donde solo Serena y Rini aceptaron,

"bueno los mande llamar por que como saben la señorita Evans regresa hoy para seguir con sus estudios, y quiero pedirles mucha precaución ya que todo es muy sospechoso" dijo el director

"por que nadie se alegra de que Lily esta bien?" pregunto Mina, la actitud de todos le estaba desesperando

"si también ellos dijeron lo mismo… pero deberían estar felices ¡su amiga a sido encontrada!" dijo Serena

"si ella es tan importante por que no lo demuestran" dijo Lita

Eliot no decía nada solo veía el dolor en la mirada de los merodeadores y del director del colegio sabia mejor que los demás las difíciles pruebas que estaban viviendo y hasta cierto punto los entendía.

"por que no es normal" dijo James sus ojos estaban irritados

"todo aquel que se opone a Voldemort muere" dijo Sirius, su aspecto no mostraba nada solo una frialdad que no habían visto las Sailor y no le agradaba verlo así "sin exepciones"

"o Lily nos traiciono o no es Lily" dijo Remus el era al único que se le salían las lagrimas, ya que el estaba mas acostumbrado a demostrar lo que sentía, el no había tenido la educación de pureza de sangre.

nadie dijo nada solo se quedaron en un silencio incomodo

"veo que también ustedes lo pensaron" dijo Dumbledore regalándoles una sonrisa, estaba orgullosos de que sus alumnos vieran las cosas con mayor madures, una madures que solo se tomaba con las desgracias que se estaban viviendo "yo creo que es Lily, lo mas seguro es que este bajo un hechizo, les pido discreción, y Remus" el chico lo volteo a ver después de limpiarse las lagrimas "serás el responsable de las clases de los visitantes, no quiero que Lily este con ellos, si es lo que creo será mejor que traten de no verse ni encontrarse en los pasillos…"

"creo que es una especie de sepia?" pregunto James temiendo la respuesta

"no estoy seguro pero sea lo que sea tenemos que mantener a las Sailor ocultas por lo que he de esperar que Voldemort trate de sacar información del colegio y siendo que no ha obtenido nada lo mas seguro es que reclute a mas personas"

"señor si Lily es una sepia quiere decir que es un mortífago?" pregunto Rini

"algo por el estilo, no estoy seguro pero deseo analizarla con mas detenimiento, pero no quiero que se acerquen a ella" dijo Dumbledore a los que venían de Tokio

"señor Potter y Black" los dos voltearon a ver al director "quiero que no pierdan a Lily ni por un segundo, necesito que este vigilada las 24 horas y se que ustedes lo pueden hacer… será mejor que se vallan" los chicos se dividieron Serena, Darién, Rini y Eliot se fueron al despacho del profesor, Amy, Lita, Mina, Sirius y Remus se fueron a la biblioteca y James con Rey se fueron a la torre de astronomía

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus se encontró en su sala tenia tarea que hacer pero se sentía mal, había engañado a Lily su única amiga, la única chica que se preocupaba por su bienestar, la única que cuando lo veía triste también se entristecía, y ahora era la princesa Nigerenia.

Se odiaba y mas por lastimar a su amiga aun no tomaba la decisión de traicionar a su señor pero si era así tenia que hacerlo rápido por que mientras mas tiempo pasara mas difícil seria sacarla de su cuerpo, Lily era muy fuerte pero no sabia cuanto podría durar peleando contra Nigerenia, pero lo primero era recuperar su sueño y para hacerlo también tendría que hablar con Potter y eso era aun mas difícil, salió de su sala y fue directo a la biblioteca al entrar se encontró con Remus tal vez si le dijera solo una pista el Licántropo la entendería

se acerco pero vio que Sirius salía de una estantería, era por su amiga, solo por su amiga, se lo debía, era lo menos que podía hacer, se acerco

"que se te perdió Snivellus?" pregunto Sirius, el cual detestaba que se acercara a su amigo, penso que con la broma del año pasado los dejaría en paz pero se equivoco seguía buscando a Moony cosa que hacia que perdiera la poco cordura que poseía, Remus volteo al escuchar a quien se refería y le sonrío

"nada que te importe Black" dijo el Slytherin, como lo odiaba si no fuera por el lo mas seguro era que habría podido tener alguna oportunidad con el chico de ojos dorados "Remus yo quería…"

"tiene mejores cosas que hacer que escucharte así que ¡lárgate!" dijo Sirius a la defensiva

"Sirius por favor" dijo el lobo tomándolo del hombro y se paro " que es lo que necesitas" dijo la mas amable que podía savia que Sirius se molestaría, pero no podía darle la espalda y menos por que sabia que el también debía de estar preocupado por Lily

Severus empezó a dudar pero tenia que hacerlo "ten cuidado no te creas lo que ves sino hazle caso a lo que sientas" y sin mas se dio la vuelta para sentarse lejos de ellos

eso descoloco a Remus que le quería decir con eso, iba a ver que era lo que la había querido decir pero al dar el primer paso sintió que lo tomaban del brazo al voltear vio a Sirius que lo miraba muy seriamente, esto descoloco a Lita parecía que se entendían con la mirada, después de unos segundos el chico se sentó para seguir con sus estudios.

Amy se levanto tenia que buscar información ya que le interesaban las materias que daban y si no aprovechaba nunca sabría sobre todo lo que había en el mundo de los magos, se perdió en las estantería pero siguió pensando lo que otro chico les había dicho "no creas en lo que ves" se preguntaba y sin querer volvió a chocar con Severus

"Severus cierto?" pregunto la chica, el chico ni la volteo a ver.

"si" fue la corta respuesta del Slytherin que seguía buscando un libro en especifico

"podría preguntarte algo?" dijo la chica

"ya lo hiciste" dijo el chico algo le agradaba de esa chica se veía muy tierna y le daba una paz que no recordaba haber sentido, además despedía un calor que le inundaba todo su corazón

"bueno no me refería a eso… es que yo…nada" dijo la chica, no sabia que le pasaba pero el chico le dama un poco de miedo, se veía muy serio y tal vez no quisiera hablar con ella, lo mejor seria no molestarlo

"que es lo que quieres saber" dijo mas amable Severus ya que la chica le recordó a Lily la primera ves que hablaron en el tren, sin contar que no quería alejarse de ella se veía que se preocupaba de el sin conocerlo y la que deseaba era que alguien mostrara un poco de interés por su persona

"por que tienes problemas con Sirius?" pregunto al ver que el chico parecía mas amable

Severus se sorprendió, la chica si que agarraba confianza con rapidez, pero quería hablar con alguien así que no vio problema de contarle las cosas, además a lo mejor podía quitarle popularidad a Black

"por que somos totalmente opuestos, además Black no soporta que le hable a Remus por lo que siempre se molesta que me lleve bien con el, trato de matarme el año pasado quieres mas cosas?" pregunto el chico

"matarte?" pregunto Amy sorprendida

"si, así como lo ves Black es un serpiente disfrazada de loencito, pero nunca va a dejar de ser serpiente" dijo el chico

"y por que no soporta que le hables a Remus" pregunto Amy, ella tenia mucha curiosidad quería entender que pasaba su alrededor y que era lo que les impulsaba para tomar las reacciones que tenían

"por que el muy estúpido se enamoro de su amigo, pero nunca lo va ha aceptar ya que sigue siendo parte de la noble y ancestral familia Black" dijo el chico en un tono muy burlón y mostraba el odio que le tenia

"no los entiendo…por que lastimase, parece que solo ves por ti y no por los demás" dijo la chica

"que quería es la guerra, solo tienes que vivir y tomar una bando sangre Limpia o sangre sucia es lo único que importa" dijo el chico

"no estoy de acuerdo, lo importante es vivir bien no creo en lo que dices, no es cierto" dijo Amy con los ojos llorosos, le dolía la indiferencia en la que todos hablaban, no soportaba ver como se lastimaban sin pensar en nadie mas.

ese acto le recordó a Lily la misma ternura, la misma fuerza, toda una Gryffindor, y querer cambiar lo que les rodeaba eso estaba lastimando mucho a Severus tener el remordimiento de conciencia por no ayudar a Lily y esta chica que se comportaba como su amiga ¿por que lo había ido a buscar? por que el solo necesitaba gritar lo necesitaba pero su cara no mostraba nada de sus sentimientos, solo una fría mirada era lo único que el rostro del chico demostraba

"sabes me recuerdas a mi mejor amiga" dijo el chico

"y donde esta ella?" pregunto esperanzada tal vez si tenia sentido el que ellas fueran a ese lugar

"muriendo a manos de Voldemort es el mismo camino que seguirás si sigues igual de idealista" dijo el chico dándose media vuelta

"pues espero morir" dijo la chica "para que vivir en un mundo donde solo hay dolor donde te agrada ver sufrir a los demás, para que vivir en un lugar de sombras, prefiero morir por lo que creo tratando de ver a los demás felices para que quiero una vida solo e infeliz?" dijo la chica con determinación,

"pues as lo que quieres si solo deseas tener una vida corta vas por muy buen camino" y se fue chocando con Sirius el cual lo vio con odio, cuando Sirius llego vio a Amy con dolor en sus ojos el se acercó

"estas bien Amy?" pregunto el chico

"por que?" fue la pregunta de la chica aun no entendía por que todos sufrían, por que parecía que nadie era feliz, por que nadie demostraba lo que sentía, a nadie le importaba que el sol se pusiera o siguiera saliendo solo pensaban en la guerra, lo increíble es que solo hubiera dolor, solo dolor y aun así había pocos que sonreían y daban gracias por que sus familiares seguían vivos, si hubieran secuestrado a alguna de sus amigas habría llorado sin importar lo que alguien pensara y al escuchar que había sido encontrada estaría muy feliz y no lo que los demás demostraban que el encontrarla era lo peor que paso, no lo entendía por que todo era así de complicado y salió corriendo quería encontrar a sus amigas ya que almenos ellas tenían las mismas dudas, Sirius la vio correr le dio una sonrisa "no son tan fuertes…para este tipo de guerra" y siguió buscando el libro que le había dicho Remus que buscara

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

en el despacho de Darién los cuatro estaban tratando de calmarse

"por que será que no podemos ver a Evans" dijo Rini ya que era la mas inocente de todos

"por que si ella es mala seria muy fácil que nos lastimara" dijo Serena

"ella sigue viva pero débil" dijo Eliot

"Eliot crees que Nigerenia tiene algo que ver, puede que sea un error de Rey" dijo Serena

"no creo que Rey se equivoque, y lo mas seguro es que sea ella, pero no tenemos mucha información, tu sabes algo príncipe Endimion?" pregunto

"si, Uranus y Neption han estado investigando y creen que es ella"

"bueno si es ella, al verme se tiene que desenmascarar" dijo Eliot

"no quiero que estés en peligro" dijo Rini abrazando a Eliot

"no lo estaré pequeña dama" dijo el chico, en eso la puerta se abrió y entro Amy se veía muy cansada

"que pasa?" pregunto Serena

"no quiero seguir en este lugar" dijo la chica

Darién se paro y la abrazo "que pasa?"

"no me gusta, párese que nadie tiene esperanza" dijo la chica

"por lo mismo debemos quedarnos" dijo Rini "tenemos que demostrar que si la hay que aun hay gente que quiere que las cosas mejoren

"Amy si dejamos perder al sueño de ellos para que vivir nosotros? protegemos a la gente que vive aquí y sino podemos quien lo hará?" pregunto Serena era lo mismo que le había dicho luna hace unos días atrás

"tienes razón" dijo la chica avergonzada por su comportamiento

"el enemigo esta cerca tenemos que tener cuidado y como nos dijo Dumbledore no podemos permitir que Lily nos vea y mas por que si ella nos ve tal ves el enemigo" dijo Eliot

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

James estaba en la torre viendo el paisaje Rey estaba junto a el

"debes de estar contento" dijo Rey

"por que?" pregunto el chico viendo hacia el bosque prohibido a lo lejos se veía la cabaña de el guarda bosques hacia mucho que no lo visitaban lo mas seguro seria hacerle una visita, por que se podía sentir desplazado y el era un gran amigo.

"Lily regresa, podrías hablar con ella y que su relación vuelva a lo normalidad

"no, ella no es Lily por ninguno de los lados que ponga" dijo el chico sus ojos demostraban el dolor que sentía, ella prefirió no decir nada solo acompañarlo, le dolía saber que su sueño se cumplía que Lily al final los traiciono pero ¿por que? esa era la pregunta que se así.

Después de que anocheciera Rey fue a cenar ya que James se fue a su cuarto donde estaba sus amigos tenían la misma expresión en sus rostros dolo, ansiedad, nerviosismo, lo mismo que el sentía los tres se quedaron sin dormir, fueron los primeros en bajar a desayunar se sentaron en la mesa y cuando ya todo el comedor estaba lleno entro la pelirroja que volteo a ver a todos lado y se fue con Severus.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Lily llego en la noche pero fue a la enfermería por que según Popy estaba mal, a la mañana siguiente entro en el gran comedor todos la voltearon a ver pero ella ignoro a todos y fue con Severus era el único que conocía y el era muy leal por lo que no tenia por que temer

"hola Severus" dijo la Pelirroja sentándose junto a el y si muchos la voltearon a ver cuando entro en ese momento todos se quedaron viéndolos, he incluso algunos con la boca abierta

"Evans tu lugar es en la mesa de enfrente" dijo señalando la mesa de Gryffindor y viendo las reacciones de todo y se levanto dejándola en el lugar, ella se paro y fue a la mesa donde le dijeron por suerte las Sailor siempre llegaban tarde ya que no podían despertar a Serena pero Darién los estaba vigilando

"hola Lily" dijo Remus

"hola chico" dijo sonriendo

"me alegro que estas bien" dijo James

"gracias a mi también me alegra estar aquí" dijo la chica primera prueba reprobada Lily abría abrazado a James o decirle que era algo que no le importaba y lo llamaría Potter

"mi linda chica que bueno que estas bien" dijo Sirius abrazándola

"gracias" segunda prueba reprobada Lily abría asesinado a Sirius solo por lo de mi linda chica sin contar que no le gustaba que el la abrasara

"será mejor ir a clases" dijo Remus y los cuatro se levantaron llegaron a la clase y Lily los siguió olvidando su lugar hasta enfrente del profesor tercera prueba reprobada

"Lily se sentó junto a James por lo que Sirius y Remus se sentaron juntos pero ninguno de los tres la dejaba de ver esa clase Lily no participo en nada y ningún hechizo le salía, Lily no entendía como es que Lucius y Bellatrix usaran ese artefacto y parecía que no les costaba trabajo mientras ella era un desastre y se dio cuenta de que estaba llamando mucho la atención ya que Severus le había dicho que Lily era de las mejores

por fin las clases terminaron y Lily fue con Severus lo que nunca imagino el joven era que Lily se le insinuara

"por favor Severus quiero hacer cosas mas interesante" dijo la bruja jugando con su cabello rojizo

"lo siento Lily tengo mucha tarea" dijo el chico sin voltearla a ver

"pero si lo dejas para después" dijo la chica soltando su cabello y acariciándole la mano

"he dicho que no" dijo el Slytherin poniéndose de pie, era lo único que le faltaba para sentirse peor que el cuerpo de Lily se le insinuara, para evitar problemas se fue a su sala común en eso entro Remus

"Lily tenemos reunión de prefectos en cinco minutos" dijo el chico y la tomo de la mano para que fueran a ver a la profesora McGonagall al entrar vieron que eran los últimos cosa que extraño a los demás Lily era muy puntual

"bueno ya que están todo les agradecería que empiecen la reunión" dijo la profesora la cual se sentó en su escritorio pero no les prestaba atención ya que tenia que evaluar las tareas de los demás y para sorpresa de la princesa Nigerenia los encargados de escucharlos eran los premios anuales todos tomaban apuntes y decían los buenos comportamiento y quienes eran muy malos ya que tenían que escoger a los siguientes prefectos de quinto año, Nigerenia estaba muerta se estaba durmiendo cosa que extraño a todos

"bueno pues la reunión termina y los prefectos de Gryffindor les toca esta semana la ronda" dijo la premio anual todos se pararon Lily dio gracias de que por fin terminaran la reunión ya que se tardaron tres horas hablando

"Lupin, Evans les toca hoy la ultima ronda" dijeron los otros cuatro prefectos de la casa

"si" fue la respuesta de Remus así todos salieron, Lily quería buscar a Severus pero Remus no la dejo le dijo que había que hacer deberes, después de estar estudiando y aun no terminaban Remus se paro eran las once y tenían que hacer la ronda si bien les iba a la una tendrían que regresar salieron de la sala común y se separaron

xxxxxxxxxxxx

"esa no es Lily" dijo James todo el día la había investigado y de hecho la iban siguiendo debajo de la capa de invisibilidad

"lo se, pero cállate o nos oirá" dijo Sirius

"esto es agotador" dijo la princesa "como aguanta este ritmo de vida" y se sentó en el frío piso de piedra James se salió de la capa ya que parecía que Lily tenia dolor de cabeza

"estas bien?" pregunto el chico

"James ayúdame" dijo la vos de Lily, sonaba desesperada pero ella empezó a toser "quítate no te me acerques" dijo Lily y salió corriendo

después de correr un rato se paro "maldita Evans es muy fuerte pero no me dejare ganar soy mas fuerte y sino robare mas sueños y podría empezar por el causante de que tu sueño se ropera" y siguió caminando no encontró a nadie mas y los merodeadores la perdieron por lo que se fueron a su sala común después de dos horas entraron los dos prefectos Lily vio a James y se fue, no se despidió y para colmo se equivoco de escalares

"chica hermosa tu cuarto esta por las otras escaleras a no ser que quieras dormir con James" dijo Sirius

"no por supuesto que no" dijo la chica y se fue a las otras escaleras

"otra prueba mas que no la pasa" dijo Remus sin quitar la mirada de las escaleras por las que habia desaparecido su amiga

"Sirius donde le vuelvas a decir así me las pagas" dijo James

Sirius se empezó a reír, "no me digas que estas celoso cervatillo, si no te apuras te la puedo quitar al fin lo que no me gustaba de Lily era su mal carácter cosa que ya perdió, por lo que no tengo ningún inconveniente en conquistarla"

"ni se te ocurra perro pulgoso, por que eso si no te lo perdono" dijo James enojado

"tranquilo Prongs… no seria capas de hacer nada de ese estilo, prefiero los lobos son mas tiernos" dijo Sirius para incomodar a Remus el cual no había intervenido en la platica

"a mi ni me metan en su pela, saben creo que lo mejor seria irnos a dormir" dijo Remus para que no notara el pequeño rubor que había obtenido con el comentario de su amigo

subieron a su cuarto pero no notaran que dos pares de ojos los estaban viendo

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

los días pasaron Lily seguía muy rara las Sailor se escondían de ella ya que los merodeadores les confirmaron que esa no era Lily, por muy cambiada o afectada, se comportaba muy raro las cosas que normalmente no hacia las estaba haciendo, al grado que sus notas habían bajado demasiado.

y el fin de semana llego y con el, el esperado juego de Quiddich todos fueron a las gradas para ver el partido James estaba mas tranquilo sabia que Lily estaba bien, lo que no sabia era por que lo sabia si Lily se comportaba muy extraña, pero no era el momento de preocuparse tenia un juego importante y Lily siempre le repetía que tenia que concentrarse sino no lograría ganar

termino de vestirse y vio que su equipo estaba muy nervioso

"chicos hemos entrenada hasta el cansancio por lo que la copa es nuestra recuerden que debemos atacar y defendernos, golpeadores cuiden a los demás yo me cuido solo, cazadores el equipo de Slytherin es muy lento por lo que sus movimientos tienen que ser rápidos " dijo el capitán

"James tu eres el nervioso" dijo Sirius "aun dormido recuerdo las horas de entrenamiento que nos hacías dar" y todos rieron

"la copa es nuestra" dijo James y salieron para dar inicio al partido

"y el ultimo partido de la temporada" decía Remus junto con Michel Lee, los cuales eran los naradores "con los dos mejores equipos Slytherin y Gryffindor" gritaron los dos al unisono todos aplaudieron y gritaban por su equipo favorito

"y aquí están… el equipo de los leones capitaneado por James Potter el mejor buscador que ha tenido Hogwarts y que en este partido le dedica la snich a la señorita Evans y tras él entra el guardián Wood de tercer año es muy hábil para su edad enseguida entran los golpeadores" el grito fue en mas fuerte "Black y Morrison" dijo Remus sin perder de vista a Sirius y por ultimo tenemos a las tres chicas mas lindas de Hogwarts las cazadoras Catherin, Diana y Elizabeth, son impresionantes en todos los ámbitos de la palabra" dijo Remus

"ya quisiera yo comprobarlo" contesto Lee, el cual solo estaba para ayudar en las bromas a Remus

" y aquí están los de Slytherin capitaneados por Antony Flinch que es uno de los cazadores seguidos por sus compañeros Nott y la hermosa Brenda, siguen los golpeadores y en este partido hay una nueva adquisición para este puesto el mas pequeño de los Black que no rompió la tradición familiar y Avery" grito Remus sabia que Sirius se iba a sorprender por que no habían dicho nada de Regulus

"este será un partido para recordar ya que se enfrentan los Black cada quien para ver que casa es la mejor" dijo Lee

"el buscador es Zabini el cual le dedica si atrapa la snich a su prometida Alejandra y por ultimo tenemos al guardián el cual es Dolov" Remus sabia que si quería dar porras a su equipo también lo tenia que hacer con las serpientes, pero lo asía con gusto "sale la Snich seguida de la bludgers, la quaffle esta en el aire y comienza el juego…la atrapa Diana es muy hábil y vuela con mucha velocidad se acerca a los aros y falla"

"es una verdadera lastima es muy buena arriba de una escoba" dijo Lee

"la tomo Nott el cual se acerca peligrosamente y…"

"que lastima, estuvo tan cerca"

"pero gracias a Sirius que a aventado una bludger para impedir que anote" dijo Remus que seguía muy bien los movimientos de su amigo le encantaba verlo volar se movía con mucha gracia "y la quaffle la tiene Elizabeth vamos hermosas tu puedes y anota 10 puntos para Gryffindor…"

"wow yo deseo una novia con esas habilidades" dijo Lee que en verdad le sorprendía como se movía.

Ese comentario molesto mucho a Lita a todas las chicas las halagaba y a ella nunca le había dicho ni siquiera te ves bien.

el juego era muy parejo pero ninguno parecía preocupado los buscadores estaban desesperados por encontrar la snich ya la habían visto en varias ocasiones pero la pelotita desaparecía, Remus y Lee se estaban divirtiendo bastante y el publico se reía de sus tonterías hasta los Slytherin derepente mostraban que les agradaba lo que hacían por que las bromas eran parejas tanto a uno como a otro equipo y los halagos también eran para los dos

"y el marcador va 90 a 80 favor Gryffindor esa bludger estuvo muy cerca de darle a Catherin arrojado por Black, pero Sirius la ha dirigido a Brenda le a pegado en el pecho casi se cae de la escoba pero párese que quiere continuar" dijo Remus

"si que tiene una resistencia muy buena, cualquiera con ese golpe lo mas seguro era que se cayera pero si quiere yo la sobo" dijo Lee con una sonrisa

"no lo creo pero bueno, ya escuchaste preciosa aquí tienes un pretendiente, por otro lado Diana esta siendo acorralada por Nott y Flinch… pero Morrison les aventó la bludger casi le da a Diana pero parecía que sabia hacia donde iba la pelota"

"eso muestra la buena coordinación que hay entre golpeadores y cazadores" dijo Lee que tambien se había sorprendido por ese movimiento

"se dirige a los aros va sola y tira si 100 a 80 muy bien" Remus estaba muy emocionado "los de Slytherin llevan la quaffle y anotan"

"eso es ser montoneros" grito Lee ya que cuando se acercaban las dos bludger fueron arrojadas a Wood por lo que no pudo detener la quaffle

"el marcador va 100 a 90" las Sailor estaban emocionadas, era impresionante como los catorce jugadores se movían y en varias ocasiones estaban a punto de chocar pero en el ultimo momento viraban la escoba.

El juego era muy parejo y Gryffindor no se podía despegar en el marcador, a Rey le dolió que James siguiera poniendo primero a Lily eso era lo de siempre por lo que había escuchado en las tres escobas "esa Bludger pasa muy cerca de James pero el chico parece que ya vio a la Snich pero Zabini esta muy cerca los dos están a todo lo que pueden"

"pero una bludger interrumpe el camino del buscador de Slytherin" grito emocionadamente Lee sabia muy bien quien la había enviado ya que Sirius siempre cuidaba a su amigo

"muy bien hecho Sirius, James atrápala" gritaba Remus

"Sirius es de los mejores golpeadores y se ve en su puntería es casi perfecta"

"casi, es perfecta" grito Remus, nada mas ellos hablaban nadie decía nada todos los estaban viendo y hasta los demás habían dejado de jugar.

James se acercaba cada ves mas al piso pero no podía fallar si no la atrapaba en esos momentos tal vez perderían ya que el juego estaba muy parejo, y el se empezaba a cansar por lo que su equipo deberia estar en las mismas, cada ves la veía mas cerca solo un poco mas "por Merlín se va ha estrellar fue lo único que pudo decir Remus y para colmo ni siquiera lo grito solo fue un pequeño susurro todos se quedaron, Lee ya no hacia comentarios estaba igual que todos lo demás, callados y con los nervios a flor de piel.

En eso se ve como vira demasiado cerca del piso pero con una sonrisa en la cara

"LO LOGRO Y GRYFFINDOR GANA 250 a 90 la copa de quiddich es de Gryffindor" gritaron Lee y Remus al mismo tiempo

todos bajaron para felicitarlos pero James aun volando se acercó a Lily

"lo prometido es deuda" dijo el chico "esta Snich es tuya" y se la dio en las manos la princesa Nigerenia se quedo sorprendida había sentido un calor muy extraño

"James por favor esta muy oscuro ayúdame" y volvió a toser Severus la abrazo por que tosía muy fuerte, ya que con ese acercamiento Lily parecía que obtuvo mas fuerza James se fue ya que cuando se compusiera lo correría y no le gustaba ver la mirada de Lily ya que era mucho mas fría que la de cualquier otro Slytherin los demás del equipo se acercaron a la grada de los profesores donde le hicieron una premiación por el excelente juego que habían tenido, Remus los abrazo primero a James y después a Sirius en el cual se quedaron un poco mas de lo normal, pero no mucho por que todos los del equipo se abrazaron. La copa era de Gryffindor y se tenia que festejar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

gracias por los que están leyendo y les debo una disculpa por mi demora en actualisar, pero aquí esta el capitulo, es el primer juego de quiddich que escribo así que no sean muy duros con migo, en el próximo es la fiesta y James encierra a Lily pero eso ya lo verán jajaja

¡¡Hasta luego!


	12. Atrapada

Hola!

Aquí estoy con otro capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado,

Atrapada

En la torre de Gryffindor James les contó lo que Lily le había dicho "parecía histérica, su vos estaba aterrada" dijo el chico que seguía impresionado por la reacción de Lily

"tal ves si esta en otro lugar" sugirió Remus

"podría estar encerrada" dijo Sirius

"pero si es así como explicas lo que paso" pregunto James se sentía miserable saber que Lily le pedía ayuda y no poder dársela lo estaba volviendo loco, solo estaba seguro de algo y eso era que tenia que ayudarla fuera como fuera no podía dejarla.

xxxxxxxxxx

en un aula vacía "maldita mocosa tiene mucha fuerza" dijo el cuerpo de Lily

"velo por este lado los merodeadores son muy idiotas y no lo notaran" sabia que no era cierto que muchas veces lo habían tratado de hacer hablar pero aun no estaba seguro de si traicionar a Voldemort, la tal Amy así que se descontrolara, se parecía tanto a Lily y la extrañaba demasiado, eso sin contar la carga emocional por haberla traicionado "será mejor que te vallas Lily" dijo el chico

"yo creo que no" dijo la prefecta "esta chica esta llena de responsabilidades pero nada de diversión y se le empezó a acercar a Severus mientras se desabrochaba su túnica

"basta" dijo el chico eso era lo ultimo que le faltaba que Lily, ósea LILY se tratara de desvestir enfrente de el, "por que no mejor vas con Potter y te diviertes" y sin mas salió, camino por lo pasillos y se encontró con Amy

"hola Sev" dijo la chica el joven se paro, eso era lo único que le faltaba que esa niña lo llamara igual que Lily y Remus, solo ellos le decían así, ya no soportaba sus remordimientos crecían mucho, quería gritar, maldecir a todos, pero no podía solo tenia que mantenerse tranquilo como siempre.

"estas bien" dijo tratando de abrazarlo, Amy sentía mucho el dolor de ese joven lo había estado observando y sabia que tenia muchas cosas guardadas y que solo buscaba una persona que lo pudiera ayudar, solo eso era lo que buscaba.

"no me toques, no me toques" ya no podía mas todas las platicas que tubo con su amiga cuando le sonreía cuando lo abrazaba y lloraba por Potter la extrañaba, la necesitaba y el era el único que lo podía hacer, pero lo único que se le ocurrió fue salir corriendo, no se percato que estaba corriendo hacia las cocinas

El destino parecía que le decía que tenia que traicionara a su señor, ya que encontró a Sirius y Remus los cuales habían salido por mas comida y sin querer choco con Remus asiendo que los dos llegaran al piso, Sirius lo vio horrible

"ten mas cuidado serpiente" y ayudo a parar a Remus pero sin querer dio un jalón mas fuerte asiendo que su amigo chocara con el sus rostros quedaron mas cerca de lo normal cada uno sentía la respiración del otro en su rostro, cuando se separaron Remus volteo a ver a Severus sus ojos estaba muy irritado.

Severus al ver el calor que había en la mirada de Remus recordó todo lo que Amy le había dicho "preferiría morir que vivir así" y tomo una decisión solo ayudaría a su amiga que había confiado en el, saco un pedazo de pergamino

"Black se que eres bueno en pociones, tienes que ayudar a Lily, ella se tiene que tomar esta pócima y esperar que ella sea lo suficientemente fuerte para que el espíritu que la posee la libere" y sin mas se dio la vuelta para ir a las mazmorras

"gracias Sev" dijo Remus

"yo no he hecho nada" y se fue, Sirius vio la nota en ella había una pócima complicada se llevaría dos días para hacerla y los materiales tendría que ir al despacho de su profesor de pociones por los ingredientes, pero estaba mas que seguro que lo lograría.

"es muy difícil?" pregunto Remus

"no mucho" dijo Sirius "si logre hacer la poción multijugos a los diez años con mi madre supervisando cualquier cosa es fácil"

"pues espero que lo logres" dijo Remus

"no confías en mi lobito" dijo acercándosele y abrazándolo

"si confío pero es la vida de Lily de la que estamos hablando" dijo el chico disfrutando el contacto con de su amigo

"no te preocupes lobito ella estará bien. si la pócima esta bien claro esta" dijo el chico y siguieron caminando hasta las cocinas sin romper el abraso regresaron a la sala y Lily estaba platicando con Morrison el cual volteaba a ver a James, ya que Lily estaba casi encima de el y solo la quería alejar por que tener el odio de un merodeador y para colmo su capitán de quiddich era demasiado y se llevaba muy bien con James como para echarlo a perder, le podría costar mas que su integridad física.

"Evans que haces" dijo James retirando a la pelirroja de su golpeador ya no soportaba ese comportamiento de Lily.

"déjame Potter" dijo soltándose cada ves que había una contacto Lily recuperaba fuerza pero cada ves era menos lo cual le agradaba, Sirius y Remus entraron con provisiones, ya que la fiesta iba para largo y cada vez se liberaban un poco mas lo mas seguro eran por las botellas de wizqui que habían aparecido ilegalmente, claro esta, las largas túnicas habían desaparecido por faldas y pantalones ajustados, en la sala común había una snich volando, y había música que provocaba que casi todos a que bailaran, o se metieran mano

Las Sailor prefirieron ir con Darién y seguir investigando ya que después de que apareciera Lily casi no les asían caso, siempre estaban con ella Lita, Mina y Rey se sentían mal no les agradaban que las dejaran en segundo plano y Mina y Lita empezaban a creer que Sirius y Remus no solo eran amigos como decían ya que su relación era muy extraña, regresando a la fiesta.

Remus vio como la pelirroja se acercaba a otros chicos pero todos sabían que era de Potter por lo que nadie quería tener problemas y se alejaban eso le producía gracia, la princesa se empezaba a hartar quería diversión y no lo encontraba, en eso vio que uno de sus compañeros se le acercaba el le encantaba era muy puro seria lo mejor para corromper.

"Lily vamos a mi cuarto" dijo el chico en el oído de esta

"será un placer" y así los dos subieron cuando entraron Lily se le acerco y le trato de besar el cuello

"que haces Lily?" pregunto el chico, haciéndose el sorprendido para no soltar la carcajada

"para que me traes a tu cuarto?" pregunto Lily se estaba empezando a enfadar

"para platicar sabes muy bien que a mi no me gustan las mujeres" dijo el chico

eso descoloco a la Princesa lo que le faltaba un gay se sentó en la cama y James y Sirius entraron Sirius hechizo la puerta

"muy bien pelirroja ya no puedes salir" dijo Sirius

"quien eres y donde esta Lily" dijo Remus

"soy yo que no me ven" dijo Lily y los dos merodeadores recordaron lo que les dijo Severus no crean en lo que ven sino en lo que sientes

"eres idéntica a Lily pero tu no eres ella" dijo James "no la podría amor si no la conociera"

"pues ya te confundiste como pasas tanto tiempo con la otra" dijo Lily sabia que había otra en la vida de James para que su sueño se rompiera

"sabes algo no quiero discutir mas" dijo Remus al fin todavía no podemos ayudarte pero si podemos hacer esto "petrificus totalus" y la chica cayo al suelo, lo mejor será llevarla al cuarto de los requerimientos en tres días será la misma.

"si es lo mas seguro" dijo Sirius

" y almenos sabré que no intenta acostarse con alguien mas" dijo James el cual la acaricio la cara los merodeadores la llevaron cubierta con la capa de invisibilidad ya que no quería que nadie los viera después de entrar al cuarto en donde había aparecido una cama donde la acostaron Sirius tomo la capa y fue por los ingredientes.

James se sentó junto a ella sabia que tenia que cuidarla, le empezó a acariciar la cara poco a poco se fue acercando a ella Remus solo los vía sabia que el sueño de Lily era casarse con Potter pero para empezar a curarla tenia que tener esperanzas que el la quería, salió del cuarto al fin era algo privado, camino por los pasillos y se encontró con las Sailor ellas venían muy contentas

"hola Remus" dijo Lita abrazándolo

"donde esta Sirius?" pregunto Mina

"el debe estar consiguiendo las cosas para la pócima" dijo el chico distraídamente

"que pócima?" pregunto Eliot, Remus casi se da de golpes debía tener mas cuidado de lo que decía no podía arriesgarse ya que las paredes en Hogwarts escuchaban y muy bien.

"nada importante" dijo Remus "será mejor que vayan a la sala común ya que es muy tarde" por suerte hoy les tocaba la ronda a Gryffindor, el siguió caminando se sentía muy tranquilo, y sin querer sus pasos lo guiaron a las mazmorras sabia que no debía estar en ese lugar y menos por que por extraña razón iban a desaparecer ingredientes del despacho del jefe de la casa de los Slytherin, se dio la vuelta y sintió que alguien lo jalaba y le tapaba la boca, era Sirius y escucharon unos pasos, Sirius lo estaba abrazando una mano en su boca pero la otra estaba en su cintura le encantaba esa sensación pero después de que los pasos se fueron Sirius lo soltó y salieron de su escondite.

"que ases aquí?" pregunto Sirius

"yo solo" no sabia que decir como explicarle a su amigo algo que ni el sabia

"no importa, mejor vamonos tengo que empezar las cosas para mañana hacer la pócima y dejarla reposar" dijo y se cubrió con la capa al fin su amigo si podía estar en los pasillos sin levantar sospecha cuando llegaron se encontraron con la fiesta estaba muy subidita de tono, pero parecía que nadie había notado que ellos habían desaparecido, las Sailor se estaban divirtiendo también Lita al verlo se acerco a Remus

"quieres bailar?" le pregunto la chica

"no en estos momentos quería hacer otras cosas" dijo el chico

"yo te puedo ayudar?" pregunto Lita no quería alejarse de el

"Lita ven" le grito Serena y la otra gruñendo cosas que no entendió se acerco a sus amigas ese momento lo ocupa para subir a su cuarto al entrar vio que Sirius estaba dejando las cosas para la pócima

"pense que te quedarías con ella" dijo un poco enojado no le agradaba que esa chica estuviera con su amigo, se sentó en su cama y empezó a ver que necesitaba hacer

"que es lo que necesitabas?" pregunto Remus ya que el lo quería ayudar y no le gustaba que se enojara con el

10gramos de cuerno de unicornio en polvo

1ala de murciélago picada

15gramos de ajenjo en polvo

20gramos de sabia de sauce

20mililitros de sangre de dragón

15mililitros de sangre de hipogrifo

6semillas de luparia

3 hojas de luparia triturada

piel de una boa

y los mas importante pero lo mas difícil de conseguir si no estuvieras aquí" dijo Sirius

"que es" por extraña razón la mirada de Sirius no le agradaba siempre que tenia ese brillo eran cosas malas

"bueno son dos cosas" dijo el chico sonriendo mas asiendo que Remus retrocediera

"que cosas?" pregunto Remus pero ya no estaba muy seguro de querer saber o participar en la recuperación de su amiga

"bueno lo que necesito es …sangre y un poco de semen de Licántropo" dijo sonriendo mas

"olvídalo mi sangre no hay problema pero ni creas que te daré…lo demás" dijo el chico sin pensarlo

"me lo das o lo tomo a la fuerza?" dijo el chico de ojos azules con una sonrisa que erizaba la piel a Remus

"no me puedes obligar" dijo Remus, apoyado en la pared, sabia que su amigo lo obligaría, ya que los Black siempre obtenían lo que quieren, por lo que si Sirius se lo proponía de alguna forma lo obtendría.

A Sirius por alguna razón le encantaba ver a su amigo con esa carita de preocupación, bajo la mirada no tenia tiempo de jugar tenia que ayudar a Lily sino James nunca se lo perdonaría, después podía jugar pero ese no era el momento.

Remus después de calmarse un poco se acerco y le ayudo a moler y picar los ingredientes mientras el media las cantidades casi amanecía por lo que solo se bañaron ya que si se dormían no podrían despertare en menos de dos horas, ninguno de los dos noto que Eliot había entrado a dormir

"James no llego" dijo Remus

"era de esperar" dijo Sirius peinándose, Remus tenia que esperar a que su cabello se secara se sentó en la ventana le gustaba ver el amaneces, Sirius se sentó junto a el

"en que piensas" dijo Sirius

"que no puedo creer que Lily este en peligro" dijo el chico

"si es extraño" dijo Sirius pero quería preguntarle una cosa la cual aun no sabia como hacerla

"Rem… yo me preguntaba… si tu…" tartamudeo Sirius

"si yo que" dijo Remus para animar a su amigo

"tu as estado enamorado?" pregunto

"si lo estoy" dijo Remus eso lastimo a Sirius quería una respuesta negativa pero quien era ella y solo una chica apareció en su mente, Lita, en ese momento la odio pero se regaño a si mismo, no podía sentirse mal al contrario si era correspondido era lo mejor, ya que Lita quería con el eso era muy notorio.

"estas bien Sirius" Remus noto que su amigo estaba triste tenia mucho que no lo veía deprimido sino mal recordaba la ultima fue cuando su mama le grito enfrente de todos que era un inútil después de haber ganado siendo el mejor de la clase

"si solo me quede pensando" y sin mas se paro y salió del cuarto Eliot ya estaba despierto y veía la escena sin que nadie lo notara

Remus se quedo viendo la puerta "si supieras que es de ti" dijo en un susurro se paro lo mejor seria ir a ver como estaba James y Lily, Sirius iba caminando no le importaba nada sentía una gran presión en su pecho nunca creyó que Remus le diría que estaba enamorado de Lita (pero así se hacen los chismes ¬¬), salió a los jardines y se sentó en el árbol donde siempre iban cuando estaban los cuatro recordó cuando conoció a Remus

Flash Back

Iba llegando a la estación 93/4 y sus padres le iban diciendo lo que tenia que hacer por décima octava ves, (ese numero me gusta mucho P) Sirius lo único que quería era salir corriendo para no escuchar mas lo que le decían siempre se le hizo molesto que se lo repitieran varias veces, por fin lo dejaron y fue a buscar un compartimento, casi todos estaban ocupados.

Después de caminar encontró uno donde había solo un chico el cual estaba leyendo

"te importa todo esta lleno" dijo Sirius, cuando el otro chico also la mirado lo sorprendió era un niño hermoso, si sus ojos eran color miel claros muy, muy claros de hecho parecían dorados se veía enfermizo ya que estaba muy delgado y pálido, su cabellos era color paja un poco desordenado, a Sirius le pareció la mas hermoso que había visto, ya que si un ángel bajara lo mas seguro era que nunca parecería mas tierno que el niño que estaba en ese lugar viéndolo a los ojos fijamente, el niño se le hacia conocido pero no sabia de donde

"claro pasa" dijo el niño y se sentó enfrente de el

el bajo la mirada a su libro ya que no sabia de que hablar con el de cabello negro,

"eres de primer año?" pregunto Sirius, nunca le gustaba el silencio ya que le traía los recuerdos cuando era castigado y terminaba encerrado en su cuarto y nunca había un solo ruido.

"si este es mi primer año y tu" dijo Remus sonriéndole Sirius se le quedo viendo no entendía que le pasaba por que se ponía feliz si solo le estaba sonriendo.

"también… soy Sirius, Sirius Black" dijo el chico sonriéndole

lo que le sorprendió es que el chico dejo de sonreír, lo vio con miedo, eso le preocupo que había dicho para que se pusiera así pero entes de preguntar la puerta se abrió y los dos voltearon a ver quien era

"aquí estas Sirius" dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos Grises don años mas grande

"Bella que haces aquí" dijo Sirius sonriéndole quería presentarle a su amigo el primero que hacia en el viaje

"no es obvio buscándote" dijo la chica y se acercó a el pero su mirada fue a parar a la del niño que estaba con su primo

"que haces con el ¬ ¬" pregunto Bellatrix con un tono de superioridad sin dejar de ver a su nuevo amigo.

eso le molesto a Sirius, no soporto que Bellatrix le hablara de esa forma a su compañero

"no le hables así" dijo Sirius a la defensiva

"será mejor que no vayamos Sirius o mi tía se enterara que has estado con un sangre sucia" dijo tomando lo de los hombros

eso descoloco a Sirius, no podía ser cierto, ese niño no podía ser sangre sucia, ya que ellos eran malos, deshonras no se merecían nada o almenos eso le dijo su madre pero el no podía ser así, si el era sangre sucia lo mas seguro era que su mama se equivoco, Sirius se soltó de bella no quería dejar lo, no podía

"no me quiero ir" dijo Sirius

"vamonos" ordeno bella eso le molesto mucho ya que Sirius nunca la había desobedecido,

"he dicho que no, será mejor que tu te vayas" y se sentó, con el porte que solo su familia tenia

"como quieras pero te lo advertí" y se dio la media vuelta serrando el compartimento con un gran golpe

"debiste hacerle caso, te meterás en problemas" dijo el niño

"no me importa tu me caes mejor que mi prima" dijo Sirius sonriéndole

"pero ella no te mintió, si soy sangre sucia" dijo el chico bajando la cabeza, sabia muy bien lo de la superioridad de sangre pero lo que mas le dolía era que aparte de ser mestizo era un licántropo

"no me importa, quiero ser tu amigo" dijo Sirius, no quiera dejarlo y se veía tan indefenso que algo en su interior le despertó pero ese algo teniendo once años solo lo pudo clasificar como una necesidad de querer cuidarlo por lo que creyó que lo quería como a un hermano, pero algo era distinto ya que nunca sintió el calor que sentía cuando estaba con Regulus su hermanito.

"eres distinto de lo que me dijeron, de tu familia Sirius, mi nombre es Remus Lupin," y le dio la mano desde ese momento se volvieron amigos

fin del Flash Back

Ahora lo entendía le gusto desde el primer momento pero se confundió creyendo que solo era una amistada pero si lo analizaba mas de cerca siempre estuvo con el, siempre que se sentía mal iba con Remus, estaba pendiente de todo lo que Remus necesitara, por fin lo había entendido pero ya era muy tarde escucho las campanas las clases iban a dar comienzo por suerte les tocaba cuidado de criaturas mágicas por lo que camino seria corto solo era a la casa del guardabosque, le caía bien el semigigante, era muy amable pero si deseabas vivir mejor no comer de lo que preparaba, llego con sus compañeros su profesora los estaba esperando vio llegar a Remus con James se acerco a ellos

"Sirius no fuiste a desayunar te traje unos chocolates" y se los dio

Remus siempre se preocupaba por que todos comieran bien, pero a Sirius le ponía mas esfuerzo  
"gracias Remus" y los empezó a comer almenos no había perdido su amistad, era algo que no permitiría

la clase paso muy tranquila los tres estaban platicando de la pócima

"si ya tengo casi todo solo un ingrediente que se agrega al ultimo y todo estará listo" dijo en un tono arrogante Sirius

"gracias amigo espero que el petrificus dure hasta el almuerzo" dijo James

"tranquilo yo creo que si" dijo Remus y los tres siguieron asiendo su trabajo pero por desgracia el poder de Nigerenia era cada ves mayor por lo que pudo romper el hechizo de James y salió del salón no encontró a nadie en el pasillo pero tenia hambre ella no podía perder fuerza o Lily le podría ganar por lo que empezó a buscar el comedor.

Después de caminar mucho tiempo vio a barios alumnos los empezó a seguirlos y por suerte la llevaron al gran comedor se sentó ya que era la hora del almuerzo los merodeadores entraron platicando pero cuando la vieron se les borro la sonrisa como había escapado, se acercaron por detrás de la chica pero cuando la iban a atacar McGonagall llego

"señorita Evans" dijo la mujer

"si profesora?" pregunto la chica pero le había molestado que la interrumpiera

"se puede saber por que no asistió a sus clases esta mañana?" pregunto la mujer con un tono que demostraba lo molesta que se encontraba

"por que no tuve tiempo" dijo la chica

"como?" pregunto la mujer incrédula

"lo que escucho no tuve tiempo" dijo la pelirroja

"para empezar señorita Evans déjeme decir que estoy muy desilusionada nunca me espere este comportamiento de una de mis mejores alumnas, pero biendo que considera que hay cosas mas importantes que sus clases le aviso que queda suspendida de su puesto de prefecto y tendrá un merecido castigo el cual empieza esta misma tarde, después de la comida la quiero en mi despacho" dijo la mujer y se retiro

todos los Gryffindor estaban con la boca abierta nunca se imaginaron ese comportamiento en una de las chicas que siempre seguían las reglas, los murmullos empezaron a surgir los chicos se sentaron cerca de ella ya que nadie le quitaba la mirada de encima por lo que no podían aturdirla.

Los Slytherin estaban mas que sorprendidos menos Severus el cual ya no sabia como tratar de hacer para que dejara de llamar la atención, si las cosas seguían tan notorias Dumbledore empezaría a sospechar.

Después del almuerzo fueron a las siguientes clases pero Remus no se le separaba eso ponía muy nerviosa a la princesa ya que sabia que ellos la habían descubierto, varias veces trato de correr pero ellos aparecían enfrente de ella cuando creía que los perdía, no entendía como lo conseguían.

Y para su desgracia siempre le tocaba trabajar con alguno de ellos sus maestros estaban de acuerdo para torturarlo eso era un hecho después llego la comida creyendo que los iba a perder se fue a ver a su maestra pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver a Sirius enfrente del despacho

"ya llegaste tarde pelirroja" dijo con una cara burlona lo que no entendía era como había llegado si ella salió y ellos estaba comiendo "no pongas esa cara a mi también me da gusto verte, pero teniendo en cuenta que Remus esta en entrenamiento de duelo yo me encargare de vigilar que cumplas con tu castigo"

"pero por que tu" dijo la chica al borde del colapso nervioso

"son ordenes de la profesora y si no te importa será mejor que empieces tienes que limpiar la sala de trofeos" y empezaron a caminar cuando llegaron se quedo con la boca abierta eran mucho y el cuarto estaba muy grande

"tienes toda la tarde para limpiar no iremos a la clase de duelo ya que no es obligatoria" dijo el joven con una sonrisa

"te divierte verdad" dijo Lily muy molesta

"sentiría pena si fuera Lily pero no lo eres así que apúrate" y se sentó a vigilarla

xxxxxxxxxxx

James estaba viendo el entrenamiento de Remus lo hacia muy bien en los últimos días había estado mejorando mucho pero ese día estaba mas lento de lo normal

"algo te preocupa Remus?" pregunto Darién

"no, es solo que casi no dormí" dijo el chico

"bueno lo mejor será que duermas y mañana nos vemos" James se paro

"señor Potter me podría dar unos minutos de su tiempo" pregunto Darién

"por supuesto" y se acerco al maestro

"como esta la señorita Evans" pregunto el profesor

"mal no es ella" dijo el chico le molestaba hablar de ella con él

"espero que encuentren la solución, y que no lastimes demasiado a Rey" dijo Darién

"por que la lastimaría" dijo el chico a la defensiva

"ella te quiere mucho, y lo sabes y tambaleen sabes que tu amas a Lily" Darién no le quitaba la mirada de encima

"será mejor que me valla" y salió del cuarto en el camino James llevaba una pelea interna "que hago no se que siento por Rey pero lo seguro es que no he dejado de amar a Lily, lo mejor será esperar a que ella sea la mismo" escucho voces eran la Sailor se acerco a ella

"Rey ya déjame en paz" decía Serena bastante enojadas

"pero es la verdad eres un desastre" dijo la chica

"que no es cierto" dijo Serena enseñándole la lengua, le daban mucha ternura todas eran tan inocentes y solo pensaban en ser felices, las quería mucho eso era un hecho. James se que do un poco atrás y lo que mas le extraño es que varios Slytherin pasaron pero ninguno les hizo caso pero en eso vio que Regulus le sonriera y Amy se pusiera roja eso estaba mal, muy mal los chico siguieron caminando y Regulus se dio cuenta de la presencia de James pero solo le dirigió una mirada de odio eso era muy extraño

"chicas" grito James

"James" y Rey salió corriendo para abrazarlo el chico no dio muestras de nada

"Amy por que te sonrío ese Slytherin" pregunto el chico, pero mas bien parecía que le exigía una respuesta.

las chicas le hicieron burla, Amy solo se puso roja

"es que últimamente me lo encuentro mucho y bueno creo que le gusto" dijo la chica sin alzar la vista del piso

"aléjate de el, no es buena persona" dijo James

"pero yo no lo busco" dijo la chica se sentía como una niña pequeña siendo regañada

"lo mejor será hablar con Sirius de esto, debe de estar en el castigo de Lily" dijo el chico hablando para si que para los demás

"sigues al pendiente de ella" dijo Rey harta de esa situación si las cosas seguían así terminaría con ganas de matar a la pelirroja sin piedad alguna

"no, eso no es lo importante, será mejor que se vayan a la torre, luego las veo" y salió corriendo

las chicas se quedaron paradas

"eso si fue extraño" dijo Lita

"por que ir a hablar con Sirius" pregunto Mina

"por que deben de ser parientes hay un parecido muy grande entre ellos" dijo Eliot

"pero se ve que son muy distintos" dijo Rini

"las apariencias engañan" dijo Rey

"exacto lo mejor será irnos" dijo Eliot y siguieron su camino a la torre

después de unos minutos

"ya no soporto esto" dijo Rey

"de que hablas?" pregunto Serena

"es que James sigue interesada en Evans, se que es inteligente pero tanto para que el este tan enamorado de ella"

"no sabemos bien las bases de ese amor" dijo Eliot para tratar de tranquilizarla

"yo nunca lastimaría a James, haría cualquier cosas por verlo feliz" dijo Rey

"si es así tienes que dejar que sea feliz con la persona que el ama" dijo Amy

"pero yo no lo veo feliz, al contrario lo veo muy triste" dijo ella

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

James iba corriendo debía de estar en la sala de trofeos era el castigo preferido de McGonagall, entro al salón y vio a Lily sentada en el piso tallando un trofeo

"Sirius" dijo James y los dos voltearon a verlo

"que pasa hermano" dijo el chico, este era el momento de huir penso Lily y se levanto como si fuera por otro trofeo pero salió corriendo empujando a los dos chicos y va a cruzar la puerta cuando apareció Remus con varita en mano, por lo que Lily se freno

"dijo McGonagall que se acabo el castigo" y el chico movió su varita "desmaius" dijo y Lily cayo al suelo

Remus guardo su varita y se acerco a sus amigo y les dio la mano para pararlos

"por que la descuidaron?" pregunto el chico de ojos dorados

"por que James llego muy alterado" dijo Sirius"

"es que vi a tu hermano" dijo James

"que novedad, te recuerdo que es una año mas pequeño que yo por lo que es normal que te lo encuentres" dijo el animago

"lo se pero creo que no es muy normal que el le sonría a Amy" dijo el chico

"a Amy, después iré a hablar con el" dijo el chico no le agrado el comportamiento de su hermano el seguía con las cualidades de un Black por lo que lo mas seguro era que solo quería ocupar a Amy y después lastimarla

los tres amigos con una pelirroja inconsciente volvieron a la sala de los menesteres

"pera Mañana en la mañana Lily estará bien" dijo Sirius

"en verdad lo lograras" dijo James

"claro" y se le quedo viendo a Remus mirada que puso mas nervioso al licántropo

fueron a su sala común por suerte no se encontraron con nada extraño al entrar por el retrato de la dama gorda vieron a las Sailor

"hola Chico" dijo Mina y abrazo a Sirius

"hola" dijeron los merodeadores les urgía subir a su cuarto para que Sirius empezara con la pócima pero parecía que no los dejarían tan rápido, la luna llena cada vez se acercaba mas y el lobo no quería compartir a su amigo estaba a casi ocho días por lo que se empezaba a sentir inquieto y los entrenamientos en duelo sentía que se cansaba mas de lo normal, Lita se le acerco cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sirius pero le lastimo que su amigo no le dijera nada tenia que separarlos no los dejaría juntos, si un abrazo lo ponía en ese estado, no se quería imaginar si los veía besándose, ante esa imagen sintió una sensación en el estomago que demostraba que empezaba a sentir celos, celos por que quería a su amigo solo para el.

"Rem será mejor que subas me tienes que dar ya sabes que cosa" dijo el chico

Remus se puso rojo y a las Sailor las intrigo la reacción del chico de ojos miel,

"si voy a intentarlo" subió a su cuarto, tomo un frasco que parecía una vasito y se metió en el baño

Remus solo lo veía pero no sabia como hacerlo en quien pensar nadie lo excitaba o almenos eso creía trato de relajarse y penso Sirius su amigo siempre le despertaba esa parte del cuerpo y mas cuando salía del baño solo con una toalla que le cubría debajo de la cintura, las gotas del agua deslizándose por su bien formado cuerpo, su cabello un poco desordenado que le cubría los ojos, cuando sus manos recorrían su cuello en una muestra de lo cansado que estaba, cuando le pedía que lo dejara dormir por que se sentía extraño, sus ojos cuando el sol le pegaba o su cabello que siempre se movía cuando hacia viento los pequeños roces en clase, cuando se abrazaban sin motivo aparente pero claro al final había algún pretexto, pero esta bes su cuerpo no reacciono, empezó imaginares a varias chicas que según sus amigos eran hermosas pero nada, en chicos que le gustaban pero no, su cuerpo no quería cooperar frustrado salió del baño

"que paso" pregunto Sirius que iba entrando

Remus casi le avienta el baso "no pude" dijo ya harto de todo eso se acerco a donde estaba la pócima y vio una pequeña navaja de plata la tomo sentía el ardor que siempre le daba ese metal, después de unos minutos empezó a sangrar la cual la metió en un frasco y dejo caer la daga con el ruido Sirius volteo a verlo ya que estaba muy entrado para empezar con la pócima, vio que la mano de Remus seguía sangrando por lo que dejo unos segundos el caldero y fue hasta su baúl, donde tenia las cosas para curar a Remus saco una especie de pomada

"dame tu mano Remus" dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a su amigo se la unto en su mano para quitar el ardor que de seguro tenia su amigo

"para la próxima avísame para que no te lastimes tanto la mano" dijo el chico sonriéndole y para sorpresa de Remus le beso sus heridas y se fue para seguir con la pócima

"en verdad lo intente pero mi cuerpo no respondió" dijo Remus ya que se sentía culpable

"no te preocupes luego voy al despacho del profesor" y siguió con la elaboración que decía el pergamino de Snape

James entro después de unos minutos solo tomo la capa y el mapa y salió sin decir nada los otros no dijeron nada por que tenían una idea de adonde iba su amigo

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

después de que Remus subió Lita casi mata a Sirius por alejarlo de su lado, pero Sirius no le hizo caso a su mirada se sentaron unos momentos pero Sirius estaba muy callado, después de unos minutos de silencio por parte de todos Mina se desespero

"que pasa Sirius" pregunto Mina que lo sentía muy raro

"estoy cansado creo que mejor me voy a dormir" dijo Sirius tratando de pararse pero lo que no noto es que seguían dos pares de ojos viéndolo

"quédate un poco mas o puedo subir contigo?" pregunto Mina

"no puedes esta prohibido y yo quiero dormir" dijo el chico y subió, James lo vio subir la pócima tenia que empezar pero el quería ir con Lily, pasar esa noche con ella para mañana la pócima tenia que estar lista por lo que se quedo un poco mas para no llamar la atención de las chicas por la urgencia de subir trato de pasar un tiempo agradable con las Sailor

Rini y Eliot se separaron ya que querían hablar un poco mas

"que pasa Rini" pregunto el chico

"crees que es malo que dos hombres se quieran?" pregunto la chica

"yo creo que no, pero por que lo preguntas?" dijo el chico

"no se si estoy segura pero creo que Remus y Sirius se quieren mas que amigos" dijo la niña

"si ellos se quieren mas que amigos, pero no hay que interferir ya que ellos se darán cuenta de sus sentimientos cuando estén listos para enfrentarlos" dijo Eliot

"pero no esta mal?" volvió a preguntar la niña

"Rini tu ves mal el cariño que tiene Darién hacia Serena?"

"no claro que no"

"entonces por que en ellos debería estar mal?"

"no, no esta mal" dijo la niña sonriendo

"se ve que se quieren"

"si…espero que ellos si puedan ser felices" cuando voltearon a ver James ya se había ido

y sus amigas subían a su cuarto para descansar

ellos se quedaron mas tiempo en la sala común Eliot la abrazo, adoraba a Rini pero no sabia como enfrentar esa relación además que tal si Darién o Serena no lo permitían almenos en este tiempo, era mejor esperar , poco a poco el sueño los fue venciendo hasta que se quedaron dormidos

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

James llego al cuarto de los menesteres sabia que sus amigos estarían viendo la pócima por lo que no se podía quedar, sin contar que Sirius le había pedido que los dejara solos algo planeaba pero luego se pondría a averiguar que era, se sentó junto a Lily

Ella estaba dormida se veía tan tranquila, le acaricio la cara

"sabes aun te amo" dijo sin dejar de verla, ella se empezó a mover, James se acostó junto a ella y la abrazo en el sueño vio a Lily estaba en un jardín hermoso con un niño en los brazos, ella se veía tan contenta y vio que alguien se acercaba a ella y la besaba el cuadro era perfecto, después todo se disolvió y apareció un pegaso

"joven James" dijo el pegaso el cual era hermoso su pelaje era muy blanco "le acabo de mostrar parte del sueño de Lily"

"quien eres tu? como me conoces?" dijo James exaltado

"no, se preocupe soy yo Eliot, pero en este mundo es mi forma, usted quiere a Evans, por lo que creo que es recomendable que sepa cual es el sueño de ella

"ella quiere una familia, mas bien su propia familia" dijo el chico contento

"si y desea que usted le ayude a formar su sueño, pero el peligro esta muy cerca y podría hasta perderla, a ella o a uno de sus amigos por lo que espero que decida bien, nosotros les ayudaremos pero el peligro existe así que es mejor que te bayas haciendo a la idea que sus vidas están en peligro"

xxxxxxxxxx

les gusto? Espero que si, que será lo que Sirius planea? Eso lo sabrán en el siguiente capitulo, el cual va ha estar un poco mas subidito de tono, pero no mucho, gracias por los que leen y nos vemos pronto

¡¡Hasta luego!


	13. la pocima esta hecha

Hola!

Lamento la demora pero ni había tenido tiempo de nada y ya soy un año mas grande no tiene mucho que cumplí los 18 es uno de los tantos motivos por lo que me retrase en la actualización, muchas gracias por los que me están leyendo, y espero que me den algún comentario, pronto esta historia se termina pero aun falta para eso, solo que ya estoy trabajando en los últimos capitulo, bueno nos vemos después.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Remus se quedo dormido, Sirius sonrío tenia que esperar para que su amigo entrara en un sueño profundo

mientras el seguía con las cosas para la tarde Lily estaría bien, poco a poco introducía los ingredientes y los movía con mucho cuidado nunca le gustaba hacer pócimas pero tenia que hacerlo, Remus se mareaba con los olores muy concentrados las desventajas de tener buen olfato por otro lado James no tenia le paciencia par hacerlo, por lo que el lo tenia que hacer después de agregar la sangre de Remus tenia que esperar una hora para agregar el semen que por cierto aun no lo tenia.

Se acerco a la cama de Remus y lo descubrió sabia que si Remus se despertaba lo iba a matar pero era una oportunidad de poder tocar algo que nunca estaría a su alcance (creo que todas sabemos a que se refiere) le movió la ropa con mucho cuidado pero cuando acaricio las caderas de su amigo sintió como su cuerpo se estremecía "como he podido dormir con el sin sentirme atraído?" se pregunto a si mismo

Deslizo la ropa hasta retirarla, le acaricio sus piernas y su erección se asía mas grande el cuerpo de su amigo estaba reaccionando acaricio su erección pero quería mas no solo tocarlo y solo un pensamiento llego a su mente **carpe diem** (vive el momento) se acerco poco a poco y con su lengua empezó a darle pequeñas caricias como repuesta llegaron unos gemidos y se metió la erección de su amigo en la boca acariciando con la lengua la movía de arriba abajo, cuando la sacaba le daba besitos en la punta sentia como los gemidos subían de volumen tomo el frasquito pronto se vendría y no podía desperdiciar la muestra ya que Remus lo mataría

Cuando su cuerpo dio la ultima contracción para liberarse Remus despertó, lo que vio lo dejo sin habla una mata de pelo negro era lo único que veía, pero conocía muy bien ese cabello para saber de quien se trataba

"Sirius" dijo en un susurro y sintió las manos de su amigo en su miembro su amigo subió la cabeza para ver a Remus por el comentario al ver que estaba despierto lo único que se le ocurrió fue levantar el vaso con el semen

eso molesto a Remus ya que se sentía utilizado

"Black quítate de ese lugar antes de que te patee" Remus estaba mas que molesto

Sirius se quito de entre las piernas de Remus sabia que se iba a enojar pero la experiencia le había encantado

"lo siento" fue lo único que se le ocurrió Remus se paro y se encerró en el baño lagrimas salían de sus ojos Sirius lo había utilizado

Sirius reviso la pócima ya casi lo tenia que agregar pero se sentía miserable no quería lastimar a su amigo pero una tenia que tener el ingrediente para Lily y dos nunca tendría por que haberlo tocado pero tenia la excusa perfecta por lo que no podía dejar la oportunidad pasar, agrego el ingrediente y la pócima se puso morada el solo tenia que hervir dos minutos y reposar quince horas para ser ingerida apago el fuego eran las tres de la mañana por suerte tenían historia de la magia eso quería decir dos horas mas de sueño, la pócima se la tenían que dar a las seis de la tarde en adelante pero entre mas rápido mejor

Remus salió del baño y vio que Sirius estaba sentado esperándolo

"Remus yo se que te incomode pero…"

"pero que Sirius, rompiste mi privacidad" dijo el chico como reproche

"lo se pero tenia que hacerlo el profesor no tenia el ingrediente" trato de defenderse

"no crees que lo mas sano era despertarme y que lo volviera a intentar" dijo el chico

"no había tiempo para que te pusieras a ver si tu cuerpo respondía con la presión del tiempo menos ibas a hacerlo"

"será mejor que me dejes tranquilizar" dijo el chico estaba mas que destrozado pero no quería que Sirius se diera cuenta de que sentía algo mas por el

"lo siento, no quería incomodarte" dijo Sirius se veía realmente arrepentido

Remus no pudo seguir enojado siempre era lo mismo y eso le frustraba mas pero no pudo mas que reprimir una sonrisa y con un suspiro "será mejor que hablemos mañana" y se acostó en su cama Sirius sonrío había quitado el coraje a su amigo solo era esperar y todo iba a seguir igual se acostó y por extraña razón esa noche durmieron muy bien

Xxxxxxxx

Cerca de un pueblo muy viejo habían escuchado que gente extraña aparecía en un bosque cercano en ese mismo bosque estaba un gato blanco con una luna en la frente subió a un árbol donde habían dos chicas esperándolo

"como te fue Artemis" dijo una de ellas

"bien hay una camino que dirige a una mansión en ella hay gente con capas negras" dijo el gato

"viste algo mas" pregunto la otra chica

"si, si no mal entendí es el refugio de ese mago, debe estar Nigerenia cerca, pero no me atreví a entrar enfrente de mi paso un perro y lo mataron solo vi el reflejo de una luz verde, y el perro cayo muerto" dijo el gato

"esta bien no te expongas" dijo la primera sombra que hablo

"hay que avisar a Darién" dijo la otra sombra

"no primero hay que saber si Nigerenia esta en este lugar"

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darién estaba en su cuarto y luna lo acompañaba

"quiero ir a ver a las chicas" dijo la gata

"espérate a que sea de mañana" dijo el chico tratando de dormir pero tenia un extraño presentimiento luna estaba acostada en las piernas del joven para poder descansar nada raro había en el exterior del castillo por lo que no había caso seguir rondando

"que le preocupa?" pregunto la gata

"las chicas se están deprimiendo en este lugar…y tengo un mal presentimiento"

"no es de extrañarse, toda la gente en esta escuela a sufrido mucho y con la guerra que hay afuera todos temen por su seguridad y la de sus familias"

"lo sé pero ellas estaban acostumbradas a que cuando algo malo surgía le daban una sonrisa y lo superaban juntas" dijo Darién recordando las batallas de las Sailor y todas las veces que se apoyaban para poder surgir victoriosas de cada una de sus peleas

"y hay que esperar que sigan así lo que no me agrada es que se estén interesando en esos chico"

"por que lo dices Luna ellos se ven que son buenas personas"

"no lo niego pero ellos ya tienen sus vidas hechas y en ninguno de sus planes entran ellas simplemente James esta muerto por Lily y Rey esta sufriendo por ellos y es algo que no entiende Rey que James nunca la vera como otra cosa, Mina y Lita están enamoradas de dos gay, Sirius esta enamorado de Remus y viceversa"

"Luna como te diste cuenta de todo eso?" pregunto Darién le encantaba esa gata siempre observando y rara ves algo se le escapaba

"por que sus reacciones los delatan cuando creen que nadie los ve se la pasan viéndose, pero eso no es lo importante sino que las chicas están sufriendo, y no se cuento les pueda lastimar esta experiencia"

"lo entiendo pero ellas deben aprender a superara toda las pruebas que salgan en su vida, vas a ver que lo superaran sin ningún problema y sabes por que?"

"no Príncipe"

"por que se tienen entre ellas para animarse y si no es suficiente nos tienen a nosotros para apoyarlas"

xxxxxxxx

en la sala de los menesteres James estaba biendo a Lily

"sabes quiero que vuelvas a ser tu" le decía en un susurro la abrazo y se quedó dormido junto a ella en el sueño vio un pegaso

"Señor Potter" dijo el pegaso

"quien eres tu?" dijo el chico

"no se preocupe soy Eliot, este se podría decir que es donde vivo es el lugar de los sueños de la gente, ilusión, estoy aquí por que el estado de Lily es preocupante

"a que te refieres" James estaba impresionado el ligar era muy bonito

"que si no nos apuramos a establecer su sueño este terminara por romperse" dijo el pegaso se veía que le dolía mucho la noticia que estaba dando

"y que es lo que se puede hacer" pregunto el chico

"su sueño esta basado en tus sentimientos hacia ella, solo tienes que volver a restablecerlo darle esperanzas si la conoces y dices amarla espero que sepas cual es su sueño y se que lo lograras" dijo el pegaso y desapareció pasaron varias horas en las que James seguía dormido

xxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente

"Serena levántate" decía una exasperadas Rey

"no quiero es muy temprano" dijo la rubia cubriéndose con las cobijas

"esto es una perdida de tiempo Serena es demasiado floja como para levantarla" dijo Rey a las demás que estaban empezándose a arreglas

"esta bien quédate acostada pero si no llegamos al desayuno no te quejes" dijo Mina sabiendo que con la amenaza de la comida su amiga se tenia que levantar

"oigan han notado que Rini no esta" dijo Amy viendo que la cama de la mas pequeña ni siquiera estaba desarreglada

"creen que ya tenga algo mas formal con Eliot" pregunto Lita

"seria el colmo que mejor ella lo consiga que nosotras" dijo Mina

"a mi no me cuenten" dijo Serena que por fin se había parado de la cama "yo estoy con mi querido Darién"

"eso es injusto" decía Lita

"por que lo dices?" pregunto Rey

"por nada, será mejor ir a desayunar en la hora libre platicamos" y así las chicas salieron dejando a Serena un poco atrás ya que ella aun no terminaba de arreglarse

al bajar vieron que Rini estaba dormida con Eliot pero lo que mas les sorprendió que estaban abrazados y Rini casi estaba encima del chico

"aja, así que aquí estabas" dijo Serena haciendo que Rini se despertara, la niña al ver como estaba se puso roja y salió a su cuarto, Eliot solo les dio los buenos días y subió a su cuarto, al entrar vio que Remus estaba vistiendo y Sirius salía del baño con una toalla

"buenos días" dijo el chico para que se dieran cuanta de su presencia

"buenos días" dijo Sirius el cual se veía muy contento y se empezó a vestir el chico se metió al baño se tenia que apurar pero le había perturbado ver a Remus tan serio cosa extraña en el pero no quería meterse en problemas

"Rem será mejor irnos a desayunar" dijo Sirius para tratar de hacer que su amigo le hiciera caso

"si vamos" dijo el chico pero se veía triste, y un silencio incomodo cayo sobre ellos nunca se habían sentido así, al bajar las escaleras se encontraron con que las Sailor estaban esperando a Rini para bajar a desayunar,

"Hola Remus" dijo Lita y se colgó de su brazo eso molestaba a Sirius pero era mejor dejar las cosas para que se calmara por que sabia que si lo presionaba y la cercanía de la luna Remus seria capas hasta de morderlo y no quería tener una pelea con su amigo

"hola Sirius" este fue el turno de Mina

"hola preciosas" dijo el chico y se sentó en el sillón tenia el porte muy altivo, después de unos minutos entro James se veía muy contento( ya que había besado a Lily y por fin sintió su presencia eso quería decir que estaba tomando mas fuerza y lo supo por que el beso fue correspondido)

"halo chicos y chicas" dijo el chico y se sentó junto a Sirius se le quedo viendo su porte y la forma en que movía sus manos algo bueno la pasaba a su amigo

"que te pasa Sirius?" pregunto James

"nada por que me tendría que pasar algo" dijo Sirius con un tomo un poco arrogante y tratando de que su voz sonara segura

"no lo se, pero algo te pasa" dijo James volteando a ver a Remus el cual no había hablado en toda la platica por lo que el lobito tenia que saber que estaba pasando

"será mejor irnos" dijo Remus para tratar de que James no lo siguiera vigilando, en eso bajaron Rini y Eliot, y así todos bajaron en el comedor nadie hablaba y las chicas trataban de hacer que los merodeadores les hiciera caso, después del desayuno cada quien se fue a su clase James y Sirius se sentaron juntos, Remus estaba muy callado

xxxxxxxx

"muy bien lo están haciendo perfectamente" decía Darién a su Grupo de Ravenclaw

pero cuando los estaba supervisando escucho una platico que lo altero

"dicen que Evans esta muy mal" decía una chica de pelo negro y ojos cafés

"por que?" preguntaba Libia

"no supiste apenas reto a McGonagall, ganándose un castigo de aquí en lo que termina el año" dijo la chica

"si yo ya la había sentido rara pero nunca capas de retar a su jefa de casa"

"y los merodeadores no hicieron nada al contrario ellos están supervisando su castigo"

"James no me dijo nada" dijo Libia

"pues no se pero dijo el profesor de pociones que le habían robado muchos ingredientes"

"entonces algo planean" dijo Libia

"pues solo te digo lo que me comentaron los Hufflepuff son los que les toco el regaño por la perdida de varios ingredientes"

"luego les cuento iré a investigar mas tarde"

"Muy bien chicas" dijo Darién para interrumpirlas " demuéstrenme lo que les he enseñado" las chicas siguieron con su duelo pero aun así Darién quería saber que es lo que estaba pasando lo único bueno es que las paredes de este castillo tenían oídos y muy buenos

xxxxxxxxxxx

en la sala de los menesteres

"malditos suéltenme" gritaba Lily como desesperada las cuerdas le estaban sacando sangre después de haber roto el petrificus de James los merodeadores habían quedado en atarla para que no volviera a huir

"pero me las pagaran" gritaba cada vez mas fuerte

"Voldemort me dijiste que no había nada que temer y resulta que estos alumnos son mas inteligentes de lo que el creía…¡suéltenme!" dijo gritando y una extraña luz salió de su cuerpo rompiendo varias cuerdas pero por desgracia no todas las que la ataban

xxxxxxxxxx

Por fin llego la hora libre de las Sailor y salieron al jardín en donde habían varios Slytherin, Regulus se paro quería tener a Amy y antes de que James lo echara a perder ya que el los debió de haber visto y solo le pondría trabas, ellas se sentaron cerca del lago

"hola preciosas" dijo Regulus sobre saltándolas

"hola" dijeron las Sailor

"podría quedarme con ustedes?" pregunto el chico

"por supuesto" dijo Mina se le hacia muy atractivo y si no podía tener a Sirius tal vez a el si

Regulus se sentó junto a Amy la cual no había dicho nada y solo veía el pasto

"que van a hacer, o de que estaban hablando?" pregunto Regulus

"una duda" decía Serena acercándole "tu conoces a Lily"

"Evans, la prefecta de Gryffindor?" pregunto Regulus por supuesto que la conocía era de los que le habían quitado a su hermano

"si ella" dijo Lita con desprecio, ese comentario hizo sonreír al Slytherin tal vez sus tontos celos le servirían para recuperar a su hermano

"mas o menos pero por que la pregunta"

"es que no entendemos que tiene Lily para traer a los merodeadores detrás de ella" dijo Rey

"chicas no creo que sea conveniente" dijo Amy

"por que, no confías en mi" dijo Regulus tomándola de la mano y asiendo que se sonrojara "pero no entiendo el comentario de todos los merodeadores" dijo Regulus

"pues veras" dijo Mina "James esta enamorado de ella"

"si eso es mas que sabido por todo el colegio pero apoco los otros dos también quieren con ella?"

"pues nosotras creemos que si" dijo Lita

Regulus estaba mas que contento con esta información lograría que se pelearan entre ellos James era muy posesivo por lo que no había mas que decirle en el mejor momento ya se pelearán sin mas

"por que lo dicen?" pregunto el chico, tenia que saber los detalles para no cometer ningún error

"por que Remus siempre esta muy pendiente de ella" dijo Lita

"y Sirius también" dijo Mina

"Black interesado en la sangre…digo en Evans eso si que me sorprende" debía de haber un error su hermano interesado en ella según lo que le había dicho Bella su hermano estaba interesado en Lupin no en Evans, de cualquier forma era una aberración los dos eran impuros,

"oye Regulus que es de ti Sirius" pregunto Amy

"Sirius…tu que crees" dijo el chico

"bien no le se, pero James dijo que tenia que hablar con el cuando vio que me sonreíste" dijo la chica

ese comentario si que molesto al mas pequeño de los Black como se atrevía a meterse por eso odiaba a los Gryffindor siempre viendo por los demás, metiéndose en donde nadie los llaman

"bueno es que Sirius y yo somos hermanos" dijo el chico no podía perder la confianza de la chica

"y por que dicen que eres malo" dijo Serena

"no soy malo es solo que ellos no soportan a los Slytherin no se si les contaron la rivalidad de las casa?" dijo el chico

"si Evans nos lo dijo" comento Rey

"bueno como verán ellos por ser Gryffindor no se quieren relacionar con nosotros los Slytherin al grado que voltearon a mi hermano en mi contra solo por ser Slytherin" dijo el chico haciéndose la víctima

"es terrible" dijo Amy acariciándole la mejilla

"bueno será mejor que me valla" se levanto "por cierto Amy te podrá ver en la biblioteca a las seis y media" dijo el chico

"por supuesto" dijo Amy con la historia de las rivalidades de las casa se la había ganado por lo que no creía que fuera tan malo, solo quería un poco de cariño, las chicas la molestaron mas por su cita se levantaron y fueron a su siguiente salón en el camino vieron a Rini y Eliot los cuales iban de la mano

"Rini" grito Serena moviendo su mano, pero la dejo de mover y se puso blanca todos la notaron y vio hacia donde ella veía, Lily estaba parada en medio del pasillos se acerco con mucha velocidad a Eliot

"Eliot" dijo en un susurro

"Nigerenia" contesto el chico

"así que aquí estabas tu y las Sailor" con movimientos de sus manos separo a Rini y Eliot odiaba verlos juntos

Rini se estampo con la pared del pasillo y la empezó a asfixiar la odiaba tanto, por fin los había encontrado

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Las cuerdas que se rompieron le daban una mayor movilidad, el poder de la chica que habían escogido era muy grande y cada vez lo manejaba mejor por lo que empezaba a hacer magia sin varita, después de concentrarse mucho tiempo, pudo romper las demás cuerdas, salió del cuarto tenia que apurarse ya no le agradaba estar en el castillo, todo lo que le habían dicho era mentira, le dijeron que nadie se daría cuenta y la verdad casi todos se le quedaban viendo extraño, que nadie podría encontrar como liberar a Lily y sabia que lo estaban haciendo ya que uno de los que le habían apresado dijo que pronto todo estaría bien y para decir eso debía tener una idea de que le estaba pasando, empezó a caminar y vio a un chico de cabello blanco, delgado lo conocía muy bien se acerco poco a poco y lo vio de la mano de una niña de cabello rosa "la pequeña dama" dijo en un susurro empezó a caminar tenia que asegurase y vio a Serena gritándole a Rini junto a serena estaban las demás Sailor ya las había encontrado solo tenia que avisar

"Eliot" dijo en un susurro, el chico volteo hacia ella

"Nigerenia"

"así que aquí estabas" y con un movimiento logro separarlos cada vez le gustaba mas el cuerpo de esa chica empezó a asfixiar a Rini y con la otra mano levanto a Eliot del piso las Sailor no sabían que hacer

en eso pasaron los merodeadores y vieron lo que pasaba

"Lily tranquilizaste" decía James mientras se acercaba

"no lo hagas" decía Eliot que estaba separado del piso

"Lily preciosa no lo hagas sabes que esta mal" decía el chico de gafas

"aléjate Potter no te soporto" dijo Lily sin voltear a verlo por fin tenia a Eliot y no quería perderlo,

Sirius saco su varita igual que Remus los dos amigos se voltearon a ver Mina los veía se entendían a la perfección, vio un brillo extraño en sus ojos y los dos se voltearon hacia Lily disparando al mismo tiempo un Desmaius, pero Lily puso en el camino de los hechizos a Rini haciendo que quedara inconsciente y la arrojo al piso, Serena se iba a cercar "ni lo pienses Serena" dijo la chica sabia que se tenia que ir pero y si se llevaba a Eliot con ella, no lo mejor era esperar

"donde dejaste el cristal dorado?" pregunto a Eliot

"sabes que no lo puedes tener por que sigues con esto" dijo el chico

"lo averiguare después" y se voltea hacia los demás tomo a Rini y junto a Eliot los aventó hacia los demás y ella salió corriendo James salió tras ella tenia que impedir que se fuera no la podía perder y atrás escuchaba los pasos de sus amigos

Lily se estaba desesperando tenia que llagar a las afueras del castillo pero ni siquiera sabia por donde estaba en una vuelta choco con Severus

"ayúdame Potter me esta siguiendo" decía muy agitada mente

la metió en un pasillo secreto y siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a los terrenos del castillo

"que esta pasando?" pregunto el Slytherin

"me descubrieron pero ya tengo la información que deseaba Voldemort, ya no tengo nada que hacer pero no se como irme" dijo la chica estaba muy agitada

"toma" le dio un broche de serpiente "te llevara directo a el, solo tienes que agarrarlo con fuerza y no lo vallas a soltar, también dile que no podré ir ya que te estoy dando mi único traslador" dijo el chico, no tenia otra cosa que hacer,

"ella lo tomo" estaba nerviosa y a lo lejos vio como James salía corriendo

"a la de tres, no lo sueltes, uno, dos y tres" dijo y la chica se fue

James la vio irse "no" grito y siguió corriendo "maldita serpiente donde esta" dijo golpeandolo lo tiro en el piso, Remus los estaba viendo pero no hizo nada Severus lo pudo haber detenido y no lo había hecho cuando vio que empezaba a sangrar fue cuando trato de detenerlo

"basta James" dijo y trato de agarrar a su amigo

"no lo defiendas" decía Sirius en un susurro, las Sailor llegaron

"James basta" volvió a decir "si lo matas no sabremos donde esta" y así el chico lo dejo en paz James se levanto le había roto el labio, la nariz le sangraba y podía asegurar que el ojo se le pondría morado

James estaba temblando

"donde esta Snape" dijo Remus sus facciones por primera vez no se veían como el chico tranquilo, se notaba lo lastimado que estaba y lo empezaba a odiar

"no lo se" dijo en un susurro

"dime donde esta" dijo en un susurro sus ojos estaban agarrando un tono rojizo que no era buena señal

"esta con Voldemort, ella me lo pidió" dijo en un susurro sabia que después de esto Remus nunca le hablaría, era de las pocas personas que quería

"como la mandaste con ese maldito acecino" grito Sirius

"no es mi culpa que sean una bola de ineptos y que no la puedan vigilar como era debido yo la tenia que ayudar en lo que me pidiera y fue lo que hice, les di todo para que la salvaran así que no me vengan con tontas reclamaciones" y empezó a caminar ya no había vuelta atrás, su querida Lily se había ido, su querida niña ya no podría ser la de antes

"que paso" pregunto Serena al llegar

"nada! fue la única respuesta que dio James, y empezó a caminar hacia el bosque prohibido

"te acompaño" decía Rey pero Amy la detuvo algo malo había pasado y lo mas recomendable era dejar las cosas como estaban

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gracias por leer un capitulo mas, tratare de que el próximo sea en unos tres días pero no aseguro nada solo tengo una pregunta que espero que me la contesten que quieren que le pase a Amy con Regulus tengo la opción

a: Amy es violada por Regulus

b: Amy casi es violada por Regulus

c: Amy encuentra una pareja y se vuelven novios

espero que me contesten

¡¡Hasta luego!


	14. la cita de Amy

Hola!

Lamento la demora pero tuve problemas con la pagina, esta ocasión no fue mi culpa, ya que nadie me dije que quería que le pasara a Amy pues yo decidí espero no molestar a nadie con mi decisión, y que la historia le siga agradando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nigerenia cayo en el frío piso no estaba segura de donde estaba pero el olor a humedad era insoportable a lo lejos se escuchaban unas pisadas por lo que se levanto ya que no le agradaba sentirse inferior a nadie, ella era una princesa y tenia que comportarse como tal.

"Princesa que hace aquí" pregunto Bellatrix ya que era la mas cercana

"vengo a ver a Voldemort" dijo parándose lo mas elegante posible ya que esa chica le caía mal

"sígame" y empezaron a caminar, le dolía la parte con la que había caído era muy fea la manera que tenían para viajar, llegaron a una grandes puestas de madera talladas y Bellatrix toco

"adelante" dijo la conocida voz de Voldemort

"señor la princesa Nigerenia a llegado" dijo arrodillándose ante el

"dile que pase y te retiras Bella" dijo el señor

Bella inclino la cabeza y cumplió las ordenes, dejando a Nigerenia sola ante el Lord

"que paso querida por que has regresado tan rápido?" pregunto

"por que los alumnos no son tan tontos como tu me dijiste" dijo reclamando

"que fue lo que paso" dijo sin ninguna emoción, el solo estaba con ella por el cristal dorado teniéndolo la regresaría al espejo

"me descubrieron, un tal Potter, Black y Lupin" dijo la princesa

"o claro los Gryffindor dos deshonras de sangre pura y un mestizo… ya sabia de ellos por Malfoy y Bellatrix

"si ellos, pero descubrí donde están las Sailor y el guardián del cristal dorado" dijo al chica sonriendo y acercándosele de una forma nada pura

"a si y donde esta" dijo sin prestarle atención

"esta en el castillo" dijo la chica acariciándole el pecho de su señor

"era de esperar de ese viejo, así el mismo lo esta cuidando" y quito la mano en ese momento no querida que lo tocara, ella se le quedo viendo entre sorprendida e indignada "además yo no me acerco a sangres sucias tal ves mestizos" y se levanto, salió del cuarto dejándola sola

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius y Remus vieron como su amigo se alejaba, sabían que tenia que estar solo cuando quisiera hablar el los buscaría

"tenemos que avisar a McGonagall" dijo Remus

"lo se, pero no seria bueno esperar a James?" pregunto el animago

"si seria bueno pero entre mas pronto lo hagamos seria lo mejor" dijo el chico se sentía defraudado, a Severus lo consideraba un amigo, pero no tan grande como para perdonar lo que le hizo a Lily era algo mucho mas grande que el y por otro lado siempre recordaba lo que Sirius le decía, que no debía confiar en el, que era una mala persona y por primera vez se lamento no hacerle caso.

"de que tienen que hablar con Dumbledore" pregunto Serena la cual se veía que no había entendido la platica

"hay Serena no tienes remedio" fue la respuesta de Rey mientras movía la cabeza en forma negativa

"pero que hice?" volvió a preguntar la chica

"nada" dijo a Amy la cual estaba muy pendiente de la hora Regulus se le hacia muy buen chico y guapo, por primera vez alguien se interesaba en ella sin ser por sus conocimientos y eso le agradaba

"luego las veo chicas" y Remus se marcho tenia que alejarse de su amigo aun le alteraba lo pasado en la noche y si se quedaba tal vez no pudiera controlarse, empezó a caminar, tenia que pensar, en la cena iría a ver a Dumbledore, se metió en sus recuerdos mientras sus pasos hacían eco en las paredes del viejo castillo por fin se sentía solo en la escuela desde que llego nunca había tenido esa sensación

Flash Back

"Remus entiéndelo debes tener cuidado con tu enfermedad si alguien lo descubre no podrás seguir con tus estudios" le decía su padre

"si papa, lo se" decía el niño aunque sabia que podía ser descubierto, le encantaba la idea de ir a Hogwarts poder estudiar como cualquier mago, poder ser como los demás, solo tenia que tener mucho cuidado, subió al tren era muy temprano su papa tenia que ir a trabajar por lo que no podía llevarlo a la hora y lo dejo una hora antes, tenia mucho tiempo por perder por lo que llebo un libro para poder pasar el tiempo, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo sentado leyendo, lo que si es que empezó a escuchar como los alumnos iban llegando pero nadie parecía querer sentarse con el, pero era algo que no le importaba lo sabia muy bien su enfermedad solo le marcaba un destino el cual era la soledad, los minutos pasaban hasta que su puerta se abrió.

Lo vio solo de reojo no quería hacerse ilusiones, pero el chico le hablo era muy distinto a el se veía mas grande tal vez era de un curso superior, su pelo era negro el cual le cubría un poco los ojos de un azul muy intenso, sus rasgos eran muy tiernas pero el brillo en sus ojos mostraba que no era nada tierno, su porte era muy seguro, y vestía con túnica y capa por lo que lo mas seguro era que fuera un sangre limpia, los que siempre lo humillarían

"_te importa todo esta lleno" dijo el chico, _Remus solo lo vio por que no darse una oportunidad

"_claro pasa" dijo, _vio como el de cabello negro pasaba y se sentaba justo enfrente de el.

Remus bajo la mirada a su libro ya que no sabia de que hablar con el otro chico se sentía nervioso ya que el nuevo chico se movía con mucha elegancia y se sentía inferior a el.

"_eres de primer año?" le pregunto el de ojos azules_, si no le contestaba tal vez perdería su oportunidad de hacer amigos pero al descubrir que el era un mestizo lo mas seguro era que le dejara de hablar pero almenos el intento lo haría

"_si este es mi primer año y tu?" _pregunto Remus sonriéndole vio que el chico se le quedaba biendo su mirada lo estaba poniendo nervioso ya que lo veía muy fijamente como si quisiera saber que es lo que escondía su alma

"_también… soy Sirius, Sirius Black" dijo el chico sonriéndole_

Remus al escuchar su apellido se espanto ya lo recordaba nunca lo había olvidado pero el parecía que ya lo había hecho, cuando era mas pequeño su padre había ido a ver a los Black´s para pedir trabajo en una de sus tierras el lo había acompañado y salieron a los jardines ya que no debían escuchar la platica de los adultos, no tenia mucho que el lobo lo había mordido, por lo que sus ojos ya habían cambiado de color.

Sirius le había robado su primer Beso y le dijo que nunca lo olvidaría ya que su padre salía para irse de esa casa, pero eso no era lo que le aterraba sino que su padre le había dicho que los Black´s eran muy fieles a los ideales de pureza de sangre por lo que debía tener cuidado ya que el aparte de ser mestizo era un Licántropo lo recordaba muy bien "Remus escucha ten cuidado con esta y familias que se le parezcan ya que gracias a ellos los de tu enfermedad no tienen ningún privilegio y son casados como si fueran animales" pero antes de seguir pensando en una y mil formas en las que el chico que tenia enfrente lo matara la puerta se abrió.

y los dos voltearon a ver quien era

"_aquí estas Sirius" dijo una chica de cabello negro y ojos Grises dos años mas grande_

"_Bella que haces aquí" dijo Sirius sonriéndole quería presentarle a su amigo el primero que hacia en el viaje_ Remus solo quería esconderse se veían que eran buenos amigos o algo mas por lo que si con uno tenia para temer con dos no quería ni imaginar que le podrían hacer

"_no es obvio buscándote" dijo la chica y se acercó a Sirius pero su mirada fue a parar a la en Remus _el chico vio el odio en los ojos grises de la chica

"_que haces con el ¬ ¬" pregunto Bellatrix con un tono de superioridad sin dejar de verlo_

_eso le molesto a Sirius, y Remus se encogió no quería problemas con ellos solo quería hacer amigos y no sentirse tan solo_

"_no le hables así" dijo Sirius a la defensiva_

"_será mejor que no vayamos Sirius o mi tía se enterara que has estado con un sangre sucia" dijo tomando lo de los hombros_

vio la sorpresa de Sirius como si no lo pudiera creer el final de esa pequeña amistad había terminado, vio que todo lo que su padre le había dicho era cierto, que el no podía hacer amigos, solo debía estudiar, para ser de los mejores y no molestar a nadie y tampoco llamar la atención, pero lo que le sorprendió es que la mirada de Sirius nunca demostró asco a su presencia al contrario se le quedo viendo y se voltea a su prima

"_no me quiero ir" dijo Sirius_

"_vamonos" ordeno bella eso le molesto mucho ya que Sirius nunca la había desobedecido, _y Remus se sorprendió por que lo hacia? Era algo que no entendía.

"_he dicho que no, será mejor que tu te vayas" y se sentó, con el porte que solo su familia tenia_

"_como quieras pero te lo advertí" y se dio la media vuelta serrando el compartimento con un gran golpe_

"_debiste hacerle caso, te meterás en problemas" _dijo Remus agradecido, por fin alguien lo ponia en primer lugar por fin alguien se quedaba con el

"_no me importa tu me caes mejor que mi prima" dijo Sirius sonriéndole_

"_pero ella no te mintió, si soy sangre sucia" dijo el chico bajando la cabeza, sabia muy bien lo de la superioridad de sangre pero lo que mas le dolía era que aparte de ser mestizo era un licántropo_

"_no me importa, quiero ser tu amigo" dijo Sirius._

"_eres distinto de lo que me dijeron, de tu familia Sirius, mi nombre es Remus Lupin," y le dio la mano desde ese momento se volvieron amigos_

fin del Flash Back

Pero ese cariño de amigos había cambiado hace mucho, por uno un poco mas intenso al cual le llamo amor, sintió celos por las chicas que salían con su amigo, pero almenos ninguna había estado con el, y aunque sabia que era cosas perdidas cuando trataba de olvidarlo siempre hacia algo para incrustarse un poco mas en su corazón, se estaba desesperando que podía hacer como Sirius se podía interesar en algo mas que la amistad siendo un monstruo, siendo un ser oscuro tenia que olvidarlo, lo mas seguro seria darle una oportunidad a Lita, tal vez si saliera con alguien podría dejar de pensar en su amigo.

Escucho la campana, la clase con McGonagall estaba apunto de empezar por lo que salió corriendo a su clase cuando llego Sirius le estaba apartando su lugar por lo que se sentó junto a el.

James no llego a Transformaciones por lo que perdieron 20 puntos 10 de James y 10 de Lily, pero Sirius y Remus recuperaron 15, después de eso y varios roces de Sirius que en ves de tranquilizar a su amigo solo lo alteraba mas, al terminar la clase Remus salió corriendo no quería estar con Sirius no hasta tener algo serio con Lita, Sirius lo vio correr y salió detrás de el en un pasillo algo solitario lo detuvo

"se puede saber que te pasa" reclamo Sirius

"nada… es solo que me siento extraño" dijo Remus le incomodaba mucho estar con Sirius, tenia ganas de que lo de la noche se volviera e repetir pero no podía Sirius no estaba interesado en el

"sigues así por lo de la noche?" pregunto Sirius, Mina iba verlos pero escucho la platica de ellos antes de llamar su atención, que habría pasado en la noche se preguntaba la chica.

"si es por eso" dijo Remus bajando la vista, sabia que no le podía mentir, lo conocía muy bien como para intentarlo pero almenos no quería demostrar que le afectaba mas de lo debido.

"por Merlín Remus, no es para tanto, somos amigo o no?" dijo Sirius

"por eso mismo Sirius, los amigos no hacen lo que hiciste" dijo Remus muy rojo

"entonces que hacen?" pregunto Sirius acercándose a su amigo si estaba tan alterado tenia que significar algo solo esperaba que fuera bueno

"platicar de quiddich, bromear, estar tranquilos y nunca sentirse incómodos, pelear por alguna chica" dijo Remus dando unos pasos hacia atrás

Mina los veía con los ojos como platos Sirius se le estaba declarando a su amigo o solo era su imaginación

"pelear por una chica?…no lo creo, tu nunca as salido con nadie y para mi no hay nadie tan importante como para pelear por ella, y menos contigo, platicar de quiddich lo he hecho en varias sitas, bromear también lo hago eso es en todo momento, como ves no es solo para los amigos" dijo Sirius que ya lo tenia contra la pared

"Sirius no esta bien" decía Remus su corazón estaba mas que acelerado que estaba pasando por que su amigo se comportaba así

"Mina" se escucho el grito de Lita por lo que los dos se separaron y voltearon a ver hacia donde estaba Mina la cual se veía muy nerviosa

"será mejor que valla por la pócima, ve por los demás y llévalos a la sala de los menesteres" dijo Sirius y se alejo por el pasillo Mina lo vio irse pero no sabia como tomar lo que había visto era muy extraño y por como estaba Remus parecía que no era muy normal la actitud de su amigo ya que el chico se dejo caer y estaba temblando

"Remus estas bien" le pregunto Mina

"si pero no digas a nadie lo que viste…júramelo" dijo el chico tomándola de las manos Lita iba muy contenta pero Remus se veía mal por lo que se incoo junto a ellos y escucho el júralo que dijo Remus casi como suplica que había pasado? Era lo único que se preguntaba desde que habían llegado nunca lo habían visto alterado

"lo juro" dijo Mina se sentía incomoda, el chico se paro sus ojos estaban irritado

"estas bien?" le pregunto Lita

"si… no me pasa nada" dijo el chico sonriéndoles "pueden ir por sus amigas y Darién y vallan al séptimo piso, tengo que ir por unas cosas antes de ir… los veo en 20 minutos" dijo el chico y se alejo

"que le pasa?" le pregunto a Mina

"nada" mintió la chica

"Mina dime que le pasa, sabes que quiero lo mejor para el, sabes que lo amo" dijo Lita

"no puedo decirlo se lo jure, pero el esta bien solo confundido" dijo la chica para calmar a su amiga "será mejor apurarnos ver a los demás" y empezó a caminar, Lita se quedo viendo por donde se había ido Remus que había pasado para que se alterara tanto, era lo único que le preocupaba

Sirius iba preguntándose que había hecho, solo había espantado mas a su amigo no lo quería perder, se supone que solo iban a ser amigos pero no soporto tenerlo tan cerca la había alterado eso era un hecho.

Remus camino por varios pasillos se sentía indefenso por que lo había hecho por que se había acercado tanto un poco mas y el lobo iba a tomar la situación en sus manos o mas bien en sus garras y no quería perder a su amigo solo por no poder controlar a Moony, tenia miedo no lo quería perder después de unos minutos, en los que Remus se tranquiliza subió al séptimo piso donde los esperaban los demás todos entraron al salón de los menesteres.

En el salón había una sala donde entraban todos sin problemas, los colores eran Rojo por lo cual recordaba a la sala común de Gryffindor, Sirius se sentó junto a Mina no quería arriesgar a alejar mas a su amigo por otro lado Remus se sentó junto a Lita y Rey mientras que Serena se sentó junto a Darién y Rini y Eliot junto a ellas por extraña razón Amy no estaba cosa que no paso desapercibida para Sirius

"para que nos querían ver?" pregunto Darién el cual aun tenia clases

"Lily no sabe hacer magia si varita" dijo Remus "y aparte ella se fue del colegio"

"por que no le han avisado a Dumbledore" pregunto Darién mas que impresionado

"por que creemos que James tiene que acompañarnos siendo que a el es al que mas le importa" dijo Sirius

"lo mas seguro es hablar con el directo y después ver que mas hacer" dijo el príncipe

"si pero para eso necesitamos a James" dijo Sirius

"no lo entienden es muy peligroso que Dumbledore no este enterado" dijo Darién

"el como todos es un humano, y si se lo diremos pero James debe llegar en la noche" esta ves fue Remus el que hablo

"podrían matarla" dijo Serena

"no la mataran, almenos no en estos momentos" dijo Sirius

"como estas tan seguro?" pregunto la pequeña Rini

"por que el lava a mantener con vida ya que con eso tiene cierta ventaja" dijo el animago

"cual ventaja?" pregunto Eliot

"la ventaja de que tiene a una alumna muy cercana al director, sin contar que Dumbledore no la pondría en peligro" dijo Remus

"párese que saben mucho de esto" dijo Lita

"después de estarlo soportando seis años" dijo Remus

"todos sabemos como puede actuar, aparte yo tuve una educación muy distinta" dijo Sirius haciendo que sus ojos perdieran un poco de su brillo siempre le pasaba cuando recordaba su infancia en eso recordó a Regulus

"por cierto donde esta Amy" pregunto Sirius el cual tenia un muy mal presentimiento

"no lo sabemos" dijo Rey

Sirius y Remus se voltearon a ver se entendieron a la perfección Amy estaba en problemas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Amy se alejo sin que nadie lo notara y subió a su cuarto se arreglo un poco, estaba nerviosa quería salir con el, pero a la vez algo le decía que era mala idea, pero por primera vez dejo de hacerle caso a su conciencia para dejarse llevar por el momento, se arreglo con una falda corta de color azul, y una blusa negra bastante escotada y un poco maquillada se puso la túnica encima y salió.

Se sentía nerviosa nunca se había arreglado por nadie y mucho menos no les había dicho nada a sus amigas, se quedo fuera de la biblioteca para esperar a Regulus después de unos minutos el chico llego

"hola hermosas será mejor irnos" dijo dándole la mano

Amy solo se la tomo y después de caminar por varios pasillos llegaron a la puertas del castillo Regulus las abrió y salieron lo mas discretamente posible varias chicas los observaban ya que Regulus no pasaba desapercibido no era tan famoso como su hermano pero no tenia nada que envidiarle, lo que no noto es que Libia los vio salir

"será mejor decirle a Sirius ya que esa chica es de las que se juntan con ellos" y se alejo para buscarlos

Después de entrar al bosque ya que nunca los buscarían en ese lugar, había una manta en el piso y pétalos de rosa alrededor de ellos y unas velas para alumbrar cuando anocheciera, era una vista muy romántica, por lo que Amy se quedo muy sorprendida

"te gusta?" pregunto el chico

"si es muy lindo" dijo la chica acercándose

"me alegra" y se sentó ella lo imito, los dos empezaron a cenar Amy tenia muchas dudas sobre el, pero no sabia como preguntarlas

"y por que llegaste a Hogwarts" pregunto el chico

"por un intercambio mis amigas y yo tuvimos las mejores calificaciones" mintió la chica pero no podía decir otra cosa

Regulus se dio cuente de la mentira ya que ellas no eran muy buenas en las clases que compartían por lo que se empezó a molestar

"a ya veo entonces debes saber que son los hechizos proteicos?" pregunto el chico

Amy no sabia de lo que le hablaban y en el rostro se noto su duda

"no te preocupes eso lo enseñan hasta séptimo, pero se que me estas mintiendo" dijo el chico

"no… bueno veras…yo…" no sabia que decirle no podía decir la verdad eso era un hecho pero como justificar su presencia

"tengo una duda por que asististe a la cita?" dijo el chico

"por que no quería dejarte plantado" dijo la chica

"solo por eso?" era un hecho solo se querían reír de el así eran los merodeadores

"si debería haber mas motivos?" mientras la platica se daba Regulus se le iba acercando si le había mentido en eso lo mas seguro era que le había hecho caso a los merodeadores por lo que su amabilidad ya no servia de nada

cuando estuvo apunto de besarla ella se alejo

"que haces" pregunto asustada

"no es obvio, yo solo vengo por algo" dijo el chico acariciándole la pierna

"no lo hagas" y se trato de parar

Regulus no la iba a dejar irse tan fácilmente, antes de que la chica se parara el se vio mas rápido y se sentó en sus piernas

"no te iras tan fácilmente" dijo el chico y la beso, Amy trataba de alejarse separarse, quería gritar pero la boca de Regulus no se lo permitía, mientras sentía las manos del chico desabrochando su túnica, cuando la prenda callo de los hombros de la chica Regulus vio la pequeña blusa y la falda

"veo que también venias preparada" dijo y la empezó a besar el cuellos

Amy empezó a gritar quería ayuda pero recordó que habían entrado al bosque y lo mas seguro seria que nadie los escuchara

"por favor déjame ir" suplicaba mientras los ojos se llenaban de lagrimas esto era humillante

"sabes quería que las cosas entre nosotros salieran bien pero tu eres solo una Gryffindor mas" dijo mientras le acariciaba los brazos

"por que lo dices?" pregunto Amy

"eres igual a los amigos de Sirius solo te dejas manipular si todos te dicen que son malos lo son no se ponen a ver si es cierto" dijo al chico mientras le acariciaba su pecho

"no si fuera cierto no estaría aquí" dijo la chica las lagrimas salían de sus ojos

"no te creo y ya me arte de tu voz" y tomando su varita le aventó un hechizo, he hizo que se acostara

"lo bueno de hacer magia" dijo el chico en una forma muy burlona

Amy quería gritar, salir corriendo, el ya no la agarraba pero su cuerpo estaba adormilado nada respondía Regulus se quito su capa y túnica dejando a la vista la camisa blanca del colegio y sus pantalones se quito la camisa, Amy veía el cuerpo del mas joven de los Black que podía hacer en eso su comunicador empezó a vibrar sus amigas la estaban buscando pero no tenia forma de liberarse

Regulus se sentó en su cintura su erección ya se podía notar atreves de la ropa

"mira lo que me excitas" dijo el chico mientras tallaba su bulto, su boca se acerco a sus labios dándole un beso mientras con otro hechizo quedaba desnuda.

Ya todo estaba perdido no podía hablar y nunca la encontrarían a tiempo como avía sido tan distraída debió de a verle hecho caso a los chico sobre que era una mala persona pero no lo había hecho y las consecuencias se verían en unos segundos.

Sintió como la lengua de Regulus jugaba con sus pecho y descendía hasta su sexo, y jugaba en el cuando sintió alga mas duro hacer presión en esa zona se sintió morir pero en eso una luz roja le dio a su agresor

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius y Remus salieron corriendo hacia la sala común detrás de ellos salían las Sailor, al llegar a la sala común subieron a su cuarto donde desplegaron el mapa buscaron a Amy o a Regulus pero ninguno de los dos estaba, las Sailor los veían y notaban como cada vez se desesperaban mas algo malo estaba pasando

"no están" dijo Remus

"deben no pueden desaparecer" dijo Sirius

"tal vez el mapa esta mal" dijo Lita para tratar de calmarlos

"el mapa gamas engaña" dijeron los dos al unísono

"entonces?" pregunto Serena

"no están en el castillo" dijo Sirius

"podemos hablarle " dijo Lita

Y Mina acerco su pulsera que era el comunicador de las Sailor pero no lo respondía

"no me responde" dijo la chica en estos momentos todos se espantaron ya que ella nunca haría algo por el estilo

Remus se paro "esta el bosque no creo que la saque de los terrenos" dijo el chico tratando de son reírles y así todos salieron, la tenían que encontrar

Mina se acerco a Sirius

"que es capaz de hacerle?" pregunto la chico

"lo mas seguro es que la trate de violar" dijo el chico, en esos momentos era cuando odiaba a su hermano

"Sirius que bueno que te veo" dijo Libia " vi a Regulus con una de tus amigas"

"donde " dijo tomándola por los hombros

Libia se espanto que era lo que había pasado la chica no parecía que se la llevaran a la fuerza

"salieron…al bosque…" dijo la chica

y sin mas salió corriendo, Remus tampoco dijo nada tenían que encontrarla pero al llegar a la altura de la casa del guardabosques vieron dos figuras iban muy juntas pero una de ellas tenia la cabeza hacia abajo

los dos chicos sabían quienes eran y se quedaron quietos lo que fuera que paso ya no había marcha atrás y no podrían remediarlo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

espero que les guste y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, como verán escogí la opción B, ya que ellas representan el amor y la justicia no podía torturarla tanto, pero bueno como avise estamos cerca del final en el próximo capitulo se hablara sobre el torneo y la luna llena.

¡¡Hasta luego!


	15. decicion, torneo y un beso

Hola!

Ya estoy aquí, con otro capitulo, espero que les agrade, se que dije que les pondría la luna pero mis personajes se apoderaron del capitulo y bueno se alargo demasiado por lo que preferí dejarlo hasta ese punto, la luna llena será en el siguiente ¡lo prometo!.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todos estaba en el despacho del director, al entrar al colegio McGonagall les había dicho que fueran a la dirección.

"bueno que es lo que esta pasando?" pregunto el anciano al que nunca se le iba una.

"Profesor… Lily se fue" dijo Remus que era lo que mas le preocupaba, esto molesto a todas las Sailor ya que habían puesto primero a Lily antes que su amiga.

"explíquese mejor señor Lupin" dijo el director

"atrapamos a Lily y le tratamos de dar una poción que Severus nos dio para ayudarla, pero escapo y se fue del colegio, según nos dijo el señor Snape, ella se fue con Voldemort" dijo en un susurro, James estaba abrazando a Amy

"entonces Voldemort la tiene…bueno avisare al ministerio, para que se pongan a buscarla, por una ves en su vida espero que no se metan en mas líos, por favor chicos esto no es una broma, no quiero que se expongan, dejen a los expertos encargarse de los problemas…"

"pareciera que no nos conoce" dijo James levantándose "no me importa si me expulsan, pero yo voy a buscar a Lily aunque me cueste la vida" dijo James su mirada reflejaba la decisión que sentía por unos segundos la mirada de Dumbledore se opaco, para darle un brillo que hizo que el chico se estremeciera pero no retrocedió al contrario se veía mas decidido,

"si es lo que desea señor Potter" y se levanto

"si voy a encontrar a Lily, aunque muera en el intento" dijo el chico "ella nunca me lo perdonaría si la dejo y yo no podría vivir con ese cargo de conciencia"

"sabe el amor es una gran arma y mas por que Voldemort no lo conoce" dijo sonriéndoles

"entonces puedo participar en su búsqueda" dijo el chico, sus ojos mostraban la suplica que estaba haciendo

"si pero un error y lo regresare al colegio" dijo el chico

"si el se va… yo me voy con el" dijo Sirius

"también me voy yo" dijo Remus

"bueno…si es lo que quieren acaban este año, solo les falta menos de dos semanas y aparte pasa la luna de este mes y empezaran a trabajar para mi… pero me tienen que dar su palabra de que me van ha hacer caso"

"se lo prometemos" dijeron los tres al unísono

"Señor" decía Mina que no soportaba que su amiga quedara en segundo plano

"si?" dijo Albus

"no quiero ser irrespetuosa pero trataron de abusar de Amy" dijo la rubia

"si eso lo se, el señor Regulus será castigado, sin contar que no podrá acercarse ni dos metros a la señorita Mizuno, se penso en la expulsión, pero los señores Black no lo permitirían, por lo cual no puedo hacerlo"

"podría hablar con mi hermano" dijo Sirius

"en una hora debe de llegar" el anciano sabia muy bien el cariño que se tenían ambos hermanos pero por cuestiones de esta maldita guerra se separaron, cuanto dolor quieres causar Tom, a quienes mas quieres dañar, sus ojos mostraban la tristeza mientras que los ojos de Sirius mostraban la ira que sentía.

"Señorita Mizuno la lastimo físicamente hablando?" pregunto Dumbledore

"no señor" dijo la chica en un susurro

"entonces valla a la enfermería a que le den una pócima para dormir sin soñar, después de eso quiero que te vallas a la sala común a descansar y trates de dormir señorita Aino quiero que la acompañes" y así las dos salieron del despacho del director

"bueno como se darán cuenta la batalla se acerca y espero que entiendan que en esta guerra tendrán que pelear con personas que aparecían, por lo que traten de ver las cosas con la mente mas fría, por un desmayus no se mueren, solo la sacan de combate para poder después ayudarlos no lo duden"

"profesor dos Sailor han estado investigando y creen saber donde esta la fortaleza de Voldemort" dijo Darién

"bueno pero antes de ir debemos tener un plan y un lugar seguro para poder llegar después de la pelea" dijo el director "pero no se preocupen yo me encargare de eso"

"la princesa Nigerenia sabe donde estamos, por lo que creo que ya no es seguro estar aquí" dijo Eliot

"no, en eso te equivocas el colegio es el lugar mas seguro, el problema va hacer el verano… por eso le digo que no se preocupen, yo me encargo, ya pueden retirarse" todos se levantaron, los merodeadores estaban contentos podrían participar en el rescate de Lily, mientras que también tenían miedo por salir de la protección del castillo, pero aun así eran valientes no por nada estaban en esa casa, los tres siguieron caminando Lita y Rey salieron corriendo para alcansarlos pero entes de llegar.

"hay que visitar a Snivellus" dijo James

"yo deseo hablar con Regulus" dijo Sirius, se veía triste

"estas seguro" pregunto Remus temiendo por las reacciones de su amigo

"si…es necesario deseo saber que es lo que penso para hacer eso y despedirme de él" dijo el chico

"pero tu lo quieres" dijo Remus, sabia que lo que estaba apunto de hacer su amigo era algo muy fuerte y no quería verlo herido

"lo quería pero lo que hizo no se lo puedo perdonar, Amy es muy tranquila y es como si intentaran sobrepasarse con James no es algo que lo perdone"

"has notado que te encariñaste con ella y apenas las conoces" dijo James

"si pero he hablado mucho con Mina y son solo niñas que desean ser felices, ven al mundo muy distinto de lo que nosotros y me agrada ver la felicidad que despiden" dijo Sirius

"pues no se…pero sabes que yo te apoyo" dijo Remus

en estos momentos era cuando mas lo quería nunca trataba de hacerlo cambiar de opinión, pero nunca le quitaba su apoyo, con esa sonrisa que lo tranquilizaba y le decía que todo estaría bien, el era su esperanza,

siguieron caminando hasta los jardines donde se sentaron en ese momento Lita y Rey se acercaron

"hola chico" dijeron las dos los merodeadores las voltearon a ver Lita corrió hacia Remus y Rey hacia James; Sirius solo se dejo caer mientras cerraba los ojos

"miren si son los merodeadores" dijo una voz con burla

"lárgate Nott" dijo Sirius sin abrir los ojos

"pero por que la amabilidad Black?" pregunto el chico

"si hermano no deberías ser tan irrespetuoso" la voz de Regulus hizo que abriera los ojos y se levanto

"que desean" dijo con voz altanera

"mira ya sabe como tratarnos" dijo el pequeño de los Lastranger

"piérdanse… no estoy de humor para verlos" dijo Sirius como odiaba a los amigos de Regulus, gracias a ellos había dejado de ser su hermanito, la persona mas pura de esa familia

Regulus volteaba a ver a James, el cual le respondió la mirada

"valla Potter, veo que aun tienes la debilidad por las sangres sucias" y empezó a sonreír "lastima que esa pelirroja sea de las nuestras"

"claro que no, Lily nunca lo seria" dijo Remus a la defensiva.

"veo que los rumores son ciertos y dime hermano tu también estas interesado en ella" dijo Regulus, solo tenia que saber como mover la información que tenia y los separaría.

"no se de que me hablas" dijo Sirius, lo cual no era mentira

"no lo sabes o no quieres aceptarlo enfrente de tus amigos" dijo el chico

"aceptar que" dijo aun confundido

"James deberías tener cuidado con los que dicen que son tus amigos" dijo el chico mientras los otros dos reían

"no me importa nada que tu puedas decir Black, yo se quienes son mis amigos" dijo el chico muy seguro

"déjate de tonterías Regulus y habla" dijo Sirius

"están seguros, es algo que me dijeron sus nuevas amigas" y volteo a ver a Lita, la cual estaba mas blanca de lo normal, Rey también la veía

"no, lo mejor es que te siga viendo la cara de idiota como buen Gryffindor que eres y Sirius hermano recuerda que tu siempre serás una serpiente disfrazada de león" y se alejo, la duda estaba dentro de la cabeza de Potter, solo era cuestión de que lo buscara y cuando les dijera la verdad no resistiría y lastimaría a los otros dos, pero tenia que irse a la oficina de Dumbledore para ver su castigo.

"Saben de que hablaba?" pregunto James

"no la verdad no tengo idea" dijo Sirius

Remus tenia un mal presentimiento pero no estaba seguro de nada "Sirius tienes que ir al despacho"

"lo sé Remus… el ya no es mi hermanito" dijo el chico y se levanto

"quieres que te acompañe" pregunto Remus

"si por favor" y así los dos se fueron James se quedo platicando con las dos chicas pero tenia duda de que hablo Regulus, que era eso que les escondían sus amigos, pero para saber tenia que esperar a que saliera de hablar con Sirius.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"bueno señor Regulus pues creo que eso es todo, sus padres serán informados pero antes de retirarse hay alguien que quiere verte" dijo el directos y se acerco a su puerta "adelante" y salió de su oficina, la mirada de Regulus se encontró con la de su hermano mayor.

"a pero si es el santo de Sirius" dijo el chico sonriendo

Sirius no contesto solo se acerco y sin que pudiera darse cuenta de algo le dio el golpe que le rompió la nariz, Regulus se cubrió la cara.

"por que?" pregunto el mayor de los Black

"crees que te voy a decir" dijo el chico

"bueno ya que tu no quieres hablar, déjame decirte todo lo que pienso de ti…" guardo silencio, quería ver si su hermano trataba de decirle algo, pero no fue así, por lo que dio un pequeño suspiro y lo vio a los ojos.

"no te entiendo Regulus, no puedes forzar a alguien a estar contigo, me das asco, me da asco saber que mi hermano, solo es uno mas, una basura mas de la casa de Slytherin, sin escrúpulos, solo toman lo que quieren sin importar a quien lastiman, sin importar destrozar a la gente…sabes Amy es una chica muy linda y le acabas de destrozar la vida, espero que estés contento y que puedas con todos tus cargos de conciencia, por que déjame decirte que ya no cuantas conmigo, óyelo bien, NUNCA me busques, olvídame como yo voy a olvidar que tuve hermano, como olvide que tenia familia, pense que solo fingías, que después de esto volveríamos a ser amigos y hermanos como antes, pero veo que me equivoque, ya te dije, nosotros no somos nada" y se dio la media vuelta, sabia que sus ojos no demostraban lo mal que se sentía.

"mira quien me viene a hablar de moral, cuando tu molestas a los Slytherin solo por serlo" dijo el chico

"ustedes los nobles Gryffindor, siempre han molestado a mis amigos, siempre criticas a nuestra familia por que te despreciaron"

"tus amigos como los llamas son malas personas, son todo lo que odio, así como nuestra familia, a mis padres nunca les agrado que fuera Gryffindor, de hecho gracias a que yo quede en Gryffindor te tomaron como a un Black por que antes nunca te hubieran hecho caso " dijo Sirius ya sin verlo

"¡cállate! eso no es cierto" dijo Regulus, sabia que lo era ya que a comparación de Sirius el era un poco mas torpe y sus padres siempre lo regañaban, siempre le decían lo incompetente que era y una ves que rompió varios frascos de pociones con materiales muy difíciles de conseguir, le gritaron como nunca y entre todo el regaño, su padre lo maldijo y le susurro lo mucho que estaba decepcionado y que daría cualquier cosa por que Sirius hubiera sido el Slytherin y el su hijo menor fuera el bastardo, traidor de Gryffindor y no comió en toda una semana si contar el castigo físico que le dio su querido padre.

"sabes que lo es" dijo Sirius viéndolo, su hermano estaba con la cabeza agachada y de sus ojos salían unas lagrimas " a por cierto, recuerda que un buen Black no muestra sus sentimientos" y se acerco a el quería consolarlo, aunque nunca fuera publico, lo quería, solo sus amigos sabían el cariño que le tenia, lo tomo de los hombros, el lo volteo a ver, sus ojos grises estaba mas brillosos, pero no dijo nada, Sirius lo abrazo, el no respondió su abrazo y le beso la frente

"no que los Black no muestran sus sentimientos" dijo en un susurro, sabia que esa era la ultima vez que estarían juntos y dolía tanto, Sirius siempre fue su apoyo, siempre lo cuido y cuando el cometía un error Sirius se culpaba ya que decía que el tenia mas experiencia con los castigos y le sonreía.

"si… pero ya no lo soy" y le volvió a besar la frente "hasta nunca Reg" y salió del despacho, Regulus se dejo caer llorando, el único testigo fue su bisabuelo, el cual también lloraba por la separación de sus descendientes, el los había visto juntos crecer y demostrarse su cariño cuando sus padres no estaban cerca.

Sirius se apoyo unos minutos en la puerta del despacho, no quería llorar, no lo deseaba tenia que ser fuerte, se separo de la puerta, ya no había marcha atrás sus bandos estaban tomados y empezó a bajar las escaleras al llegar se encontró con la sonrisa de Remus

"listo" dijo en un susurro ya que si hablaba mas fuerte lo mas seguro seria que se pondría a llorar

Remus lo vio, estaba destrozado y lo único que se le ocurrió fue abrazarlo. Sirius apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo y las lagrimas salieron.

"será mejor que nos vallamos" dijo en un susurro

Sirius se limpio las lagrimas y empezó a caminar, llegaron a la torre y subió hasta el cuarto, Rey lo vio y James solo movió la cara en forma negativa.

" que paso" pregunto Rey la cual se veía muy intrigada por la actitud de Sirius

"nada" fue la respuesta de Remus el cual se sentó, para hacer un poco de sus deberes, todos voltearon a ver a James, el cual imito a su amigo, las chicas querían saber que pasaba pero no tenían forma, después de unas horas unas chicas del mismo curso se les acercaron pero ellos las ignoraron, las chicas se fueron desilusionadas, vieron como entre ellos se cambiaban la tarea mientras la empezaban a copiar solo que esta vez sacaban dos copias por tarea original

"para quien es la otra tarea" pregunto Serena

"para Sirius" dijo James el cual no se veía cansado de tanto escribir

"eso esta mal" dijo Rini

"el conoce los temas, solo que no esta de humor para hacerlo, por lo que no nos cuesta nada" dijo Remus

"si ya lo note escriben bastante rápido" dijo Lita

"las ventajas de los castigos" dijo James " el castigo preferido de McGonagall son las planas"

"bueno yo voy a ver a Amy" dijo Serena y Rini las cuales no la querían dejar sola.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de salir del despacho, Amy no decía nada se sentía mal, sucia, Mina la estaba abrazando para darle un poco de seguridad, llagaron a la sala común y una de las compañeras de Lily las vio

"que le paso" pregunto la chica, ya que Amy se veía muy mal.

"nada" dijo Mina

"les he estado viendo" dijo la chica "Lily estaba mal por una de ustedes, bueno ella se complicaba la vida, pero me dio curiosidad y a ti te vi con un Slytherin por lo que me he de suponer que ya sacaron sus colmillos" dijo la chica

"el no es malo" decía Amy " no hay nadie malo"

"no…pero entonces mis sospechas son ciertas por el estas así, creí que teniendo a los merodeadores no te pasaría nada, pero veo que me equivoque" dijo la chica

"que tiene que ellos sean nuestros amigos" dijo Mina

"son el colmo… por eso les pasa lo que les pasa, antes de hablarle a alguien, deben saber quienes son, como son, antes no era así, pero desde que el señor oscuro empezó a tomar fuerza, ya no se puede confiar en nadie, pero bueno las cosas malas pasan para que en un futuro no cometas los mismos errores" dijo la chica

"pero si no confías en nadie, tendrás una vida muy sola" dijo Amy por un momento supo el dolor de Regulus, se sentía solo y le han enseñado a tener lo que quiere por lo que cuando supo que lo que le decía era mentira, creyó que lo iba a lastimar, lo entendía y aunque se sentía mal, no podía odiarlo, ellas no podían odiar a la gente, solo sentían lastima y compasión pero no odio.

"debes de tener mas cuidado" y la chica les sonrío "antes en Slytherin había un chico rubio… se llamaba Lucius Malfoy, el siempre sabia que te decía, aprecia muy lindo, pero era un maldito y siempre abusaba de todas las chicas, incluso algunos chicos y después los humillaba, yo fui de esas personas, solamente mis compañeras de cuarto lo saben, como ves no eres la unica"

"como sabes que trataron de abusar de ella?" pregunto Mina

"muy fácil yo me veía igual que ella y has de pensar en que estas sucia y lo mejor seria acabar con todo…" Amy se sorprendió ya que si lo había pensado "pero no vale la pena, les duela mas saber que no te lastimaron, muestra tu valor Gryffindor, muéstrale que no es nada y que no te lastimo, si lo haces te aseguro que no volverá a acercarse…si quieres hablar te esperó todas las mañanas de las cinco a las siete" y siguió su camino.

Al subir a su cuarto, toma varias cosas para bañarse "me podrías dejar sola" dijo Amy, Mina lo dudo pero salió del cuarto, se quedo junto a la puerta, Amy abrió las llave y se metió, con el chorro de agua se fue quitando la ropa, se sentía sucia, por lo que se empezó a tallar, pero no se sentía mejor al contrario se incoo y se quedo bajo el chorro de agua, después de unas hora Mina se preocupo y entro al cuarto, su amiga no había salido del baño, se acerco y escucho su llanto, abrió la puerta y la vio bajo el chorro del agua llorando, era muy injusto que eso le pasara a su compañera, se metió en el chorro y la abrazo Amy la aventó al principio, pero después dejo que la consolara.

Mina le decía palabras para tranquilizarla, después de que su amiga se calmo la saco de la bañera y la dejo que se arreglara, después de eso se acostó y Mina se quedo acariciando su cabello, poco a poco el sueño venció a su amiga, pero no pensaba dejarla sola, no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así hasta que Serena y Rini entraron.

"hola como esta?" pregunto Serena en un susurro

"duerme" dijo Mina, Rini se sentó al otro lado de la cama, mientras le acariciaba los brazos por arriba de las cobijas, su sueño se veía intranquilo.

"me duele verla así" dijo Mina

"lo se, todas estamos mal" dijo Serena

"saben cada vez me gusta menos estar aquí" dijo Rini

"pero nuestra misión es proteger al mundo y es lo que aremos" dijo Amy que se había despertado

"lo sentimos no queríamos despertarte" dijo Serena

"no hay problemas chicas" y sonrío después de una guerra de almohadas, las demás llegaron y empezaron a jugar, sabían que Amy quería distraerse y ellas lo ayudarían, tenían una misión y tratarían de cumplirla después todo seria un mal sueño.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Los días pasaban y el torneo iba a empezar, todos los duelos serian el sábado ya que Remus tenia que estar libre para el domingo por que su transformación era en la noche, y su genio había cambiado mucho, nadie parecía notarlo, pero para Lita era muy notoria, sentía como el chico se alejaba y cuando trataba de abrazarlo se iba, los contactos que había notado entre Sirius y Remus también eran nulos, sus amigos parecían que se alejaban de el, pero por que era algo que averiguaría" pensaba la castaña

era la hora de la comida y se acerco a ellos pero los vio discutiendo

"ya te lo dije Sirius se cuidar me solo"

"si… pero no quita que me preocupe por ti" dijo el de cabello negro, mientras James solo comía, sabia que si se metía saldría mal parado.

"te lo agradezco, pero no me importa, deja de seguirme" dijo el de ojos miel

"yo no te estaba siguiendo" dijo Sirius que se empezaba a molestar, pero sintió la mano de James que trataba de calmarlo

"me estas diciendo que te alucine, que yo estoy diciendo mentiras" dijo cada vez mas molesto

Lita los veía, nunca antes se habían peleado, que estaba pasando.

"Remus, Moony guarda tus energías para el concurso por favor y discúlpame, no fue mi intención decirte mentiroso, solo que no se que estaba pensando, pero te parece si este tema lo hablamos el lunes, por favor Moony" Remus bajo su mirada.

"si… yo también lo siento" dijo Remus.

"bueno ya que se calmaron por que no saludan a estas lindas chicas, los dos voltearon y vieron a las Sailor, desayunaron sin ningún otro problema y fueron a la clase de duelo donde los escogidos de cada casa se estaban arreglado, Sirius ayudo a Remus, su primer duelo seria contra un Ravenclaw, pero Remus tenia ventaja con la proximidad de la luna, sus reflejos eran mucho mejores, por lo que estaban seguros de que ganarían.

Los duelos empezaron, todos los veían, eran muy buenos los competidores en total 24, de seis por casa tres mujeres y tres hombres, cada uno representando quinto, sexto y séptimo, al final por grado habria un representante.

De los seis Gryffindor que entraron, solo quedaron tres una chica de quinto y dos hombres entre los cuales estaban Remus de sexto y otro de séptimo; en Ravenclaw quedaba en quinto un hombre, en sexto y séptimo dos mujeres; Hufflepuff fueron los que menos tenían, donde solo quedaron dos mujeres una de sexto y la otra de séptimo; mientras que los Slytherin tenían mas, sus dos chicos de quinto ganaron, Severus como representante de los de sexto año y otro chico en séptimo.

Después de eso se aceptaron peleas mixtas donde quedaron Gryffindor la chica (Brenda)de quinto y Remus como representante de sexto Slytherin con otros dos Denis como representante de quinto y Severus como representante de Sexto; los Ravenclaw que solo tuvieron a una chica como representante de séptimo su nombre Daiana mientas que Hufflepuff tenia a Roció como la representante de séptimo empezaría la pelea entre los de quinto.

Brenda & Denis

Las chicas se dieron la mano, pero entre ellas se veía la rivalidad de Gryffindor y Slytherin, tomaron las espadas su trajes eran de los colores de sus casa, rojo contra verde "muy bien empiecen" fue la orden de Darién a los segundos se escucho el ruido del metal de las espadas de las chicas, se veía como se esforzaban y ambas eran buenas

"son geniales" decía Sirius al oído de Remus

"si son muy buena" dijo el chico que veía mas las técnicas de cada una

"notaste que las mujeres fueron mejores que los hombres" dijo Sirius ya que cuatro de los seis eran chicas los dos únicos hombres eran Severus y Remus

"si" dijo Remus lo que molesto a Sirius es que no las dejaba de ver las, ya que no perdía ningunos de sus movimientos

"se que ganaras" dijo Sirius, Remus lo volteo a ver Sirius solo sonreía, lo quería tanto, se sentía nervioso había visto pelear a Severus y era bueno, sabia que ganaría por la cercanía de la luna ya que Moony estaba muy alterado, lo sentí inquieto y el tener a Sirius a su lado no le ayudaba, las Sailor los estaban viendo, se veían muy contentas, Amy sonreía pero el brillo de sus ojos se veían opacos a comparación de antes, en un error de Brenda, Denis gano, los Slytherin festejaron se escucho como aplaudían y también apoyaban a Severus, que era el siguiente, Remus se levanto, los Gryffindor gritaban aplaudieron tenían la esperanza que almenos uno de los merodeadores les ganara a las serpientes.

"Remus, Remus" gritaban tres de las casa, el llevaba un traje muy parecido a los de esgrima, pero también de color rojo era porte del uniforme con amarillo, mientras Severus iba de Verde con Plateado, Remus recordó que lo había traicionado, que no se merecía su amistad, que tenia que tratarlo como a un enemigo ya que en verdad lo era, y recordar el dolor de James, verlo en las noches, viendo hacia los jardines y de vez en cuando una de sus lagrimas salían por haber perdido a Lily

Se dieron la mano "listos…ahora" dijo Darién, Severus ataco Remus, lo esquivo mientras blandía la espada hacia el, Sirius y James eran de los mas que gritaban, "vamos Remus… eres un merodeador y el es Snivellus no te puede ganar" decían al mismo tiempo.

Las Sailor le hechaban porras, el combate era parejo, en una ocasión Remus cayo y Severus se fue con el pero lo pudo quitar de encima y seguir sin ningún problema.

Lita gritaba cada ves que estaba cerca de lastimarlo, después de media hora, los dos se veían levemente cansados, pero los movimientos eran muy buenos, Severus era ágil, pero Remus era mucho mas, se veía como un gato, Moony se estaba divirtiendo, el lobo se movía a su libertad, cosa que pocas veces le permitían, después de quince minutos Remus gano se veía muy feliz, Sirius lo abraso "así se hace, eres increíble" decía en su oído para que nadie los escuchara, James los veía, no se tenia que ser muy inteligentes para ver que ellos eran felices juntos.

"espero que pronto se den cuenta de sus sentimientos" dijo James, pero lo que no noto era que Mina lo estaba viendo y lo escucho.

James se acerco después para abrazarlos, solo faltaba la luna llena y el año estaría terminado, savia que si Lily y Peter hubieran estado estarían gritando y abrazándolos, le tendría que escribir al pequeño de Peter, se acerco a Rey ya que Sirius no le hacia caso.

"me ayudas" dijo James

"calro" dijo la de cabello negro

"es que quiero festejar la victoria de Remus" y los dos salieron sin que se dieran cuanta

"adonde vamos?" pregunto la chica

"al pueblo por bebidas" y sin mas la guío por los pasillos, hasta la bruja tuerta y atravesaron el pasadizo, después de un buen rato, llegaron y compraron las cosas y se fueron directo a la sala común donde guardaron las cosas y salieron para ver quien había ganado en séptimo año, no tuvieron que llegar al salón ya que todos salían diciendo que la Hufflepuff había sido muy buena.

En el camino se encontraron a las Sailor y todos fueron a la torre, cuando llegaron Sirius y Remus empezó la fiesta, todos festejaron hasta altas horas, las bebidas se empezaron a esparcir, a las dos horas todos estaban borrachos y la música empezó a sonar, todos bailaban con todos, las Sailor estaban muy contentas hasta Amy se estaba divirtiendo muchos, los chicos las invitaban a bailar, en unas partes se empezaban a dar desfiguros, Sirius no dejaba de beber eso le dolía a Remus, sabia que su amigo seguía triste

"Sirius por favor ya es demasiado" decía Remus tratando de quitarle la botella, aunque sus movimientos ya no eran nada ágiles al contrario eran lentos y torpes.

"no… lo es… hip" decía el animago sin permitir que se la quitaran

Mina se les acerco, los veía pelear, algo malo le había pasado pero no les decían, creía que le tenia confianza pero se equivocaba.

"que te pasa" pregunto la rubia

"mi hermano" decía Sirius, Mina lo entendió estaba dolido por que su hermano había lastimado a Amy

"Sirius… por favor… deja de beber" decía Remus casi suplicándole

"sabes Remus… lo are por ti, eres lo mas importante que me queda… bueno tu y James y el pequeño de Peter y la pelirroja por que la vamos a recuperar" decía, Lita se acercaba junto con James

"que dice de Lily" pregunto James

"que la vamos…hip… a recuperar" dijo Remus

y para sorpresa de todos las manos de Sirius tomaron la cara de Remus, el cual lo volteo a ver pero antes de poder preguntar algo sus labios habían sido prisioneros de los de Sirius, todos se quedaron callados y Sirius se separo para apoyarse en el hombro de Remus

"me quieres?" pregunto el chico

"tu sabes que si Sirius" dijo Remus pero se veía que estaba muy alterado y hasta mas sobrio,

"no…tu no entiendes… pero no me refiera… hip… a que somos amigo sino a que me amas…hip… por que yo si te amo" decía en un susurro, pero todos los que vieron el beso lo escucharon y voltearon a ver a Remus.

"Sirius tomaste mucho… mañana te vas a arrepentir" dijo Remus y se paro era demasiado Moony quería tomarlo en ese momento, pero no podía, no así, y subió a su cuarto, el lobo estaba molesto ya que deporsi con el alcohol en su cuerpo tenia mayor libertad, sin contar que con los entrenamientos del duelo y su desesperación por tener a Sirius como pareja, lo estaban volviendo loco, el control del lobo lo perdía y lo mejor era alejarse, lo que nunca se espero era que Sirius lo siguiera, cuando se acostó y serró los ojos, escucho que la puerta se volvía a abrir

"Remus no me contestaste" dijo el chico acercándosele y tambaleándose de un lado a otro del cuarto.

"si te quiero y mucho" dijo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sirius estaba encima de él, devorando sus labios, el sabor al alcohol estaba presente, pero Remus se dejo de llevar, se estuvieron besando y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, después de estar así, se escucho que la puerta se volvía a abrir y James entraba ,el cual prefirió no voltearlos a ver y se acostó

xxxxxxxxxxxx

espero que les gustara a mi en lo personal me gusto aunque siento que le falta algo pero bueno nos vemos

¡¡Hasta luego!

Helen Black Potter


	16. ¿El destino esta escrito?

Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, Perdón, en verdad lo siento mucho pero aquí esta otro capitulo espero les agrade y espero que en verdad alguien lo lee, se que tarde horrores pero les juro que es por falta de tiempo, bueno como saben estos personajes no me pertenecen

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"que dice de Lily" pregunto James

"que la vamos…hip… a recuperar" dijo Remus

y para sorpresa de todos las manos de Sirius tomaron la cara de Remus, el cual lo volteo a ver pero antes de poder preguntar algo sus labios habían sido prisioneros de los de Sirius, todos se quedaron callados y Sirius se separo para apoyarse en el hombro de Remus

"me quieres?" pregunto el chico

"tu sabes que si Sirius" dijo Remus pero se veía que estaba muy alterado y hasta mas sobrio,

"no…tu no entiendes… pero no me refiera… hip… a que somos amigo sino a que me amas…hip… por que yo si te amo" decía en un susurro, pero todos los que vieron el beso lo escucharon y voltearon a ver a Remus.

"Sirius tomaste mucho… mañana te vas a arrepentir" dijo Remus y se paro era demasiado Moony quería tomarlo en ese momento, pero no podía, no así, y subió a su cuarto, el lobo estaba molesto ya que deporsi con el alcohol en su cuerpo tenia mayor libertad, sin contar que con los entrenamientos del duelo y su desesperación por tener a Sirius como pareja, lo estaban volviendo loco, el control del lobo lo perdía y lo mejor era alejarse, lo que nunca se espero era que Sirius lo siguiera, cuando se acostó y serró los ojos, escucho que la puerta se volvía a abrir

"Remus no me contestaste" dijo el chico acercándosele y tambaleándose de un lado a otro del cuarto.

"si te quiero y mucho" dijo y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Sirius estaba encima de él, devorando sus labios, el sabor al alcohol estaba presente, pero Remus se dejo de llevar, se estuvieron besando y sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro, después de estar así, se escucho que la puerta se volvía a abrir y James entraba ,el cual prefirió no voltearlos a ver y se acostó

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿El destino esta escrito?

a la mañana siguiente casi nadie recordaba lo que había pasado y toda la torre tenia una resaca increíble Remus y Sirius despertaron juntos cosa que para ellos fue de lo mas normal pero algo en el interior de Remus le decía que no lo era y un extraño sabor que tenia en la boca sabia a Wisky y el no lo había tomado, ya que las simples cervezas de mantequilla lo hacían perder el poco control que tenia, no quiso pensar mucho en el asunto, y despertó a Sirius

"no hables tan fuerte" dijo Sirius y restregó su cara en el pecho de su amigo lo empujo para irse a bañar dejo que el agua lo relajara y después salió James tenia un brillo muy raro en sus ojos

"que sucede?" pregunto Remus

"no lo recuerdas?" pregunto James mientras su sonrisa crecía mas "yo se algo que tu no recuerdas, yo lo se" decía burlándose de su amigo

"que es lo que sabes?" pregunto Sirius el cual ya estaba en su cama

"tu tampoco lo recuerdas?" pregunto James mas sorprendido "chicos si que se les paso el alcohol" se seguía burlando James

los otros dos lo ignoraron, salieron del cuarto, al bajar se encontraron con varios chicos durmiendo en la sala común

"creo que la fiesta se salió de control" dijo Remus

"si la verdad es que si" dijo Sirius brincando a varios de sus compañeros, los dos salieron para ir a desayunar, al entrar en el gran comedor se dieron cuenta que ya era mas tarde de lo que creían por que estaba apunto de desaparecer la comida

Desayunaron lo mas rápido posible era domingo y las clases estaban por terminar y con ello otro año que se iría, James se alejo un poco de ellos cuanto había cambiado todo en menos de un año, Peter se había ido a otra escuela, supuestamente en el verano lo verían pero tenia la preocupación de Lily por lo que no sabia que le depararían las cosas en este verano, sabia que arriesgaría su propia vida por la de Lily en eso no había duda, sin contar que sus otros amigos parecían pareja, si, si lo pensaba detenidamente su mundo había cambiado mucho

xxxxxxxxxxx

Las chicas estaban en el cuarto de Darién, Lita se había sorprendido por el beso de Remus con Sirius por dios, de hecho casi no hablaba mientras veía que Mina estaba casi en la misma situación, pero por extraña razón no se veía tan sorprendida tal ves ella ya sospechaba las cosas.

"Neptiun mando información" dijo Darién

"que fue lo que te dijo?" pregunto Eliot

"ya tienen la ubicación exacta del cuartel donde esta Lily" dijo el príncipe

"eso es una gran información solo tenemos que esperar a que Dumbledore acepte ayudarla y listo" dijo el de cabello blanco

"eso es genial" grito Rini

"si muy bueno" apoyo Serena mientras las demás solo sonreían

Amy estaba mucho mas tranquila sus amigas la estaban ayudando mucho y agradecía que James la ayudara ya que si hubiera terminado no sabría que pensar o mas bien dicho que hacer, por lo mientras lo mejor era pensar en la pelea que se acercaba y ver como ayudar a Lily

"saben debemos tener cuidado según mis sueños no ganaremos" dijo Rey

"debemos ganar" dijo Mina

"si, ¡no podemos perder!" dijo Serena

"si lo se, pero tango miedo" dijo Rey

"es normal el temor, pero hay que enfrentarlo por el bien de los demás" dijo Darién haciendo que reflexionara mas a la Sailor de Marte

"si creo que tienes razón" dijo sonriendo no podía dudar no en estos momentos ellas estaba para ayudarlos y eso harían

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius y Remus estaban juntos en su cuarto, ya que Remus tenia que descansar para la transformación que tendría en la noche, de hecho estaba tratando de dormir pero Sirius se estaba moviendo mucho y para su desgracia el animago estaba dando vueltas por todo el cuarto y en esos momentos sus sentidos estaba mucho mas desarrollados.

"Sirius por favor" suplico el licántropo que quería dormir un poco mas

"lo siento pero no encuentro un libro" dijo el de pelo negro, si aunque pareciera extra a Sirius también le gustaba leer no era tanto como su amigo, pero si se podía entretener con un buen libro.

"deseo descansar" dijo el de ojos dorados, casi suplicando.

"si perdón" y se que do quieto mientras Remus dormitaba otra ves después de un rato se volvió a mover y se acerco al baúl de Remus, lo abrió quería un buen libro para leer y si no encontraba el suyo sabia que su amigo debía tener algo bueno para leer, lo empezó a buscar y sin querer vio una especie de libreta nunca se la había visto y medio la hojeo, todo estaba escrito con la letra de Remus, lo dejo y saco el libro que había estado buscando para ir a acostarse en su cama y lo empezó a leer, después de pasar varias hojas callo una carta esta vez si la leyó

_Remus_

_Aléjate de mi primo no es una petición sino una orden, no te quiero ver cerca de Sirius, el es mío entiéndelo bien, un maldito híbrido como tu no se lo merece, el es un Black, alguien que no mereces ni verlo y menos que se te ocurra soñar con el, por Merlín aléjate de él o te juro que te matare con mis propias manos, no es broma Lupin es una advertencia y mas te vale cumplirla, ya que si no lo haces me encantara ver tu sangre bañando mis manos y alrededor de tu cuello una cadena de plata pura seria una imagen sublime así que tu sabes si te arriesgas a que lo cumpla._

Sirius se sorprendió la letra era de Bella como era posible que le hiciera eso, lo que le agradaba era que Remus no le hiciera caso, que se quedara con el, eso era mucho para el, lo volteo a ver le encantaba verlo dormir y en eso una imagen llego a su cerebro

"me quiere?" había preguntado

"tu sabes que si" le contestaba

no sabia bien que había significado eso lo único que sabia era que en la mirada de Remus había algo raro muy raro.

"cuanto desearía…que si me quisieras" depuse dejo el libro y trato de dormir después de unas horas ambos chicos se despertaron y bajaron a la sala común ya que Remus quería despejarse un poco al llagar a la sala común vieron a las chicas

"hola" saludo Lita pero ya no lo abraso eso le agrado a Sirius

"hola" dijeron los dos

"no han visto a James" pregunto Rey

"no… el debe estar en el campo de quiddich

"si normalmente cuando se siente mal va al bosque prohibido o al campo de Quiddich" dijo Remus algo andaba mal, las miradas de las chicas eran extrañas como si lo analizaran, como si supieran algo mas, algo que el no sabia, pero que era.

las horas pasaron y Remus cada vez se veía mas raro, las Sailor lo notaron pero prefirieron no preguntar, pensaron que seria lo de la noche anterior por lo que casi no le dieron importancia, la noche llego muy deprisa y James no tenia mucho que había regresado, se veía mucho mas relajado, después de haber estado todo el día en el campo de quiddich volando, su cuerpo se había relajado, ya que siempre que estaba en la escoba sus miedos o molestias desaparecían, por lo que siempre iba a volar un rato, pero no quería ir a la casa de los gritos por lo que dejo a los otros dos irse solos,

xxxxxxxxxxxx

atravesaron el sauce boxeador y Remus se empezó a desvestir, Sirius no perdía sus movimientos deseaba poder tocarlo, poder ser algo mas que un amigo.

Remus se sentía expuesto, lo que no entendía era el por que… si siempre había estado en esa situación con sus amigos, guardo su túnica en una caja y Sirius las metió en otra con plata para que no las rompiera.

Sirius sesenta junto a él, y Remus apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de su amigo, se deseaban tanto pero no se lo decían, de pronto el cuerpo de Remus sufrió unas contracciones, la transformación estaba empezando, Sirius lo sostuvo mientras su cuerpo se modificaba y le crecía el pelo en todo el cuerpo cuando sintió que casi estaba cerca se alejo y se transformo en Padfoot.

El perro negro espero a su compañero Moony termino de aparecer y se acerco a su amigo al cual olió y después le lamió el hocico mientras Padfoot movía la colita, los dos empezaron a jugar estaba tan felices no les importaba nada en este momento solo eran ellos dos, nada mas ni lo que les esperaba en el futuro.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

James estaba en su cuarto a todos les sonreía y trataba de parecer lo mas normal, sabia que a sus amigos no los engañaba pero no quería estropear la luna llena, siempre había sido su momento de distracción donde los merodeadores se divertían y relajaban, donde llagaban al máximo de la adrenalina pero el no estaba para eso, por lo que prefirió dejarlos solos, además con un poco de suerte y se volvían pareja, sin contar que no quería que ellos se dieran cuanta de cómo en verdad se sentía y hacer que la transformación de Remus fuera mas dolorosa de lo que de por si era, la puerta se abrió y entraron las Sailor junto con Eliot.

"y por que tan solo" pregunto Rey

"mis amigos tenían cosas que hacer" dijo regresando la vista a los terrenos donde ase veía la luna llena, la que hacia sufrir a su amigo, aun le costaba creer que algo tan hermoso trajera tanto dolor, ellas se sentaron en las camas

"tenemos una buena y mala noticia" dijo Lita

"cual?" pregunto

"sabemos donde esta Lily" dijo Serena

James se quedo sorprendido después de unos minutos

"como?" pregunto casi sin creerlo

"sabemos donde esta" dijo Lita

"si pero párese una fortaleza, según nos han dicho nuestras amigas tenemos que tener mucho cuidado si pensamos llegar a ellos" dijo Eliot

" si es algo difícil pero no es imposible" dijo Amy

"solo tenemos que tener cuidado" dijo Rey

"cuando podemos ir" pregunto el chico tenia que ayudar a Lily

"tenemos que esperar" dijo Rini

"si solo un poco para que Dumbledore prepare todo, necesitamos ayuda no podemos ir solos" dijo Eliot

"bueno entonces solo hay que esperar" dijo sonriendo, tenia esperanzas

"quieres que nos quedemos?" pregunto Rey

"si, si así lo quieren" dijo James y así empezaron a jugar por todo el cuarto teniendo una guerra de almohadas y por unos momentos James olvido sus preocupaciones, por eso las adoraba por que su alegría se contagiaba. eran la luz que necesitaban, la esperanza que en algún momentos habían pedido.

xxxxxxxxxx

La sala del director estaba como siempre Dumbledore sentado en su escritorio, los retratos parecían que dormían pero todos estaban muy atentos cuando entro un chico de pelo negro no muy grande.

"Profesor Dumbledore"

"que se le ofrece Señor Darién" dijo el anciano

"bueno hemos tenido a dos chicas investigando sobre donde estaba Nigerenia y por lo tanto donde estaba la señorita Evans" dijo el chico

"entonces me esta diciendo que sabe donde se esconde Voldemort" pregunto esperanzado el anciano

"si esta algo retirado según me comunicaron ya que esta a seis días en carro" dijo el joven

"no se preocupe los magos podemos hacerlo mas rápido" dijo sonriendo

"aparte párese que es una fortaleza"

"me lo imagino Voldemort debe de tomar las medidas necesarias" dijo el anciano

"cuando usted nos diga, nosotros iremos"

"no se preocupen debemos ser prudentes" dijo sonriendo

el otro no dijo nada se sentía expuesto como si la mirada del anciano profesor lo traspasara, se sentía vulnerable.

"déjeme llamar a mis hombres y planeamos esto con calma si quieren participar en la junta los espero mañana, después de la cana también dígale al Señor Potter y Black"

"disculpe que lo pregunte, pero por que no a Lupin"

"por que el no va a estar en condiciones tiene que descansar, se que sus amigos le dirán lo importante y lo que tiene que hacer" dijo tomando un caramelo y comiéndolo

"bueno entonces me retiro" y salió del despacho y bajo a su cuarto le habia preocupadolo de Remus, pór que necesitaba descansar el lo había visto muy bien, al entrar a su cuarto vio que Diana estaba en su cama

"buenas noches Príncipe"

"preocupado" dijo sentándose junto a ella

"eso es algo normal últimamente… mi madre no deja de revisarlos alrededores y las chicas también esta muy preocupadas pero lo bueno es que no pierden sus hermosas sonrisas"

"si eso es bueno ya que sus sueños están bien no han perdido la esperanza, por lo que nosotros tampoco debemos perderla sin contar que le batalla se acerca"

"que quiere decir joven Darién" pregunto la gatita gris

"nada no te preocupes será mejor que duermas" y se metió al baño para cambiarse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"pare ser muy malos… son muy distraídos" decía una sombra que estaba viendo la mansión a la que en unos días tendría que atacar

"si… se creen tan poderosos que no se preocupan demasiado nos están subestimando y ese será su mas grande error"

"si lo se"

"estuve biendo los alrededores y párese que algo planean" dijo un gato blanco

"por que lo dices"

"por que salieron varios magos y desaparecieron"

"tenemos que avisar" algo malo estaba por pasar lo sabia pero no debían perder la calma o nada de su trabajo serviría.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

El perro y lobo estaban corriendo por toda la casa ya que no podían salir, Padfoot no se quería arriesgar a que algo malo pasara, y había podido convencer al lobo de que lo mejor seria que se quedaran, Moony corrió asía uno de los cuartos y Padfoot lo siguió pero al entrar al cuarto no lo vio. eso lo puso nervioso, se sentía acechado y era lago que no le agradaba.

Moony estaba agazapado y cuando Padfoot se dio la vuelta, Moony salto hacia el haciendo que brincara, empezaron a rodar por el suelo, Padfoot termino en el piso y Moony lo empezó a lamer, poco a poco Moony se levanto y lo empezó a rodear Padfoot se levanto y trataba de verlo cuando se empezó a marearse y de repente sintió las patas de Moony en su lomo y los recuerdos de varias lunas pasadas llegaron a su mente.

No era la primera ves que pasaba pero si la primera que estaba solo y en eso lo sintió… algo que lo trataba de penetrar y lo único que se le ocurrió fue sentarse, Moony le empezó a pegar de lado para tratar de empujarlo y que se levantara pero Padfoot estaba decidido a no hacerlo.

Empezó a aullar y tampoco lo consiguió en eso se metió entre sus patas y empezó a lamer si miembro tratando de lograr lo que deseaba pero Padfoot ya no sabia que hacer, esas atenciones lo estaban matando, y por fin consiguió, el lobo lo deseaba y no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta obtenerlo. Padfoot se levanto y ya no había marcha atrás ya que Padfoot y Moony no lo deseaba, todo lo contrario y el deseo habia nublado la poca cordura de la cabeza de Sirius dejando solos los instintos de Padfoot, por fin estaban juntos y el momento de la penetración llego.

Era doloroso pero aun así estaba feliz, no era la mejor forma pero almenos el perrito estaba feliz de tener a Remus, almenos en estos momentos toda su atención era suya, todo lo que el lobo deseaba era el, no le importaba lo que pasara en la mañana, en estos momentos solo eran ellos dos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El amanecer estaba por llegar y varias sombres aparecieron cerca del pueblo de Hosmeade eran mas de 20 sombras las cuales se dividieron en tres grupos uno iba al castillo y otro a la casa de los gritos mientras que se producía un nuevo en la entrada del pacifico pueblo de Hosmeade, ataque para que las defensas del castillo disminuyeran.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Remus estaba acostado se sentía muy cansado al abrir los ojos vio que ya estaba vestido y Sirius estaba acostado junto a el y se apoyo mas en su hombro.

"como te siente?" pregunto el animago

"como si el expreso de Hogwarts hubiera pasado encima de mi, lo normal" dijo sonriendo

"si me imagino… ya limpie tus heridas y les puse el cicatrizante" dijo acariciándole la mejilla

"gracias" y por extraña razón le beso el pecho, no sabia que le pasaba solo se dejo llevar y sintió como se estremecía.

Su respiración era mas entrecortada, y levanto su barbilla haciendo que sus ojos se unieran poco a poco se empezaron a acercar y se besaron, lo disfrutaron mucho ya que no se sentían presionados por nada, sus lenguas se encontraron marcando una dulce caricia, se separaron lentamente.

"dime que no es un sueño" dijo Remus con la sonrisa en la boca

"no… no lo es" y lo volvió a besar

No necesitaron mas palabras, se entendían muy bien, pero en eso se escucho ruidos en la parte de abajo y Sirius se paro, no podía estar en ese lugar si alguien lo cachaba tal ves si lo expulsarían por lo que se escondió.

Remus se levanto lo mas seguro seria que fuera la enfermera pero era extraño ya no iba por el, la puerta se bario de golpe asiendo que Remus retrocediera.

"pero mira a quien tenemos aquí" dijo la vos de un chico que a Remus se le hacia conocida pero no estaba muy seguro de donde.

"a pero si es la perra de Black" dijo otro chico "Bella el esta aquí"

y se escucharon los pasos de otra persona

"te lo advertí licántropo, te dije que te alejaras de mi primo, pero ya es tarde" y saco una especie de cadena pero el brillo delataba de que material era provocando que Remus se estremeciera era de plata y por el brillo era muy pura

"no se de que hablas" dijo Remus no quería que nada malo les pasara

"ha no lo recuerdas?" pregunto incrédula

"no" mintió el chico

"bueno de todos modos te lo puedo decir, tu no eres nada para mi primo así que no lamentara tu perdida, y el merece algo mejor que tu pero no te preocupes tu sangre se ocupara muy bien" y se siguió acercando mientras los otros dos chicos reían por el comentario y las malas intenciones que tenían para el chico de ojos dorados,

"basta Bella… déjalo en paz" dijo Sirius saliendo de su escondite

"o pero que lindo mi primo esta aquí… por que no me sorprende" dijo la chica su vos era muy irónica se veía el odio que la estaba consumiendo

"Bella que es lo que quieres" decía Sirius tratando de sacar su varita

"te quería a ti… pero viendo que me cambiaste por este licántropo, entendí, que para que regresaras conmigo solo seria quitarlo de mi camino y es lo que pienso hacer" dijo la chica apuntando a Remus mientras los otros dos no le quitaban la mirada a Sirius

"Remus es solo mi amigo… lo nuestro nunca puedo ser, somos primos y tu no me gustas" dijo el chico mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora tenia que sacar a los dos con vida y su varita estaba dentro de sus ropas tendría que hacer muchos movimientos para tomarla y no creí que le diera tiempo sin que lo aturdieran los otros dos.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"chicas hay un ataque" dijo Darién llegando a la mesa que les correspondía en el Gran comedor donde las Sailor desayunaban, ya que no querían llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes, las chicas se pararon

y salieron del castillo corrieron hasta donde empezaba el bosque prohibido y se transformaron Eliot las acompañaría y corrieron a donde las medidas de seguridad disminuían, lo que no sabían es que se dirigían a una trampa.

Al salir de la puerta del colegio las sombras se empezaron a mover sin llamar su atención, ellas estaban tan concentradas de llegar al pueblo, que no se dieron cuenta como las rodeaban, cuando iban a llegar Lily aparecido

"veo que tienen prisa" dijo la chica su tono de vos era muy frío y su mirada no reflejaba nada, ninguna emoción.

"Como te atreves a perecer Nigerenia" la reto Eliot

"pues fácil ustedes me quieren y aquí estoy… pero temo decirles que no regresare este cuerpo" dijo Sonriendo tenia que ganar mas tiempo no podía fallar.

"que es lo que en verdad quieres?" pregunto Eliot

"te quiero a ti y a el cristal dorado" dijo la chica y vei como Rini empezaba a caminar

"nunca lo tendrás" dijo la niña

"sabes mocosa, tu me desesperas pero temo decirte que el será mío… solo mío" dijo sonriendo y haciendo que Rini corriera hacia ella.

"eso nunca sucederá" grito, quería golpearlo ya que Eliot era una persona muy especial

pero antes de poder hacer algo Rini recibió un Desmayus, haciendo que saliera volando hacia otro lado y cállese en las manos de un mortífago

"NO" grito serena y trato de alcanzar a su hija

"Suéltenme" todos voltearon a ver quien gritaba y era Lita la cual la estaba cargando otro mortifico

"SAETA LLAMEANTE" Grito Rey trato de atacarlo pero desapareció

Al ver a donde debería estar Rini ya no había nadie.

La risa de Nigerenia se escucho "es una pena pero guerreros de la luna llena no son nada para mi y Voldemort" y también desapareció.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno espero que les agrade la verdad me costo mucho ya que no he tenido nada de tiempo pero aquí esta como dije no pienso abandonar las historias solo que tengo que acomodar mejor mi tiempo pero bueno espero que me dejen algún rr y hasta luego

¡¡Helen Black Potter!


	17. Chapter 17

Perdón por el retraso

Como sabemos todos los personajes no me pertenecen yo solo los tome prestados para hacer mis locuras

Resumen:

Las Sailor scauts van a Hogwarts en donde conocen a los merodeadores y tratan de descubrir quien esta ayudando a Voldemort, pero ya que descubrieron que es la princesa Nigerenia, pierden a Lily por que ella se apodera de su cuerpo para no arriesgar el suyo, y también secuestran a Remus Lita y Rini

Capitulo la desesperación

"Bella déjalo en paz" gritaba Sirius no podía perderlo

"sabes primito me das pena te has vuelto muy sentimental, te recuerdo que eres un Black" dijo la chica cada vez mas cerca de Remus el cual trataba de pensar como salir pero se sentía muy cansado

"al que quieres es a mi ¿cierto?… si es así tómame y deja a Sirius fuera de esto" dijo el licántropo no podía arriesgar la vida de su amigo, jamás se perdonaría si algo le pasaba

"no… que estas diciendo Remus, no seas idiota" grito Sirius no podía irse y dejar a Remus solo, con ellos, tenia que haber otra forma

"jajaja veo que el valor Gryffindor es una estupidez… pero acepto" dijo la chica de cabello negro

"no …" Remus no ira contigo" dijo Sirius tratando de ponerse en medio pero los otros mortifagos lo atacaron; pudo evitar varios de los hechizos

"basta Sirius" grito Remus haciendo que perdiera la concentración y un desmayus le dio en el pecho

"baya así que si iba enserio" dijo Bellatrix y camino hacia el "no te resistas aun puedo lastimar a Sirius" Remus bajo la mirada sabia que Sirius nunca se lo perdonaría pero al menos estaría bien para poder seguir con su vida, no importaba la de un licántropo pero sabia que Sirius tenia un gran futuro, ya que era un buen mago.

"quiero que esto sea mas doloroso…deseo ver la pena de mi primo" uno de los acompañantes de Bellatrix apunto su varita al inconciente de Sirius y Bellatrix rodeaba el cuello de Remus con la cadena de plata mientras que con la otra mano lo tomaba de la cintura

"enervarte" se escucho la vos y Sirius abrió los ojos

"hasta luego primo" Sirius vio como Remus estaba entre los brazos de su prima

"no te atrevas" dijo el chico y vio como su prima desaparecía.

A Remus todo le daba vueltas avía visto la desesperación y tristeza de Sirius pero no podía arriesgarlo, lo importante era saber que el estaba bien, por que si algo le pasaba jamás se lo perdonaría.

El lugar era un bosque donde habían mas mortifagos y distinguió a Lita y Rini así que no había sido el único, eso lo hacia sentir peor, Rini y Lita estaban inconcientes

"yo pensé que el lobo daría mas problemas y no que vendría tan sumiso" dijo la voz de uno de los encapuchados a Remus fue muy fácil distinguir esa persona era la voz de Lucius

"no, por salvar a Sirius se entrego" dijo Bellatrix que lo seguía abrazando

"quítale esa cadena del cuello no queremos que muera antes de que sea la fecha" dijo Lucius ya que la quemada de la plata se empezaba a ver realmente fea, sin contar la cantidad de sangre que empezaba a brotar de las heridas

"tienes razón pero quien lo desmaya" pregunto la chica

"no… prometo no huir o tratar de hacerlo, pero no me dejen inconciente" dijo Remus no se quería imaginar que le podrían hacer y prefería estar conciente al menos no perdería cual es su realidad; los mortifagos espesaron a reír y Lucios lo desmayo no cumplirían ese capricho y poco a poco entraron a la mansión Riddle

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sirius salio corriendo de la casa de los gritos tenia que encontrar a alguien tenia que avisar que Remus ya no estaba, se sentía morir; por fin entendía a James por que estaba tan desolado después de que Lily se fuera, era como estar muerto, entro al castillo y vio que la profesora McGonagall se le acercaba.

El salio corriendo para hablar con ella

"Remus no esta… se lo llevaron" grito como desesperada sin darse cuente que Severus escuchaba todo

"tranquilícese Señor Black y acompáñeme a la dirección"

"pero no me escucho se lo llevaron" dijo casi gritando estaba muy alterado después de ver como se rendía su amigo, era algo que no podía soportar, estaba triste y molesto ya que no lo había podido defender.

"si lo escuche muy bien por eso quiero que me acompañe a la dirección" y sin mas siguió su camino, Sirius estaba temblando se sentía muy mal no lo pudo evitar el odio a su familia crecía cada vez mas era un ira que lo estaba quemando por dentro por fin sabia a que se refería su madre "cuando conozcas el verdadero poder de la ira, te aterrara pero es un poder muy fuerte y es el que debes buscar Sirius" si en estos momentos lo sentía era muy grande entro a la dirección y vio que habían muchos aurores y las Sailor pero el que estaba en una esquina era James que al ver entrar a su amigo se levanto

"que paso Sirius donde esta Remus" pregunto en su mirada se veía el miedo

"se lo llevaron" dijo en un susurro.

Vio que Serena estaba en los brazos de Darien y todos estaban llorando "que paso" pregunto en un susurro

"se llevaron a Rini y a Lita" dijo en un susurro su respiración se empezó a volver irregular

"señor Black siéntese no es momento para dejar que los sentimientos entren… hay que pensar lo mas fríamente posible" dijo el directos sabia el cariño que se tenían y por lo tanto se imaginaba en que estado estaba su alumno, lo que al director le preocupaba era que Sirius siempre se destaco por no pensar en las consecuencias, sino en actuar y ver que salía.

James ayudo a su amigo a sentarse no dejaba de temblar

"no entiendo que hacen estos jóvenes Albus" dijo un aurror; era ojo loco Moody solo que su cara no estaba marcada el ojo ya era mágico.

"ellos quieren participar y no se los pude negar" dijo el anciano y volteo a ver a los padres de James los cuales solo se voltearon a ver y después a su hijo; por mucho que se preocuparan por el, sabían que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza no había forma de sacárselo y era mejor que estuviera con ellos, al menos así los podrían cuidar.

"estoy orgulloso de ti James y de ti Sirius" dijo el padre del primero haciendo que al menos sonrieran

"bueno como sabemos el lugar es la mansión Riddle, la cual se creía olvidada" dijo el anciano

"hay que atacarlos de inmediato" dijo Darien quería recuperar a su amiga e hija

"no eso seria muy imprudente de nuestra, parte Voldemort debe saber que eso pensamos hacer pero si se los llevaron debe de tener alguna función" dijo el anciano

"en mis sueños veo que atacábamos una noche sin luna y le daban algo de beber a rini y el Pegaso se volvía negro" dijo rey

"dijiste algo de beber… debe ser una pócima" dijo otro auror

"lo mas seguro" dijo el anciano "que tan certeros son tus sueños señorita" pregunto el director

"muy certeros, pero si es así vi morir a ellos dos" dijo señalando a James y Sirius; dijo la chica

La madre de James solo cerro los ojos, no quería saber que iba a perder a su único hijo, su esposo la abrazo para que no mostrara que tanto le había dolido saber eso.

"no me importa morir, si se que Lily va a estar bien" dijo el chico de lentes

"no, si lo podemos eso se evitara" dijo Albus no podía permitir que dos niños murieran, por que eso eran, dos niños con ganas de vivir y un gran futuro por delante

"pues la otra ves que tuve sueños sobre el futuro lo pudimos cambiar" dijo Rey para darles animo

"entonces será en luna nueva el hechizo" dijo el anciano

"eso tiene lógica" dijo Darien "ya que Nigerenia habitaba en la región donde la luna no tiene brillo"

"si es cierto" dijo Serena

"no podemos atacar antes por que su seguridad debe ser muy fuerte" dijo otro auror

"si pero debemos tener mucho cuidado" dijo el anciano

"entonces debemos esperara la luna nueva" dijo el padre de James

"en dos semanas" dijo sirius

"exacto" dijo el anciano "¿hay Tom que es lo que en verdad buscas?" se pregunto Albus

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el bosque

"mira tienen a la pequeña dama" decía una de las sobras que no dejaban de vigilar la mansión

"si…"

"debemos ayudarla"

"no… debemos esperar"

"también es Lita y uno de los nuevos amigos de las chicas" decía Artemis

"solo bordemos esperar" y vio como los metían a la mansión

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bellatrix y Lucius caminaban a la sala de su señor estaban muy contentos todo había salido como lo habían planeado

Tocaron la puerta y se escucho la voz siseante de su señor "adelante"

Y los dos pasaron y se inclinaron de inmediato

"mi señor" dijo Lucius sin verlo a la cara

"espero buenas noticias"

"son excelentes" dijo Bellatrix

"así es mi señor todo salio como lo planeado" dijo Lucius y como si estuviera planeado los dos la voltearon a verlo al mismo tiempo

"eso me alegra" dijo Voldemort

"eso nos complace" dijo Bellatrix

"llévenlos a las mazmorras" dijo el señor oscuro

"mi señor" dijo Bellatrix

"te conozco mi querida Bella y si quieres te puedes entretener con el licántropo pero recuerda que su sangre es valiosa y la necesitamos fresca" y le sonrió al ver la mirada de satisfacción de una de sus mejores sirvientes

"si mi señor, lo recuerdo" y se levanto dejando a Lucius ella tenia mas prisa por torturar a cierto lobo

"Lucius necesito que busques a Severus tiene que venir a hacer la pócima ya que debe reposar una semana"

"si mi señor"

"y Lucius puedes lastimar a las otras dos si así lo deseas" dijo a su sirviente, pero el solo pensaba en ver a Severus y poder tenerlos por lo que ya no contesto nada

"puedes retirarte" dijo el señor y el solo se levanto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Severus estaba muy triste se sentía fatal; primero Lily y ahora Remus sabia que pronto tendría a los otros dos merodeadores amenazándolo por que se los llevaron.

Y como si los invocara le salieron enfrente de su camino

"mira pero si es Snivellus" dijo James el cual ya tenia la varita afuera Severus no quería defenderse se sentía mal y James los levanto del cuello para estamparlo en la pared "¿por que ellos?" Pregunto; había desesperación en su voz

"no lo se" dijo en un susurro

"déjalo James; el no vale ni nuestro tiempo" dijo Sirius "es tan poco importante que no dudo que no sepa por que ellos" en su mirada había tristeza

"tienes razón" y lo soltó, Severus empezaba a creérselo, ni los merodeadores le veían entretenido, meterse con el, Voldemort no lo había llamado y sintió que ya no valía la pena seguir con nada, tenían razón era solo un traidor.

James y Sirius fueron a la sala de los menesteres tenían que practicar si iban a participar en la pelea y que mejor lugar que esa sala, pasaron tres veces por enfrente.

La sala era muy amplia y las paredes tenían cojines y muchos libros de distintos tipos de ataques, para que servían y como realizarlos, también había pociones curativas y para tener mayor energía los dos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron

"bueno hay mucho que estudiar y poco tiempo para ello" dijo James

"si" acepto Sirius acercándose a los libros y se sentó para empezar a leer, tenían que se los mejores y mas después de que le predijeron la muerte en esa batalla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En el salón de Darien

"no entiendo, por que hay que esperar" pregunto Mina

"por estrategia" dijo Darien

"si ellos cuando hagan el hechizo tendrán sus mentes ocupadas en hacerlo bien por lo que sus defensas deben bajar" dijo Eliot

"pero es mucho tiempo" se quejo Serena extrañaba a su hija

"si pero creo que es lo mejor" dijo Rey

"además debemos confiar en que ellos están bien" dijo Amy

Darien abrazo a Serena la cual estaba temblando se sentía muy mal, pero tenian que ser fuertes por que lo peor aun no llegaba.

Y Luna apareció

"Artemis se acaba de comunicar con migo" ganando toda la atención

"Rini, Lita y Remus fueron llevados a esa mansión pero no pudo ver que mas les estaban haciendo, después nos avisaran de mas detalles" y se sentó en las piernas de Amy la cual la empezó a acariciar

"debemos esperar" dijo Mina

Las lagrimas de serena empezaron a salir, debían encontrarla lo mas pronto posible, no podía llorar y se limpio la cara tenían que ser fuertes para poder salvarlos y eso era lo que iban a hacer jamás habían perdido en esta vida y no lo iban a hacer ahora.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Todo el colegio se entero de lo que había pasado y nadie hablaba en la cena haciendo que el ambiente fuera mas triste si se podía; Libia se acerco a los chico y se sentó junto a Sirius, el cual la abrazo

"por que Remus y Lily" pregunto la chica su voz se estaba quebrando

"no lo sabemos" dijo el chico de lentes

"debemos recuperarlos" dijo Libia muy decidida

"no te preocupes ellos regresaran te lo prometemos" dijo Sirius

"pero quiero ayudar" dijo la chica

"no… todo saldrá bien" dijo James pero era solo por que no querían exponer a la amiga de la pelirroja, una muerte más no la soportaría.

"esta bien… pero no duden en hablarme si me necesitan" dijo la chica

"lo aremos" dijeron los dos merodeadores

La cena paso sin contratiempos solo unas palabras del director diciendo que los aurores empezarían a buscar a los que fueron secuestrados y que no se preocuparan la seguridad de Hogwarts seguía estando bien pero que aun así pondrían mas hechizos para protegerlos, y que no les pasarais nada, solo prohibió que se acercaran a las horrillas del terreno por que es donde se habían llevado a sus compañeros.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En verdad siento el retraso pero primero fue la escuela y después ya no se me ocurría que mas poner mi estado de animo cambio mucho y ya no podía escribir nada pero como les dije tarde o temprano la terminaría y espero que les agrade.

Sin mas que decir solo espero que me digan si les gusto o no para saber en que mejorar

Hasta luego!!


End file.
